Hilos del destino
by Alinita28
Summary: Algo había pasado cuando Anthony había caído del caballo, Candy había perdido no solo el conocimiento sino también sus recuerdos, la Tía Abuela Elroy toma una decisión que cambiara el destino de la joven.
1. Prologo

**Hilos del destino**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk Igarashi si fueran mios desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **Siempre me a gustado Candy Candy aunq siempre evito ver el final x obvias razones, esta es mi primera historia con esta pareja espero q les guste e cambiado un poco las edades para q se adapten mas a la historia, por lo que el accidente de Anthony ocurre cuando Candy tiene 10 años y ella se va a Londres cuando tiene 14 años.**

Summary: Algo había pasado cuando Anthony había caído del caballo, Candy había perdido no solo el conocimiento sino también sus recuerdos, la Tia Abuela Elroy toma una decisión que cambiara el destino de la joven.

 **Prologo**

Se sentía mareada trato de erguirse en la cama, pero se sentía extraña su cabeza parecía a punto de estallar, al abrir los ojos todo a su alrededor empezó a bailar, por lo que tuvo que volver a cerrarlos, respiro varias veces antes de volver a abrirlos, estaba en una hermosa habitación digna de un princesa, pero para ella nada de eso le era familia, aunque sentía una extraña sensación de nostalgia, salió de la cama tambaleándose un poco pero logro mantener un poco el equilibrio, camino hasta el tocador al verse al espejo la persona que se reflejaba ahí le daba un poco de miedo, su rostro estaba pálido, se le marcaban los huesos de su cara, tenía grande ojeras y sus ojos estaban tan rojos como si hubiera llorando durante un largo tiempo, también tenía un venda alrededor de su cabeza, trato de recordar algo, pero todos sus recuerdos estaban en blanco, escucho el crujido de la puerta abriéndose, por el espejo vio a una chica de más o menos su propia edad con cabello castaño y ojos cafés claro, lleva una traje de sirviente

\- Oh señorita Candy ya despertó – le dijo la niña corriendo hacia ella, cuando la vio tambalearse

-… - la rubia tuve que sostenerse a la joven antes de que perdiera el equilibrio

\- Tiene que estar en cama, aun no se recupera de la fiebre – la chica la ayudo a llegar a su cama – le diré a señora Ardley para que llame al doctor – la chica estaba a punto de irse

\- Disculpa – la llamo antes de que llegara a la puerta – ¿Quién eres?

\- Eh?... Señorita Candy soy Dorothy – preocupada se acercó nuevamente a la rubia – no me recuerda – tomo sus manos con preocupación

\- Yo.. yo no recuerdo nada, ¿Quién soy? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me paso? – se llevó la manos a la cabeza, sintió una fuerte punzada en su cabeza, luego todo se volvió negro

.

.

El médico de la familia termino de revisar a Candy, miro a la Tia Abuela quien tenía una cara llena de preocupación, a pesar de que no había estado de acuerdo con que la joven se uniera a la familia poco a poco se estaba ganando un poco de su cariño, cuando encontraron a Anthony muerto a Candy desmayada a un lado de este, la mujer sintió como su corazón dejaba de latir por un momento, al enterarse de la muerte de chico fue un fuerte golpe para ella y trato de culpa a la rubia, pero esta no había recuperado el conocimientos desde que la encontraron.

\- ¿Cómo esta Candice? - pregunto la mujer mirando a la niña en la cama su pecho subía y bajaba lentamente, habían tenido que sedarla ya que cuando recupero el conocimiento nuevamente había entrado en una crisis nerviosa

\- Mis temores se han hecho realidad – el doctor empezó a guardar sus cosas, ante la fija mirada de la mujer – recuerde que cuando encontraron a la señorita Andley, una gran herida cuando se golpeó con una roca cuando se desmayó verdad – la mujer asintió – al parecer el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que me espera

\- ¿Qué significa eso? – pregunto con seriedad

\- La señorita Andley ha perdido todos sus recuerdos – sentencio

\- Se recuperara – el doctor dudo un poco antes de hablar

\- Temo que no se la respuesta, son pocas las personas que pierde la memoria durante lapsos muy largo de tiempo, otros van recuperando la memoria poco a poco, pero… - miro nuevamente a la chica, en esa cama se veía tan frágil como una muñeca de cristal – creo que el shock de ver al joven Brower, seguido del golpe causo que todos aquellos recuerdos doloroso desapareciera por completo.

\- Eso quiere decir que nunca volveré a recordad quién es? – pregunto confundida

\- Es mejor llegar a una conclusión muy apresurada, es mejor esperar a ver cómo avanza la situación.

Pero con el pasar de los semanas los recuerdos de la rubia no regresaban y aquel lamentable accidente había quedado en el pasado, un pasado del cual Candy no tenía recuerdo alguno, los Stear y Archie habían estado con ella en todo momento tratando de ayudarla a recordar, pero luego de varios intento en donde solo lograba que la joven entrara en una crisis nerviosa, habían preferido no mencionar nada del pasado.

.

.

\- Espero que con entiendan mis razones para mantener a Candice alejada de este lugar, Señorita Pony, Hermana María – la Tía Abuela se encontraba en el Hogar de Pony, había tomado una decisión con respecto al futuro de la chica

\- Entendemos que usted desea que Candy una señorita de sociedad, ¿pero llevársela lejos de aquí? – pregunto la hermana María tristes

\- Estar aquí solo le causa tristeza y sufriendo – dejo la tasa de té que está tomando en la mesa – el doctor teme por la salud de Candice, siempre que alguien del pasado aparece, sus crisis empeoran siempre ahí que sedarla

\- Sabemos eso Señora Andley – hablo la señorita Pony con dolor en su voz – solo queremos que ella sea feliz, si usted considera que es lo mejor que así sea.

Ellas habían ido hace pocos días a ver a Candy para saber cómo iba, desgraciadamente la rubia al verlas no las reconoció, pero cuando mencionaron el Hogar de Pony la joven empezó a hiperventilar hasta terminar en una crisis nerviosas que termino con la niña en un rincón meciéndose con lágrimas en los ojos y balbuceado cosas como "Muerte" "Zorro" entre otras cosas, solo cuando la Tía Abuela la abrazo esta se calmó, en ese momento ambas sabía que aquella niña revoltosa y dulce se había ido, solo quedaba una niña triste y asustada de un pasado que solo la iba a ser sufrir.

\- Agradezco su decisión – la mujer se levantó para irse

\- Espere un momento – la hermana María la detuvo antes de ir hacia un cajón en donde guardaba aquello que los niños traían cuando eran abandonados, de este saco una frazada blanca y una muñeca de trapo – estas eran las cosas con las que encontramos a Candice – le la extendió a la mujer – es mejor que ella tenga esto, es lo único que queremos que conserve de su pasado.

Elroy iba a decir que no pero al ver la mirada firme y triste de ambas mujeres tomo esos objetos para guardarlos en su bolso, al salir del Hogar de Pony sabía que rubia no volvería más, había tomado la decisión de que convertiría Candy en una verdadera Andley y una digna heredera, así que con toda la influencia que tenía su familia, la niña había sido registrada oficialmente como una Andley, nadie sabría nunca que ella había sido adoptada, nadie conocería su procedencia, inclusive los Leagan debía de guardar el secreto si quería continuar siendo parte de la familia, nadie jamás revelaría la verdad de quien era Candy White Andley.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Hilos del destino**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk Igarashi si fueran mios desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk Igarashi si fueran míos desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **Hola aki les traigo el siguiente capítulo, hasta ahora actualizare cada 4 días, ya tiendo a leer cada capítulo uno y otra vez para corregir los errores ortográficos al igual siempre le estoy agregando algo mas o simplemente para saber que esta de mas**

 **Capítulo 1.**

 **4 años después: 12 de Enero de 1912**

Candy corría a toda velocidad por las calles oscura de Nueva York, gracias a su disfraz nadie la reconocería, eso era lo que realmente deseaba, se había escapado de su casa para ir a ver una de las obras teatrales donde aparecía Eleonor Baker, podía ir cuando deseara si se lo pedía a su Tía Abuela pero nunca lograría pedirle un autógrafo estando con ella, así que decidió escaparse para ir a teatro y pedirle un autógrafo para sus primo Stear y Archie quien ahora se encontraba estudiando en Inglaterra. Sabía que se metería en una gran problema si alguien la reconocía y le decía a su Tía Abuela, pero ella era mucho más lista de lo que muchos creían y con la ayuda de Dorothy – su sirvienta personal - había logrado escaparse de la mansión.

Ahora corría para regresar antes de que alguien notara su ausencia, no tardó mucho en llegar a la parte trasera de la casa, se metió entre los arbusto hasta encontrar la entrada que secreta, tras escabullirse por el jardín llego rápidamente hasta llegar debajo de su balcón, tomo una soga que había oculta y la lanzo para luego escalar hasta su habitación, todo estaba a oscura por lo que se relajó cuando salto para aterrizar en su cuarto, enrollo la soga y la oculto dentro de unos de los jarrones, abrió la ventada tratando de no a ser el menor ruido posible

\- Señorita Candice que bueno que ya llego – La aparición de Dorothy la hizo salta pero luego se relajo

\- Disculpa tuve que esperar a que la señorita Baker saliera para pedirle su autógrafo –le dijo con una gran sonrisa antes de sacar las dos fotografía que la actriz había firmado para sus primos - Stear y Archie van a gritar cuando vean esto

\- Si, si pero tardo casi 5 horas en volver, la señora Andley ya ha venido tres veces para verla – se quejó la chica mientras ayudaba a la chica a desvestirse, había tenido que fingir que era Candy cada vez que la señora entraba en la habitación

\- Lo siento la próxima vez no me entretendré tanto – le dedico una sonrisa para que se tranquilizara

\- No abra una próxima vez señorita – la reto – si la señora se da de cuenta de sus escapadas me correría y a usted la enviara a un convento de por vida – le recordó, aunque Candy solo se encogió en hombros

\- Eso no pasara, soy una experta en escaparme de esta mansión – se colocó su pijama y guardo la dos fotografías en su maleta de viaje

\- Es muy arriesgado si alguien la descubre caería en deshonra, su virtud estaría en peligro señorita – Dorothy trato de hacer entrar a la chica en razón, pero sabía que eso sería imposible, la rubia era una cabeza dura y terca

\- Relájate Dorothy a partir de mañana mis escapadas terminara – suspiros con pesar – mañana estaré camino a la prisión – se lanzó en la cama lo que hizo que sus almohadones cayeran al suelo

\- No es una prisión señorita – la chica empezó a recoger los almohadones - es una escuela para… - Candy la interrumpió

\- Si, si es un colegio para que las señoritas y caballeros se conviertan en verdaderos damas y caballeros de la sociedad – imitando la voz autoritaria de su Tía Abuela – es una prisión eso es lo que es – se recostó en su cama – lo único bueno es que estaré con Stear y Archie todo el tiempo, lo malo es que también están los molesto de Eliza y Neal – el solo pensar en sus primos le molestaba, esos hermanos siempre le hacían la vida imposible a pesar de que no sabía por qué la odiaban tanto, en especial Eliza siempre que se encontraban la castaña solo le escupía palabras hiriente, aunque con el pasar de los años había logrado ignorarla – Dorothy, ¿Por qué esos dos me odian tanto? – le pregunto a la chica mirándola

\- Es mejor que descanse mañana será un largo día – Candy suspiro siempre que le preguntaba a la chica sobre el odio que los Leagan le tenía ella siempre evadía el tema al igual que todos los que se encontraban en la mansión

\- Siempre evades la pregunta Dorothy un día vas a tener que decirme todo – señalando antes de meterse entre las sabanas

\- Es mejor no buscar en el pasado señorita, hay cosas que deberían quedarse en el pasado – exclamo antes irse

Candy se quedó viendo la puerta cerrada preguntándose qué era lo que tanto le ocultaban, ella había perdido la memoria hace 4 años en un accidente a caballo, en el que murió su primo Anthony al parecer sus caballos se habían asustado, los arrojos a ambos al suelo su primo murió en el acto, pero ella perdió completamente sus recuerdos, semanas después se habían mudado desde la mansión de Lakewood a su mansión en Nueva York, desde entonces jamás había regresado la antigua mansión aunque la rubia lo había deseado, siempre recibía un no por respuesta, al final el cansancio se hizo presente y la chica se sumergió en un profundo sueño.

.

.

\- Recuerda nunca sepárate de George, no salgas de tu habitación a menos que sea en compañía de este, no socialices con nadie que no conozca George – exclamo la Tía Abuela de camino al puerto – no me gusta no ir con ustedes, pero tengo cosas que hacer – se quejó molesta, había recibido una carta de William donde este le pedía que viajara a Lakewood

\- Descuide Tía Abuela cuidare muy bien de la señorita Candy – la tranquilizo George

\- Lo sé solo… - dirigió su mirada a la joven que estaba mirando el mar desde su coche – es la primera vez que estaremos separadas

\- Tranquila Tía Abuela, estaré con mis primos, ¿Qué podría pasar? – le pregunto sin preocupación

La Tía Abuela Elroy no lo admitió pero eso era lo que más le preocupaba, Archibald y Alistair la cuidarían muy bien en el Real Colegio San Pablo, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Eliza y Niel, ambos jóvenes no habían sido muy amable con Candice siempre que estaban cerca los momentos crisis de la joven eran constante tanto que el doctor le había aconsejado que ella se mantuviera alejada de ellos, ya que cuando esos ataques ocurrían por lo general el corazón de la chica sufría, y el medico temía que la joven sufría un ataque cardiaco o peor que alguna de esas crisis su mente se perdiera por completo, la mujer le había tomado tanto cariño a la joven en los últimos 4 años que le dolía que ahora se separan y si la perdía para siempre moría de dolor.

\- Solo cuídate si – le suplico, Candy al oía aquella voz triste se acercó a la mujer y la abrazo con fuerza

\- Estaré bien Tía Abuela, te voy a extrañar mucho, desde que mi madre murió tu eres lo más cercano que tengo a una madre – la rubia sentía triste de alejarse de ella, pero deseaba conocer el mundo más haya de Nueva York

George vio aquella escena con cierta nostalgia, jamás se imaginó que aquel día que había llevado de regreso a Candy como la hija adoptiva de William, la joven se convertiría en la luz de los Andley, al momento en que la joven llego el dolor que durante años se había sembrado en la familia fue desapareciendo, desgraciadamente luego de la muerte de Anthony muchos pensaron que volvería a sumergirse en el dolor, pero la rubia había logrado evitar eso, el padre de Anthony quien sufría por la muerte de su esposa y su hijo, cuando visitaba la mansión siempre tenía una gran sonrisa cuando le lleva regalos tanto a Candy como a Tía Abuela, tal vez era el parecido que tenía Candy con su difunta esposa o el hecho de que la joven lograba eliminar el dolor en su corazón.

\- Ya llegamos – les aviso George

Bajaron del coche, con la ayuda de los miembros de la personal del barco subiera las cosas a sus camarotes, tras una emotiva despedida entre Candy y la Tía Abuela el barco zarpo rumbo a Londres.

.

.

Terrence Grandchester subía lentamente al barco que lo llevaría de regreso a Londres, se había escapado para poder ver a su madre, pero esta simplemente lo había rechazado, ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia de invitarlo a su casa, tantas discusiones con su padre sobre su madre y al final él había tenido razón, pero ellas no quería saber nada de él.

" _Padre tenía razón mi madre nunca me quiso realmente"_ pensó con triste, ahora solo le quedaba volver a Londres y pedirle disculpa a su padre, esa era la peor parte de todo, tener que admitir que se había equivocado.

Sus padres se habían separado cuando el solo tenía 6 años, antes de eso el creía que habían sido felices, pero su padre tuvo que volver a Inglaterra para asumir su título de duque, su madre no había deseado ir con ellos, porque eso significaba olvida su deseo de ser una actriz así que su padre se lo había llevado para que fuera su heredero, 3 años después de a ver llegado a Londres su padre se había vuelto a casar con una mujer que odiaba a Terrence y siempre se lo decía, pero ella murió el año pasado al dar a luz a primer y único hermano de futuro duque, a quien llamo Richart Alexander.

\- Espero que hayas aprendido la lección Terry – se murmuro el mismo, ahora simplemente no le quedaba nada en la vida.

Siguió subiendo antes de detenerse para ver por última vez Nueva York, sabía que no deseaba volver a este lugar luego de que su madre no quisiera tener ningún contacto con él.

.

.

\- Descanse un poco señorita Candy más tardes iremos al comedor por algo de comer – George le dijo antes de salir del camarote de Candy

\- Bien, realmente no descanse muy bien anoche – dejo escapar un bostezo antes de coloco un jarrón en donde había un pequeño rosal con flores blanca cerca de la ventana.

Claro Candy no le dijo la razón por la que no había logrado descansar bien, anoche se había despedido a las 8 de la noche con la excusas de que hoy sería un día algo estresante, pero una vez en su habitación, se había cambiado de ropa para dirigirse al Teatro y así lograr conseguir los autógrafos para sus primos, termino de acomodar sus cosas para luego acostarse.

.

.

 **Horas más tardes**

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde Candy se despertó a causa de unos golpes en la puerta.

\- Señorita Candy esta despierta – escucho preguntar a George

\- Si – murmuro frotándose los ojos – ya desperté, salgo en 5 minutos – se estiro antes de salir de la cama para cambiarse, ya no tenía a Dorothy para ayudarla a cambiarse, cosa que no fue un problema ya que a ella le gustaba hacer las cosas por ella misma. Una vez lista salió del camarote en donde George la esperaba afuera.

En el comedor George le presento a algunos socios de las empresas Andley así como al capitán del barco, muchos estaban sorprendido por la forma en la que la rubia se desenvolvían en la conversación sobre los negocios de su familia, dando respuesta ingeniosas y claras, al igual que su opinión de cómo podrían mejorar, más de uno estaba satisfecho con la idea de que ella fuera la futura heredera de los Andley, otros por su partes querían preséntale a la joven a sus hijos, George quien era su tutor hasta que llegaran a Londres trataba de rechazarlos de forma educada, más por las miradas de molestia de Candy.

\- Bien eso salió bien – le dijo George una vez que se encontraban en su mesa

\- Esas personas querían a toda costa que saliera con sus hijos – se quejó la rubia

\- Disculpe eso señorita Candy, pero es algo muy común en estos días – trato de aliviar el mal humor de la chica pero logro todo lo contrario

\- Pero es que ni siquiera me preguntaron a mí sino a ti – señalo con molestia

\- Es porque soy su tutor, además no es bien visto que se le pida a una señorita directamente salir con un joven – Candy solo rodo los ojos

\- Es tonto, es como si no tuviera ni voz ni voto en mi vida – hizo un puchero que logro sacarle una risa a George

Sin importar nada Candy seguía siendo Candy, no importaba si ahora no recordaba su pasado, existían momentos en donde aquella niña revoltosa y terca que había sido antes aparecía, aunque el doctor había dicho que la rubia recuperaría la memoria tarde o temprano, el realmente no estaba seguro si eso sería algo bueno para la chica.

\- Señorita Candy ha recordado algo sobre el pasado – se atrevió a preguntarle, la rubia lo miro antes de limpiarse la boca con una servilleta

\- A veces pudo ver a nuestra familia, veo a Archie, Stear, la Tía Abuela y a ti, son esas las que me hacen sentir feliz – cerro los ojos una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro

\- No recuerda a nadie – insistió

\- A veces cuando veo imágenes en mi mente – llevo su mano derecha a su pecho - pero muchas son borrosas esas imágenes hacen que mi pecho me duela mucho, me dan miedo

Ella no quería admitirlo, pero cuando trataba de recordar su pasado, las lágrimas empezaban a brotar sin ningún razón, era como hubiera algo en su pasado que la había lastimado profundamente, sabía que la muerte de su primo Anthony tenía que ver con ese dolor, cuando veía los retratos de su primo era como si un puñal estuviera clavo en su corazón, sin querer había dejado que todo rastro de aquel rubio desapareciera, al igual que sentía un profundo pavor hacia los caballos.

\- Calma – tomo su mano libre – nosotros te cuidaremos si

-… - Ella asintió un tanto dudosa - Sé que es así, por eso fue que me dije a mi misma que iniciaría de nuevo, aun cuando eso signifique ir a una prisión

-… - George se rio

Los días en el barco transcurrieron con normalidad, la rubia logro a ser amigos nuevo dentro de barco y en más de una ocasión logro hacer que la tripulación perdiera los estribos ya que la chica no sabía cuándo quedarse callada, más si se trataba de ayudar a alguien, como una pequeña paloma que salvo o a un grupo de náufragos que había quedado a la deriva y la rubia había formado un gran revuelto para salvar ayudar a los infortunados.

.

.

Candy termino de vestirse parta ir a la fiesta de despedida del Capitán, hoy también sería la última noche en el barco pues mañana desembarcarían en el puerto de Londres, su largo viaje iba a terminar pronto por lo que disfrutaría este día al máximo, según las cartas de Archie y Stear en el Real Colegio San Pablo no tendría mucha diversión, así que aprovecharía estos último momento de libertad.

\- Señorita Candy esta lista – la llamo George golpeando a su puerta

\- Ya casi estoy lista – le grito suavemente termino de tejerse el cabello - lista

Había decidió a último momento tejerse el cabello en vez de dejarlo suelto como había sido su primera opción, termino de tener su cabello para mirarse al espejo, la Tía abuela le había pedido que se dejara crecer el cabello por lo que este le llegaba a la altura de las caderas. Salió de su camarote y George le decidió una sonrisa

\- Hoy tendré que mantener a todos los padres alejados de usted señorita – se quejó usando un todo de broma

\- Jajajaja confiare en ti entonces – tomo el brazo de George y se encaminaron hacia el salón de baile.

\- El señor William va a tener que mantener a tanto jóvenes de su alejados de usted de lo que él cree – se rio – temo por el futuro del señor

Candy se rio a mas no poder, no había visto a su padre en 4 años ya que este trabajaba mucho, pero sabía que este se preocupaba por ella, ya que casi a diario recibía algún regalo a alguna carta de él, muchas veces preguntándole como se encontraba, si necesitaba algo o simplemente para preguntarle cómo había sido su día o su semana, era como si su padre estuviera cerca de ella.

Al entrar en el salón como predijo George todas las miradas cayeron en ella, se sintió un tanto cohibida no le gustaba ser el centro de atención, así que solo respiro profundamente y les mostros a todos un gran sonrisa, era una Andley le habían enseñado cómo comportarse ante la sociedad, por lo que trato a todos de manera dulce y educada respondiendo los saludos al igual que las preguntas, solo bailo con aquellos a los que George le daba su aprobación, evitando bailar con la misma persona más de una vez para que no haya malos entendidos.

Al final de la fiesta tuvo que salir de salón puesto que se encontraba mareada de tanto bailar, también porque tomo más de una par de copas de vino, aunque George le haya aconsejado que no tomara más de una copa, realmente le gusto el sabor dulce y suave, pero él tenía razón estaba un poco mareada por lo que con el permiso de este salió, el aire frio y salado logro calmar su mareo al momento en que se encontraba afuera, con pasos suave camino hasta la borda había algo de neblina que le daba a todo un aire misterio y mágicos.

\- Mamá…

Esas palabras la sacaron de sus pensamientos, era una vos triste y melancólica, algo dentro de ella la hizo moverse en dirección de donde había venido aquella voz, no camino mucho cuando vio a un joven de cabello negro largo hasta la altura de los hombros, un perfil suave y masculino, un nariz perfilada, unos impresionante ojos azul verdoso que le recordaban el mar, sintió su corazón tamborilear un poco, entre más se acercaba al joven, fue como ver al miguel ángel de Leonardo da Vince, sintió su rostro arde antes esa idea, pero todo aquello cayo cuando vio como el joven levantaba su mano derecha y en esta tenía un colilla de cigarrillo y se lo llevaba a la boca.

La rubia actuó por instinto se encamino hacia donde estaba el misterioso joven para arrebatarle el cigarrillo de sus manos, el joven no le dio tiempo ni de reaccionar ante eso

\- ¿Qué diablos? – mirando a la persona iracundo

\- Esto es peligroso para tu salud – dijo la rubia al chico antes de lanzar la colilla al mar

\- ¿Quién te has creído que eres? – viendo como su ultimo cigarrillo caer al mar

\- No sabes que esas cosas son peligrosa – pichando su pecho con su dedo

\- Eso a ti que te importa – fue entonces que el chico se dio cuenta que la persona con la que estaba peleando era una chica, una muy bonita, tenía una figura muy delicada y femenina, aquel vestido se ajustaba en los lugares exactos mostrando el inicio de sus pechos, pero sin revelarlos, una pequeña nariz cubierta de pecas y unos ojos verde esmeralda

Ambos se quedaron viendo al mismo tiempo que sus corazones latían alocados, ambos se encontraba sumergido los ojos del otro a pesar que el joven era unos 20 cm más altos que la rubia, eso no impidió quedaran hechizados, solo cuando la sirena sonó fue que el hechizo se rompió.

\- Escucha si extrañas a tu mamá solo tienes que decírselo, el estar fumando es dañino si no lo sabías – dijo con firmeza

\- ¿Quién te dijo que extrañaba a mi madre? – cuestiono molesto

\- Te vi? Estabas llorando y llamando a tu madre – respondió confundida, ella había visto unas débiles lágrimas bajar por su cara

\- Bah, tonterías porque extrañaría a mi madre – le dio la espalda para regresar a su camarote.

\- Hey – Candy lo tomo del brazo – se lo que vi y si extrañas a tu mama no tienes por qué ocultarlo, solo que el fumar no es bueno

\- Escucha señorita pecas - liberándose del agarre de la rubia con rudeza – no sé qué viste pero estas muy equivocada…

\- Eres terco lo sabía – se cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, lo que hizo que se notaran más – escucha no es malo sentirse triste, pero esas cosas no son buena para nadie, así que dame las gracias por salvarte la vida

El chico se quedó atónito antes eso, esa rubia realmente estaba loca si creía que le iba a agradecer por botar su ultimo cigarrillo, pero al ver la seriedad de la chica se dio cuenta que habla enserio.

\- No voy agradecerte por nada – le dijo con un tono molesto

\- ¿Qué? – Candy estaba sorprendida – eres un malagradecido

\- Yo nunca pedí tu ayuda señorita pecas – recrimino

\- Mi nombre es Candy no señoritas pecas – se quejo

\- Pues para mi eres una pecosa entrometida – toco su nariz con sus dedos – tienes tantas pecas que tu nariz se ve graciosa

\- ¿Graciosa? – el rostro de Candy se tornó rojo antes eso – como te atreves, usted señor no es un caballero – descruzo su brazo de su pecho – para ti información me encanta mis pecas – le saco la lengua para darse la vuelta y volver con George

El chico sonrió ante eso, realmente se veía linda cuando estaba molesta, entonces algo lo impulso, tomo el brazo de la chica para jalarla hacia su pecho.

\- ¿Qué haces? – Pregunto la chica golpeando su pecho – suéltame pervertido

\- Solo te voy a dar las gracias – coloco su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la cintura de la chica y con su mano derecha levanto su mentó

\- Las gracias pues no es necesario que… - la joven fue callada cuando el chico besos sus labios

Terry no supo que fue lo que lo impulso a besar a la chica, pero definitivamente no se arrepentía de a verlo hecho, la chica tenía un sabor dulce a fresa, con un suave sabor a vino, por lo que dedujo que la chica había estado en la fiesta tomando, quería probar más así que se atrevió a ser algo que jamás le haría a una señorita de sociedad, bajo su mano derecha hasta apretar ligeramente la parte baja de la rubia lo que hizo que esta gimiera lo que el chico aprovecho para deslizar su legua dentro de la pequeña y cálida boca de la chica, realmente esta chica sabia a pura gloria.

\- Señorita Candy en donde esta – escucho que llamaba a la joven

A regañadientes se separó de la joven que tenía la mirada como perdida, sonrió con picardía

\- Nos veremos luego, señorita pecas – volvió a darle un beso en los labios antes de marcharse

Ya se había ido antes cuando George llego y encontró a la rubia arrodillada en el suelo con el rostro completamente sonrojado

\- Señorita Candy está bien – corrió a ayudarla, pero esta no respondió solo se tocaba los labios.

" _Ese pervertido me beso"_ pensó a avergonzada


	3. Capitulo 2

**Hilos del destino**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y a Y. Igarashi si fueran míos desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **Aki les traigo el siguiente capitulo, gracias por sus RR**

 **Capítulo 2**

El puerto se veía cada vez más cerca, Candy estaba emocionada por que llegaran pronto - el barco se había tardado más de lo previsto en llegar por lo que arribaron ya entrada la tarde y no en la mañana como se tenía previsto - la rubia se sentía aliviada desde la noche anterior se había encerrado en su habitación, por temor de ver a ese sinvergüenza que se había atrevido a besarla sin siquiera pedir permiso primero, por lo que cuando George la ayudo a levantarse le había pedido que la llevara a su habitación con la excusa de que no se sentía bien.

Pero desde ese momento se negó a salir de su camarote al menos hasta que llegaran al puerto, tenía miedo de encontrarse nuevamente con ese pervertido, cuando el barco anclo en el puerto Candy respiro aliviada, pero solo por si acaso no se separó de George en ningún momento, las persona empezaron a bajar de barco por lo que la rubia espero a ver a sus primos cosa que fue fácil ya que los escucho gritar su nombre.

\- Candy por aquí – gritaron ambos al verla

\- George – la chica miro al hombre ansiosa

\- Vaya señorita – dedicándole una sonrisa

La rubia soltó su brazo para salir corriendo al encuentro de sus primos, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar y golpear a nadie corrió a todo velocidad por la borda hasta estar frente a ellos, antes de que los jóvenes reaccionaran salto sobre ellos rodeado por el cuello con sus brazos, los chicos tuvieron que equilibrarse para no terminar en el suelo, entre ambos rodearon a la chica con sus brazos por lo que la joven termino entre ambos.

\- Los extrañaba chicos – su voz se escuchó ahogada ya que trataba de no llorar

\- Hey gatita calma – Archie se alejó solo un poco para limpiar las pequeñas lagrimas que se habían escapado – ya estamos todos juntos.

\- Así es los primos Andley estamos al fin juntos – una emocionado Stear abrazo a ambos con fuerza, Archie siguió su ejemplo por lo que apretó más su abrazo

\- Chicos aire – se quejó Candy

Ambos jóvenes la liberaron de su poderoso abrazo, Candy tomo un fuerte bocazo de aire antes de mirar a los chicos con un puchero.

\- Sé que me extrañaron, pero si lo hicieron porque no fueron en las vacaciones invernarles a verme – cruzando sus brazos y dándole la espalda a los jóvenes

\- Candy no te enojes – le pido Stear preocupado de que su prima se hubiera molestado con ellos

\- Vamos Gatita todo fue un pequeño malentendido – trato de explicarle Archie, pero la joven seguía molesta con ella – fue culpa de Stear, él y sus inventos hiciera molestar a la carcelera

\- ¿La carcelera? – Eso llamo la atención de Candy, quien volteo a ver a sus primos – ¿Quién es?

\- Es la directora de la prisión ya la conocerás – explico Archie rodando los ojos

\- Es un versión de la Tía Abuela solo que a esta no la vamos a converse con pasteles y dulces sonrisa – se quejó Stear - nos ha castigado más veces que la Tía Abuela en toda nuestra vida

Candy hizo una mueca, si la famosa mujer era peor que la Tía Abuela tendría problemas.

\- Vamos chicos ahí que ir al colegio que vamos retrasados – les aviso George llegando con los chicos con el florero de Candy

\- Vaya trajiste las dulce Candy contigo – señalo Stear tomando el jarrón de las manos de George

\- Si como Anthony las cultivos para mí, pensé que sería un buen inicio traerla conmigo – Por alguna razón esas rosas le traía una sensación de paz y tranquilidad cuando se sentía triste o preocupaba su olor siempre la tranquilizaba, también tenía un aroma a nostalgia

\- Es verdad se supones que debía d a ver regresado hace 5 horas – Archie cayo en cuenta que deberían de a ver regresado hacia hora, habían pedido un permiso especial para buscar a su prima, por lo que después de mucho tiempo lograron obtener el permiso pero con la condición de que regresaran antes del anochecer, pero el barco se había retrasado por lo que esperaban que la Hermana Grey entendiera su retraso.

\- Bien entonces andando – exclamo Stear

Luego de a ver guardado las maletas de Candy en el coche los 4 se encaminaron rumbo al colegio - aunque los chicos lo llamaban prisión – la rubia les informo como había sido su largo viaje logrado que los menores se rieran antes las pequeñas travesuras que esta última había ello, en especial la pequeña discusión que había tenido con algunos viajeros cuando había insistido en rescatar a los náufragos. También les conto como había sido la fiesta de navidad y año nuevo, aunque realmente esos 2 días estuvo algo triste ya que sus adorados primo no habían estado, por lo que solo tuvo que socializar con personas que era 10 años mayor que ella, claro estaban los Leagan pero ellos solo habían tratado de hacerle la vida imposible, por lo que tuvo que recurrir a nunca separarse de la Tía Abuela, para evitar a esos dos.

Los chicos le habían contando todo el famoso colegio al que ingresaría, al igual que las reglas de este no le gustaba mucho el hecho de que no podía salir sino hasta el 5 domingo, pero eso no hizo que se desanimara ellos encontrarían la manera de divertirse en ese lugar, sino bueno solo se escaparían, Stear también le conto por qué habían sido castigado durante las vacaciones invernales, el hecho de que unos de sus inventos destruyera unos de los salones, fue suficiente para tenerlo en la habitación de castigo durante 1 mes, con solo pan y agua, Archie al a ver estado con él en ese momento también fue castigado.

.

.

Terry llego al castillo de los Grandchester no quería ir a allí pero no tenía otra opción si no iba, su padre supondría que se encontraba en el colegio y no quería tener que enfrentarse a la superiora y a su padre al mismo tiempo, eso solo lograría que le diera dolor de cabeza, por lo que prefiero enfrentarse a su padre primero y luego a la anciana, además no tenía nada que hacer ya que su padre había enviado un coche a que lo fuera a recoger.

Una vez que llego al castillo estaciono su auto, para luego encaminarse al encuentro de su padre, al entrar en el castillo pudo escuchar los llantos de su medio hermano, solo tenía 5 meses y el mocoso lo único que sabía hacer era llorar, ya su padre había contratado a 5 niñeras y ninguna duraba más de 1 mes hasta que renunciara, siguió el llanto de bebe que lo llevo al despacho de su padre, no dudo en que la nueva niñera se había marchado y su padre estaba al cuidado de niño, por lo que entro sin tocar

\- Así que te toco ser niñero padre – dijo una vez que entro en el despacho

\- Terry – lo miro sorprendido – veo que decidiste volver – meciendo a su hijo menor

\- Si como sea solo vine a avisarte que me voy al colegio – miro al niño antes de darle la espalda a su padre

\- Terry espero que esta vez entienda que solo hice lo mejor para ti – Richard solo quería que su hijo entendiera que todo lo que hizo lo hizo por él.

\- Claro Gran Duque lo que usted diga – sin decir más nada se fue

No quería darle la razón a su padre, pero luego de ver a su madre tuvo que admitir que tal vez este tenía razón cuando le dijo que su madre había aceptado que ellos se fuera de su vida para siempre.

\- Joven Terrence – Vicentio el mayordomo de la familia lo llamo

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto con molestia

\- Quiere que llame a Michael para que lo lleve al colegio, ya ha pasado el toque de quedad y no es seguro que las Hermanas lo dejen entrar

\- Bah eso no importa, con solo decirse a la vieja que mi padre le dará una buena donación me dejaran entrar – restándole interés

\- Como usted lo desee señorito – con una leve inclinación se marcho

Terry salió de la casa para subir a su coche, al menos en el colegio estaría alejado de su padre y de ese mocoso llorón, no es que le molestara el niño, eso no era verdad, el mocoso se parecía demasiado a él, excepto claro en que los ojos del niño era de color café mientras que los de él era de color azul verdoso, pero en todo lo demás el niño era muy parecido a él, el mocoso sería un rompe corazones cuando creciera pero mientras, el joven prefería mantenerse alejado de él.

Durante el camino al colegio el chico seguía recordado el beso que había compartido con la pequeña rubia, tal vez se había sobrepaso un poco, pero había valido la pena seguía teniendo el sabor de la rubia en sus labios, lástima que no la volvería a ver, solo sabía que su nombre era Candy pero de ahí más nada, aunque si de algo estaba seguro era que la chica pertenecía a una familia adinera había visto el vestido que había sido diseñado a la medida, no cualquiera podía pagar por algo así, además de que lucía joyas que debía vale un pequeña fortuna, mejor si no la volvería a ver, había intentado corromper a una señorita de buena familia.

.

.

Luego de a ver llegado al colegio y de que tuvieran que soportar un discurso sobre la puntualidad, Candy llego a una conclusión, sus primo habían tenido razón la famosa Hermana Grey no era una mujer fácil de maneja, la mujer los había retado como si hubiera sido culpa de ellos que el barco se hubiera retrasado, ni siquiera les permitió decir absolutamente nada ya había tomado la decisión de retarlos al mismo tiempo que le daba una charla sobre las buenas costumbre y todas esas cosas, por lo que una vez culminado su charla, dos hermanas llevaron a Candy a su nueva habitación mientras George se quedaba hablando con la superiora.

George vio como la puerta se cerraba una vez que los jóvenes se hubiera ido miro a la mujer

\- Nuevamente me disculpo por nuestro retraso Superior – le dijo George antes de levantarse y extenderle un cheque – la familia Ardley le agradece por permitir que la Señorita pueda asistir aun cuando las clases iniciaron hace meses atrás

\- Señor Wesley, entiendo la situación por la que la joven ha pasado, por eso fue que permitimos su entrada a este lugar, pero no crea que solo por eso seremos menos severa con ella – hablo la mujer tomando el cheque para guardándolo - trataremos de que la joven no tenga esos episodios de los que el señor Ardley menciono en su carta, pero no creen que la están sobreprotegiendo demasiado

\- Entiendo lo que dice pero el Señor Ardley solo quiere lo mejor para su hija – el secreto sobre la verdadera identidad sobre Candy era uno de los secretos mejor guardado en la familia Ardley.

.

.

Candy seguía a las hermanas que la estaba llevando al comedor para presentarle a las otras estudiantes, tenía un poco de miedo, aquí todos se conocía dese hacia tiempo atrás, por lo que ahora sería la nueva estudiante, por lo que quería dar una buena impresión en este lugar, la Tía abuela le había dicho que todos los estudiante pertenecía a su misma clase social, por lo que era importante ser amigos de todos así no dudaría de ser socios de las empresas Ardley

" _Bien Candy solo tienes que sonreía"_ pensó un tanto nerviosa _"No les muestre miedo a nadie tu puedes, tu puedes"_ se decía a sí misma, ya que a veces le costaba ser amiga de las personas de su misma clase social, ella se sentía más a gusto con las personas normales sentía que eran más sinceros que los ricos

Las puertas de comedor se abrieron frente a ella por lo que automáticamente sonrió, dándole un vistazo rápido vio que había chicas de todas las edades desde niñas de entre 10 a 13 hasta jovencitas de 18 años, todas vestía y lucia demasiado rígidas para su gusto, también noto que no había chicos en este lugar, pero recordó que la hermana Grey había mencionado que las chicas y los chicos no tenían contacto algo al menos que sea en la misa o en algún clases de evento.

\- Señoritas quiero presentarle a una nueva estudiante – hablo una de las hermosa que si Candy no recordaba mal se llama Silvana – ella es la señorita Candice Andley – presentándola, Candy dio un paso adelante

\- Es un placer conocerla, mi nombre es Candice White Andley – hizo una pequeña inclinación para mostrarle luego una sonrisa

\- La señorita Ardley es la heredera del Clan Andley por lo que espero que sea amable con ella – hablo otra hermana llamada Margaret

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, así que Candy respiro profundamente, las hermana las llevaron a una de las mesas para que tomara asiento ya que la cena seria servida pronto, la rubia tenia demasiada hambre por lo que trato de contenerse cuando esta fue servida frente a ella, si hubiera estado en la mansión hubiera devorado la comida rápidamente, aunque esto siempre molestaba a la Tía Abuela la chica odiaba cuando la obligaban a comer lentamente, siempre se decía que era un desperdicio de comida.

La cena paso sin ningún problema aunque en un silencio casi absoluto, cosa que a Candy le dio algo de escalofríos, el silencio era aterrador, solo el sonido de los cubierto era lo único que al parecer se escuchaba, si hubiera estado en su casa ella hubiera hablado hasta por los codos aquí todo era diferente y no le gustaba.

\- Señorita Ardley, ¿es verdad que eres la heredera de los Andley? – le pregunto una de las estudiante más grande una vez que estaba todos reunida en el salón de juegos

-…- Candy levanto la mirada ara ver a la chica, era de cabello negros con grande ojos de color violeta debía tenerte unos 17 o 18 años – si así es – respondió sin mostrar ningún interés en la conversación, esas siempre eran las típicas preguntas que le hacia

\- Vaya entonces debes ser una chica con mucha suerte – le dijo otra chica – de seguro tu matrimonio ya fue planeado hace mucho

-…- Candy hizo una mueca odiaba eso, todos siempre pensaba que solo por ser la hija de los Ardley su vida ya estaba planeada – en realidad no mi padre aún no ha mencionado nada sobre eso

Nuevamente todas volviera a murmura cosa que empezaba a molestar a la rubia

" _Es que estas chicas no saben hacer otra clases de pregunta"_ pensó con el ceño fruncido _"al menos las cosas no podían ser peor"_

\- Vaya pero miren quien está aquí – una voz acida y mordaz hizo a la rubia suspira

" _Hable demasiado pronto"_ levanto la vista para ver a su queridísima prima – noten el sarcasmos – venir hasta donde estaba ella con tres chicas mas

\- Hola Eliza es un placer volver a verte – le dijo siendo sarcástica

\- Pues para mí no es un placer verte campesina – le dijo con desprecio – tu no perteneces aquí – señalo otra serie de murmullos se hicieron escuchar en especial por el hecho de que Eliza la llamo Campesina

\- …- Candy suspiro mientras se levantaba no quería hacer esto pero debía hacerlo – tienes razón yo no pertenezco aquí Eliza – mirando a la joven con desdén – yo pertenezco a Nueva York en donde puedo ir a donde quiera y comprar lo que quiera sin tener que pedirle permiso a nadie, donde mi opinión es escuchada, tú en cambio a donde perteneces Eliza? – dedicándole una mirada desafiante – si quieres algo tienes que llorarle a tu madre, yo simplemente lo pido y listo, si quieres ir al teatro debes suplicar, yo en cambio con chasquear mis dedos puedo ir, soy una simple campesina que algún día seré la cabeza de la familia Ardley, tú en cambio - la miro de arriba abajo – solo puedes esperar a aparecer en el testamento de MI familia, o casarte con alguien que pueda darte los lujos que yo disfruto ahora, me pregunto ¿Quién será la campesina aquí? – Tocando su barbilla con inocencia – en fin estoy cansada, nos veremos luego primita – dándole la espalda se dirigió hacia unas de las hermana para pedirle que la lleve a su habitación

Antes de salir le dedico a Eliza una última mirada antes de sacarle la lengua de manera discreta, la pelirroja quedo en el salón roja de la ira mientras todas se reían disimuladamente, nadie nunca se había atrevido a dejar en ridículo a Eliza.

.

.

\- Esta será su nueva habitación Señor Andley – la hermana Margaret abriendo la puerta de la habitación – sus cosa ya están aquí así que desempaque, en el armario están los dos uniforme uno para los días normales y otro para la misa, las luces se apagan en 1 hora, que tenga buenas noches – se marcho

Candy cerró la puerta y se recostó en ella, odiaba tener que comportarse de manera tan frívola, pero Eliza siempre lograba sacar lo peor de ella, aunque todo lo que dijo era verdad. Se separó de la puerto y empezó a desempacar, no había traído muchas cosas solos unos 20 vestidos, zapatos, un par de joyas entre otras cosas, las rosas estaban en su escritorio por lo que decidió colocarlas en el balcón ahí recibiría mejor los rayos del sol.

Abrió el pequeño armario, vio los uniformes uno blanco y otro negro, ahora venía la pregunta ¿Cuál era el indicado para las clases y cuál era el de la misa?, se le había olvidado preguntar

\- Genial Candy, solo a ti se te olvida preguntar – se dijo con molestia, unos toque en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos – Adelante – la puerta se abrió y por ella entro una chica de su edad, de cabello castaño claro y ojos cafés que ocultaba tras unos lentes, tal vez era un poquito gordita pero a Candy le agrado desde un principio

\- Hola disculpe señorita Andley soy Patricia O´Brian – se presentó con cierta timidez

\- Hola, cuántos años tienes? – pregunto intrigada

\- Tengo 14 señorita Andley

\- Tenemos la misma edad – Candy camino hasta donde estaba ella y tomo sus manos – llámame Candy, eso de señorita Andley, no me gusta – haciendo un puchero

\- Esta bien – Paty sonrió con vergüenza

\- Espero que seamos amigas, este lugar es nuevo para mí – caminaron hacia la cama de la rubia y se sentaron

\- Yo igual, no tengo muchas amigas en este lugar – revelo con tristeza

\- Y eso porque?

\- Mi padre trabaja en un banco, no pertenece a la nobleza como muchos de las personas de aquí

\- Oh, pues eso a mí no me importa realmente – se cruzó las pierdas – a mí me agrada más estar con los sirvientes, al menos son más sinceros que muchos de los que conozco

\- ¿Cómo tu prima Eliza? – pregunto

\- Exactamente como ella – rodo los ojos – esa chica solo saber lanzar veneno te lo juro – Paty volvió a sonreí

\- Realmente no eres como imagine que sería – trato de ocultar su risa

\- Como una señorita que mira a todos por encima de su hombro – señalo a lo que la chica asintió – no esas es Eliza yo soy más de las que le gusta explorar y meterme en problemas, ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

\- Me gusta tejer, leer y tocar el violín

\- En serio?... no te preocupes me encargare de echarte a perder - prometió

Ambas chicas empezaron a reír como locas estuviera durante un rato hablando de sus gustos y de su familia, rápidamente se hicieron muy buenas amigas, al menos Candy sentía que había hecho al fin una verdadera mejor amiga.

\- El vestido blanco es el que deberás usar para las clases y el negro para la misa, como mañana es domingo deberás usarlo – le informo antes de despedirse

\- Gracias Paty me salvaste, ahora no hare el tonto mañana – la abrazo antes de que la chica se marchara

\- Adiós que tengas una linda noche

Gracias a Paty había terminado de desempacar rápidamente, por lo que se quitó su ropa para colocarse su pijama, tomo su cepillo y empezó a trenzar su cabello había aprendido que era mejor tener el cabello tejido cuando iba a dormir así era mucho más fácil de manejar a la mañana siguiente, camino hasta el balcón para admirar todo a su alrededor, el lugar era bonito para ser una prisión estudiantil, aunque seguía siendo una cárcel, al menos aquí podría ver a sus primos más seguido.

Volvió a entrar pero antes se acercó a aquellas flores que su primo había cultivado para ella para su cumpleaños, toco los botones que aún no se había abierto, mañana le preguntaría a algunas de las hermana si había un vivero ahí, quería plantar esas hermosas rosas, deseaba que el legado de su primo siguiera con vida aun cuando él había muerto, en su casa en Nueva York había sembrado aquellas planta en todo el jardín, lo que haría aquí también.

\- Buenas noches Anthony – susurro al aire

Entro a su habitación para descansar, antes de cerrar los ojos la imagen de aquel chico apareció al momento de cerrar los ojos.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Candy seguía a Paty a la capilla que se encontraba dentro del colegio.

\- Así que todos los domingos debemos ir a la misa? – pregunto la chica siguiendo a su nueva amiga

\- Si, aquí es algo obligatorio, los sacerdotes suelen rotarse las misas así que unas serán más larga que las otras – le informo

\- Vaya… crees que veré a mis primos una vez que termine la misa – le pregunto en voz baja para que nadie las escuchara

\- ¿A Eliza y a su hermano Niel? – pregunto confundida

\- Que? No para nada – abanicando su mano en señal de negación – me refiero a Archie y Stear – la castaña la miro confundida – Al chico que hizo estallar unos de los salones y a su hermano

\- ¿Los hermanos Cornwell son tus primos? - con sorpresa y algo sonrojada

\- Si, los conoces

\- Aquí son leyendas, nadie nunca había hecho estallar un salón de clases antes...

\- Si ni me recuerdes eses suceso – rodo los ojos – ese incidente hizo que ellos estuvieran castigado durante un mes, no pudieron ir para pasar la navidad conmigo – se quejo

\- Eres muy apegada a ellos?

\- Si

Las chicas no siguieron hablando ya que llegaron a la capilla, una vez ubicada en sus lugares la misa dio inicio, Candy busco a sus primos de manera disimulada, vio a Niel a unos 10 bancos, a Stear y a Archie al lado de este, por las cara de los chicos se dio cuenta que estaban molesto por eso, sonrió para sus adentro al menos ella no sería la única en aburrirse.

En medio de la misa la puerta se abrió en un estruendoso ruido, lo que hizo que todos se quedaran en silencio, la rubia levanto la mirada y deseo no a verlo hecho ahí en la puerta se encontraba el pervertido que anteriormente le había robado un beso, ella intento esconderse en su asiento para que ese tipo no la viera

\- Terrence que significa esta interrupción – reclamo la superiora

\- Nada hermana solo quise venir a ver a todos estos idiotas tratando de parecer santo en este lugar – respondió con desagrado – a ver cuándo termina esto quiero dormir un poco

\- Terrence – la hermana se levantó de su lugar para retar al joven quien empezó a caminar hasta donde esta ella

Al chico no le importa mucho que le dijera la mujer igual no era como si la mujer lo fuera a expulsa, su padre pagaba el suficiente dinero para que lo mantuvieran en este lugar, miro a cada persona sin darles mucha importancia aun no podía creer que este lugar estuviera lleno de tanta gente falsa, la hermana llego hasta donde estaba el futuro duque y lo tomo por el brazo

\- A mi oficina ahora – lo jalo hasta afuera

\- Si, si voy – el chico se dejó manejar por la mujer, pero por el rabillo de sus ojos noto una cara familia, por lo que se soltó del agarre de la mujer para ver si era quien pensaba que era.

Candy trataba de ver hacia cualquier lado menos al joven que estaba viéndola, sabía que era a ella a quien estaba viendo, por la sonrisa perversa que el joven tenía en su rostro, el tipo estudia aquí, sentía como su cara estaba ardiendo en llamas, esta debía ser un muy mala broma del destino.

-…- Candy lo miro por un segundo y pudo leer en sus labios **"TE ENCONTRE"**

La rubia lo sabía su vida había llegado a su fin en ese momento, la hermana volvió a tomar al joven por el brazo para sacarlo de ahí.

.

.

Al finalizar la misa Candy logro arrastras a su amiga lejos de la multitud para poder buscar a sus primos, Paty se notaba un poco nerviosa pero la rubia se aseguraría de cambiar eso, caminaron durante un rato hasta que logro visualizar a Archie y a Stear cerca de lo que parecía una pequeño claro rodeado de grande árboles.

\- Hey chicos – los llamo jalando a Paty con ella

\- Gatita al fin llegas – Archie iba a abrazarla cuando noto a la otra chica que venía con Candy – Oh y ella quién es? – pregunto

\- Esta es mi nueva amiga Patricia O'Brian, para todos nosotros Paty – presentando a la chica – Paty, ellos son Archibald y Alistear Cornwell, mejor conocido como Archie y Stear – señalando a cada uno

\- Es un placer conocer a la amiga de nuestra primita - le dijo Archie alborotando el cabello de Candy antes de tomar la mano derecha de la chica para besarla

\- El placer el mío – murmuro con timidez

\- Stear preséntate – Candy tuvo que golpear al mayor de los hermano para que este saliera de su pensamientos

\- O si lo siento – sacudió su cabeza antes de tomar de manera torpe la mano de la chica para deposita un suave beso

Los dos chicos se sonrojaron pero ninguno soltó la mano del otro, Archie miro a Candy quien solo asintió con una gran sonrisa.

\- Eres una pequeña metiche lo sabias – le susurró al oído, Candy lo golpeo con su codo en el estómago con delicadez

\- Cuando le mencione a Stear ayer esta se sonrojo, no tengo la culpa de que se hayan gustado mutuamente – también le susurro, le gustaba la chica para su primo, así que solo hizo lo que mejor sabia a ser, juntar a las personas, solo faltaba buscarle una chica a Archie y todo serie perfecto

\- Claro y tu simplemente decidiste a ser de cupido – Archie la abrazo por la espalda para levantarla un poco

\- Bájame Archie – se rio ante eso, amaba a su primo

\- Vamos acepta que te encanta a ser de cupido – le dijo antes de que empezaran a gira, Candy tuvo que aferrarse al chico ya que se mareaba con facilidad.

Los dos terminaron en el suelo riendo como locos, mientras tanto Stear y Paty seguían sumergidos en su mundo, ambos chicos los miraron antes de reírse aún más fuerte.

\- Te extrañe mucho gatita – confeso el chico arrastrándola hasta que la rubia que casi encima del joven

\- Yo también Archie – declaro antes de darle un beso en su cuello, ambos chicos se acurraron juntos mientras hablan un poco, Stear y Paty se encontraba también sentado en el pasto pero sin hablar solo mirándose

Ningún se dio cuenta de que cierto joven duque había visto todo aquello desde la parte de arriba de unos de los árboles, el chico vio aquella interacción de la rubia con el chico Cornwell con odio en su mirada, pesaba que aquella chica era una virginal señorita y la verdad era que era un mujerzuela cualquiera al parecer era la amante del señor elegante, al ver como la chica besaba el cuello de aquel chico con tanto amor, sintió como si por sus venas nos único que corría era el odio puro, tuve que irse si seguía ahí iba a matar a ese tipo.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hilos del Destino**

 **Hola q bueno q le este gustando este fics me alegra mucho, tengo que aclara una cosa estaba escribiendo mal el apellido de los Andley por lo q tuve que arreglarlo me disculpo x eso al igual q el nombre de Neil, a partir de ahora espero no tener esos problemas, si los tengo x favor háganmelo sabe gracias a todos por sus rr**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk Igarashi si fueran mios desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

\- Oh es cierto – Candy recordó por qué había ido a buscar a sus primos en primer lugar – les e traído un regalo de navidad – se sentó en el pasto al igual que Archie, busco entre su ropa y saco dos fotografía delicadamente dobladas – toma Archie este es para ti – le entrego la foto primero al menor de los hermano así cuando este gritara el otro salía de su mundo

\- ¿Qué es gatita? – Pregunto abriendo la foto con curiosidad, pero la curiosidad quedo en el olvido cuando vio la fotografía y la dedicatoria al igual que la firma – No, No puede ser – miro a su prima quien tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro

\- Sorpresa – exclamo

\- Te amo – se lanzó sobre ella lo que saco al mayor de los hermanos de su mundo

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta con una sonrisa en sus labios al ver a los dos en el suelo

\- Toma Stear – le dije Candy estirándole la foto como pudo

Stear tomo la foto intrigado, pero al abrirlo al igual que su hermano se lanzó sobre los dos al mismo tiempo que besaba a la chica por toda la cara, Paty miraba aquella muestra de cariño sorprendida y al mismo tiempo avergonzada, jamás había pensado que los primos se comportaran de manera tan cariñosa, si no fuera porque Candy le había dicho que eran sus primos hubiera pensando que era algo más que eso.

\- Okey, ya basta – grito Candy sin aire – me están llenando de baba – los empujo lejos de ella antes de limpiarse – sabía que le iba a encantar mi regalo pero en serio se pasan – los regaño

\- Lo siento Candy, ¿Cómo lograste conseguir el autógrafo de Elenor Baker? – Pregunto Stear mirando la foto como si fuera su tesoro más valioso, Archie por su cuenta besaba la foto una y otra vez – la Tía Abuela jamás hubiera permitido que nos acercáramos a ella

\- Pues fácil, me escape de la mansión usando ropa de la sirvienta fui a la última presentación y espere que esta terminara para pedirle un autógrafo a la señorita Baker – le dijo como si fuera lo más normal de todo

\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? – Pregunto una atónita Paty

\- Oh tu eres en verdad única Candy – se rio Archie cayendo nuevamente al suelo

\- Descuida Paty pronto será como nosotros – Candy golpeo levemente la espalda de la chica

Paty solo negó con la cabeza no estaba creía que algún día fuera como ella.

.

.

Terry entro a su habitación azotando la puerta, sentía que debía destruir algo, la única cosa que pensó que sería real resulto no ser lo que pensaba, solo era una arribista más, que de seguro quería a un hombre rico y claro se metió con el Cornwell, jamás pensó que pudiera odiar a alguien como odiaba a ese sujeto, sentía unas profundas ganas de matarlo por a verse atrevido a tocar a su chica.

" _Esperen que dije mi chica"_ pensó el chico molesto, si está bien admitía que la chica era hermosa y una fierecilla con un sabor único pero de ahí a que pensara que era su chica, también en su mente seguía presente aquel beso que compartió con aquel rubia _"Maldición que me hizo esa chica"_ se sentó en la cama pasando sus manos por su cabello "Debo a ser algo tengo que sacármela de la mente" era fácil decirlo pero él sabía que era difícil hacerlo, aquella chica le hizo olvida por unos momento el dolor que había sentido cuando su madre lo rechazo

\- ¿Qué tengo que hacer para sacarme de la cabeza? – recostado en si cama miro el techo deseando que este le diera una respuesta.

.

.

Paty y Candy caminaban de regreso al área de las chicas, aunque la peli-castaña iba en las nueves, nunca pensó que conocería al joven inventor, siempre lo había admirado desde lejos y jamás se había atrevido a hablar con él, en ocasiones se había sentido como acosadora, ya que siempre que el joven hablaba con alguien o pasaba cerca de ella, la joven lo seguía con la mirada, pero al ser demasiado tímida nunca le había dirigido la palabra hasta el día de hoy

\- Parece que mi primo te dejo impactada no – Candy la saco de su mundo

\- Si – susurro avergonzada

\- Te gusta Stear verdad? – interrogo con seriedad

-… - la chica asintió – desde que lo vi el año pasado me llamo la atención - levanto la mirada – era tan relajado, pero apasionado con lo que quería, era perfecto – Candy sonrió al ver como los ojos de la chica brillaban

\- Bien acepto su relación entonces – exclamo cruzando sus brazos con una mirada seria

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con es? – pregunto la chica confundida

\- Yo soy la futura cabeza de la familia Ardley – señalándose a sí misma – por lo que las relaciones tengo que aceptarlas o sino no se harán – Paty la miro extrañada pero no le dijo nada – entonces como yo…

\- Primita… - Esa voz desagradable e infantil le dio escalofrió

Ambas chicas voltearon a ver al otro Leagan - quien las miraba con desagrado en especial a la rubia – junto con dos compañeros de clases

\- Neil – hablo entre diente, él era a quien más Candy detestaba – ¿Qué tal primo?

\- Veo que Eliza tenía razón ya este prestigioso colegio dejan entrar a cualquiera – Candy rodo los ojos esos dos no tenían nada que hace más que molestarla

\- Si claro que solo aceptan a cualquiera ya que tu estas aquí – señalo con seriedad – aunque claro eso es normal, solo usar el nombre de MI familia es suficiente verdad – Paty soltó una risita ante la actitud de la chica

\- Como te atreves – se acercó a la chica – tu solo eres un acto de caridad

-… - Candy frunció el ceño pero luego suspiro – ¿un acto de caridad?

\- Si…. – sonrió con arrogancia – eres solo un huérfana - Candy empezó a sudar su cabeza empezó a dolerle – nuestra familia sintió pena de ti

\- Cállate – susurro mientras cerraba los ojos

\- No eres nadie solo una dama de los establos, por tu culpa Anthony esta…

\- Cállate – grito con furia, Paty se preocupó la chica estaba temblando, se acercó a la joven notando así que los ojos de la chica estaban opacos – los odio – empezó a hablar mirando a la nada – nunca cumplen su problema siempre se van, todos me dejan sola, me abandonan, siempre estaré sola

\- Candy que pasa – pregunto preocupada, toco su hombro pero la rubia cayó al suelo y empezó a sollozar – Candy, Candy – la llamo, esta simplemente abrazos sus piernas y empezó a mecerse – ¿Qué le hiciste? – le pregunto a Neil, el chico vio a la rubia con terror antes de salir corriendo seguido de sus amigos – Candy por favor, que ocurre – la abrazo pero la chica parecía ida, empezó a murmura palabras al mismo tiempo que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos – tranquila Candy – se alejó un poco – Que alguien me ayude por favor – empezó a gritar.

.

.

\- Esas chica es muy dulce no – le dice Archie a su hermana cuando estaban de regreso a su habitación

\- Si la verdad es que sí, es como un pequeño ángel – responde Stear con una mirada soñadora

\- Claro hermano lo que tu di… - Archie no escucho gritos de auxilio – ¿escuchas eso? – pregunto mirando a su hermano

\- Esa es la voz de Paty? – pregunto también confundido

No fue sino hasta que ambos vieron a Neil correr en dirección a ellos seguidos de sus amigos, el joven parecía temeroso al ver a los chicos, por los que los esquivo, ambos jóvenes tuvieron un muy presentimiento sobre eso, por lo que corrieron en la misma dirección de donde provenían aquellos gritos de auxilio.

Cuando llegaron sintieron un profundo hueco en el estómago, la rubia estaba teniendo una de sus tantas crisis, su cuerpo estaba convulsionado y su cuerpo estaba plagado de lágrimas, si no la calmaban a ahora empezaría a gritar y se lastimaría a su misma, la pobre peli-castaña se veía aterrada por no saber qué hacer con la chica.

\- Oh Archie, Stear ayúdenme no sé qué hacer – al verlos respiro aliviada pero no se separaba de la chica

Los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia la chica, apartando gentilmente a la chica Archie sentó a la chica en su regazo, Stear por su cuenta empezó a frotar su espalda, ambos jóvenes empezaron a cantarle a la chica

Baloo, baloo, my wee wee thing,  
O saftly close thy blinkin' e'e!  
Baloo, baloo, my wee wee thing,  
For thou art doubly dear to me.  
Thy daddie now is far awa,  
A sailor laddie o'er the sea;  
But hope ay hechts his safe return  
To you my bonnie lamb an' me.

Paty vio como la chica se iba calmando mientras los chicos le cantaba una y otra vez la misma canción, poco a poco la respiración de la chica empezó a normalizarse, unas de las hermanas estaba llegando cuando vio aquello, al principio estaba aterrorizada, por lo que la peli-castaña empezó a explicarle todo lo que había pasado

\- Y eso fue lo que paso Hermana Teresa, si los jóvenes Cornwell no hubieran estado cerca no sé qué hubiera pasado – termino explicándole

\- Comprendo – miro nuevamente a los chicos, la rubia al parecer se había quedado dormida, pero los chicos seguían cantándole – Señoritos Cornwell yo me hare cargo de las Señorita Andley así que pueden retirarse

\- No lo haremos – respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo

Archie se levantó como pudo con Candy en sus brazos, empezaron a caminar en dirección al dormitorio de las chicas

\- Señoritos… - les reprocho la hermana

\- Candy es nuestra prima, nosotros sabemos cómo tratar con estos ataques de crisis – respondió Stear con una mirada fría y seria

\- Si quiere puede acompañarnos, pero llevaremos a nuestra prima a su cuarto – desafío Archie - Nuestro Tía Abuelo William ya le habrá informado a la Hermana Grey la situación de nuestra prima

\- Esta bien… - la hermana empezó a seguirlos

\- Señorita O´Brian se podría acompañarnos, nuestra prima va a necesitar a una amiga cuando despierta – Stear hablo con formalidad, no podía tutearla ya que eso sería mal, la chica asintió y los siguió

Cuando llegaron al recinto de las chicas fuera varias que se quedaron sorprendidas, pero una mirada de la hermana hizo que todas se dispersaran, Paty abrió la puerta de la habitación de la rubia, Archie recostó a la joven en su cama, luego ambos se retiraron, Stear le hizo señas a Paty que los siguiera de manera discreta por lo que la chica hizo un leve asentimiento. 10 minutos después la peli-castaña salió a buscar a los jóvenes que se encontraba escondido muy cerca de ahí, por lo que Paty se dirigió hacia ellos tratando de no ser vista.

\- ¿Cómo se encuentra Candy? – pregunto Stear ansioso

\- Aun no despierta, la hermana Teresa llamo a la hermana Margaret para que la revise, pero esta le dijo que era mejor dejarla descansar – respondió

\- Gracias a dios – Archie respiro aliviado – ella despertara en pocas horas, cuando lo haga va a tener un fuerte dolor de cabeza – explico

\- Bien, le pediré a la hermana Margaret algo cuando Candy despierte – la chica dudo en poco antes de pregunta – ¿Qué fue lo que paso con ella? – estaba preocupada por su amiga

Ambos jóvenes se vieron antes de responder

\- Hace 4 años nuestro primo Anthony murió en un accidente a caballo, Candy y él había tomado la decisión de cazar por su propia cuenta – empezó a decir Archie

\- Candy al ver a nuestro primo muerto en ese lugar, se desmayó al hacerlo se golpeó la cabeza fuertemente – continuo Stear

\- Cuando despertó no sabía quién era ella o quiénes éramos nosotros, tratamos de explicarle quien era, pero fue imposible, siempre que tocamos el tema de su pasado, bueno… termina con crisis como la que viste – prosiguió Archie

\- Paty necesitamos que nos digas que fue lo que Neil le hizo, porque estamos seguro que él tiene algo que ver con lo que le ocurrió a Candy verdad – la peli-castaña asintió

\- Él llego con sus amigos y empezó a decirle a Candy que era una huérfana y que solo era un acto de caridad para los Ardley, ella le grito que se callara, entonces fue como si no estuviera aquí, su vista estaba como ida – explico – empezó a decir que los odias, que todos la abandona y que siempre estaría sola

\- Ese maldito – Archie chocando sus manos furioso – paso la raya lo voy a matar

\- Calma hermano yo también estoy furioso, pero no podemos permitir que nos castiguen por culpa de ese bastardo – Stear estaba furioso, pero sabía que si golpeaban a Niel las hermanas sabrían que habían sido ellos

\- ¿Qué haremos entonces? – pregunto

\- La Tía Abuela – señalo a lo que el menor sonrió con malicia

\- Paty será mejor que vuelvas gracias por tu ayuda – antes de marcharse le dio un beso en la mejilla

La chica asintió embobada y se marchó, Candy era su primera amiga por lo que la cuidaría, no permitiría que nadie la volviera a ser sufrir la joven era tan delicada como lo era ella, juntas se cuidarían

.

.

 **5 semanas después**

\- Candy no sé si esto sea seguro – le dijo una temerosa Paty, sujetándose a Candy como si su vida dependiera de ello

\- Vamos Paty he hecho esto miles de veces – confeso la rubia tomando la soga que estaba atada a una rama – además hemos pospuesto esto hace semanas

\- Si pero ir hasta la habitación de los chicos, nos meteremos en grandes problemas – señala la chica nerviosa

\- No te preocupes regresaremos antes de la próxima ronda – Candy ato una soga a las cadera de Paty – Ahora trata de no gritar esto será divertido

Luego de esto la rubia ato el otro extrema de la soga a su cuerpo antes de lanzarse al vacío, la castaña tuvo que morderse el labio para no gritar, antes la sensación de vacío que sintió, cerró los ojos y se aferró con fuerza a Candy rogando que esto terminara lo más pronto posible, cuando sintió un par familiares brazos tocarla, abrió los ojos para toparse con unos ojos cafés muy familiares

\- O dios estoy viva – se aferró a Stear quien solo beso su cabello para tranquilizarla

\- Te lo dije Paty había hecho esto miles de veces – exclamo la chica con una gran sonrisa, ato la soga al balcón antes de entrar a la habitación – y Archie? – pregunto al no ver a su primo

\- Vendrá en un rato está castigado – le respondió Stear sentándose en su cama con Paty en su regazo

\- ¿Castigado?, ¿Por qué? – pregunto sorprendida si esta mañana que vio a su primo este está bien

\- Tuve un pelea con el idiota de Grandchester – dijo Archie entrado a la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido

Candy casi grito al ver el rosto golpeado de su primo, tenía el labio partido y un ojo hinchado ni que decir de sus nudillos que estaban vendados, corrió hasta donde estaba el chico y lo jalo hacia una silla.

\- Pero porque ese salvaje te hizo esto – cuestiono mientras revisabas sus heridas

\- Porqué me odia por eso – se quejó cuando Candy toco una de sus heridas

\- Por alguna extraña razón Grandchester odia a Archie, siempre que están cerca terminan a los insulto pero en esta ocasión terminaron a los golpes, los sacerdotes tuvieron que separarlos – explico Stear – ambos fueron castigados sin poder salir el día de mañana

\- ¿Qué? – Chillo molesta – pero si mañana íbamos a ir al zoológico

\- Lo siento Gatita pero no podrá ser, estoy castigado por culpa de ese tipo – Archie también estaba molesto, sería su primera salida todos juntos, pero el Grandchester, le había dicho algo que le hizo perder los estivo y él se lanzó sobre él lo que termino con ambos golpeándose

\- Agrr, odio a ese tipo, porque es que se dedica a ser nos la vida imposible – se quejó la chica cruzando sus brazos furiosa

No solo era a Archie sino que también era a ella quien ese tipo le decía comentario molesto, aunque ella no sabía porque, primero la besaba y luego le decía comentario un tanto molesto, alguien tenía que darle una lección.

\- Voy a hablar con ese sujeto mañana mismo – revelo la rubia

\- Que estas locas no te vas a acerca a ese salvaje puede lastimarte gatita – Archie estaba preocupado por la rubia

\- Quiero ver que lo intente nadie se mete con mi familia – reto furiosa, mañana hablaría con ese chico y nadie la iba a ser cambiar de opinión

Los chicos dejaron el tema cerrado así que empezaron su pequeña reunión secreta, era una especie de merienda en donde los chicos servían té y diferente dulces que Candy o Paty hacía en las clases de cocina, aunque esta era la primera vez de la castaña ya que siempre tuvo miedo de ir a las reuniones, hasta hoy que Candy la había arrastrado literalmente con ella, una hora después las chicas regresaron a la habitación de la rubia.

\- Ves te dije que sería divertido – le dijo una vez que estuvieron en su habitación

\- No volveré a ser eso nunca más – señalo la chica aun temblando

\- Si ya lo veremos – Candy sabía que lo volverían a ser, poco a poco estaba haciendo que la chica saliera de si caparazón

\- Lo digo en serio Candy, si las hermanas se hubiera dado cuenta de nuestra ausencia estaríamos en serio problemas – le recordó las reglas

\- Descuida ya te dije lo había hecho antes así que descuida… - Candy sintió unos pasos venir por lo que lanzo a Paty a su cama antes de que ella se ocultó bajo la cama

\- Se lo digo hermana Candy no está en su habitación – escucho decir a Eliza

\- Señorita Leagan esa es una acusación muy grave – escucho la voz de la hermana Margaret – señorita Candy – la llamo sintió a Paty moverse

\- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto la rubia aunque su voz se escuchó débil

\- No es nada siga durmiendo… usted señorita Leagan vagan conmigo lo que hizo fue una acusación muy grave – una vez que la puerta se cerró las dos chicas respiro aliviada

\- Pero… - su voz se escuchaba cada vez más lejana

\- Te lo dije que era muy peligroso – se quejó Paty sentándose en la cama

\- Okey creo que tenía razón – Candy salió de debajo de la cama algo preocupada – mañana le diré a los chicos que mis escapada quedaran olvidadas por ahora

.

.

Terry logro respira aliviado una vez que vio a la rubia y a su amiga volver a sus habitaciones, pero aun ese sentimiento de odio seguía presente, cada noche la rubia sin falta iba a la habitación del Cornwell, cada noche Terry se pegaba a la pared tratando de escuchar algo pero no oía nada que no fuera pequeña risa, estaba empezando a volverse loco hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso, cuando vio a ambos jóvenes solo abrazando con tanto amor y hablando de su cita de mañana en el zoológico, que sintió que perdía la cabeza cuando vio al elegante solo, no pudo evitar atacarlo por lo que terminaron a los golpees, al menos le había prohibido a ambos salir el día de mañana así ellos no tendría oportunidad de estar solos, pero debía a ser algo para separarlos, cada noche luego que la chica volvía a su habitación él se escapaba a la cuidad y buscar a mujeres de la buena vida para pasarla con ellas, todas siempre eran rubias, sabía que no podría tener a la rubia pero al menos quería pensar que era suya.

\- Maldición me estoy volviendo loco – el joven caminaba de un lado a otro, debía encontrar la forma de separar a esos dos – pero como lo hare…

.

.

Como Archie no podía salir el día de hoy, habían decidido quedarse en el colegio, se encontraba en una de las colinas que tenía el colegio, el cual según Candy era el lugar perfecto para descansar

\- Es cierto escuche decir a la hermana Margaret que una nueva estudian se unirá a partir de mañana – les dijo Paty a los chicos, hoy había decidido hacer un pequeño picnic

\- ¿Qué clase de persona será? – se preguntó Candy, tomando un sándwich

\- Pues según tengo entendido su padre es un empresario Americano creo que se dedican a comercialización – Archie empezó a toser ante las palabras de Paty

\- Archie, ¿está bien? – pregunto la rubia golpeando levemente la espalda de su primo

\- Si – trato de recuperar el aliento, pero se puso más nervioso ante la mirada penetrante de la rubia

\- Sabes quién es la chica verdad? – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

\- Que… claro que no – el joven empezó a sonrojarse por lo que tuvo que desviar la mirada

\- Si lo sabes – señalo con una sonrisa – vamos empieza a hablar

\- ¿Qué? no sé de qué hablas – empezó a ponerse nervioso – yo no conozco a esa tal Annie Brighter – firmemente

\- Paty nunca dijo el nombre de la chica – Candy tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro ante la expresión de pánico de su primo – o empieza a hablar

\- Bueno… veras… yo… - empezó a balbucear nervioso, los jóvenes soltaron la risa en especial Stear el cual sostenía su abdomen

\- Lo sabía – sonrió con picardía – ¿Quién es la chica? - le pregunto a su primo mayor

\- Su nombre como mi querido hermano acaba de señala es Annie Brighter – señalando a su hermano quien le hizo una mueca de desagrado – su padre es un comerciante muy famoso, creo recordar que se hizo socio de los Andley hace casi 4 años, aunque eso no es lo que a ustedes le interesa verdad – las 2 chicas negaron con la cabeza – bien la chica en particular desde que conoció a Archie le envía cartas periódicamente, creo que ella está muy interesada en mi hermanito – abrazo al joven por el hombro, con lo que se ganó un golpe por parte de su hermano

\- Cállate no vez que…

\- Viva – grito la rubia levantándose y empezado a aplaudir - tengo que conocer, ver si es la indicada para mi primo, ahhh Paty ahí que ver si podría ser parte de nuestro grupo no es emocionante – tomo a las manos de la chica y se puso a ser planes

\- ¿Por qué tenías que abrir la boca? – le dijo a su hermano con un tono molesto – ahora quien la detiene – suspiro con molestia – Gatita deja de hacerte ideas en esa pequeña y retorcida cabecita tuya, esa niña no me interesa – revelo con seriedad, Candy dejo de hablar y miro a su primo

\- Mientes – acuso, el chico abrió la boca para responderle – entonces si no interesa ¿Por qué estas sonrojado y retuerces tu manos tanto?

\- No sé de qué hablas – desviando la mirada

\- No lo niegues Archie

Los 3 chicos empezaron reírse como locos ante el sonrojo del chico, trataban de sacarle más información a su primo pero este se negaba, la rubia no quiso mencionarlo pero cuando escucho el nombre de la chica sintió una pequeña punzada en su pecho.

.

.

Candy y Paty estaban regresando a sus dormitorio luego de a ver finalizado el picnic, ambas – más que todo la rubia – hablaban sobre la chica nueva, la Andley estaba decidida a conocer a la chica y si le gustaba, ella movería cielo y tierra para que terminaran juntos, deseaba que su primo encontrara a una chica con la que pudiera ser feliz

\- Debemos ver si la chica es la indicada – le dijo con firmeza a Paty – si no pues la sacaremos de nuestra vista

\- Candy no crees que estas exagerando, Archie dice que solo son amigos – la peli-castaña trato de tranquilizar a su amiga.

\- Amigos claro… conozco a mi primo – apretando sus manos con fuerza y mirando el cielo – nunca mantendría una relación amistosa por carta a nadie, la chica debe ser especia y tú y yo debemos encargarnos de que estén juntos – colocando sus manos en los hombros de la chica – te imaginas todos juntos ahhhh

-… - Paty sonrió – eres una romántica no Candy – le pregunto a la chica

\- Algo – sonrojándose un poco – desde la muerte de Anthony tanto Stear, como Archie han estado deprimidos – su mirada se volvió triste – sé que ellos se reprimían cuando estaba cerca, pero había veces en que los veía llegar, pero cuando Stear te conoció volvió a sonreír – sonrió débilmente – quiero que ellos sean felices

\- Tratare de ayudarte en lo que sea amiga – le dijo abrazándola

\- Gracias… -

Siguieron su camina hasta que la rubia se detuvo de repente

\- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunto Paty al ver como la chica se tocaba el pecho

\- Mi medalla – le dijo preocupada

\- ¿Tu medalla? – confundida

\- La medalla que tío Brown me regalo, era la medalla que tía Rosmery le regalo a Anthony y el tío me lo dio a mí – Candy esta triste era algo muy valioso para ella – de seguro se me cayó en la colina voy a buscarla

\- Espera Candy – le grito la chica a punto de seguirla

\- Adelántate yo te alcanzare en un rato – le dijo antes de salir corriendo

\- Esta Candy – suspiro pero siguió su camino

.

.

\- ¿Dónde está? sé que la tenía puesta en este lugar – se preguntaba Candy buscando su medalla de rodillas

\- ¿Buscabas esto? – lo primero que vio Candy fue la medalla en forma de rosa con una A tallada dentro de la rosa

\- Oh la encontraste – la chica se puso de pie de inmediato – gracias no sabes cuánto… - empezó a agradecerle pero cuando vio a quien era el que había encontrado la medalla se quedó callada

\- Vamos señoritas pecas no vas a agradecerme – ante ella se encontraba el arrogante de Terrence Grandchester

\- Gracias señor Grandchester – le dijo entre dientes, intento tomar la medalla pero este la alejo

\- Como que esas gracias no sonaron sincera – se burló el chico, la rubia intento tomarla pero él se alejó, hasta que la chica quedo con la espalda pegada al tronco

\- Pero que crees que hace devuélveme mi medalla – ella no se había dado cuenta delo cercan que estaba

\- Veo que esto es muy valioso para ti – le dijo el joven envolviendo la medalla entre sus dedos

\- Pues claro que si me lo dio alguien importante para mí – hablo molesta

\- ¿Alguien importante? - frunció el ceño – te refieres al Elegante? – le pregunto molesto

\- ¿El elegante? – cuestiono la rubia

\- Ya sabes Cornwell – dijo el apellido con desprecio

\- Te refiere a Archie? – odiaba que la rubia tratara con tanta familiaridad al joven

\- Veo que eres muy olvidadiza no señorita pecas – en todo de burla – aunque creo que tarzán pecoso te queda mucho mejor

\- ¡Como te atreves! – estaba molesta ese tipo era detestable – devuélveme mi medalla

\- Para que para que recuerdes a tu adorado Cornwell – se acercó tanto a la rubia que él podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo

\- ¿Que tiene que ver Archie con esto? Y aléjate pervertido – estaba cada vez más sonrojada

\- Me pregunto qué pensarían las hermana si se enterar de tus escapadas a la habitación de los Cornwell – la expresión aterrada de la chica lo hizo sonreír

\- No.. no sé de qué hablas – balbuceo preocupada

\- Ahí tarzan pecoso veo que realmente eres mala mintiendo – apoyo su mano izquierda en el tronco – Cada noche te lanzas desde tu habitación con una cuerda hasta la habitación de Alistear Cornwell, me pregunto que pasara si las hermanas se enteran?

\- No por favor – Candy estaba asustada jamás imagino que alguien hubiera percatado de sus vista a sus primos – por favor no se lo digas te lo suplico

\- Bien lo hare pero con una condición

\- Cual?

\- Que te alejes para siempre de los Cornwell – la rubia lo miro confundida antes de contestar

\- No puedo hacer eso – respondió seria

\- Perdón – pensó encuentra mal – acaso quieres que le digas a las hermanas que te escapas para verte con 2 hombres

\- Por supuesto que no quiero, pero no puedo separarme de ellos es imposible

\- Tanto amas a ese Cornwell – pregunto con odio

\- Claro que sí – esa mirada firme lo hice molesta

\- Pues eso cambiara

El joven dejo caer la medalla al suelo, pego su cuerpo al de la rubia, la cual se sentido avergonzada e incomoda

\- Aléjate de mí – trato de empujarlo, pero era como si su fuerza hubiera desaparecido

\- Es tu ultima oportunidad aléjate de los Cornwell para siempre – exclamo molesto

\- Ya te dije que eso es imposible… ¿Qué haces? – grito avergonzada cuando el joven comenzó a decaerse el lazo de su uniforme

\- Voy a dejarte un pequeño recordatorio – hizo a un lado el lazo, para desabrochar los primero botones del uniforme

\- Basta detente – forcejeo con el chico, por lo que el joven usando su fuerza la dejo inmovilizada – Detente por favor – suplico al borde del llanto

\- Eres tan dulce pequeña pecosa – aparto un poco la camisa de su hombro dejando un parte visible a la vista, inclino su cabeza hasta ese lugar primero lamio la zona y luego poso sus labios en ellos, mordió y chupo con fuerza ese lugar durante unos 5 minutos antes de retirarse al ver una marca rojiza formarse – con esto el Cornwell no querrá tocarte mucho más - dio 5 paso hacia atrás y la chica cayó al suelo de rodillas

\- Eres un pervertido – le grito furiosa y avergonzada, tuvo que cerrarse la camisa para no exponerse mas

\- Tú te lo buscaste al enredarte con ese maldito – respondió molesto

\- ¿Enredarme? ¿De que estas hablando? – le pregunto

\- De tu relación con el señor Elegante, creo que ha olvidado que yo te bese primero – le recordó

\- Eso que tiene que ver con esto – estaba avergonzada su rostro estaba sumamente sonrojado al recordar ese suceso

\- Tiene mucho que ver, primero me besas a mí y luego te lanzas en los brazos de ese tipo como una vil…

\- No se te ocurra terminar esa palabra – la chica se levantó furiosa con la cinta y la medalla en su mano – en primero lugar tú fuiste el que me besaste – señalo – y en segundo lugar idiota prepotente niño mimado, Archie y Stear son mis primos

\- Idiota prepotente quien te has… un minuto dijiste primo – estaba confundido

\- Eres un idiota, para ti información mi nombre es Candice White Andley y mis primos se llamas Alistear y Archibald Cornwell Andley – le aclaro antes golpearlo con su mano en la cara – Investiga antes de juzgar a las personas – le dijo antes de patearlo en su zona baja para luego márchese de ese lugar a toda prisa.

Candy sentí como su corazón latía tan rápido que sentía como si estuviera a punto de salir de su pecho, jamás se había sentido tan avergonzada y humillada en su vida, cosa que la hacía sentir mal, nunca pensó que el joven que había tratado de consolar, se hubiera atrevido a marcarla.


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hilos del Destino**

 **Hola a todos les traigo el siguiente capitulo, se que tengo un par de errores con la trama, por lo general uso a betas para mis otros fics, pero no tengo asi q plis ténganme paciencia, espero con ansia sus RR**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk Igarashi si fueran mios desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **Capítulo 4**

La noche llego a Real Colegio San Pablo, todos se encontraba en sus respectivos comedores cenando, muchos habían esperado ese día en especial, puesto que era cuando las cartas familiares llegaban, para aquellos que no podía salir los domingo libre, era como estar con sus familias nuevamente, para otros era simplemente para leer los regaños de sus padres, era uno de los momento más esperados.

La cena finalizo sin mucho problema por lo que en área de las chicas estaban ansiosas esperando a que las cartas llegaran, las hermana entraron trayendo consigo varios sacos de correspondencia, una a una las estudiantes fueron recibiendo sus cartas, varias tuviero cartas, otras en el caso de Candy tuvo más de 15, lo que fue una sorpresa para todas, en especial para Eliza que solo obtuvo una sola carta por parte de sus padres.

\- Vaya Candy realmente eres muy querida – hablo Paty quien miraba el monto de cartas que tenía su amiga

\- En serio lo crees? – Miro a su amiga confundida – en su mayoría son carta de mi padre, por lo general me enví cartas por semana – les mostro todas las cartas que su padre le había enviado dejado solo 3 cartas por fuera – lo vez

\- Vaya realmente tu padre debe de quererte mucho

\- Tú crees – le dijo con cierta tristeza – no lo he visto desde que desperté sin mis recuerdos, sé que existe por las cartas que me envía, pero su rostro esta en blanco en mi mente – guardo las cartas de su padre para leerla después, hubo una que le llamo la atención era un sobre dorado, con flores en las esquina, solo tenía su nombre, así que decidió leerla

 _ **Hola sé que no me recuerdas, pero durante mucho, mucho tiempo quería poder decirte estas palabras, te he extrañado todo este tiempo, tome la decisión de ser feliz, sabiendo que no te volvería a ver, pero siempre me había preguntado si fue la decisión correcta, tenía lo que quería, pero había perdido a quien representaba mi familia durante muchos años, soy muy cobarde, lo sé y lo acepto, pero gustaría que volviéramos a empezar desde cero, busca y ayúdame a salir de esta tristeza a cambiar quien soy ahora**_

 _ **Atentamente A.**_

\- Candy ¿Qué pasa? – escucho decir a Paty, la rubia sintió algo recorrer por su mejillas, y entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando

\- No lo sé – seco sus lágrimas – solo… siento algo raro con esta carta – le tendió la carta para que la leyera

La chica empezó a leerla con cierta timidez, pero con cada palabra se sentía más curiosa

\- ¿Crees que es parte de tu pasado? – pregunto, a lo que la chica no supo responder, Paty la abrazo mientras que la chica empezó a sollozar.

 **.**

 **.**

\- Candy es hora de levantarse – Paty abrió la puerta de la habitación de la rubia – Candy – caminando a su cama, solo suspiro al ver a la chica enrollada en su cobertor sin ganas de levantarse – Vamos a levantarse – golpeando el cobertor

\- No quiero levantarme – murmuro la rubia

\- Vamos haz estado actuando rara desde ayer, es hora de ir a clases

\- No quiero – había un rastro de tristeza en sus voz – quiero regresar a casa

\- Eh?... ¿Qué pasa Candy? – le pregunto preocupada

\- Quiero regresar con la Tía Abuela, con todos los sirvientes – estaba sollozando, la peli-castaña presintió que algo le estaba pasando a la chica

\- Sabes que puedes contarme lo que quiera no – sentándose en la cama, sintió la rubia moverse bajo el cobertor – Somos amigas, puedes contarme lo que sea y lo sabes verdad

\- Me vas a odiar – hablo

\- Eso no es verdad, eres mi mejor amiga, dime que pasa

Candy se quedó un rato sin moverse, pero cuando lo hizo Paty se levantó de la cama espero hasta que esta salió del cobertor para que la chica incorporarse, la peli-castaña no tardó mucho en notar la pequeña marca en el hombro de la chica.

\- Oh por dios – gritando un poco por lo que cubrió su boca con sus manos – Candy eso es? – pregunto avergonzada

-…- la rubio asintió

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? – pregunto nerviosa, corrió a la puerta antes de pasar el seguro – ahí que esconderlo si alguien lo ve tu reputación quedara… - empezó a decir preocupada

\- Lo se… - había tristeza en su voz – Paty te lo juro nada paso, ese pervertido empezó a decir que yo tenía algo con Archie y me ataco - trato de explicarle a la chica, quien buscaba entra las cosas de la rubia algo para cubrir la marca

\- Archibald? ¿Qué tiene que ver el en esto? – pregunto mirando a la chica pero siguió hurgando las cosas de la rubia

\- Pues ese tipo piensa que entre Archie y yo ahí algo – respondió avergonzada – es mi primo, ¿Por qué piensa que tengo una relación de esa clase con él?

\- Tal vez sea porque que tú y Archie siempre se muestra muy cariñoso – exclamo caminando hacia ella – no quería decirte esto porque sé que es tu primo, pero a veces tú y Archie son demasiados cariños, casi como si fuera una pareja - se colocó en la espalda de la rubia y empezó a colocar polvo en su hombro hasta que la marca ya no fue visible

\- Pero es que siempre he sido así con él, hasta con Stear – se quejó molesta

\- Lo sé, pero dime qué pensaría si viera a una chica lanzarse sobre otro chico como lo hace tu – cuestiono mirándola

La rubia se quedó pensativa antes de suspirar resignada

\- ¿Quieres decir que esto fue culpa mía? – le pregunto con tristeza

\- Claro que no, una cosa es que sea demasiado cariñosa con tus primos y otra muy diferente es que alguien haya tratado de sobrepasarse contigo – explico – ¿Quién te hizo eso Candy?

\- El arrogante – murmuro sonrojada

Paty no reconoció ese apodo al momento, pero cuando lo hizo su expresión fue de terror absoluto

\- Candy – hablo con nerviosismo – no te refieres a Terrence Grandchester verdad – la chica quiso desear que la rubia se hubiera confundido de persona, pero al verla asentir, si nerviosismo de convirtió en pavor – ahí que hace algo, si le dice a tus primos lo van a matar o peor

\- Ya lo sé – se levantó y se colocó su uniforme – pero no se me ocurre nada, ayer estaba como loco Paty, me da miedo

\- A mi igual, pero no entiendo Candy si ustedes no se conocían hasta ayer, como es que se atrevió a serte algo tan indecente – se preguntó confundida, la rubia y esa persona jamás habían hablado antes, así que ella no veía la razón del porque el chico la había atacado

\- Bueno… ahí algo que no te les había contado antes – revelo algo nervioso, lo que gano el intereses de la otra chica – él y yo veníamos en el mismo barco – la chica asintió para que siguiera hablando, por lo que la rubia suspiro – la última noche que pasamos en ese lugar yo bebí un poco por lo que salí a tomar algo de aire y fue que lo vi, se notaba triste por lo que me acerque a él, pero estaba fumando así que reaccione le quite el cigarrillo y le reproche que eso era un peligro para él pero se molestó y una cosa llevo a la otra y el me beso – su rostro estaba completamente rojo ante ese recuerdo

-… - Paty no dijo nada estaba en shock por lo que la chica le había dicho – ¿él te beso? – Pregunto a lo que la rubia asintió – ¿en los labios? –la chica volvió a asentir – ¿con nadie alrededor? – Nuevamente asintió – esto es grave entonces

\- Ni me lo digas a mí, ese pervertido… - empezó a quejarse

\- No Candy es que no lo entiendes – interrumpiendo a la joven – Grandchester no es solo un alumno normal – la rubia la miro confundida – es el futuro Gran Duque

\- ¿Duque? ¿Qué Duque? – estaba confundida

\- Candy la razón, por no a sido es expulsado, es porque su padre no solo es un noble y millonario, también es el Gran Duque de Grandchester, todos en este lugar saben que aunque Terrence haga lo que sea las hermanas nunca lo expulsaran, es prácticamente el dueño de este lugar, e escuchado que su padre es muy amigo del Rey – el rostro de la rubia se puso pálido

\- Tengo que irme de este lugar ahora mismo – corrió a su armario para sacar sus maletas – no puedo quedarme, ese tipo me va a convertir en su querida

\- Calma – tuve que detener a la rubia que estaba empezando a tener un crisis – no va a ocurrir nada, lo primero es evitar que los chicos se entere – la rubia asintió – no me voy a separar de ti ni un solo momento

\- Tengo miedo

\- No te preocupes nadie te hará daño te lo aseguro

Aunque Paty no estaba seguro de eso, ella no sabía hasta donde ese chico podida llegar, pero por ahora trataría de ayudar a su amiga y no la dejaría sola ni un momento.

.

.

Annie seguía a la hermana Margaret con cierto nerviosismo, sus padres habían tomado la decisión de enviarla a estudiar a Londres, para que se convirtiera en una digna señorita, por lo que tenía tantas emociones reunidas que no sabía cómo controlarlas, sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, el solo pensar que volvería a ver a Archie luego de un año sin verlo, aunque también estaba preocupada de volver a ver a Candy, ambas había sido las mejores amigas casi hermanas cuando ambas habían estado en el Hogar de Pony, pero ella fue adoptada por los Brighter a los 6 años, dejando no solo a su amiga atrás sino también su pasado, a pesar de que se había escrito por cartas durante un tiempo, sus padres adoptivos – en especial su nueva madre – le había prohibido que siguiera con esa comunicación, querían que la adopción de la chica siempre fuera un secreto, ella obedeció puesto que aunque quería a su casi hermana, amaba a su nuevos padres y deseaba que ellos fueran felices, pero 4 años después de a ver sido adoptada, su padre había aparecido una noche para revelarle que Candy había tenido un accidente en donde había perdido todos sus recuerdos sobre su pasado – una información que había conseguido gracias a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María – aunque la morena había deseado ir a ver a la joven, comprendió que era mejor no hacerlo, ya que la Candy que había conocido ya no existía.

Por lo que tomo la decisión de que ella también haría como si nunca hubiera existido, le pidió a sus padres que no mencionaran nuevamente ese lugar, rehaciendo así su nueva vida como Annabell Brighter quien había perdido a sus padres y había sido adoptada por los Brighter, aunque había ocasiones en las que deseaba volver a ver a su amiga, tanto que se sentía sola en muchas veces, pero aprendido a vivir con eso, pero ahora volvería a ver a su amiga y no sabía lo que pasaría.

\- Bien ya llegamos señorita Brighter – la voz de la hermana la saco de sus pensamiento, la mujer toca la puerta del aula antes de que pudiera entrar

Al pasar por el puerta la chica ubico rápidamente a la rubia en una esquina hablando con una chica de cabello castaño corto, ambas estaba hablando sin notar su presencia, lo que le dio tiempo a Annie de apreciar el cambio de quien había sido su hermana antes, su cabello ya no lo llevaba con dos coletas con lazos, sino que lo tenía trenzado con listone que caían por su espalda, su rostro infantil poco a poco estaba cambiado, pero en lo demás seguía viéndose como siempre

\- Señoritas quiero presentarle a una nueva estudiante – llamando la atención de todas – esta es la señorita Annabell Brighter

\- Es un placer conocerla mi nombre es Annabell – haciendo un pequeña reverencia

\- La señorita Brighter a partir de hoy estudiara con nosotras así que espero que la hagan sentir bienvenida – todas asintieron – bien entonces por favor siéntese detrás de la señorita O`Brien – Peli-castaña se levantó para que la chica supiera quien era

Annie respiro profundamente antes de caminar hacia donde está la chica en cuestión, ya que ella se sentaría entre Candy y la peli-castaña, sentía como su corazón estuviera a punto de salirse de su pecho, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que calmarse no podía derrumbarse ahora, ya que no solo estaba la rubia en el salón sino también Eliza Leagan, la hija de una amiga de su madre, al llegar a su lugar se sentó con delicadeza sin ver a la rubia en ningún momento.

.

.

Candy se sentía extraña desde que la chica nueva había entrado, sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho pero no entendía el porqué, estaba segura que era la primera vez que veía a la chica, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que no era así, pero no lograba ubicar su rostro en su mente, le preguntaría cuando las clases de la mañana terminaran.

Al final de la mañana las clases terminaron y poco a pocos las chicas fueron saliendo de salón de clases

\- Hola mi nombre es Candy Andley – se presentó la chica colocándose al lado de la chica – es un placer conocerte

\- Hola – susurro la chica sin levantar la vista.

\- De donde es tu familia? – pregunto la rubia

\- California – respondió en voz baja, la rubia frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta

\- Annie es mejor que te mantengas alejada de ella – Candy solo rodo los ojos – ella no es como nosotras – apartando a la rubia a empujones

\- Si es cierto se me olvido que nuestros niveles sociales no son igual Eliza – hablo Candy sonriendo – a diferencia de muchas chicas que estudian aquí tu padre no gana tanto como los padres de ellas verdad – hablo con inocencia – pero descuida a nadie le importa eso – Paty sonrió, el rostro de Eliza empezó a tornarse rojo de la ira – vamos Paty creo que necesito aire, el olor a Leagan me está molestando

Paty se levantó ocultando una leve risa, por lo que ambas chicas salieron de ahí con todo la gracia posible antes de reírse de manera desenfrenada

Dentro del salón Annie no pudo ocultar su sorpresa antes las palabras de la rubia, era como si la antigua Candy estuviera allí, solo que si usar su lazo para castigar a las personas, ahora lo hacía con comentarios inocentes y directos

\- Hui como la odio – exclamo Eliza furiosa – Annie mantente alejada de ella me oíste – le ordeno a la chica que solo bajo la cabeza con pesar

\- Eliza te estás pasando, recuerda lo que le paso a Neal la última vez – le dijo su amiga Luisa

\- Pero no puedo evitar odiarla, ella no es como nosotras – comento, aunque la carta que les había llegado a ella y a su hermano por parte de sus padres había sido fuerte no podía evitar odia a la huérfana, ella simplemente no pertenecía aquí solo era un sirvienta sin familia, pero no podía decirles eso.

\- Porque no vamos a fuera un rato – propuso Luisa

Annie solo las siguió no conocía a nadie y no se sentía muy segura de conocer nuevas personas, por lo que se quedó con Eliza y su amiga, por los pasillos pudo ver a fuera como Candy hablaba muy cómodamente con la chica, ambas se reían de un chiste que la rubia había dicho, lo que le trajo un sentimiento de molestia a la morena, era la forma en como ambas actuaban casi como si se conocieran de toda la vida, entonces vio como las dos se alejaban del resto de las chicas. Con cierta tristeza recordó la carta, se había armado de valor para enviarle esa carta a la rubia, no sabía si la carta llegaría a su destino, ya que no había puesto el remitente, pero al final si llego y ella se sentía aliviada, pero al mismo tiempo sintió celos al ver a su antigua amiga ser abraza por alguien que se había ganado la amistad de Candy en poco tiempo

.

.

\- Stear, Archie – grito la rubia al ver a sus primos en la colina

\- Se tardaron un poco no creen – critico Archie quien llevaba más de 15 minutos esperando por ellas

\- Es que Candy quería conocer a la nueva chica – les dijo Paty luego de darle un beso leve a Stear en los labios

\- ¿Ya la conociste? – pregunto Archie algo nervioso

\- Si… - sin darle mucha importancia – aunque no creo que sea la indicada para ti Archie

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto entre frustrado y aliviado

\- Candy dice que es muy tímida y que eso no es bueno para una futura Andley – Paty hablo antes de que Candy dijera algo

\- ¿Solo por eso? Paty también era tímida y mírala ahora – señalando a la chica que ahora estaba sentada en el regazo de Stear de lo más cómoda

\- A Paty la pude cambiar en 2 días esta chica va a necesitar mucho trabajo – se quejó sentándose al lado de la pareja – una Andley necesita ser fuerte y directa ella no lo es

\- Estas hablando como la Tía Abuela Candy – le dijo Stear quien termino ganándose una mirada retadora de la Candy – sabes que es verdad

\- Bah, ella no es la indicada, así que buscaremos a otra que sea más adecuada para ti Archie no te preocupes – el menor de los Cornwell suspiro con molestia ante la mirada decidida de su prima

\- No estoy interesado en conocer a más chicas gatita – le dijo sentándose a su lado

\- Silencio – tocando los labios de su primo con su mano derecha – yo encontrare a una chica idea para ti, así que más te vale que te quedes calladito sin decir ni una palabra

\- Gatita…

\- Gatita nada, no será el único soltero del grupo

\- Te recuerdo que tu no estas saliendo nadie – exclamo Archie

\- Porque mamá primero le da de comer a sus hijos antes de ella comer – le dijo como con toda sabiduría posible, lo que hizo que los dos hermanos rodaran los ojos y Paty sonriera

\- Claro lo que tú digas Gatita – burlándose de la chica

\- Vamos Archie dime porque no quieres conocer a una buena chica para asentar cabeza – le pregunto jalando su brazo

\- La chica de la que estoy interesado no me nota – revelo encogiéndose en hombros

\- ¿Quién es? – le pregunto interesada

Stear empezó a reírse con desesperación ganándose una mirada de molestia por parte de Archie.

\- Vamos dime Archie, tal vez pueda convencerla de que te dé una oportunidad, puedo explicarle que eres una buena persona – Candy coloco su mano en la su barbilla – voy a tener que mentir un poco pero luego podemos arreglar eso

\- Mentir? – pregunto confundido

\- Claro, seamos sinceros Archie, eres un galán para cualquiera, pero tienes un ego muy grande – todos asintieron cuando el joven negó – además creo que la chica ideal, tiene que tener mucha paciencia, controlar tu ego

\- Oye que significa eso – ofendido

\- Hermanito eres el único hombre que conozco que pasa tanto tiempo viéndose al espejo – el joven Cornwell se sonrojo – hoy llegamos tarde a clases, porque según tú no te veías presentable

\- Mi cabello no estaba presentable – se quejo

\- Presuntuoso – murmuraron Paty y Candy para que el chico escuchara

\- Cállense – mirándolas con molestia, pero ellas solo se rieron

\- Por cierto chicos yo conocía a esa chica antes? – les pregunto Candy

\- Te refieres a Annie verdad – Stear vio a la joven asentir – ahora que lo pienso, Candy nunca fueron presentadas, el año pasado cuando la Tía Abuela cumplió año, tú te había enfermado por lo que no estuviste presente cuando ella llego – la chica recordó ese día

\- Si ya recuerdo, aun así – se quedó pensativa, si no había visto a la chica antes porque se le hacía tan familia – siento que he visto a esa chica antes

\- Tal vez la vista cuando fuiste con la Tía Abuela en alguna tienda de ropa, o algún evento social – Stear le restó importancia

\- Si tal vez la haya vista de pasada – aunque no estaba convencida

Algo dentro de ella le decía que se habían visto mucho antes.

Al final del receso las chicas volvieron al área de al salón de clases, para ningún de las dos paso desapercibido como la chica nueva era la mandadera de Eliza y Luisa, durante toda la tarde si ambas necesitaban algo era a Annie a quien enviaba, cosa que las molesto a ambas.

\- Esas dos se pasan usan a la chica como si fuera su sirvienta – le susurro Paty a la rubia durante la cena

\- Así es Eliza siempre usa al más débil – Candy siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la chica nueva – Aunque tengo que admitir que la chica al parecer le gusta que la usen de esa forma – suspiro

\- Archie parece interesada en ella aunque trate de ocultarlo – recordó como el joven se encontraba frustrado cuando Candy le dijo que la chica no era la indicada

\- Bien si quieres la ayudaremos, a que deje esa timidez

Al final de la cena las chicas se encaminaron a sus habitaciones, Annie se le dio la habitación que estaba en frente de la rubia, por lo que ambas chicas aprovecharon para interceptar a la chica antes de que esta entrara en su habitación.

\- Señorita Brigther – la llamo Paty

-… - Annie se detuvo antes de entra y miro a las chicas

\- Sabes no deberías dejar que Eliza te use así – le dijo Candy con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho

\- No sé de qué hablan – su voz baja y sumisa irrito a Candy

\- Sabes si te gusta ser la sombra de alguien, - le dijo molesta - bien sigue siéndolo, pero escúchame muy bien, sé que estas interesada en mi primo Archie, así que te voy a dar una advertencia mantente alejada de él

\- ¿Qué? – Annie empezó a alterarse – ¿Por qué involucras a Archie?

\- Porque yo no voy a aceptar que mi primo este con alguien tan débil – mirándola con desdén, el rostro de Annie mostro dolor antes su palabra – no aceptare a alguien que se deje humillar por otro, alguien tan débil y frágil no es la indicada para mi primo – dicho esto le dio la espalda

\- ¿Por qué? – La voz rota de Annie la detuvo antes de irse – ¿Por qué eres así?

\- Porque no soporta a las personas que no se defiende y siempre esperan que otros la cuiden – mirándola por encima de su hombro – si quieres que te acepte como posible pareja de mi primo es mejor que cambies – dio dos pasos antes de detenerse – y bájate ese peinado que no es tu estilo.

Paty solo le sonrió débilmente antes de seguir a la chica.

\- No crees que fuiste algo dura con la chica – le dijo una que estuvieron en la habitación de la rubia

\- Tenía que decírselo, ella es débil la escuchaste hablar solo susurra y baja la mirada, si la acepto en la familia, se la comerán viva

\- Estas preocupada por ella verdad – sonriéndole a la rubia

\- Un poco – camino hasta el balcón para tocar las flores de Anthony – es curioso pero siento que debo hacerla cambiar

\- Tal vez es porque la conociste antes no crees – sentándose en el suelo junto a ella

\- Tal vez…

.

.

 **Escocia**

Las tierras altas escocesas eran uno de los pasajes que hacía que cualquier escoses se sintiera como en casa, los prados verdes, campos cubiertos de flores, los ríos y lagos cristalinos, el sonido de las gaitas, era el orgullo de cualquiera que hubiera nacido en ese lugar, pero para la matriarca de los Andley en estos momento no era así, estaba molesta 1 mes atrás Candice había sido enviada a Real Colegio San Pablo, para que se convirtiera una digna heredera, no era que eso le molestara, sino el hecho de que fuera sin ella, pero la carta que había recibido de William era urgente, por lo que se dirigió a Lakewood solo para recibir la noticia que debían viajar a Escocias lo antes posible. Por la reunión de los Clanes, odia esas reuniones más porque debía encontrarse con el Clan Grayton.

\- William me podrías explicar ¿Por qué debemos ir a esa reunión? – pregunto Elroy en un tono hostil, detestaba tanto a los Grayton que no era necesario esconder su desagrado hacia ellos

\- Ya te lo dije tía lo sabrás cuando lleguemos – respondió William, mejor conocido como William Albert Andley

\- William si esto es para librarte de tu deber como Patriarca de la familia Andley estabas muy… - empezó a retarlo la Tía Abuela

\- Calma tía, no se trata de eso – sonrío un poco avergonzado – es algo muy importante pero lo sabrás cuando lleguemos a la casa principal

\- Esta bien, espero que la reunión no tarde mucho

\- Tardara lo necesario tía

Albert sabía que la sorpresa que le daría a la Tía Abuela no le gustaría, esperaba que cuando conociera la razón de dicha decisión ella escucharía antes de empezar a gritar, al menos eso era lo que él deseaba, no tardaron mucho en llegar a la Casa Principal, antiguamente había servido para que los todos los Clanes se reunieran en terreno neutral donde las disputas se pudieran arreglar de manera pacífica, hoy en día tenía el mismo uso solo que sin las armas y la hostilidad – o al menos sin las armas –, al bajar del carruaje Albert sonrío al ver la expresión de molestia de su tía.

\- Vamos tía, ¿no deseabas ver nuevamente a tus amigos? – Albert se encontrar fuera del carruaje esperando a la Tía Abuela

\- Cariño amigos… no a los Grayton, ellos no son amigos – comento con desagrado, para luego tomar la mano de su sobrino – vamos a terminar con esto

\- Ahí que dejar el pasado atrás – hicieron su camino hacia la puerta de la casa

Al abrirla la Tía Abuela no pudo evitar un sensación de nostalgia, hace más de 60 años atrás ella había estado en ese lugar cuando sus padres había concretado su matrimonio con el hijo menor del que había sido en aquel tiempo el Patriarca del Clan Grayton, aunque ese matrimonio jamás se realizó, Elroy tenía buenos recuerdos de aquel lugar.

\- Vaya pero miren quienes al fin llegaron – Elroy tuvo que reprimir un insulto ante aquella voz, levanto la mirada bajando las escaleras había un hombre un poco mayor que ella que debía rondar los 79 años, su cabello ahora blanco en algún tiempo atrás era de un color rojizo intenso, su cara ahora tenía arrugas pero aquellos ojos verdes bosque aún seguían robando uno que otro suspiros – Elroy veo que no has cambiado – mirando a la mujer con una sonrisa – sigues igual de serie que hace 20 años atrás

\- Nicola veo que no has cambiado en lo más mínimo – respondió con molestia – igual de impertinente que siempre – abriendo su abanico para ignorarlo

\- Al menos yo no tengo que aparentar se la señora perfecta – exclamo serio

\- Como te atreves – cerrando su abanico con fuerza

Lo que inicio una pequeña disputa entre ambas personas, todas las que se encontraba en la entrada o los que iban llegando veía aquellas pequeña riña con una risa disimulada, más que todos los mayores los jóvenes era otra cosas, jamás se hubieran imaginado que dos personas mayores – en este caso una mujer y un hombre - perteneciente a dos clanes antiguos tuvieran un enfrentamiento verbal de esa clase.

\- Si los chicos vieran están estaría sorprendido – le dijo George a Albert en un tono algo bajo

\- Me imaginaria la cara de Candy al ver que la persona, que ella describe en sus carta, como un señora de expresión seria y gruñona, llegase a comportase como una chiquilla de 13 años

\- Es normal el Tío Abuela Nicola y la Tía Abuela Elroy estuvieron comprometido hace años atrás – hablo un voz dulce y suave llegando a ellos – quien no conoce la historia pensaría que se odia a muerte y no que han estado enamorados durante tanto tiempo

\- Meribeth – George identifico rápidamente la voz de la joven

\- George, William ¿Cómo han estado? – la mujer se colocó al lado de William

\- Tan bella como siempre Beth – Albert tomo su mano para depositar un beso

La joven en cuestión tenía el cabello de color rojo borgoña, aunque para William era el mismo color de las rosas era tan largo que la joven optaba por tejerlo, por lo que llegaba hasta las rodillas, tenía grandes ojos verdes, una pequeña y perfilada nariz con pecas cubriendo esta, con una altura de 1.78 cm era una de las mujer mal alta de su Clan, el mismo patriarca de los Andley estaba sorprendido de lo mucho que la chica había crecido en solo 5 años

\- ¿Cómo estas pequeña traviesa? – le pregunto Albert con una sonrisa coqueta

\- ¿Pequeña? ¿En serio? ¿Albert tú me llamas pequeña a mí? – Señalo soltando una estruendosa carcajada – te recuerdo querido – tomando al joven por el cuello de la camisa – soy 5 años mayor que tu

\- Aun así yo crecí más que tu – le respondió sin soltar su agarre

\- Eres 2 cm más alto no te creas la gran cosa – soltando con un puchero – condenado chiquillo ¿Cómo es que creció más que yo? – se preguntó entre diente – Por cierto hace cuanto empezó la discusión – les pregunto mirando a los mayores seguir su disputa

\- No llevan mucho ya deben estar por terminar ya que no han mencionado el tema aun – le respondió George antes de acomodar la corbata de Albert

\- Sabes que Nicola no sé porque pierdo mi tiempo discutiendo contigo, es obvio que nunca sabrás elegir bien nada en tu vida – escupió la mujer molesta

\- Al menos yo elegí casarme con alguien y tú me querida Elroy decidiste quedarte soltera toda tu vida – respondió el hombre con el mismo tono

\- Al menos yo no elegí a una persona débil físicamente sino de salud – cuestiono – la cual ni siquiera te pudo dar un solo hijo, te quedaste sin descendiente, yo en cambio crie a todos los sucesores de mi familia los cuales por cierto son más que los de la tuya

-… - el rostro de hombre empezó a tonarse rojo – Al menos mi familia no tiene la culpa de la desaparición de la heredera del Clan Duncan

\- ¡Como te atreves! – Golpeando al hombre con su abanico en su pecho – mi familia no tiene nada que ver con eso

\- Si claro, que conveniente que la única vez que hicimos el festival de Hogmanay en américa mi sobrina haya desaparecido de su cuarto en la mansión Andley – acuso – título que debería de a ver sido para el menor de los Andley no

\- Te recuerdo que sobrina Rosemary murió 2 años después de la desaparición de la niña convirtiendo a William hijo en el heredero de los Andley – señalo – no tuvimos nada que ver con eso, en cambio tu familia…

\- Bueno ya basta – Meribeth tuve que intervenir antes de que esta discusión llegara a otro nivel – Tío lo que le ocurrió a mi hermana no tuvo que ver con los Andley – mirando a su tío quien se encogió en hombros – todos sabemos que ese hecho fue causado por aquellos que no están en favor que una niña con sangre Grayton fuera la que llevara el mando de su clan

El silencio lleno la habitación, todos lo que se encontraban en ese lugar bajaron la mirada con cierta tristeza, ese año se cumplirían 15 años desde que la heredera al Clan Duncan e hija menor del Clan Grayton hubiera desaparecido de su cuna en la mansión de los Andley, la niña solo constaba de 8 meses de vida cuando desaparecido, lo que desato una guerra entre los Andley y los Grayton que se acusaban mutuamente de la desaparición de la niña, al final había descubierto que miembros del Clan Duncan tuvieron que ver con dicha desaparición, estos jamás había hablado sobre lo que le habían hecho a la pequeña niña, pero una mancha de sangre cerca del lago, ofreció una idea algo escabrosa del destino de la pequeña niña

\- No estamos aquí para hablar de mi hermana Blaire, William y yo tenemos noticias importantes – usando un tono autoritario – así que si pasamos a la sala principal estaría perfecto

La chica empezó a caminar seguido de George y William el resto los siguió, tanto Elroy como Nicola al entra se colocaron al lado derecho de sus sobrinos en la enorme mesa rodeado por todos los miembros de los Clanes Grayton, Duncan y Andley

\- Bien ahora que estamos todos reunidos – empezó a hablar Albert mirando a todos en la mesa – como todos sabemos una guerra está iniciando entre Austria y Serbia, nadie de las Tierras Altas quiere verse involucrados en dicha guerra al igual que aquellos de la Tierras Bajas, luego de la última guerra todos prefieren que Escocia se mantenga al margen de esta disputa, pero…

\- El Clan Duncan no tiene un líder, por lo que estos pueden decidir entrar en la guerra y nunca permitiríamos que ningún hermano fuera a la guerra y perdiera la vida – mirando a los Duncan quien bajaron la cabeza – William y yo tenemos sangre Duncan por parte de nuestras madres, por lo que cualquiera de nosotros podría ser el líder del Clan, pero esto significaría abandonar nuestra Clan actual

\- Por lo que llegamos a un acuerdo que podría arreglar esto – todas las miradas se centraron en ambos jóvenes – Meribeth y yo nos casaremos al inicio del verano y nuestro primer hijo será el heredero del Clan Duncan, mi hermana Candice Andley si no se ha casado al cumplir los 16 se casara con Alexander Grayton.


	6. Capitulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

 **Escocia**

Albert termino de empacar sus cosas mañana estarían de regreso a Londres, tenía muchas ganas de ver a Candy y a sus sobrinos, solo 4 años atrás había recibido la noticia por George de la muerte de su amado sobrino, fue un fuerte golpe para él puesto que sintió como si hubiera perdido por segunda vez a su hermana, Anthony había sido el último recuerdo de su hermana y ahora este también se había ido, se hubiera sumido en una profunda soledad sino hubiera sido porque su amigo le había informado sobre la condición de Candy, tuvo que dejar de lamentarse por la pérdida de su sobrino y fue en búsqueda de su hija adoptiva solo para enterarse por parte de los cuidadores de que su Tía se había marchado junto con la joven a Nueva York.

Preocupado había viajo a Nueva York, al llegar se sorprendió del cambio de la joven, ya no era la misma niña revoltosa que había sido antes, se comportaba y actuaba como las niñas de sociedad, había perdido su lado rebelde y alegre, ahora solo era una vulnerable que estaba bajo las ordenes de su tía, eso lo molesto por lo que mientras todos dormía se encontró con su tía su deseo fue llevarse a Candy lejos de ese lugar pero eso no fue posible, la niña aunque se veía diferente por fuera seguía siendo la misma por dentro, no pudo alejarla de lo único que ella considera su hogar, se dedicó a viajar por todo el mundo conociendo nuevos lugares, pero con cada carta que recibía de la rubia sentía que no podía continuar con la mentira. En unos de sus viajes se encontró Meribeth la chica se había convertido en la líder del Clan Grayton y le propuso una idea para que las disputas entre los 3 clanes cesaran.

\- Terminaste de empacar – la voz de Meribeth lo saco de sus pensamientos

\- Si – respondió, la mujer camino hasta su cama y tomo asiento

\- Espero que regreses pronto Albert – le dijo con una voz decaída y triste

\- Descuida volveré antes de que te des cuenta que me eh ido – tomo su mano para apretarla suavemente – cuando regrese traeré a mi hermana vas a amarla en cuanto la conozcas

\- Estoy ansiosa de conocerla, aunque sigo sorprendida de saber que tienes una hermana pequeña – seguía confundida al enterarse de la existencia de una última Andley

\- Si Candy es un pequeño ángel que llego a nuestras vidas cuando el dolor y la desesperación se hizo presente – confeso con cierta nostalgia al recordar como había conocido a la pequeña cuando su hermana había muerto

\- Si aunque el que tu padre se haya vuelto a casar a expensa de su familia y que la niña apareciera justo después de la muerte de tu hermana es asombroso – Meribeth aún estaba sorprendido sobre uno de los secretos mejor guardado de los Andley

\- Si aunque como te dije antes Candy no sabe sobre eso, luego de la muerte de Anthony sus recuerdo se perdieron, para ella nosotros siempre hemos sido su familia desde que mi madre la dio a luz – Albert odiaba mentirle a Meribeth pero la procedencia de Candy tenía que ser un secreto para todos

\- Descuida de mi boca no saldrá nada de eso – sellando sus labios con sus dedos, Albert se rio ante ese gesto

\- Te llevarías bien con Candy

\- Estoy segura de eso no la conozco aun y ya la quiero, me haz contado tanto sobre ella – había sentido celos de la chica pero entre mas Albert hablaba de la joven mas sentía ganas de conocerla – no siempre escucho hablar sobre una chica que se escapa de su casa, enlaza a sus enemigos y le lleva la contraria a todos, en como si hablaras de…

\- De quien? – pregunto con una sonrisa

\- Oh cierra la boca – avergonzada de que hermana de Albert se parecía a ella, la chica golpea al joven en el hombro

\- Otra cualidad en la que son idéntica golpean con fuerza – se quejó en broma, la chica lo miro y le saco la lengua

\- Albert estás seguro sobre la boda – pregunto con algo de preocupación

\- Ya te estas arrepintiendo de casarte conmigo – pregunto levantando una ceja en señal de molestia

\- Ya quisiera - jalo al joven y esta quedo acostado en la cama, ella se subió sobre el chico hasta quedar sentada en su regazo – tu cariño eres mío quieras o no – le dijo en un tono seductor – y más te vale que quiera

\- Por supuesto que quiero – confeso antes de unir sus labios a los de la chica

Estuviera un rato comiéndose a besa antes de que ambos necesitaras aire y algo de espacio o iba a terminar consumiendo su matrimonio antes de que el sacerdote dijera algo.

\- Me refiero a tu hermana – le dijo luego de logra recomponerse – no creo que a ella le guste la idea de casarse con un desconocido, no sería algo que ella haría

\- No te preocupes por eso, nunca la obligaría a casarse con nadie a quien ella no amara – trato de tranquilizarla

\- Pero dijiste…

\- Se lo que dije recuerda que dije que eso sería cuando ella cumpliera los 16 años, aún falta más de medio año, conozco a mi hermana encontrara al hombre ideal para ella – afirmo – solo dije eso para que la Tía no la obligue a casarse antes de tiempo y con un desconocido, Candy me mataría si la obligo a casarse con alguien a quien no amara

\- Bien porque mi hermano no es exactamente el mejor partido – confeso con molestia – estoy segura que tu hermana ya conoció a alguien en el colegio

\- Eso espero, no quiero que por una decisión errada mía ella se vea en problemas

 **.**

 **.**

A solo 2 semanas de la llegada de Annie, tanto Paty como Candy seguían cada movimiento de la chica, pero esta no había mostrado ningún síntoma de que pensara cambiar su actitud, solo hacia todo lo que la Leagan le decía, cosa que estaba empezando a molestar a la rubia, solo ver como la chica actuaba como la sirvienta particular de su prima la molestaba.

" _Hay cosas que no cambian"_ pensó la rubia cuando les paso a las 3 chicas camino a su cuarto

Sentí la mirada de las 3 chicas sobre ella pero prefirió ignorarlas, no le caía mal ni Luisa, ni Annie, ella solo hacia lo que Eliza le decía, pero su prima no era su persona favorita, entro a su habitación se colocó su pijama, antes de que Paty entrara.

\- Candy, ¿estas segura de esto¿ – le pregunto la chica sentándose en la cama de la rubia – sé que la señorita Brigther no ha cambiado en estas 2 semanas, pero intentar presentarle a Archie a otra chica no creo que él lo acepte

\- Descuida sé cómo conversarlo de que haga lo que yo quiera – restándole importancia

\- No sé, creó que estarás jugando con sus sentimientos Candy – Paty no estaba muy segura de lo que su amiga estaba haciendo – ambas sabemos que Archie, aunque lo niegue siente algo por ella

\- Lo sé, eso es lo que me molesta, Archie es alguien muy sensible y dulce por no decir que es un arrogante – frunció el ceño ante eso – pero el tener a una chica que se deje pisotear como si fuera un tapete, no es la chica indicada para él

\- Eso importa acaso? - pregunto

\- Claro que si – respondió con tristeza – la familia Andley, es una de las más importante en América, la más mínima muestra de debilidad nuestros enemigos se va a aprovechar de eso

\- Yo era igual que ella – murmuro con tristeza, Candy dejo de cepillarse el cabello

\- Si pero cambiaste, te enfrentaste a la hermana Grey cuando Eliza me había acusado de algo que yo no hice, me defendiste aun cuando sabía que ibas a ser castigada – tomo la mano de la chica – eres tímida pero también eres decidida esa es un rasgo muy importante para los Andley

\- Eres mi amiga eso era lo que debía a ser

\- Ya verás que cuando conozca a la Tía Abuela ella te va a aceptar como la novia y futura esposa de Stear

-… - el rostro de Paty se tornó de color rosa intenso – Candy ya basta – le dijo avergonzada, mientras las chica se reía – Oh eres mala en serio – aunque no pudo evitar sonreía antes la idea de ser la esposa de Stear – siempre menciona a tu Tía Abuela como es ella

\- Pues – se quedó pensativa un rato – si la viera pensaría que es una mujer amargada, fría y sin sentimiento – empezó a describirla – pero cuando la conocer mejor, te das cuenta de que tiene un corazón muy dulce, tras la muerte de Anthony se volvió muy fría, solía retarme por todo, en varias ocasiones inclusive sentía que me odiaba por alguna razón sabes

\- En verdad

\- Si, luego de la muerte de Anthony, tuve una crisis por lo que tuvieron que llamar al médico de la familia, y cuando volví a despertar

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _La rubia se sentía confundida al abrir los ojos nuevamente, no recordaba mucho lo que había pasado antes, solo sentía dolor y un profundo dolor en su pecho, pero trataba de recordar por qué, todo estaba confuso en su mente, por lo que evito forzase_

 _\- Estas despierta – miro a su lado para ver a una mujer de expresión seria y ojos triste sentada a su lado_

 _\- Quien… Quien es usted – pregunto con cierto temor_

 _\- Realmente no sabes quién soy? – la voz de la mujer asusto un poco a la rubia quien se encogió, la mujer suspiro con pesar_

 _\- Lo siento yo… yo – las lágrimas empezaron a fluir en el rostro de Candy, no le gustaba sentirse así, pero no sabía cómo calmarse_

 _-… - escucho a la mujer respirar profundamente antes de colocar su mano en la cabeza de la chica – Tu eres Candy White Andley naciste el 7 Mayo, tu madre murió al darte a luz por lo que ha estado bajo mi cargo durante toda tu vida, tu padre vive constantemente de viaje junto con tu hermano, tenías una hermana mayor llamada Rosemary murió cuando eras una niña, desde ese día su hijo y primos, han vivido aquí_

 _La mujer siguió explicándole quien era ella, al igual que todos aquellos que estaba a su alrededor, aunque la joven trataba de asimilar toda aquella información, se sentía confundida y al mismo tiempo perdida, trato de recordar algo pero simplemente todo estaba en blanco, cuando la señora le explico el accidente y la muerte de su primo, un fuerte dolor se plantó en su pecho nuevamente las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos._

 _\- Llora pero recuerda que las lágrimas solo muestran debilidad, eres una Andley y nunca debes ser débil – esas palabras sonaron crueles, pero la rubia solo asintió y siguió descargando todo el sufrimiento que sentía - de ahora en adelante tienes que ser una digna heredera, nunca debes bajar la cabeza antes nadie, nadie puede humillarte – le susurró al oído – es hora de que el pasado quede atrás_

 _Luego de ese día cuando la rubia pudo levantarse de la cama, conoció a cada miembro de la casa, muchos de los cuales no recordaba otro como su sirviente personal le traían un extraño sentimiento de nostalgia, pero cuando conoció a sus primos – que realmente eran sus sobrinos fue diferente – solo al verlos sintió como si su corazón los recordaba_

 _\- Hola Gatita – le dijo el chico de cabello castaño_

 _La rubia solo corrió a los brazos del chico, sintió como el otro chico también la abrazaba fue como si todo estuviera bien, aunque los 3 empezaron a llorar sentía como en casa, ellos eran lo único que sentía como si fuera real en su vida_

 _ **Fin del Flash Back**_

\- Así que los chicos son realmente tus sobrinos y no tus primos – hablo la chica tras escucha la historia

\- Si, pero como tenemos la misma edad preferimos decir que somos primos, Archie es solo unos meses menor que yo y Stear es un año mayor

\- Y tu hermano, nunca lo mencionas – nunca había escuchado hablar de él

\- Es cierto, pues él… como decirlo – no sabía por dónde empezar, amaba a su hermano simplemente que su hermano era un completo misterio para ella – es difícil explicar ya que si lo conociera pensaría que es un vago

\- ¿Un vago?

\- Si, la Tía Abuela y mis primos no saben que lo conozco.

\- No comprendo – estaba confundida

\- Bien pero esto debe de quedar entre nosotras 2 ni Stear, ni Archie tienen que saber esto entendido – la joven asintió – veras una noche meses después de que nos mudamos a Nueva York, no podía dormir por lo que salí de mi cama, seria pasado las 12 de la media noche, y escuche a la Tía Abuela discutir con alguien en él despacho.

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Candy caminaba por los pasillos hacia la cocina quería un vaso de leche tibia para conciliar el sueño, cuando escucho voces venir del despacho de su padre, confundida y al mismo tiempo curiosa camino hasta este sin hacer el menor ruido_

 _\- William no puedo creer que haya llegado en este estado – la voz escandalizada de su Tía se escucho_

 _\- Vamos Tía tranquilízate – esa voz era desconocida para la rubia, por lo que se asomó por la puerta entre abierta._

 _Su Tía Abuela se encontraba camino de un lado a otro y frente a ella un hombre de aspecto desamparado, un par de pantalones sucios y desgastados, una camisa que había visto sus mejores días y una cacheta de cuero marrón igual de usado, un largo cabello castaño y larga barba y gafas oscura con un bebe zorrillo en su cabeza que parecía dormir tranquilamente._

 _\- Tranquilizarme – la mujer se detuvo molesta, la rubia tuvo miedo por el joven – explícame porque aparecer luego de meses sin saber de ti, en esta condiciones con una animal en tu cabeza, pareces un vagabundo y no el futuro jefe de la familias – Candy tuvo que toparse la boca antes de gritar sorprendida_

 _\- Estuve de un lado a otro Tía, no podía enviarte carta de todos los lugares en donde estuve – tratando de tranquilizar a la mujer – además George conocía mi destino_

 _\- George? Ese hombre me va a escuchar cuando lo vea – refunfuño molesta_

 _\- ¿Cómo sigue Candy? – pregunto por la rubia_

 _\- Sigue sin recordar nada de su pasado – informó con cierto pesar_

 _\- ¿Por qué te la llevaste de Lakewood¿ – la rubia noto como la actitud de joven cambiaba de estar relajado a serio y autoritario_

 _\- Ese lugar le hacía daño a Candice, te envié una carta en donde te decía explicaba las razones para mudarnos de ese lugar_

 _\- La alejaste del único lugar que ella conocía como su hogar_

 _\- Ese lugar le hacía daño a Candice, cuando esas mujeres vivieron, sufrió una crisis, crees que la iba a dejar ahí, no la iba a dejar así sabiendo eso – el joven se encogió en su silla – ella merece algo mejor que está en ese lugar William_

 _\- Su pasado…_

 _\- Su pasado no importa ahora, ella es la futura heredera de los Andley y tu hermana no vas a cambiar eso – el joven se quitó los lentes mostrando unos ojos azules los cuales se le hicieron familiares a la chica – espero que entiendas que aceptes mi decisión William_

 _\- Entiendo tu decisión pero no la acepto por completo – levantándose – estaré pendiente de ella Tía, sé que estará bien a tu cuidado – empezó a caminar hasta la puerta_

 _\- ¿A dónde vas William? – pregunto al verlo irse_

 _\- Aun no estoy listo para asumir la responsabilidad de la familia – le respondió antes de llegar a la puerta – cuida de ella Tía_

 _\- Lo hare como si fuera mi propia hija_

 _Candy corrió para esconderse en una esquina, vio la puerta abrirse antes de él joven saliera y cerrara la puerta, camino hacia donde ella estaba escondida, tenía miedo de que la viera, si lo hiciera estaría en problemas, por lo que se agacho para hacerse invisible o eso era lo que esperaba._

 _\- Veo que sigues igual de curiosa que siempre pequeña – escucho decir al hombre, antes de sentir su mano en su cabeza_

 _\- Por favor no le digas a la Tía me va a retar – le suplico antes de levantar la cabeza, pero al toparse con esos ojos el reconocimiento llego a su corazón, fue como si el conociera a ese joven, impulsada por algo extraño llevo sus brazos al cuellos de la chico antes de abrazarlos._

 _\- También te extrañe pequeña – acariciando su cabello con suavidad logro calmar los espasmo de la joven – haz cambiado mucho – le dijo a lo que la chica asintió – pero sigues siendo la misma niña traviesa de siempre_

 _\- Oye – se quejó antes de golpea al joven en el hombro_

 _\- ¿Me reconoces? – se atrevió a preguntar_

 _\- No – susurro con tristeza – pero cuando vi tus ojos fue como si mi corazón si te reconociera – aspiro su olor – es igual que con Archie y Stear_

 _\- En verdad, les tienes mucho cariño a ellos – rodeo las piernas de las chicas con sus brazos y la cargado, ante la queja de la chica – te gusta este lugar_

 _\- Si la Tía Abuela es muy seria y siempre me está retando, pero soy feliz aquí – respondió apoyando su cabeza en su pecho - además están Stear y Archie con ellos aquí no me siento sola_

 _\- Me alegra oírte decir eso, ellos siempre te van a cuidar_

 _-Lo sé, aunque Stear siempre estaba inventando cosas que terminaran por hacernos a todos estallar – ambos se rieron – ¿te iras verdad? – le pregunta luego de unos minutos_

 _\- Si aún no estoy listo para asumir el liderazgo de la familia – Candy apretó con fuerza su camisa antes de que su pecho se contrajera_

 _\- Volverás?_

 _\- Claro que sí, tengo que cuidarte eres mi responsabilidad y mi… hermanita pequeña – Candy sintió una risa en el pecho del chico – pero estaré siempre cerca por si me necesitas – entro en la habitación de la joven y la dejo en su cama – ahora descansa, nuestro encuentro debe quedar siempre entre nosotros_

 _\- Esta bien – empezó a sentir los parpados pesado – cuídate_

 _\- Tu también pequeña, si me necesitas solo escríbele un mensaje a… nuestro padre y yo te responderé_

 _\- ¿Cómo sabré que eres tú? – pregunto casi cerrado los ojos dejando salir un bostezo_

 _\- Lo sabrás, siempre lo sabrás – depósito un beso en su frente_

 _\- Adios Albert_

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

\- Albert no está listo para asumir el jefe de la familia, así que hasta que eso pase todos deben pensar que yo seré la futura cabeza de lo Andley

\- Ahora entiendo por eso Eliza y Neal suelen decir que no perteneces aquí, tú no eres la verdadera cabeza de los Andley – la rubia asintió – tengo una duda, como sabes cuándo es tu hermano el que escribe

\- Es fácil – abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio y saco dos cartas de ellas, ambas tenían el nombre Sr William pero una tenía una pequeña huella de un animal en una esquina – esta es la de mi hermano y esta es la d mi padre – cuando estaba sola y quería huir el aparecía, casi como si supiera como me siento, sé que puedo confiar en él

\- Señoritas ya es hora de irse a dormir – la hermana Margaret entro a la habitación – Señorita O´Brian a su cuarto

\- Esta bien – se levantó de la cama para marcharse – hasta mañana Candy

\- Hasta mañana Paty, buenas noche hermana

Cuando la habitación estuvo a oscura la chica salió al balcón, se quedó viendo al cielo durante unos minutos antes de entrar.

" _Buenas noches Anthony, buena noches hermano"_

.

.

Un fuerte ruido hizo que la rubia se levantara algo asustada, afuera aun esta oscuro por lo que dudaba que pronto amaneciera, el ruino volvió a escucharse, por lo que tomo su bata antes de levantarse de la cama, camino hasta la puerta y la abrió lentamente sin hacer el menor ruido, se asomó pero no había nadie levantado, nunca había sido de sueño ligero, por lo que se sorprendió de que fuera la única en despertarse.

Salió de su cuarto en dirección a donde ella había escuchado aquel ruido, algo se rompió en el pasillo cerca de la entrada por lo que armándose de valor camino a oscura a ese lugar, rezando por dentro porque no fuera un fantasma.

" _Aunque si fuera un fantasma no es nada silencioso"_ pensó con una sonrisa

Se quedó parada en medio del pasillo cuando vio una sombra caminar hasta ella tambaleándose de un lado a otro.

" _Corre"_ se gritó a si misma pero sus pies no le respondieron _"Que estás haciendo corre no es tiempo de hacerse la valiente"_ pensó con temor, se dio media vuelta cuando escucho un quejido de dolor, trago profundamente antes de darse la vuelva y corre hacia el fantasma o lo que sea que está sufriendo

\- Maldición ese maldito bastado me lastimo seria mente – escucho una voz demasiado familia para ella, sin darse cuenta estaba a solo 10 pasos de su peor pesadillas

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto al joven entre murmuro

\- Oh dios ahora estoy alucinando – le dijo el chico viendo a la rubia como si estuviera viendo su pastel favorito – estoy viendo la cosa más hermosa y seductora de todas

-… - la rubia se sonrojo antes ese comentario – baja la voz antes de que alguien te escuche

\- Eh? Porque debería bajar la voz, que haces en el área de los chicos, acaso estabas durmiendo con el Cornwell – la voz del chico se hizo cada vez más fuerte

\- Ya cállate – se agacho a altura del joven para taparte la boca – idiota este es el lado de las chicas

\- Que? – el chico intento mirar a su alrededor pero todo estaba a oscura – diablos él se equivocó de área

\- Él de quien hablas? – Le pregunto pero recordó en donde estaba – escucha necesitas irte si alguien te ve estarás en problemas

\- No puedo hermosa pecosa – tomando las manos de las chica para jalarla más cerca de él – estoy molido

\- Suéltame pervertido – estaba sonrojada pero también molesta – esta entero no molido

\- Eres tan inocente – tocando su rostro – eres tan hermosa que debería ser un pecado

\- Apestas a alcohol es mejor que te marche antes de que te vea – intento zafarse del joven pero la expresión de dolor y los quejidos del chico la detuvieron – estas herido – afirmo preocupada – ¿Qué te paso?

\- Me metí en una pelear en un bar – respondió haciendo una mueca cuando la joven logro colocarse de pie

\- En un bar, que hacías en un bar?

\- Embriagándome? – le dijo como si fuera lo más lógico, Candy suspiro con molestia

\- Idiota – murmuro antes de ayudarlo a levantarse – tengo que sacarte de aquí si alguien te vez, te van a expulsar

\- Ja quiero ver que lo intente mi padre es el mayor benefactor de este lugar no me van a echar aunque quieran – el tono arrogante del joven molesto a la chica

\- Cierra la boca y ayúdame a sacarte de aquí

\- Candy que crees que haces – la chica entro en pánico cuando escucho esa voz

Soltó al joven quien cayó al suelo en un estruendoso golpe y empezó a quejarse

\- Lo siento está bien – ignoro a la peli-negra se agacha a ver al joven

\- Podrías ser más dulce pecosa – se quejó antes de que la chica lo ayudara a levantarse nuevamente

\- Candy te vas a meter en un problema si lo ayudas – escucho decir a la chica

-Esta lastimado debo ayudarlo – exclamo cuando logro estabilizarse con el peso del chico

\- Pero…

\- Si no vas ayudar muévete – la rubia levanto la mirada al ver a su amiga correr hasta ella para ayudarla – en serio Candy tienes que dejar de meterte en tantos problemas – se quejó antes de colocarse al lado izquierdo del chico para ayudar a cargar con el peso del joven

\- Vamos cuando tu vida va a ser tan divertida como ahora – le dijo con una gran sonrisa – ahí que llévalo a mi cuarto

\- A tu cuarto estas loca – le reprocho Paty

\- No podemos abrir la puerta y lanzarlo a afuera o si – la peli-castaño dudo antes de asentir – bien en mi cuarto puedo curarlo y luego lo lanzamos a fuera

\- Hey no soy un perro herido – se quejó el chico

\- Cierra la boca – lo reto Candy

La peli-negra se hizo a un lado cuando los 3 pasaron a su lado, no quería meterse en problema, pero al ver como las dos jóvenes ayudaban al joven, en especial la rubia se sintió perdida, en el Hogar de Pony ella siempre ayudaba a Candy, aun cuando llevara a los castigo y regaños, pero siempre la había apoyado, ahora simplemente se había quedado a un lado, apretó con fuerza sus manos antes de correr hacia las chicas que estaba llegando a la habitación de la rubia, se adelantó y abrió la puerta para que esta pasaran.

\- Colóquelos en la cama iré por algunas cosas – les indico antes de salir de la habitación e ir a la suya

\- Creo que nos va a ayudar – le dijo Paty a la rubia antes de colocar al chico en la cama

\- Eso parece

La peli-negra volvió al cuarto de la rubia con un botiquín de primero auxilio, cerró la puerta con el cerrojo antes de encender una vela

\- Hay que quitarle la camisa para ver si tiene alguna herida abierta – las 3 se sonrojaron antes esa idea y Terrence solo se rio

\- Vamos quien va a ser la primera en desvestirme – les rio con picardía

\- Cierra la boca pervertido – le dijo Candy antes de mirar a las chicas – ustedes con la vista a la pared y tu es mejor que no te pases de listo – señalando a las chicas y luego al joven

Terry solo sonrió levanto la mano en señal de paz, Candy respiro profundamente antes de empezar a quitarle la camisa, sentía su corazón latir con rapidez pero trato de no prestarle atención, pero claro el chico no la estaba ayudando mucho ya que con cada botón que ella soltaba el joven la veía con más intensidad.

\- Listo ahora haz lo tuyo – le dijo a Annie antes de alejarse del joven

La morena abrió el botiquín, empezó a revisar al joven no había heridas abiertas solo un par de moretones por todo su cuerpo y uno que otras rasguños pero nada grave, tuvo que pedirle ayuda a las otras 2 chicas para limpiar los rasguños y aplicarle la pomada para los moretones, entre las 3 lograron acabar en menos de 5 minutos.

\- Listo con esto te recuperas pronto – le dijo Annie guardando las cosas en el botiquín

\- Gracias señoritas fueron de mucha ayuda – les dijo antes de acostarse en la cama

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo tienes que irte? – Candy estaba histérica al ver al joven acomodarse en su cama

\- Estoy cansado me iré en la mañana – arropándose con la sabana para darle la espalda a las chicas

\- Eres un...

\- Candy silencio – le dijo Paty

Todos guardaron silencio al escucha pasos y voces venir del pasillo, Candy apago la vela antes de que el cuarto se quedaran en penumbras.

\- Al parecer solo fue la brisa que golpeo el jarrón – escucharon decir a una de las hermanas

\- Si igual iré a revisar a fuera tú revisa a las chicas – las tres se miraron aterradas

Los paso empezaron alejarse por lo que Candy fue la primera en abrir la puerta para asomarse a ver si había alguien cerca.

\- No hay nadie es mejor que regresen a sus cuartos chicas – les pido a las 2 chicas quienes miraron primero al chico que estaba en la cama cómodamente dormido

\- Y tú? – le pregunto Paty preocupada

\- Estaré bien, ya veré que hago con este – señalando al chico

\- Es demasiado arriesgado, es mejor que te vengas a dormir con alguna de nosotras – le dijo Annie a lo que Paty estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Ella tiene razón Candy, es mejor que vengas a dormir a mi cuarto, su las hermanas te ven compartiendo tu cama con otro chicos estarás en serios problema

La rubia iba a rechazar la invitación, pero luego lo pensó mejor, camino hasta la cama, hasta cubrir al joven lo suficiente para que no notaran nada raro.

\- Si haces algo raro te matare – le susurro al joven en el oído antes de irse con las chicas

" _Creo que me puedo acostumbrar a este olor"_ pensó Terry acomodándose lo mejor que pudo en la cama antes de caer en un profundo sueño.

Fuera de la habitación las chicas se dirigieron en sus habitación – Paty y Candy hoy competirían la cama – antes de que las 2 chicas entrar al cuarto de la O´Brian, la rubia volteo a ver a la morena.

\- Annie – la llamo en voz baja – gracias por ayudarnos

\- De nada – susurro antes de entrar

Las 2 chicas entraron al cuarto, una vez en la cama pudieron suspirar con alivio

\- Eso fue algo muy arriesgado Candy – la acuso la chica

\- Lo sé pero… que querías que hiciera estaba herido – seguía preocupada por el chico

\- Te gusta – no era una pregunta sino una afirmación, la chica empezó a sonrojarse – o mi dios te gusta

\- Silencio nos van a oír – la silencio antes de meterte a la cama – y no me gusta estoy preocupada que es otra cosa

\- Creo que Archie no es el único que trata de ocultar sus sentimiento – canturreo la chica metiéndose a la cama

\- Bah, como me gustaría un idiota, pervertido, egoísta y que tome, no sea tonta – aunque dijera eso estaba avergonzada

\- Claro, lo que digas

\- Ya duérmete, mañana será un largo día.

La rubia tardo en conciliar el sueño, el solo pensar que ese chico estaba en su cama en esto momento oliendo sus sabanas hizo su corazón latir con fuerza, no estaba interesada en ese idiota, la visión del pecho desnudo del chico vino a su mente, se sentido como tonta cuando empezó a sonrojarse con mayor fuerza

" _El no me gusta, no me gusta"_ trato de conversarse a sí misma, deseaba creer eso realmente lo deseaba


	7. Chapter 6

**Hilos del Destino**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran mios desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **Disculpe la demora estaba espera por mi beta, espero q regrese pronto pero decidi subir el nuevo capi, una cosa antes de seguir, en la historia original Albert nació en 1890 y Candy en 1898 por lo que este es 8 años mayor que Candy, tome la decisión de que Albert solo sea mayor que la rubia solo por 5 años asi la prometida de él, sea 10 años mayor, por lo que Albert en la historia tiene 25, Meribeth tiene 30, Stear y Terry tiene 15, Candy, Paty, Archie, Annie, Eliza y Neil tienen 14 al menos por ahora.**

 **Capítulo 6**

Candy respiro profundamente por décima vez, tenía más de 10 minutos frente a la puerta de la habitación sin tener el valor de entrar, el miedo de entrar y encontrarse con futuro duque, pero debía hacerlo, tomo una última bocanada de aire antes de girar la perilla.

\- Señorita Andley que hace despierta tan temprano? – la voz de la hermana Margaret la asusto lo que causo que diera un ligero salto

\- Hermana Margaret bueno días – se giró para mirar a la mujer con una sonrisa un tanto forzada

\- Buenos días a usted también pero que hace despierta tan temprano, apenas son las 6:00 de la mañana? – le pregunto nuevamente

\- No podía dormir así que salir a dar una vuelta por los alrededores – la rubia trato de verse como si la hubieran descubierto haciendo una travesura.

\- Señorita – tuvo que reprimir un suspiro – sabe que no puede salir de su habitación hasta la hora del desayuno

\- Lo siento – exclamo bajando la cabeza – solo quería tomar aire, no volverá a pasar – mostrando una mirada dulce e inocente

\- Está bien que no se repita – retándola

La chica se sintió nerviosa al ver que la mujer no se iba por lo que tuvo que abrir la puerta de su cuarto lentamente cerro los ojos antes de escuchar los gritos que estaban por venir, seria expulsada de colegio, su padre, la Tía Abuela y Albert estarían decepcionados, Stear y Archie irían a la cárcel por asesinar al futuro duque, Eliza y su hermano se reirán en su cara.

\- Señorita Andley – tuvo que cerrar los ojos antes de que los gritos empezaran – ¿Qué significa esto?

\- Puedo explicarlo ayer… -

\- Su cuarto esta hecho un desastre – esas palabras hicieron que abriera los ojos

Su cama esta desarreglada una de sus almohadas estaba en el suelo al igual que sus sabanas, la ventana está abierta y el viento que entraba había esparcido varios papeles al suelo, no estaba exactamente desarreglado, pero según las reglas del colegio sus cuartos deberán estar siempre impecables.

\- Es mejor que arregle este desorden y recuerde que las reglas exigen que su cuarto debe permanecer siempre impecable – aunque la estaba retando la rubia se sentía aliviada de que el duque se hubiera marchado.

\- Si hermana ya lo arreglare – se despidió de la hermana antes de entrar a su cuarto, cerró la puerta suavemente – Dios gracias al cielo que se fue – aliviada antes de caer de rodillas al suelo

\- Si que bueno ya se fue no – la voz de joven Grandchester la hizo palidecer, sintió al chico acercarse a ella antes de sentir sus brazos rodeándola por la espalda – definitivamente creo que tenemos demasiada suerte

\- ¿No te había ido ya? – pregunto con una voz ahogada, sentí su corazón latir corazón

\- Y perderme tu expresión al verme aun en tu cuarto – su tono de burla hizo que la rubia deseara golpearlo

\- Vete de aquí – le dijo entre diente, la rubia deseaba gritarle todo lo que pensaba sobre el chico, también golpearlo pero se resistió no podía arma un escándalo que no terminaría nada bien

\- Jajajaja – el joven se rio al ver la expresión molesta de la rubia – cuando te enojas tu nariz se arruga de una manera tan tierna – tocando con sus dedos la nariz de la chica – pero no preocupes tarzan pecoso, ya me tengo que ir – le dio un suave beso a la rubia en los labios, antes de levantarse y caminar hasta la ventana – nos veremos después señorita Andley – dándole una última mirada antes de bajar por la ventana.

Candy solo se quedó en el suelo sin decir palabra alguna, lo único que podía escuchar eran los latidos de su propio corazón, que galopaba a toda velocidad.

.

.

\- ¿Segura que la hermana Margaret? – le pregunto Paty entre susurro durante clases

\- Si él ya se había ido – le respondió evitando mencionar el hecho de que el chico se había escondido detrás de la puerta y la había besado

\- Gracias a dios, eso fue muy arriesgado Candy – Paty nuevamente a retarla, la rubia solo escuchaba atentamente, anoche había escuchado las mismas palabras así que solo asentía y negaba cada tanto – no me estas escuchando verdad? – le dijo la chica suspirando

\- Lo siento Paty, sigo preocupada por él – revelo con vergüenza

\- Esta vez no nos descubrieron, pero tienes que tener más cuidado – Paty al lado de ella asentía de manera disimulada.

\- Descuiden no lo volveré a ser – les dijo a ambas _"Al menos no si es necesario"_ pensó

\- ¿Por qué será que no te creo? – suspiro la peli-castaño, la chica solo le saco la lengua, las 3 chicas sonrieron sin que nadie se diera de cuenta, tuvieron que prestarle atención a la clase cuando la hermana a cargo les llamo la atención.

La puerta del salón se abrió y la hermana Grey entro por esta, el silencio reino en todo el lugar hasta que la mujer camino hasta el escritorio.

\- Hermana Grey que sorpresa tenerla aquí – le dijo la hermana a cargo

\- Disculpe la interrupción hermana Concepción – se disculpó antes de mira directamente a la rubia – Señorita Andley venga conmigo por favor – todas las chicas miraron a la rubia con cierta sorpresa en sus rostros solo 2 chica tenía una expresión de pánico plasmada

La rubia aunque estaba algo nerviosa se levantó sutileza, si habían descubierto que ayudado al joven Duque, ella no lo negaría pero tampoco diría que tanto Annie como Paty la ayudaron, era mejor que únicamente fuera castiga, no sería justo que ayudar a alguien más fuera reprendido, ambas salieron del salón y la más joven seguía a la mayor con la cabeza en alto, pero interiormente la Andley traba de pensar de cómo se enteraron, aunque su mente le decía que tal vez no fuera nada grave que la hermana Grey solo quería conversar.

" _Claro hablar pero yo sería la última persona con la que ella desearía hablar"_ pensó, no estaban en muy buenos términos, a causa de un insulto que a la joven le dijo en los primeros días de su llegada tratando de defender a Paty, fue la única vez que la rubia sintió que era mejor quedarse callada, paso 2 días en la habitación de castigo, por lo que evitaba molesta a la mujer _"Si tal vez no se trate de Terry, sino de otra cosa"_ deseaba creer eso _"¿Por qué lo llame Terry?, no tenemos ninguna clase de confianza, si él me ha besado, pero no somos amigo o sí?"_ se preguntó a si misma sentía sus mejillas calienta

\- Espere aquí señorita Andley – hablo entrando en la oficina y cerrar la puerta

La rubia empezó a caminar de un lado a otro preocupada, evitado morderse las uñas y salir corriendo de ahí, pero ella no era una cobarde sea lo que sea que le pasara iba a enfrentarlo con la cabeza en alto.

" _Pero si me expulsa, el Grandchester me la va a pagar"_ pensó con molestia de no a verlo ayudado no estaría en esa situación _"además fue su culpa, el por irse a un bar fue que se metió en problemas, además que hacía en un bar nunca me lo dijo"_ tanta preguntas que aún no tenías respuestas

\- Gatita que haces aquí? – Candy se detuvo al oír la voz de su primo

\- Archie, Stear que hacen aquí? – les pregunto al verlo llegar con uno de los sacerdotes

\- Eso mismo te preguntamos, la Hermana Grey nos mandar a llamar – respondió Stear llegando hasta donde estaba la rubia

\- Esperen aquí jóvenes – les dijo el sacerdote antes de entrar a la oficina

\- ¿En que líos crees que no hayamos metido ahora? – pregunto Candy en voz baja

\- Ni idea estoy seguro que no hemos hecho nada fuera de las reglas – respondió Archie, ambos primos voltearon a ver al mayor de los Andley

\- No me mire esta vez no tengo nada que ver con este llamado – Stear se sintió ofendido de que ninguno de ellos confiaba en él – al menos no que recuerde.

Archie y Candy lo miraron con terror, ya se lo habían advertido si el mayor de lo Cornwell era nuevamente castigo los sacarían del colegio, por lo que tendría que empezar a trabajar en las empresa Andley algo que este no deseaba.

\- Stear si eres castigado nuevamente te van… - Archie se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta de la oficina se abrió

\- Pueden entrar jóvenes – le dijo el sacerdote

Los 3 chicos entre ellos antes de caminar hacia la oficina, sea lo que sea que le esperaba ahí adentro iban a aceptarlo, aunque significaba renunciar a cierta cosas, al entrar vieron a la hermana Grey hablando con 2 personas que le estaban dando la espalda.

\- Nos mandó a llamar Hermana – hablo Stear con voz calmada, aunque realmente por dentro estaba temblando

\- Si jóvenes hay alguien que deseaba hablar con ustedes – señalando a las persona frente a ella

Poco a poco las 2 personas que estaban frente a ellos se dieron la vuelta, la primera era la reconocieron a George pero la otra persona no, rondaría los 25 o 30 años, su cabello era rubio un poco largo, ojos azules vestía de manera simple solo un par de pantalones azules, una camisa negra y una chaqueta de cuero rojizas y botas del mismo color, la rubio solo necesito ver esas chaqueta para reconocer al joven

\- Albert – chillo emocionada al ver al joven

\- Hola pequeña – le dijo abriendo sus brazos

La rubia no lo pensó mucho antes de correr a los brazos del joven, al sentirse en los brazos del chico no pudo evitar sollozar, lo había extrañado mucho, solía encontrarse con su hermano cuando más lo necesitaba, pero cuando se despedían sentir una gran tristeza que trataba siempre de esconder a todos

\- Te había extrañado mucho – gimoteando

\- Yo también pequeña – dejo un suave beso en su cabello – pero mírate como haz cambiando – alejándose un poco para ver a su protegida e hija adoptiva

\- Tu también esta diferente – mirando al chico – eliminaste la barba y te mas como un caballero, no como un vago – esas ultima palabras las susurro

\- Jajaja si tuve que cambiar – ambos se rieron antes de volver a fundirse en un gran abrazo, un carraspeo lo hizo separarse un poco

\- Alguien me podría explicar que pasa aquí – exigió saber Archie molesto, se estaba conteniendo para ir y separar a la rubia del aquel joven

\- Archie tiene razón ¿Quién eres? y ¿Por qué estabas abrazando a nuestra prima con tanta confianza? – exigió Stear caminando hacia los rubios para separar a la chica de aquel desconocido

\- Stear, espera deja que te explique – trato de decirle Candy, pero nuevamente fue alejada del joven por Archie quien se posiciono detrás de su hermano dejando a la rubia apartada de lo que posiblemente se convertiría en una pelea

\- ¡Señoritos por favor! – exclamo la hermana Grey alterada por lo que estaba pasando

\- Descuide hermana yo me encargo – Albert solo sonrío ante el comportamiento de sus sobrinos – si me deja a solo con ellos yo podría explicarles

\- Pero Señor William – mirando al joven durante unos segundo antes de suspirar resignada – está bien les daré un tiempo a solas para que puedan hablar – se levantó de su asiento para luego marcharse

Una vez que la puerta se cerró, el rubio miro a sus sobrinos, quienes ahora abrazaban a la rubia de forma protectora, ambos los miraba con cierto odio y molestia, la chica rodeo los ojos antes la actitud de sus primos.

\- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto directamente Stear

\- Chicos les estoy tratando de decir que él es… –

\- Gatita silencio queremos que él nos responda – Archie la interrumpió

\- Pero… -

\- Yo me encargo pequeña – le dijo Albert, Candy hizo un puchero antes de asentir – veo que no han cambiado nada chicos, siguen siendo igual de protectores con Candy, si sus padres los viera ahora no los reconocerían, ya no son los mismo niños que solían corretear por la mansión, dándole dolores de cabeza a la Tía, aunque curiosamente Anthony siempre se salía con la suya, Stear siempre estuviste idea ingeniosas tu inventos eran un agasajo, aunque no siempre resultaban como tu deseabas, me gustaba verte trabajar en tu taller, continuamente debía colocarte una sábana puesto que te quedaba dormido mientras inventabas – Stear abrió la boca para decir algo, pero nada salió de esta, el rubio miro a su otro sobrino – Archie, que puedo decir de ti, desde niño eras único, odiaba ensuciarte o estar mal arreglado, pero si se trataba de Anthony y Stear eso no te importaba, al final de sus juegos arrastrabas a los chicos a los baños y tú no salías hasta que no estuviera perfecto .- alguien lo llamo vanidoso

\- Quien eres? – preguntaron ambos sorprendido

\- Ustedes me conocen como El Tio Abuelo William, Candy me llama Albert – respondió con una gran sonrisa

Albert deseaba poder capturar ese momento para siempre, ambos chicos tenían una expresión asombro, temor y horror, Candy por otro lado palmeaba la espalda de los chicos, 5 minutos después los chicos volvieron a reaccionar esta vez, el rubio no se sorprendió al ver como se aferraban a la rubia como si su vida dependiera de ellos.

\- No nos creemos ni por un segundo eso – hablo Stear con molestia – el Tío Abuelo es un señor mayor, casi de la misma edad de la Tía.

\- Jajajaja – Albert soltó un gran carcajadas – en serio creen que yo tengo la edad de la Tía, aunque claro es normal, luego de la muerte de mis padres yo pase a ser el líder de clan, pero como aún era un niño la Tía decidió que era mejor si mi identidad se mantenía en secreto, ella creo al Tío Abuelo William, fui enviado al extranjero a estudiar para convertirme en la cabeza de la familia Andley, aunque realmente a mí no me gustaba mucho eso.

Albert miro a la rubia, había revelado que su padre estaba muerto, una de la falsa creada por la Tía se estaba desmoronando, los chicos también vieron a la chica, quien tenía la mirada distante, antes de dejar salir un suspiro

\- Yo ya me lo imaginaba – les dijo encogiéndose en hombros

\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? – le pregunto Archie

\- Luego de que nos mudamos a Nueva York – miro a George antes de sonreí con tristeza – la Tía solía hablarme mucho de mi padre, pero cuando lo hacía su voz se volvía triste, como si hablaba de alguien que ya no estaba, además Albert – fijo su mirada en su hermana – crees que no me daría cuenta que tu letras y la de Padre eran muy parecidas – el chico se avergonzado – cuando llegue aquí me di cuenta nunca antes lo había visto, no soy tonta chicos, pero no estoy triste sé que lo hicieron por mi salud

\- Lo siento pequeña – Albert camino hasta donde estaban sus sobrino, coloco su mano derecha en la cabeza de la rubia – nunca te haríamos daño

\- Lo se… - sonrió débilmente – pero no entiendo Albert que hace aquí?

\- Es cierto creo que nos hemos desviado del tema principal – les hizo señas a los chicos para que tomaron asiento en el sofá que estaba en una esquina, una vez todos sentado Albert empezó a halar – bien, dentro en un par de días seré presentado en la sociedad como el Jefe de la familia Andley, ustedes como mis sobrinos y mi hermana van a estar presente, vine a pedirle un permiso especial a la hermana Grey para que pudieran salir el día de mi presentación

\- ¿En verdad vas a asumir el compromiso de nuestra familia? – pregunto la rubia sorprendida – pero siempre me había dicho que amabas la libertad e independencia, ¿Por qué cambiaste de parecer tan pronto?

\- Porque me voy a casar en el verano – respondió directamente

Candy se levantó como resorte antes de señalar a su hermano.

\- ¿Casarte? ¿Cómo es posible? Nunca me había dicho antes que estaba saliendo con nadie – exigió respuesta - ¿Quién es? ¿Desde cuándo la conoces? ¿Quiénes son sus padres? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué yo no sabía absolutamente nada sobre esto William? –la rubia estaba empezando a molestarse

\- Cálmate Candy deja que te explique – la rubia empezaba a respirar con dificulta por lo que volvió a sentarse – la señorita con la que me voy a casar se llama Meribeth Grayton, es la líder de uno de los Clanes más importante de escocia… - Candy lo interrumpió

\- Espera un minuto – la rubia tenía el ceño fruncido – ¿Grayton? ¿no es ese el apellido que según la Tía está prohibido decir?

\- Es una larga historia, el año pasado Meribeth y yo nos reencontramos en áfrica, no nos habíamos visto desde hace años, pero cuando nos encontramos fue como si todo estuviera encajando – los tres jóvenes se sorprendieron como el hombre hablar sobre la chica

\- Está enamorado de ella – chillo Candy emocionada, Albert se sonrojo antes ese hecho – perfecto, ¿Cuándo la vamos a conocer?

\- ¡El día de nuestra boda! – exclamo Albert pero deseo no hacerlo al ver como la rubia se levantaba y estaba vez su rostro estaba completamente rojo

\- Eso no va a ocurrir Albert – miro a su hermano – no pienso darte mi aprobación si no conozco a esa chica antes, así que será mejor que le digas que esté presente el día de tu presentación o olvídate de casarte con ella, te recuerdo hermano, que tú me dejaste a cargo de la Tía – señalo – quien puso el peso de la futura generación en mis manos, así que cualquier chica que quiera entrar en la familia va a tener que enfrentarse a mí – sonrió ante la sorpresa de Albert y George, los hermanos Cornwell solo asintieron – así que si quieres casarte yo conocerá a tu futura esposa, quiero conocer a tu prometida pasado mañana en la mansión de Londres – Albert miro a la rubia como si estuviera loca – si no está ahí, yo buscare a una nueva esposa – le dijo para luego marchase

\- Vaya eso fue interesante – dijo Albert luego de la rubia se hubiera marchado azotando la puerta

\- Creo que está molesta – Stear dejo escapar un suspiro – ¿realmente eres el Tío Abuelo William? – el chico seguía confundido durante años le había dicho que el jefe de la familia era un hombre mayor que solo se dedicaba a trabajar por el bienestar de la familia, la persona que estaba frente a ellos no era nada de eso – no es que no lo crea solo que eres… -

\- Lo entiendo chicos, la familia Andley es una de la más prestigiosa, honorable e importante, es por eso que tenemos enemigos, que un niño se hiciera cargo de las empresa era un peligro, por lo que mi identidad se mantuvo en secreto, pero siempre vele por ustedes trataba de estar cerca cuando ustedes me necesitaban – confeso

\- ¿Eras tú el hombre que me apoyo cuando Anthony murrio? – pregunto Archie viendo al hombre, cuando su primo murió el sintió que su mundo no valía la pena, pero un hombre de aspecto desgastado fue su confidente le conto todo lo que siempre se había guardado y lloro como un bebe en su hombro

\- Así es, yo también estaba triste, pero tenía que velar por ustedes, los ayude a ambos cuando necesitaba desahogarse, quería ayudarlo aun cuando yo estaba triste por la muerte de mi sobrino – un silencio triste cayo en el salón

\- Fue gracias a ti que Candy llego a nuestra vidas verdad? – Stear recordó la carta que él le envió a quien creía que era un dulce anciano para que adoptara a la rubia.

\- Si, yo la había conocido cuando ella era una niña de solo 6 años, poco después de la muerte de Rosemary la encontré llorando en el bosque, fue como si un rayos de sol traspasara las espesas nubes – sonrió ante el recuerdo de una joven Candy – como si Rosemary me hubiera guiado a ella, saben en ese momento desee llevarme a esa niña a vivir conmigo, pero no fue posible, luego la volví a ver unos años después y esta vez ustedes también me rogaban que la adoptara, entonces lo supe que ella pertenecía a nuestra familia

Los chicos solo asintieron, siguieron hablando durante una par de minutos, hasta que la hermana Grey volvió, nuevamente el joven le explico lo importante que era que todos los miembros de Clan Andley, estuvieran libre para el próximo fin de semana, también tuvo que pedir un permiso para que su hermana tenga la tarde libre 2 días, como lograría que Meribeth llegara en menos de un día no lo sabía pero tendría que hacerlo.

.

.

Candy había llegado a la colina en la que siempre se encontraba con los chicos, no tenía ganas de volver al salón al menos no con su humor como estaba, estaba molesta y triste el matrimonio de su hermano había sido un golpe duro, pero no tanto como saber que él no le había dicho en sus cartas que había conocido a alguien, eso era lo que más la entristecía, creía que no se guardaban secretos pero al parecer si lo hacía, llego hasta el gran árbol se sentó en el pasto recostando su espalda en el tronco.

\- Albert idiota – empezó a decir antes de rodear sus piernas con sus brazos – al menos deberías pensar en mí, idiota

\- Vayas que pensara las hermanas si supiera que la señorita Andley tiene una boca muy sucia – esas voz y esa risa molestaba hizo que la joven enfureciera

\- Lárgate de aquí Gradnchester no estoy de humor – si sacar su cabeza de sus piernas

\- Realmente estas molesta – el joven bajo del árbol de un solo salto hasta quedar al lado de la chica – ¿Qué podría molestar a una chica? – se sentó a su lado

\- Como si te importara – murmuro con cierta molestia

\- Es verdad que no me importar solo tengo curiosidad – vio a la joven suspirar antes de levantar la cara

\- Pues mi hermano acaba de llegar y nos dijo que se va a casar

\- Y eso te molesta?

\- Claro que no – contesto – solo que me hubiera gustado conocer de la existencia de esa persona antes – Terry noto la tristeza en sus ojos

\- Creo que te entiendo – coloco su mano en la cabeza de la rubia – siente que tu hermano te traiciono porque no te dijo a ti primero que se iba a casar, es dulce que te preocupes por tu hermano sabes – la chica se sonrojo un poco, la rubio lo golpeo levemente – ¿Por qué no le dices cómo te sientes?

\- Porque de seguro ya se fue – respondió antes de apoyarse contra el chico

\- Pero lo volverás a ver no? – Sintió a la rubia asentir – entonces solo habla con él, no creo que él te odie por decirle cómo te sientes

\- Creo que tienes razón – suspiro ante de sonreí – eres muy dulce cuando no tratas de propasarte conmigo

\- No te acostumbre aún tengo intensión de que seas mía – revelo antes de entregarle un rosas roja a la rubia

\- No voy a ser tu amante – le dijo tomando la rosa

\- No pienso convertirte en mi amante – la rubia lo miro a los ojos con cierta confusión

\- ¿Entonces qué quieres?

\- Que no es obvio – tomo la barbilla de la chica acercando poco a poco su rostro – Te quiero hacer mía – intento besarla pero la rubia fue más rápida, interpuso la rosa entre sus labios y los del duque

\- Si sigues con eso vas a ganarte mi desagrado – inclino su cabeza hacia un lado – si quieres que te dé una oportunidad, vas a tener que esforzarte mucho

\- ¿Esforzarme? – Sonrió con ironía – ¿quieres decir que voy a tener que luchar por ti? – la chica asintió – bien eso me parece interesante – soltó a la chica y se alejó de ella – si quieres que sea un caballero lo seré – se puso de pie y le entendió la mano a la rubia para que se levantara, está la tomo, cuando ambos estuvieron de pie – bien señorita Andley entonces luchare por ganarme su mano – tomo su mano derecha y le dio un beso – seré un caballero, pero entiende algo – la jalo hasta que estuviera cerca de él – tu eres solo mía, si alguien más se acerca me encargare de desaparecerlo.

.

.

Albert y George llegara a la mansión que tenías las Andley a las afueras de Londres, era una pequeña mansión que estaba muy cerca del castillo de los Duques de Grandsherter, los cuales eres conocidos de los Andley, la Tía Abuela siempre quiso que los Duques fueran más cercanos a los Andley, pero no lo había logrado hasta ahora, al traspasar la reja vieron un carruaje frente a la entrada.

\- ¿Tenemos visitas? – le pregunto a George que se veía igual de sorprendida que él

\- No sabía que tendríamos visitas – le informo antes de que ambos bajaran del auto

La puerta principal se abrió y solo vieron una rayo rojo dirigirse al Jefe de los Andley quien solo tuvo tiempo de parar aquella joven antes de que ambos chocaran contra el auto.

\- William te extrañe tanto – hablo Meribeth Grayton abrazando al joven Andley por el cuello

\- Beth, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto entre sorprendido y emocionado

\- Vaya no suenas muy feliz de verme – la chica se separó del chico dándole una mirada de molestia

\- No es que no esté feliz, solo estoy sorprendido eso es todo – trato de arreglar las cosas, no deseaba que otra chica se molestara el día de hoy con él

\- Pues más te vale – lo golpeo en el hombro antes de volver a abrazarlo – le dijo a mi Tío que debíamos venir a Londres, tenía la sensación de que me iba a necesitar aquí

\- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de que este aquí – la levanto por la cintura dándole una vuelta – mi hermana quiere conocerte en 2 días

\- Vez sabía que ibas a necesitarme – les dijo con una sonrisa

\- Espera dijiste que había venido con tu Tío – George interrumpió a la feliz pareja

\- Si porque… -

\- Lárgate de mi casa Nicola Grayton – escucharon un fuerte grito provenir de la casa


	8. Capitulo 7

**Hilos del Destino**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran mios desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **Capítulo 7**

La joven Andley estaba terminando de cepillar su cabello. Cuando la conversación que había tenido con el joven Duque esa mañana había vuelto a su mente

 _Flash Back_

\- ¿Esforzarme? – Sonrió con ironía – ¿quieres decir que voy a tener que luchar por ti? – la chica asintió – bien, eso me parece interesante – soltó a la chica y se alejó de ella – si quieres que sea un caballero lo seré – se puso de pie y le entendió la mano a la rubia para que se levantara, está la tomo y ambos estuvieron de pie – bien señorita Andley entonces luchare por ganarme su mano – tomo su mano derecha y le dio un beso – seré un caballero pero entiende algo – la jalo hasta que estuviera cerca de él – tu eres solo mía, si alguien más se acerca me encargare de desaparecerlo–

 _Fin del Flash Back  
_

Luego de eso el chico simplemente se había ido, dejándola más confundida. Su corazón seguía latiendo tan rápido que se preguntó qué era lo que estaba sintiendo realmente por el joven, ni ella misma conocía sus propios sentimientos, siempre protegida por todos, nunca se había sentido atraída por nadie, ahora conocía a un chico que no solo eres atrevido, sino un pervertido que la atacaba siempre que quería y ella no hacía nada para detenerlo.

 _"¿Sera que realmente me gusta?"_ pensó con cierta confusión, dejo el cepillo en su escritorio y camino hasta el balcón, se acercó a las flores que había traído de América, gracias a la ayuda de Paty había logrado conseguir dos jardineras, una en su cuarto y otra en el cuarto de la peli-castaña en donde ahora nuevos retoños de flores están por salir _"¿Qué puedo hacer Anthony?"_ toco los pétalos de las rosas _"No sé qué siento hacia ese chico"_

Toc, toc, toc

Alguien llamo a la puerta, pensando que sería Paty la dejo entro

\- Pasa estoy en el balcón – dijo sin mira quien había entrado

\- Candy podemos hablar – Esas no era la voz de Paty, por lo que la rubia miro a su invitada

\- ¿Ocurre algo señorita Brigther? – pregunto mirando a la chica que se veía algo incomoda

\- Si… yo… quisiera – la chica empezó a jugar con sus manos lo que le dio a entender a la rubia que estaba nerviosa

\- ¿Porque no te sientas? – le pidió a la chica señalando su cama

\- Si – susurro antes de sentarse en la cama, estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos antes de que la rubia hablara

\- Bien ¿que querías hablar conmigo? – le pregunto

\- Bueno veras…. – la chica se sonrojo

\- Quieres hablar de Archie ¿verdad? – no era una pregunta sino más bien una afirmación

\- Si… -

\- Bien dime… - la ínsito a hablar

\- Yo realmente estoy enamorada de Archie y quisiera tu aprobación por favor – dijo de golpee cerrando sus manos con fuerza contra su regazo

-…- la chica suspiro sabía que de esto se trataba, iba a negarse cuando una idea vino a su mente - ¿Quiénes que yo te de mi aprobación no? – La chica asintió con fervor – bien entonces en 2 días Paty y tú me acompañaran a la mansión Andley–

\- Gracias en verdad… -

\- Escucha, en la mansión estará nuestra Tía Abuela si eres capaz de estar a la altura de nuestra familia yo te aprobare – Annie sonrió emocionada – pero, solo Archie decidirá si eres la indicada para él–

\- No entiendo – le dijo confundida

\- Eres demasiado ingenua, yo puedo aceptarte pero no he visto que hayas hecho algún acercamiento con mi primo ¿o sí? – La chica negó – ¿ves? como quieres ser la indicada para mi primo si no has hecho el mínimo acercamiento con el–

\- Me esforzare, me ganare el corazón de Archie – afirmo antes de levantarse, dudo un poco antes de acerarse a la rubia y abrazarla

Candy estaba sorprendida pero no por el abrazo, si no por lo familiar que este se sentía, como si ya estaban acostumbradas a abrazarse pero la rubia sabía que nunca antes había abrazado a la chica desde el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose. La morena pareció darse cuenta de la reacción de la chica y se alejó rápidamente.

\- Gracias, me voy que duermas bien – hizo un leve inclinación con la cabeza para luego marcharse

 _"¿Qué fue eso?"_ pensó _"¿Por qué se sentía familiar?"_ miro sus manos, cuando una fuerte punzada en su cabeza se hizo presente, la imagen de una niña de cabello negro corriendo junto a ella vino rápidamente a su mente

\- Este es un beso de tu papá–

\- Y este es un beso de tu mamá–

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza, su respiración se volvió erradica, algo no estaba bien tuvo que sostenerse de la cama antes de perder el conocimiento.

.

.

 **Mansión de los Andley Londres**

\- Así que no se tomó muy bien la noticia – hablo Meribeth durante la cena

\- Si, mi hermana estaba algo molesta al saber que me iba a casar con alguien a quien ella no conocía – Albert seguía algo preocupada por la rubia pero tanto Stear como Archie le habían aconsejado que era mejor dejarla sola

\- La señorita Candice tiene un gran temperamento y la noticia la tomó por sorpresa – hablo esta vez George tomando una copa de vino – por lo que pidió conocerla en 2 días para saber si usted era la indicada para su hermano –

\- Yo estoy emocionada por conocer a tu hermana antes de la boda – les dijo con una gran sonrisa, deseaba conocer a la que sería su futura cuñada

\- Si, solo te lo advierto Candy es muy directa y siempre dice lo que opina, te guste o no – confeso el joven

\- Entonces seremos grande amigas -

\- Es una lástima que la Señora Andley y el Señor Grayton no nos hayan acompañado en la cena – les dijo George en ausencia de las 2 personas mayores

\- Si, sin ellos la cena es muy aburrida, deseaba seguir escuchando su pequeña charla – Meribeth se rio con burla antes las constante riñas de los mayores

\- Sigo sorprendido de que la Señora Elroy haya perdido tanto los estribos como para gritarle al Señor Nicola con tanta fuerza – para todos fue una sorpresa al ver a una muy molesta Elroy gritarle directamente a la cara a otra persona

\- Jajajaja, si hubiera visto la cara de mi Tío – se rio Meribeth – creo que jamás en la vida, se le hubiera imaginado que la Tía lo correría de la casa frente a todos los sirvientes–

Los tres jóvenes adultos empezaron a reír antes ese recuerdo de un asusto Nicola. Estuvieron hablando durante una par de horas, antes de que Meribeth se retirara a sus aposentos, cuando los 2 hombres estuvieron a solas, Albert se puso serio al ver la expresión de su amigo y mano derecha.

\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa George? – pregunto al hombre

\- Solo estaba pensaba en si estaba seguro de lo que está haciendo – contesto mirando el retrato que estaba encima de la chimenea oculta por una sábana blanca

\- ¿Acaso dudas de mi matrimonio con Beth? – cuestiono algo irritado

\- Claro que no, sé que la señorita Beth es la indicada para usted, es la única que puede controlarlo – sonrió antes la mueca de Albert – solo me pregunto si está bien mantener el pasado de la señorita Candy en el olvido –

-… - Albert suspiro antes de mira hacia la chimenea – yo también he estado pensando en lo mismo – ver las llamas consumir los tronco solía ser un momento mágico para él – cuando fui por Candy a Nueva York, realmente deseaba llevármela conmigo, ella se merecía muchas cosas, no el dolor que estaba pasando, pero cuando la vi parecía como si realmente era el lugar al quien siempre hubiera pertenecido, era feliz, sonreía y hasta bromeaba con los chicos, como si fuera al fin libre – sonrió con tristeza – pensar que ella venia de un Hogar para niños, en donde muchas personas la amaron y cuidaron, uno juraría que no podía necesitar nada, pero realmente ella si deseaba una familia–

\- Las 2 mujeres que cuidaron de Candy solo hablaron maravillas de ella, pero cuando mencionaban que la niña se negaba a ser adoptada simplemente por su amiga me pareció un acto muy noble – George a espaldas de la Tía Abuela había vuelto al hogar de pony para conocer más sobre el pasado de la rubia

\- Lograste saber que fue de la vida de esa niña – le pregunto a su amigo

\- Al parecer fue adoptada poco antes de que usted la conociera – recordando lo que la hermana María le había dicho

\- Si recuerdo que el día que la conocí estaba muy triste porque su amiga se había ido para siempre–

\- Si, según esas mujeres, la señorita desbordaba todo ese amor y cariño en aquella niña, creo que cuando la niña fue adoptada algo dentro de la joven se rompió, pero ella nunca mostro algún tiempo de sufrimientos y solo se dedicaba a ayudar a las mujeres con los otros niños – había escuchado como la chica se había contenido el día que la niña fue adoptada y siempre esperaba las cartas que esta le enviaba, hasta que estas dejaron de llegar

\- ¿Nunca te dijeron quienes la habían adoptado? – el hombre negó

\- Dijeron que no podían revelar eso, puesto que los padres adoptivos de la chica desearon que eso quedara en secreto–

\- Entiendo – toco la sabana que cubría el retrato que sería revelado el día que fuera presentado como el jefe de los Andley – si pudiera encontrarla estoy segura que mi pequeña Candy volvería–

\- Pero la pregunta es ¿eso sería lo mejor para ella?

.

.

Se levantó con cuidado porque no quería que esta le doliera más, miro a su alrededor y no logro reconocer nada.

\- ¿Dónde estoy? – Se preguntó mirando la extraña habitación – ¿Qué fue lo que me paso? – la rubia trato de recordar algo pero todo estaba confuso, trato de recordar que había pasado  
Los Legan la había acusado de robarle algo a Annie, si eso lo recordaba estos luego la habían enviado a México con un hombre llamado García que no era muy amable con ella, entonces… entonces ¿Qué? La rubia no lograba recordaba nada a partir de ahí, sería que ya había llegado a México. Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta, tenía algo de miedo a lo que le esperaba ahí afuera, tomo un gran respiro antes de girar el picaporte el cual se abrió, por lo que no tenía llave, se asomó solo había un largo pasillo a oscuras, llena de pavor se animó a salir de aquella extraña habitación, camino en dirección a lo que ella sospechaba que era la salida, no tardó mucho en llegar a la puerta la abrió respirando aliviada de que no tenía seguro, una vez afuera empezó a correr, sea lo que sea ese lugar no le gustaba y debía escapar.  
Corrió durante un par de minutos hasta que vio luces acercándose hacia ella, se detuvo con miedo al ver que había sido descubierta.

\- ¿Señorita que hace fuera de su cuarto? – escucho decir a una mujer que vestía como religiosa, la rubia no respondió se dio la vuelta y corrió en dirección opuesta a donde estaban las mujeres – señorita regrese aquí

 _"Tengo que huir de aquí"_ pensó la rubia adentrándose en el bosque _"De seguro me enviaron a otro orfanato, debo salir de aquí volver con Anthony y los chicos"_ siguió corriendo sin importarle que varias ramas golpeaba su brazos y piernas hiriéndola

\- Señorita – escuchaba que la seguían pero no se detuvo en ningún momento  
El sonido de los cascos y el relinchido de los caballos, era los sonidos más aterradores que Candy hubiera escuchado, al abrir los ojos el paisaje que veía le dio escalofrío, las hojas otoñales estaban cayendo, la fuerte brisa la calo hasta los huesos, todo empezó a girar y un fuerte grito se escuchó a lo lejos, la rubia llevo sus manos a su oídos y se dejó caer al suelo

\- No, no, no – empezó a gritar mientras caía de rodillas - Ayuda – susurro antes de que la oscuridad volviera a nublar su mente

.

.

Terry quien había salido a cabalgar con Teodora, había escuchado los gritos de las hermanas que al parecer estaban siguiendo a alguien. No les hizo caso hasta que escucho a alguien gritar, esa voz era muy familiar, así que se dirigió al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, cuando llego se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su tarzan pecoso arrodillada en el suelo con las manos en su cabeza, detrás de ellas venían 3 hermanas entre ella la madre superiora, el joven duque bajo de su caballo y corrió hacia la chica

.

.

\- Candy, Candy – escucho que la llamaban, intento abrió los ojos pero estos le pesaban - Candy, intenta abrir los ojos por favor – era la voz de un hombre, trato de respirar con tranquilidad – eso es respira lentamente –

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto una de las hermana llegando a su lado

\- No lo sé – sintió los brazos de la chica rodeándola – calma ya, las hermanas vienen –

\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – le pregunto la hermana Margaret llegando a su lado junto con la hermana Grey

\- No lo sé, solo escuche gritos y vine en esta dirección – le explico alejándose un poco de la rubia

La hermana Grey empezó a revisarla, se podía ver que está herida pero solo eran rasguños lo que más le preocupo era la mirada perdida de la chica y las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro

\- ¿Señorita Andley me escucha? – le pregunto la hermana Margaret tomando su mano para sentir su presión

\- Anthony – escucharon a la joven susurra – Anthony cuidado – su rostro se llenó de terror absoluto y su cuerpo empezó a convulsionarse

\- ¡Oh dios! está teniendo una crisis – exclamo la hermana antes de recostar a la joven en el suelo – hay que llamar a una enfermera urgentemente –

Terry no comprendía lo que estaba pasando solo veía a la chica convulsionándose, mientras las hermanas trataba de hacerla reaccionar, temeroso el solo hizo lo único que lograba calmarlo cuando estaba triste, saco su armónica y empezó a tocarla.

La dulce melodía se escuchaba sobre los gritos de las hermanas, minutos después solo se escuchaba la armónica del joven duque, quien no quitaba su mirada del cuerpo de la rubia, el cual empezó a relajarse hasta que ya no se movía, veía su pecho subir y bajar lentamente, por lo que supo que la joven se había quedado profundamente dormida.

.

.

La oscuridad poco a poco fue despejando la mente de la joven Andley, se sentía cansada pero su cuerpo le decía que era momento de despertar, su cuerpo se sentía incómodo y su cama estaba demasiado dura y mojada, así que abrió los ojos lentamente, al hacerlo solo cielo el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas, parpadeo varias veces para enfocar su vista, se sorprendió cuando vio a la hermanas Grey, Margaret y Silvana sobre ella, las 3 mujeres la miraba preocupada, pero lo único que tenía toda su atención era la dulce melodía que provenía de una armónica.

\- ¿Señorita Andley se encuentra bien? – le pregunto la hermana Margaret

\- ¿Qué era lo que hacía corriendo en plena noche? – pregunto la hermana Grey  
La rubia no respondió simplemente siguió escuchando aquella melodía, poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta sumergirse en la oscuridad.

.

. 

La rubia empezó a moverse incomoda, sentía su cuerpo tan rígido que el más mínimo movimiento le dolía, se incorporó un poco lo que provoco que un quejido se escuchara.

\- Candy – alguien hablo, trato de ver quien era pero su mente aún estaba algo nublada – recuestaste llamare a la enfermera

\- Paty – su voz sonaba pastosa

\- Sí, soy yo – la rubia volvió a abrir los ojos al principio todo parecía borroso, pero logro enfocarse en su amiga, quien llevaba puesto el uniforme

\- Creo que me quede dormida – nuevamente trato de levantarse, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que no estaba en su habitación sino en lo que parecía ser una cuarto de hospital – ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunto nerviosa.

\- Estas en la enfermería del Colegio – le respondió la chica tomando su mano

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí? – pregunto confundida

\- ¿No lo recuerdas? – La rubia negó – según escuche estuviste caminando dormida y te despertaste en el jardín y tuviste una crisis –

Candy trato de recordar que había pasado la noche anterior, recordó su conversación con Annie, luego de que se despidieran ella sintió mucho sueño, después un cielo estrellado y una dulce melodía.

Cuando la enfermera entro haciéndole diferentes preguntas a la rubia, la cual ella respondió sin dudar, pero cuando le pregunto sobre lo ocurrido anoche, al ver que estaba confundida la enfermera le dijo que se tomara el día de descanso.

Paty la ayudo a volver a su habitación, mas por temor a que la rubia terminara desmayándose, pero al llegar a cuarto y ver a la rubia en excelente estado, la dejo en su cama para luego irse a sus clases, Candy se quedó solo en su cuarto

\- Me diste un susto anoche – la chica casi brinco en su cama al ver al joven duque entrando por la ventana

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – corrió a la puerta y puso el seguro, giro a ver al joven quien ya estaba sentando en su cama

\- Ya te dije estaba preocupado por ti – extendió su mano hacia la rubia quien la tomo un tanto dudosa, el chico la jalo logrando que la chica quedara en su regazo, la chica se removió incomoda e intento levantarse, Terry al ver que la chica estaba tratando de alejarse de él, tomo su barbilla con sus dedos para levantarla un poco – Estaba preocupado por ti –

-… - La rubia sintió como su rostro empezaba a calentarse, estaba tan cerca del suyo que podía sentir su calor, también noto la preocupación en sus ojos – Lo siento – susurro embelesada en sus ojos

\- ¿Que paso anoche? – pregunto

\- No lo sé – respondió soltando un suspiro – no recuerdo mucho de anoche, solo sé que me fui a dormir y cuando desperté estaba en la enfermería

\- Nadie te dijo lo que paso anoche ¿verdad? – la rubia negó – yo salí a cabalgar – noto que la chica se tensó cuando dijo que había salido a cabalgar pero lo dejaría pasar por ahora – cuando escuche a alguien gritar por ayuda, así que fue en esa dirección y te vi ahí en el suelo llorando, gritando algo como _**"Anthony cuidado"**_ –

La rubia escuchaba atentamente deseaba que eso hiciera que sus recuerdo de la noche anterior regresaran, pero todo estaba confuso.

\- ¿Quién es Anthony? – le pregunto con molestia, vio a la chica suspirar antes de recostar su cabeza en su hombro

\- Anthony es mi primo… -

\- ¿Tienes otro primo? – se quejó el chico, era suficiente con tener que soportar a los Cornwell ahora había otro mas

\- Anthony murió hace 4 años atrás – le dijo la rubia con tristeza

\- ¿Murió? ¿Cómo?

\- Según sé, un día al principio de otoño había ido a cazar un zorro, decidimos ir solos pero durante nuestro recorrido nuestro caballos se asustaron, él se cayó del caballo y murió al instante, cuando vi eso me desmaye pero me golpee la cabeza y perdí mis recuerdos – Terry estaba sorprendido pero intrigado

\- Pero porque estaba grita – decidió preguntar

\- No lo sé – la rubia se aferró a la camisa del chico – en ocasiones pasa eso, es como si mis recuerdos volvieran pero solo los dolorosos, así que es cuando tengo alguna crisis, tengo miedo a veces, temo que si mis recuerdos regresan, yo habré desaparecido – el chico solo miro a la rubia, se veía tan indefensa y frágil, rodeo el pequeño cuerpo de la chica con sus brazos y la abrazo con fuerza

-…- Terry no sabía que decir continuo abrazo a la chica cuando estaba empezó a llorar, simplemente se quedó a su lado, hasta que la joven se quedó dormida en sus brazos él no iba a negar que le gustaba la posición en la que estaban, pero se había prometido no pasar los limites, así que le acostó en la cama, la tapo antes de marcharse.

A la mañana siguiente Candy junto con Annie y Paty se encontraban camino a la mansión Andley. Gracias a la rubia la hermana Grey había accedido a que las 2 chicas fueran con ella, lo ocurrido aquella noche había sido un incidente que muchos ignoraban, otros como Archie y Stear habían preferido no informarle a nadie, puesto que la Andley les había rogado no hacerlo y ellos aceptaron, no deseaba que su prima se estresara más, pues ya habían visto que la chica no se encontraba bien.

\- Candy ¿estas segura que es bueno que nosotras vayamos contigo? – le pregunto Paty por decimonovena vez, vi que las 2 estaban incomodas con ir a la mansión Andley

\- Descuiden, ustedes van como mis amigas, necesitare de toda la ayuda del mundo cuando conozca a esta nueva chica – les dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

\- Pero no comprendo, ¿Por qué nos necesitaras a nosotras? – le pregunto Annie, aunque ella estaba emocionada de que la rubia la haya invitado, pues esto significaba que poco a poco estaba recuperando su amistad

\- Necesito comprobar si esta chica es la indicada, para logra eso las voy a necesitar a ustedes

\- ¿Qué estas tramando Candy? – cuestiono Paty con desconfianza

\- Ya lo verán – sonriéndoles de manera inocente lo que solo trajo más desconfianza a las chicas.

Minutos después llegaron a la mansión de los Andley, las 3 estaban algo sorprendidas al verla – Candy nunca antes había estado en Londres así que era su primera vez en ese lugar – aquel lugar no era tan grande como su hogar en Nueva York, pero si era más exuberante. El pronto esta hecho de oro y plata con rosas talladas en el medio había estatuas de ángeles hechas de mármol con arco y flecha hecho de oro y plata, cuando la reja se abrió, Candy pensó que había llegado a otro mundo, había rosas por todo el camino, cuando el carruaje se estaciono en la entrada se sorprendió al ver una hermosa fuente con rosas de todo tipo a su alrededor, ella deseo a ver llevado algunas semillas de dulce Candy para sembrarlas, por lo que se prometió que en su próxima visita lo haría.

Bajaron del carruaje junto con George quien había sido el encargado de ir a buscarlas, una vez que estuvieron en lo que sería el cuarto de la rubia, esta le pidió que se cambiaran de ropa, ya que estarían ahí durante todo el fin de semana. Al terminar de cambiarse de ropa, tocaron a la puerta

\- Adelante – decreto la rubia, una de las sirvientas entro

\- Señorita Andley, la señora la espera en la biblioteca – le dijo la sirvienta con una expresión seria

\- Enseguida voy, podría acompañar a mis amigas al jardín – la chica asintió – también podía llevar 4 tazas de té y algo para merendar por favor–

Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca, mientras las sirvienta llevabas a sus amigas al jardín, aunque era la primera vez en ese lugar, George le había dado una explicación breve de cómo estaba construida la casa, por lo que llegar al lugar donde la esperaban fue fácil. Ansiaba conocer a la futura esposa de su hermano, si la chica no era la idea para él, se encargaría personalmente de deshacerse de ella.

Al llegar a la puerta tomo aire, escucho voces venir desde dentro, por lo que hizo su mejor esfuerzo para mostrar una cara seria e inexpresiva, toco la puerta pero no espero, así que entro antes de que le dieran el permiso, dentro solo estaban su Tía y Albert, al no ver a su invitada trato de no mostrar una sonrisa de victoria, su hermano no había logrado que la chica llegara a tiempo, camino hasta donde estaban los mayores mostrando una actitud dulce e inocente.

\- Tía no sabes cuánto me alegra verte – exclamo caminando hasta la mujer para darle un abrazando, había extrañado a la mujer más de lo que ella misma pensó – hermano – dedicándole una mirada de molestia

\- Mi pequeña no sabes cuánto te extrañado – hablo la mujer abrazando con fuerza a la chica, la rubia había sido su única compañía durante tanto tiempo, había extrañado sus risas, sonrisa, quejas, aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, quería a la chica como si fuera su propia hija – haz crecido un poco, al igual que tu cabello – tocando su rostro – al parecer haz estado mucho tiempo al sol, tienes más pecas que antes –

\- ¿Enserio? no me había dado cuenta – sonrió ante esa idea – por cierto ¿y nuestra invitada? – pregunto con inocencia

\- Meribeth está en su cuarto descansando – respondió Albert con una sonrisa

\- Oh – trato de no mostrarse sorprendida – pero si pasa de medio día, no puedo creer que continúe durmiendo – exclamo escandalizada – no creo que sea conveniente para una futura Andley–

\- En realidad ella… - intento hablar Albert

\- Disculpen estaba terminado de cambiarme – escucho una voz a su espalda – había sido al Orfanato Moon Sacred, me ensucie jugando con los niños –  
La rubia oculto su desagrado antes de voltear a la ver a la chica.

\- Ter gustan los niños, es bueno saber eso – miro a la chica con una sonrisa algo forzada  
Meribeth al ver a la rubia se quedó sin palabras, era como ver a un fantasma esos grande ojos verdes esmeralda solo había una sola persona que posea ojos similares, casi corrió hasta la chica, cuando estuvo frente a ella tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

\- ¿Mamá? – pregunto en shock

La rubia la vio entre confundida e incómoda, le iba a decir algo cuando la puerta nuevamente se abrió, estaba vez entro un hombre de casi la misma edad que su tía, sino un poco mayor, quien al ver a la chica también se quedó en sin palabras

\- ¿Adaira? – pregunto atónito


	9. Capitulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran míos desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

Candy vio a las dos persona sin entender lo que estaba pasando, no solo la hacían sentir incomoda ya que la estaban llamando por otro nombre, miro por encima de su hombro a su tía y su hermano quienes tampoco sabían lo que estaba pasando, le rogo con la mirada a Albert para que la sacara de esa situación tan rara. El rubio se aclaró la garganta lo que saco a Meribeth y Nicola de su estado de shock, ambos vieron a la cabeza de los Andley y luego a la rubia, quien al parecer estaba a punto de salir huyendo, Albert camino hasta donde estaba ellos, toma a su hermana por la cintura para acercarla a él.

\- Meribeth, Tío Nicola, les quieres a Candice White Andley – señalando a la chica – mi hermana menor

\- Es un placer conocerlo señores Grayton – hizo una leve inclinación

Por su parte Meribeth y su Tío no habían dicho ni una palabra, al conocer la identidad de la chica seguía sorprendido, no solo era la última de los Andley, sino que tenía un gran parecido con la madre y hermano de ambos, el mayor fue el primero en hablar.

\- ¿Tu eres la hermana de William? – Pregunto aun con algo de desconfianza, la rubia asintió – ¿Cuántos años tienes pequeña? – suavizando su expresión

\- Tengo 14 años el 7 mayo cumpliré los 15 señor – respondió algo incomoda por la mirada penetrante de ambos

\- ¿Cuál es tu postre favorito? – Siguió preguntando – ¿te gusta el campo?, ¿el mar o el rio?, ¿entre los animales cuál es tu favorito?, ¿Te gusta cabalgar? – solo hacía preguntas sin dejar que la chica respondiera

\- Nicola deja a mi sobrina responder aunque sea una pregunta – le reclamo Elroy caminado hasta donde esta ellos, coloco su manos en los hombros de la chica logrando que esta se relajara

\- Si disculpa Elroy – la sonrisa de hombre sorprendió a la Tía – porque no nos sentamos pequeña, mi cuerpo se cansa con facilidad – levantando su mano para que ella la tomara

\- Oh claro señor vamos – lo ayudo a llegar a uno de los asientos desocupados

" _Este hombre está fingiendo"_ pensaron los tres mirando como el Grayton se hacia el débil frente a la rubia

\- Gracias pequeña eres muy amable – acariciando el cabello de la chica – te pareces tanto a mi difunta hermana – hablo con melancolía – tus ojos son muy parecido a los de ella

-… - la chica sonrió, seguía incomoda pero le habían enseñado a respetar a las personas mayores

\- Creo a ver escuchado que viniste con tus amigas verdad – la rubia asintió con fervor – ¿Por qué no vas con ellas mientras nosotros hablamos?, Meribeth ve tú también.

\- Esta bien Tío – le dijo la pelirroja, Candy la miro con cierto desagrado, pero lo oculto camino hasta la puerta y se marcharon.

Nicola espero hasta que las chicas ya estuvieran lejos, antes de levantarse con una agilidad increíble, miro a los Andley sin ningún emoción en su rostro.

\- ¿Donde la encontraron? – pregunto serio

\- ¿De qué hablas Nicola? – le pregunto Elroy con molestia

\- Esa niña no es tu hermana Albert – afirmo con dureza

\- Claro que si es mí… - Albert fue interrumpido

\- Mira niño tal vez vas a ser la cabeza de los Andley, pero yo tengo mucho más experiencia en la vida que tú, exijo saber en dónde encontraron a esa niña – Albert iba a replicar pero Elroy lo detuvo tocando su brazo izquierdo

\- ¿Por qué te importan el origen de mi sobrina? – cuestiono Elroy

\- ¿Acaso no te diste cuenta? – Le pregunta Nicola – esa niña tiene los ojos de Grayton, es idéntica a Adaira

\- Adaira era pelirroja como Meribeth, Candy no se parece en nada a ella – replico la mujer, aunque ella también había notado cierto parecido con esa mujer, pero la rubia también se parecía a Rosemary

\- ¿En serio? ¿Quiero que vean algo? – Nicola sonrió con amargura, introdujo su mano en uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando un relicario de oro, tenía una rosa tallada de ambos lado con una esmerada en el medio – Díganme ustedes si no se parecen – lo abrió, la Tía Abuela no se sorprendió pero Albert si

Dentro del relicario había dos imágenes pintadas a mano, la primera era de una mujer de unos 25 años, tenía un rostro en forma de corazón, una pequeña nariz con pecas, su cabello rojizo y rizado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran esos ojos verde esmeralda, aquella mujer era una versión mayor de Candy, solo que con el cabello pelirroja.

\- No puede ser – Albert no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, se acercó al hombre para ver mejor la foto – es…- tomo el relicario para ver mejor la foto.

\- Mi hermana menor Adaira Yvaine Grayton – hablo con nostalgia

\- Se lo que estas insinuando Nicola, te recuerdo que esa bebé murió hace 14 años atrás – argumento la mujer, aunque por dentro estaba sintiendo miedo, tristeza y dolor, si esa la niña que ella había criado durante estos 4 años resultaba ser quien al parecer era perdería nuevamente a alguien importante

\- Jamás encontraron el cuerpo, solo había una mancha de sangre cerca del lago, no estaba su manta o la muñeca que siempre tenía, nunca creí que Blaire hubiera muerto – Nicola siempre estuvo convencido de que su sobrina no estaba muerta, le prometió a su hermana en su lecho de muerte que encontraría a la niña y la regresaría a su tierra natal.

\- Nicola esto es demasiado Candy es mi sobrina, así que no intentes hacer nada – hablo la mujer con firmeza, conocía a Nicola Grayton no iba a parar hasta que descubriera la verdad

\- Elroy sabes que si la niña es mi sobrina voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para averiguarlo – juro

\- No tienes ninguna forma para saber si es o no esa niña – cuestiono, pero luego se arrepintió al ver la expresión mordida del hombre

\- Sabes que hay una forma para hacerlo Elroy – sonrió con burla – o acaso olvidas la marca de la nacimiento de los Grayton

Albert vio con sorpresa como el rostro de su Tía se tornaba rojo, la mujer desvió la mira antes de toser para recuperar la compostura.

\- Veo que recuerda la marca en forma de trébol que todos los Grayton poseen, no te acuerdas en donde se encuentra la mía – Albert solo veía como el rostro de su tía se tonaba más y más rojo

\- Basta, me voy de aquí – hablo con nerviosismo antes de salir de ahí deseando que todo fuera un pesadilla, se sentía avergonzada y nerviosa, sabia que esa marca seria su perdición

\- ¿Debo preguntar? – Albert sentía curiosidad su Tía solo perdía los estribo cuando estaba cerca de Nicola Grayton, pero jamás se imaginó que esta se avergonzaría por algo como una marca de nacimiento

\- Digamos que mi marca está en el interior de mi muslo derecho cerca de mis esferas – le respondió con picardía

-… - Albert se quedó sin palabras si su Tía conocía el lugar de esa marca solo podía significa una cosa

\- Pero es mejor que no sepa que te dijo eso, esa mujer se volvió demasiado estricta e inflexible con los años – suspiro con melancolía, la mujer que él había conocido era un alma libre, nunca le importo lo que otro pensara, siempre pensó que ella seria quien marcara la diferencia en el Clan Andley – después que terminamos ella cambio mucho

\- Usted se casó con otra persona a pesar de estar comprometido con mi Tía, no?. – su Tía nunca hablaba de ese tema y en la familia Andley ese parecía ser un tema Tabú

\- Es una larga historia algún día te la contare… -

.

.

Candy llego al lugar donde estaban sus amigas merendando, Meribeth y ella no había cruzado palabra alguna, sentía la mirada de la mujer sobre ella, por lo que seguía incomoda, no entendía porque esa mujer no la dejaba de ver, inclusive podía sentir su mirada puesta en ella.

\- Chicas – llamo la atención de las dos colegialas – Quiero presentarle a la prometida de mi hermano – señalando a la chica – Ella es Margaret Grayton… – la rubia se equivocó con su nombre apropósito

\- Es Meribeth – corrigió la pelirroja

\- Oh lo siento creí que era Margaret me disculpo – aunque realmente no lo sentía en ningún momento

\- No hay problema Candy – respondió con una gran sonrisa _"Así que no me harás las cosas fácil"_ pensó la chica al ver como las amigas de la rubia la veía fijamente

\- Bueno Meribeth ella son mis amigas y compañeras de clases, Patricia O´Briam y Annabell Brigther – ambas chicas le dedicaron una sonrisa

\- Es un placer conocer a las amigas de mi cuñada – les dijo, viendo la mueca de desagrado de la rubia – ¿van también a la cárcel no? – las tres la miraron con asombro – si yo también fui a esa prisión cuando tenía su edad. ¿La hermana Grey sigue ahí?

\- Ahora es la superiora – respondió Annie con delicadeza

\- Siempre quiso gobernar la prisión siempre le dije a Albert que la mujer lo lograría, aunque claro él nunca me creyó – se rio ante ese recuerdo

\- ¿Albert y tu estuvieron juntos durante esos años? – le pregunto la rubia, deseaba conocer los años de su hermano en ese colegio

\- En realidad Albert entro cuando yo iba saliendo de ahí – vio las confusión de las chicas – no lo sabía verdad – las chicas negaron – yo soy 5 años mayor que Albert

\- ¿Qué? – gritaron las 3 levantándose de sus lugares sorprendida

\- Espera, tienes 30 años – reclamo la rubia apuntando a la chica con su dedo

\- Tengo 29, cumplo los 30 el 15 de Junio – corrigió

\- Es lo mismo – se quejó – mi pobre hermano está siendo abusado por un señora mayor – se sentó en forma dramática

\- Aun no he abusado de él, pero no te preocupes que lo hare – sonrió ante la expresión se horror de la chica, las otras dos al parecer había entendido su juego pues solo sonrieron suavemente

\- No voy a permitir que te acerque a mi hermano – lo amenazo, Meribeth solo la miro antes de levantarse, el aire a su alrededor estaba tenso, la rubia sintió algo de miedo al ver su ojos llenos de seguridad y desafío

\- Inténtalo niñita, tu hermano me pertenece y me voy a encarga de mantenerlo cerca de mí – amenazo antes de levantarse – iré a preguntar cuándo estará listo el almuerzo, ustedes tres quédense aquí – no era una sugerencia sino más bien una orden – Las tres asintieron con cierto temor

.

.

Meribeth entro en la casa con una gran sonrisa, la rubia había querido intimidarla, ella no conocía cómo era la vida de una mujer escocesas, menos la cabeza de uno de los clanes más importante, las amenaza de la chica era como un arrebato de un bebé, ella se había enfrentado a clanes que intentaba someter antes su deseos, pero siempre lograba someterlos a ellos antes sus deseos.

\- Esa niña no me asusta – pensó en voz alta

\- Veo que mi hermana saco su carácter – Meribeth busco a Albert, encontrándolo en unos de los sillones de la sala con un libro en mano

\- Es una chica muy dulce que se preocupa por ti – camino hasta donde estaba el rubio, antes de sentarse en su regazo miro recorrió la habitación para ver si no había nadie, al no sentir a nadie cerca se sentó en las piernas del chico – trato de intimidarme, pero ella fue la que resulto perdiendo

\- Candy es algo difícil cuando la conoces, pero tiene un gran corazón pero tienes que ganártela poco a poco – rodeo la cintura de la chica con sus brazos – no te preocupes ella no muerde

\- No te preocupes mi mordida es más fuerte – se rio antes de besar a Albert

El beso empezó siendo dulce y suave, aunque solo fue al principio poco a poco se fue volviendo más y más intenso, Albert subió la falda de la chica metiendo su mano dentro, tocando la piernas de la chica, Meribeth no se quedó atrás desabrocho los primero botones de la camisa del rubio, sentía que la ropa les estorbaba deseaba tocar más al chico y esta vez no se detendrían.

.

.

\- Esa mujer quien se ha creído – se quejó Candy levantándose

\- Candy ella dijo que nos quedáramos aquí – le recordó Annie, pero también se levantó para seguir a la rubia

\- Tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto – susurro Paty pero siguió a las chicas

Las chicas siguieron el camino de la pelirroja, antes de entrar en la sala escucharon unos extraños sonidos pero eso no las detuvo, pero se arrepintieron de no a verlo hecho, su puritanos ojos vieron una escena que ellas pensaron jamás ver, Albert tenía su cabeza dentro de los pechos de la pelirroja sus manos dentro del vestido de la chica que no paraba de gemir y mover sus caderas.

\- Oh – jadearon las tres asustadas

Los dos adultos se detuvieron ante la interrupción Meribeth levanto su cara para ver a las tres chicas completamente ruborizada, Albert se sintió avergonzado lo había visto haciendo algo indecente en el salón de su casa

\- Lo sentimos nosotras no… – empezó a decir Annie cubriéndose los ojos

\- Vayan a esperarme afuera – grito Meribeth molesta, pero las chicas no se movieron – es una orden – volvió a decir con firmeza

Las chicas salieron del lugar corriendo, ante la mirada avergonzada de Albert y la irrita de Meribeth.

\- Esas niñas me van a tener que escuchar – refunfuño molesta, se bajó del regazo del rubio y se arregló la ropa

\- Cariño cálmate – con voz calmada

\- Silencio Albert – señalo con su dedo al rubio – esa niña es una malcriada porque nunca nadie le dio una buena reprimenda

\- En realidad la Tía Abuela siempre la trato con severidad, solo que al final se ablando con ella – explico con una pequeña sonrisa, recordó como había sido su Tía antes de que Candy perdiera la memoria era severa con la rubia, siempre estricta nunca mostraba ningún rastro de querer a la chica, pero no lo así por odio sido porque deseaba que la rubia se convirtieran en una digna Andley.

\- Pues no lo hizo muy bien – se quejó antes de acercarse al chico, abotono uno por uno los botones de su camisa – voy a tener una pequeña charla con ella amor, tu mientras sigue con lo tuyo, pero… - acerco su rostro al del chico – recuerda que esto no se quedara aquí

\- Por supuesto que no se quedara aquí – le sonrió con picardía.

Vio a la chica salir moviéndose como un gato asechando a su presa, negó con la cabeza esa mujer seria su perdición y también la de su hermana. Pero estaba preocupado por lo que estaba pasando entorno a Candy, salió del salón y se encamino a la biblioteca, su Tío Nicola afirmaba que la rubia era la bebé que había desaparecido hace casi 15 años atrás, aunque él no estaba seguro de que eso fuera mentira, a la rubia la había encontrado 19 de diciembre de 1898, que fue 2 días después de que la bebé desapareciera, no había ninguna nota ni nada que le diera información de quien era, solo una muñeca de trapo con el nombre de Candy tejido a mano.

Entro en la biblioteca, camino hasta su escritorio, abriendo uno de los cajones saco una manta que envolvía una muñeca de trapo.

\- ¿Sera realmente Blaire? – se preguntó mirando la muñeca

\- Así que estas aquí – levanto la mirada para ver a George en la puerta – acabo de enviar una carta a América

\- Tu también piensas que Candy sea... – dudo un poco antes de preguntarle

\- No voy a negar que la señorita tiene un gran parecido con la señora Adaira, además está el hecho de que sus ojos son iguales a los de esa bebé – le respondió

\- Es cierto tú estabas en la mansión cuando ellos llegaron, yo no recuerdo muy bien esos días, apenas tenía 10 años cuando desapareció pero tu tenía 17 años, recuerdas mejor ese día – George asintió, se sentó en una de las silla frente al escritorio.

\- Tú no lo recuerdas pero ellos llegaron el 15 de diciembre de 1898 – empezó a relatar

 **Flash Back**

 **América 15 de diciembre 1898**

La mansión en Lakewood estaba suavemente decorada con flores navideñas, rojas blancas y rojas, lámparas en forma de rosas haciendo un camino desde el porta de rosas hasta la escalera principal, al adentrarse en la sala había más rosas y lámparas, el salón principal había un gran pino decorado, debajo del árbol había varios regalos envuelto, 3 bebés estaba cerca del árbol durmiendo o jugando en una manta, un niño de 10 años estaba cerca de ellos vigilando que no se lastimaran, otro adolecente estaba pendiente de los más pequeños, toda la casa estaba llena de alegría por una de las fiesta escocesas más importante.

George estaba feliz este año habían más niños en la mansión, los hijos de Leiah Andley y Stefan Cornwell, estaba creciendo rápidamente, Alistear acaba de cumplir su primer año y su hermano Archibald con solo 3 meses de vida era tranquilo y callado, el hijo Rosemary Andley y Christopher Brown Anthony contaba con solo 3 meses era hiperactivo, los 3 bebes siempre estaban junto, por lo que George imaginaba que de grande serian inseparables. Escucho como alguien tocaba a la puerta y una de las sirvientas fue abrir.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí tú? – la estruendosa voz de Elroy Andley se escuchó en toda la casa, un George confundido vio por encima de su hombro para ver como la elegante matriarca discutía con un hombre de casi su misma edad

\- Crees que iba a decir a mi hermanita venir sola a América – le respondió el hombre con burla

\- Fuera de mi… - la mujer iba a correrlo

\- Tía Elroy todos somos familia – la suave voz de Rosemary calmo entro en la disputa – Tío Nicola que bueno que pudiste venir

\- Tan linda como siempre Rose – le dijo el hombre besando su mejilla – a diferencia de tu Tía

-… - la mujer se rio – Tía Adaira, Tio Laeton me alegra volver a verlo – saludo a los dos adultos – en donde esta… -

\- Aquí estoy – una pequeña pelirroja de 15 salió detrás de los adultos cargando un bulto entre sus brazos – hola Tía Rose como haz estado? – la saludo con una gran sonrisa

\- Vaya pero que hermosa señorita tenemos aquí – la mujer se puso a altura de la adolescente – cuantos haz crecido Beth – la halago antes de besar su cabello – ¿Qué tienes ahí? – señalando el bulto entre sus brazos

\- Esta es mi bebé – removió la manta para que la Andley pudiera ver a la bebé – se llama Blaire

\- ¿Fiera en la batalla? – miro a los adultos con una ceja levantada

\- Beth eligió el nombre, aunque no quisimos colocárselo, ella lloro tanto que al final gano – se quejó la madre con una sonrisa

\- En mi opinión le queda perfecto – hablo Laeton sonriendo – tengo a mi Desde el vado del roble, La más bella y mi Fiera en la batalla – refiriéndose a sus chicas por el significado de su nombre

\- Blaire es un nombre lindo – se quejó la chica, caminando hasta el salón – Albert – chillo la niña al ver al rubio, antes de correr hacia el niño, coloco a la bebe en los brazos de Rosemary – hija quédate con la tía voy por tu papá – le dio un beso en la frente antes de correr hacia un muy asustado Albert

\- Pobre Albert – se rio los adultos al ver como el chico salía corriendo seguido por la niña

\- Creo que mi hija decidió que él sería su esposo – señalo Adaira, noto a los bebes que estaba en la menta y sonrió – creo que nuestras familia están creciendo

\- Si, Blaire es la primera niña rubia que ha nacido desde mi nacimiento – Rosemary llevo a la pequeña a donde estaba los otros bebes – aún faltan que lleguen los Leegan si quieren pueden ir a acomodar su cosas – les dijo a los adulto, unos balbuceo les llamo la atención

Vio a la bebe de solos 7 meses gatear hasta donde estaban los más pequeño, cuando vio a Archie toco su rostro antes de dirigirse a Anthony quien al verla toco su rostro, la rubia sonrió, y siguió hasta donde estaba Stear jugando con un bloques.

\- Se ven tan lindo los 4 - dijeron las mujeres sonriendo

\- Junto con los Leegan serán inseparable – exclamo la Tía Abuela – ellos será nuestra nueva generación

Cuando llegaron los Leegan las cosas no fueron lo que todos esperaban, el pequeño Neil le había quitado el chupón a Anthony, Eliza empujo a Archie de su cómodo almohadón hasta el suelo, Stear se lanzó a llorar pero la rubia fue más rápida tomo los tacos que tenía cerca y se los lanzo a los hermanos haciendo que estos soltaron el llanto

\- Blaire no – la reto su madre el tomar a la niña, quien miraba con desafío a los hermanos

\- Esa niña es una salvaje lastimo a mis pequeños – se quejó la señora Leegan tomando a sus hijos en brazos

\- Blaire cariño discúlpate – le pido a la bebé, la cual la miro con una gran sonrisa, acerco a la bebé a los hermanos pero la pequeña les jalo el cabello a ambos – Blaire no – le dijo ante el lloriqueo de los bebé

\- Mi hermana sabe quién es bueno y quien no – les dijo Meribeth sentada en unos de los sillones con Albert a su lado – ellos hicieron llorar a sus primos así que no creo que logre llevarse bien con esos niños – explicó antes de agarrar a rubio por el cuello de la camisa ya que este había intentado huir.

2 Noches más tarde una tormenta de nieve se desato, se escucharon fuerte ruidos pero todos culparon a la tormenta, pero el grito de auxilio una niña despertó a todos en la casa, George fue el primero seguido de los adultos en llegar a la habitación que correspondía a las hermanas Grayton, los pies y mano de la mayor estaban atado un trapo estaba en su cuello, Adaira corrió a la cuna de la bebé pero estaba vacía

\- Blaire – grito la mujer llorando

\- Mami ellos se la llevaron, esas personas malas se llevaron a mi bebé – reclamo la niña una vez libre

La todos se movilizaron para encontrar a la niña, solo vieron una de las puertas trasera forzada, varias personas se habían movilizado entre la tormenta por el rastro que se veía en la nieve, la familia se movió entre la nieve pero no encontraron nada solo una mancha de sangre cerca del lago.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

\- Ese día la unión de los Grayton y los Andley se rompió, todos se culpaban mutuamente, Meribeth dijo que 3 extraños habían entrado, ella estaba durmiendo pero los quejidos de su hermana la despertaron, ellos la ataron y amordazaron, se llevaron a la bebé ella se liberó y pido ayuda – termino por contarle

\- No puedo creer que yo huyera de Meribeth cuando era un niño – Albert estaba avergonzado

\- No solo huías te escondías, pero ella siempre lograba encontrarte – se rio – la bebé defendía a los chicos de los Leegan, es curioso pero cuando vi a la señorita Candy por primera vez ella estaba discutiendo con los ellos, fue como un déjà vu, una niña rubia de ojos verde peleando con los hermanos que solían hacer llorar a los niños, fue como volver al pasado

\- ¿Crees que se ella verdad? – afirmo el chico

\- Si, pero solo hay una forma para saber si la señorita Candy es Blaire Grayton – señalo

\- La marca…

.

.

Meribeth llego a donde las chicas la estaban esperando, las 3 seguía ruborizadas con sus mirada fija en la mesas del jardín, la chica suspiro antes de sentarse frente a ellas.

\- Lo que hicieron estuvo mal – les dijo molesta

\- Lo sentimos – susurraron avergonzada

\- Les di una orden y deberían de a verme obedecido – señalo mirando a la rubia, estaba más que segura que esa niña había incitado a las otras

\- No eres nuestra madre para darnos ordenes – reclamo Candy levantando la mirada

\- Pero soy mayor que ustedes me deben respeto – miro a la rubia con autoridad, la chica volvió a bajar la mirada – escuchen ustedes aún son muy jóvenes y no entiende la vida de los adultos…

\- Estabas abusando de mi hermano – refunfuño la chica

\- ¿Realmente piensas eso? – Cuestiono con tristeza – yo he amado a Albert desde hace 20 años, cuando era una niña siempre decía que me casaría con el… sus ojos me cautivaron desde el primer momento en que lo vi -

\- Haz amado a mi hermano durante tanto tiempo – la interrumpió Candy

\- Si, nuestras familias antes había sido muy unidas, él y su familia solían ir cada verano a Escocia, así que jugábamos juntos – su voz sonaba triste al recordar aquellos días antes de la desaparición de su hermana – pero un día simplemente nos alejamos

\- ¿Qué paso? – escucho un leve susurro, miro a la chica de cabello negro que la miraba

\- Mi bebé desapareció – respondido, vio la confusión en el rostro de las chicas – tenía una hermana menor fue secuestrada con solo 7 meses de nacida, nuestras familias se acusaron mutuamente sobre su desaparición, la familia Grayton y Andley se alejaron, deje de ver a Albert durante muchos años hasta que nos volvimos a reencontrar hace poco.

\- ¿Hace cuánto desapareció esa bebé? – le pregunto Paty

\- 15 años atrás – las chicas se sorprendieron – pero creo que la haya encontrando

\- Eso que estabas haciendo con el señor Andley, era agradable? – se atrevió a preguntarle Annie sonrojada, Meribeth se rio

\- Claro que sí, es más que agradable, cuando dos personas se aman de verdad y se casan, hacen esas clases de cosas – explico

\- Pero tú y mi hermano no están casados – exclamo la rubia

\- Lo he amado durante muchos años, obvio que lo haremos antes de matrimonio – sin remordimiento

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas pero sin darse cuenta empezaron a hablar, sobre cosas sin importancia aunque para ella si era importante, a la hora del almuerzo paso entre charlas con las chicas, ni la Tía Abuela ni Nicola Grayton se presentaron, por lo que George le explico que era debido a inconvenientes no se presentarían, en la hora de la cena fue lo mismo. La hora de dormir llego y las 3 chicas se fueron al cuarto de la rubia, luego de mucha discusión decidieron hace una noche pijamada, a la cual Meribeth decidió participar.

Todas estaban en el suelo – que estaba cubierto de sabanas y almohadas – comiendo algunos bocadillos y contando historias sobre su vida

\- ¿Entonces Escocia es como un cuento durante el verano? – le pregunto Paty, la pelirroja le había estado contado su tiempo en su tierra natal

\- Si, nuestras casas quedan cerca de un gran lago, cuando se congela vamos a patinar pero en el verano es perfecto para ir a navegar, en la noche la luciérnagas hace un hermoso baile de luces e escuchado que muchos ha visto hadas – manifestó – Albert y yo decidimos casarnos cerca del lago así que ustedes lo verán con sus propios ojos

\- Se casara durante el verano – Paty vio a la pelirroja quien asintió – estaremos libre ya que no creo que vayamos a las clases de Verano, le preguntare a mis padres si puedo ir

\- Yo también, mi familia suele hablar sobre Escocia, siempre he deseado ir – revelo Annie

\- Si tienen algún problema, yo personalmente le enviare las invitaciones a sus familias – expresó

\- Solo tenemos que evitar meternos en problemas – Paty vio a la rubia quien solo desvió la mirada

\- Esta bien no me meteré en problema. Felices? – comentó con un puchero la vieron antes de que empezaran a reírse, había logrado convertirse en amigas rápidamente.

Candy miro a la chica con una sonrisa no la veía como una amenaza, ella sabía que era la indicada, no era una estirada y refinada niña rica, era dulce, amable, algo dominante pero se veía que se preocupaba por su hermano, durante la cena se dio cuenta que siempre estaba al pendiente de que el hombre comiera bien, sus manos en ningún momento se había soltado durante ese tiempo, los ojos de su hermano brillaban cuando estaba cerca de la pelirroja

\- Oh que marca tan linda – escucho decir a Paty, la rubia salió de sus pensamientos

\- Oh esta marca – reconoció Meribeth, el batín de la chica se había bajo un poco a causa de la risa dejando a la vista una marca – se los mostrare – se bajó un poco más la bata en su pecho derecho se encontraba su marca de nacimiento un trébol de 4 hojas – no es lindo

\- Si

\- Yo tengo uno parecido – Meribeth volteo a ver a la rubia sorprendida

\- En… En serio? – pregunto tartamudeando

\- Si… - asintió la rubia

\- Yo también tengo una marca – fue interrumpida por Paty

\- Oh pudo verlas – inquiero Meribeth, deseando ver la marca de Candy en especial

Paty le mostro tres lunares que tenía debajo de su brazo izquierdo

\- Casi todos los tenemos en mi familia lo tenemos en nuestros brazos, menos mi abuela que lo tiene debajo de su pecho – explico, luego miro a Candy

\- Bueno la mía está en un lugar algo penoso – se sonrojo antes de subir deslizar la mangas de su bata por su brazos, dejo caer e batín hasta debajo de sus pechos, con vergüenza les mostro la marca que estaba a un costado de su pecho derecho que era un trébol de 4 hojas

\- Se parece al de Beth – señalo Annie viendo la marca

\- Es cierto, el de Beth también es un trébol de 4 hojas, que coincidencia no – vio como la chica estaba callada

Meribeth no solo estaba callada, sus ojos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas, esa marca en ese lugar solo había una persona que poseía esa marca, trato de no verse afectada, pero la emoción que sentía era más fuerte, se dejó llevar estrecho a la rubia contra su pecho con fuerza, deseo llorar pero se contuvo, necesitaba primero respuesta y las recibiría hoy mismo, pensó en sus padres, su madre había muerto años después de la desaparición de su hija, la pena y dolor de perder a su bebé había sido demasiado para ella, enfermo poco después murió, su padre nunca volvió a ser el mismo se despreocupo de sí mismo y 2 años atrás había muerto, tanto años de dolor y sufrimiento al fin había recuperado a su pequeña bebé.

\- Beth me lastimas – se quejó Candy al sentir atrapada entre los brazos de la chica

\- Oh lo siento – liberando a la chica de su abrazo, toco su rostro con ternura – en realidad tus ojos son iguales

\- ¿eh? – Candy la vio intrigada

\- Disculpe regreso en unos minutos, se me olvido que tenía algo importante que hacer – antes de levantarse beso a la rubia en la frente y luego salió de la habitación.

.

.

 **Colegio Real San Pablo**

Terry se encontraba en su habitación viendo el techo, hoy había sido un día realmente aburrido, por los hermanos Cornwell se había enterado que la rubia había salido del colegio hasta el domingo por lo que no la vería durante eso 3 largos días, no le gustó la idea pero no podía hacer nada para cambiar las cosas, además él también tenía que hacer cosas importantes, miro nuevamente la carta que había llegado desde América, no tenía remitente pero el sabia de quien se trataba.

\- Madre – murmuro con tristeza, tenía miedo de abrir la carta su madre ya lo había rechazado y no estaba seguro de si podía aceptar otro rechazo de su parte


	10. Capitulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

 **Hoola volvi disculpe si me perdi tuve un accidente y tuve la mano derecha enyesada, escribir con una mano me era molesto asi q no pude escribir mucho pero ya me quitaron el yeso asi q aki estoy chicass**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran míos desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

Meribeth se recostó en la puerta de la habitación que correspondía a Candice White Andley, acaba de descubrir que ella no era quien todos creían decir, sino que ella realmente era su hermana menor Blaire Grayton, se sintió feliz y emocionada pero una sensación de malestar se apoderaba de su pecho, ¿Por qué Albert no le había dicho la verdad?, ¿Por qué le mintió diciendo que era su hermana?.

Suspiro al pensar que realmente nunca desconfió de lo que él había dicho de la hermana menor que tenía, jamás dudo de aquello, ahora que sabía la verdad no estaba segura de confiar en él, sacudió la cabeza primero debía de saber el motivo del porque le había mentido luego se vengaría de él. Deseo que sus padres estuvieran vivos estaría felices de saber que había encontrado a su hermana, su madre estaría llorando de felicidad, su padre haría una fiesta tan grande que todo el mundo hablaría de ella, recordó aquellos momentos que paso al lado de su pequeña hermana, en especial cuando le regalo esa muñeca que ella misma hizo.

 **Flash back**

Estaban por irse a dormir, sus padres estaban en su habitación y ella había exigió que la colocaron en el mismo cuarto que su hermana no confiaba en más nadie que no fuera ella para cuidar de su bebé, desde el momento en que nació la pequeña rubia, la había proclamado como suya, sus padres se reían de ella por lo dominante que ella era con la pequeña pero se acostumbraron, la cuidaba y se encargaba de todo lo que la niña necesitara, aunque alimentarla era lo único que no podía hacer

\- Mom leanabh a 'gal1 – llamo a su madre, mientras sacaba a la bebe de la cuna – ya, ya tu piuthar2 está aquí, siempre estaré aquí

Baloo, baloo, my wee wee thing,  
O saftly close thy blinkin' e'e!  
Baloo, baloo, my wee wee thing,  
For thou art doubly dear to me.  
Thy daddie now is far awa,  
A sailor laddie o'er the sea;  
But hope ay hechts his safe return  
To you my bonnie lamb an' me.

Esa canción siempre la tranquilizaba, su madre solía cantársela cuando era la hora de dormir o para tranquilizarla, la bebe abrió los ojos lentamente para toparse con unos ojos verdes parecidos a los de ella, solo que estos tenían un brillo especial, un brillo que ella sabía que jamás olvidaría.

\- Vez eres más linda cuando sonríes que cuando lloras – le dijo a la pequeña besando su naricita – ella cuidara siempre – mostrándole una muñeca de trapo que ella misma había tejido – se llama Candy y siempre te va a proteger – coloco la muñeca en las manos de la chica, después de mucho trabajo logro terminar la muñeca a tiempo y la llamo Candy –además dentro de ella esta nuestro Escudo familiar, siempre estaremos juntos pequeña

Pero eso no fue posible esa misma noche su hermana fue secuestrada, al llevarse a la niña se llevaron un parte de su corazón y su alegría no volvió a ser la misma, se concentró en ser la mejor, para que nadie nunca la lastimara ni a ella ni a nadie a su alrededor, se convertiría en la digna heredera de los Grayton, le haría pagar a aquellos que se llevaron a su hermana.

 **Fin del Flash back**

Meribeth respiro profundamente antes de dirigirse al cuarto su Tío toco antes de entrar.

\- Tío creo que tienes que venir conmigo – el hombre solo la miro antes se seguirla

La única persona que le diría la verdad, si no le decía la verdad ella se la sacaría a la fuerza, William Albert Andley tenía como cosas de responder, llegaron a la habitación del jefe de los Andley, antes de entrar escucharon voces provenir de cuarto.

\- William es mejor que te olvides de esa absurda idea – era la voz de Elroy Andley la que se escuchaba molesta

\- Tía no es una idea, es la verdad todos los aspectos señalan a Candy… - hablo Albert con calma

\- Candy proviene… - Elroy fue interrumpida

\- Creo que si todos estamos reunido es mejor no creen – Meribeth entrando

\- ¿Pero qué significa esto? – pregunto la mujer molesta por la interrupción

\- Esto querida es una conversación de la familia y nosotros tenemos todo el derecho de estar aquí – se jacto Nicola caminado hasta una de las sillones cercano – bien empiecen a hablar

\- William, por favor necesito saber la verdad – le suplico al rubio

Albert William por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió miedo que estaba a punto de revelar, pero era el momento de contar la verdad

\- Conocí a Candy hace 11 años atrás, me sentía triste y desesperado, mi hermana había muerto al igual que mis padres, un día antes de amanecer salir de la mansión quería despejar mi mente de tanto dolor, fue en ese momento que la conocí… -

Albert empezó a relatarle el momento en que conoció a la rubia, la cual solo contaba de 4 años en aquel momento, él estaba triste pero al ver a esa niña sintió algo familia en ella, dejándole un gran impacto en el joven, ese día fue crucial para él, pues decidió que no dejaría que la tristeza lo venciera, dejo aquella tristeza y se convirtió en un joven diferente, 6 años después sus sobrinos empezaron a enviarle carta sobre un misteriosa chiquilla que se había ganado el corazón de ellos, una niña que solía enfrentarse a los Leegan sin temor a ser reprendida, ellos siempre la trataron mal, pero la chica jamás olvido su naturaleza dulce y bondadosa, entonces se volvió a reencontrar con ella, entre más hablaban se sentían identificados, ambos habían sido huérfanos conocían la soledad, pero eso no los hizo infelices amaban la vida y todo lo que los rodeaba, él jamás le revelo la verdad pero siempre estaba ahí cuando la chica más lo necesitaba, por eso cuando la chica fue enviada a México tomo la decisión de adoptarla, sería su hija adoptiva, le daría todo lo que la joven se merecía, aunque eso cambio cuando Anthony murió y con él aquellos recuerdos de pasado.

La niña que había conoció no recordaba nada de su paso, temeroso de que cambiara fue en su búsqueda pero se encontró con una niña diferente pero igual a la que él conocía, permitió que la Tía Abuela se hiciera cargo de su cuidado, pero siempre estuvo al pendiente de ella, la vio crecer hasta convertirse en un señorita digna del nombre Andley, a pesar de eso se mantuvo fiel a su personalidad, la vio en muchas ocasiones escaparse de la mansión Andley para conocer el mundo por su propio medios, cuando eso pasa la seguía para evitar que se metiera en problemas, la rubia al verlo corría a su lado hablaban durante largo periodo, luego la llevaba de regreso, nunca la dejo sola pero tampoco evito que abriera sus alas, deseaba que la joven recordara quien era.

\- Estuvo todo este tiempo en un orfanato – Meribeth no lo podía creer, durante años busco a la niña, pero jamás imagino que ella estaría en un refugio

\- Según lo que se, Candy fue encontrada el 19 de Diciembre de 1898 – alego el rubio

\- ¿Cuál es el nombre de ese lugar? -. Pregunto Nicola a Elroy, él tenía un extraño presentimiento en su estomago

\- El hogar de Pony – respondió la mujer con cierto pesar

\- No puede ser – negó el hombre

\- Tío, ¿Qué ocurre?… - le pregunto Meribeth

\- Tu madre quería que fuéramos ese orfanato pero no quisimos hacerlo, pensamos que solo sufriría más, creímos que ella había muerto – miro a la joven – si le hubiéramos hecho caso a tu madre tal vez… - con sus manos en su rostro

\- La hubieran encontrado – la voz de Elroy se escuchó apagada

\- Entonces adoptaste a Blaire cuando tenía 10 años – Albert asintió ante la pregunta del Grayton – Elroy al ver que la niña no recordaba nada hacerla pasar por tu hermana e hija de Rosalie y William Andley, entonces podemos decirle la verdad, que ella es mi sobrina que… - empezó a decir

\- Ni siquiera se te ocurra decir eso - fue interrumpido por Elroy

\- ¿Por qué no? ella es mi sobrina, su verdadero nombre es Blaire Aila Grayton, esa nombre que le pusieron esas hermanas…

\- Tío si le dices la verdad a Candy ella puede morir – revelo Albert

\- ¿Qué? ¿De que estabas hablando?

\- Cada vez que alguien le dice o menciona algo sobre su pasado, como el hogar de Pony o algo así, ella tiene crisis nerviosas, la última vez tuvimos que llevarla al hospital, los doctores nos informaron que durante cada crisis su corazón es el que se ve afectado, no sabemos que pude suceder si le decimos la verdad de un solo golpe – les informo Elroy – no voy a exponer la vida de Candy

\- Se llama Blaire, Elory

\- Candy es el nombre con la que se le ha llamado durante todos estos años, crees que puede venir y cambiar las cosas así – la mujer estaba molesta por eso no quería que hablar sobre el pasado de la rubia

\- Pues va a tener que cambiar – hablo en un tono demandante

\- Tío no podemos exponerla es muy peligro – le dijo Meribeth tocando el brazo de su Tío – si es verdad que la vida de mi hermana está en peligro considero que lo mejor es dejarla las cosas así, al menos por ahora

\- Pero – dudo unos minutos - ¿Cuándo creen que tardará en recuperar la memoria? – miro a los dos Andley con frialdad

\- No lo sabemos, nuestro doctor dijo que podía ser días o años pero con el pasar del tiempo, su memoria parece no querer volver – explico Albert

\- Tal vez no se han esforzado lo suficiente – inquirió

La disputa entre Nicola y Elroy empezó, dejando al olvido a los dos más jóvenes quienes solo se miraron, Albert le hizo señas a la pelirroja para que la acompañara al balcón, una vez ahí él rubio no sabía por dónde empezar.

\- Gracias por a verla cuidado durante todo este tiempo – escucho decir a Meribeth antes colocar su mano sobre la del rubio

\- Ella es especial, desde el primer momento en que la vi supe que ella iba a ser especial en nuestras vidas – revelo entrelazando sus manos – discúlpame por no decirte la verdad

\- Descuida creo que si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar también lo hubiera hecho – apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico – sabes cuando la vi fue como volver a ver a mi mamá – sonrió con cierta nostalgia – ella siempre deseo volver a ver a su pequeña, trato de luchar para vivir, pero el dolor que sentía era más grande, recuerdo que iba a mi habitación y se acercaba a la cuna que le pertenecía a Blaire tocaba la almohada y lloraba en silencio, nunca hice nada porque también estaba triste

\- Lo siento – fue lo único que pudo decir

Solo se quedaron ahí viendo hacia el jardín, preguntándose porque a veces la vida solía ser tan caprichosa, Los Grayton habían perdido a una hija y los Andley habían encontrado a otra, sin saber que era la misma persona.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente la primera en levantarse fue Candy, luego de arreglarse despertó a las otras dos chicas, se preguntó en donde se encontraba la mayor para luego restarle importancia, una vez que las tres estuvieron lista salieron de la habitación con dirección al comedor.

\- ¡Buenos días chicas! – las saludo el Sr. Grayton con una gran sonrisa

\- Buenos días – respondieron las 3 sentándose en su asiento, Albert y el Sr. Grayton estaban cada uno a la cabeza, Candy tomo asiento a su lado derecho al igual que la Annie, Paty se sentó del lado izquierdo del Tío Grayton junto a George dejando así tres asientos libres

\- ¿La Tía Abuela aún no ha bajado? – pregunto Candy mirando el asiento vacío frente a ella

\- Ella y Meribeth quisieron hacer un desayuno tradicional escoses – le respondió Albert tomando un gran bocaza de aire – parece que ya está listo el desayuno

Las chicas lo miraron intrigada antes de que la puerta de la cocina se abriera, Meribeth y la Tía Abuela salieron quitándose los delantales antes de sentarse en la mesa en los dos puesto libres – Elroy del lado izquierdo de Albert y la pelirroja al lado derecho de su tío -, una vez en su asiento la puerta se volvieron a abrir y 3 sirvientas les llevaron sus respectivos desayuno

\- Espero que les guste es una de las pocas cosas que me encanta – hablo Meribeth cuando sus platos estuvieron frente a ellas – Para empezar Scones - señalando unos buñuelos – son deliciosos si quieren pueden untarle mermelada, también Forfar Bridies, Huevos a la escoses seguido crema de wiskys esocoses de postre Cranachan

Albert - antes la mirada molesta de su Tía – paso su lengua por sus labios saboreando con antelación aquellas delicias, las 3 chicas lo miraron durante unos minutos antes de probar los Scones

\- Esta delicioso – exclamaron extasiadas

La rubia olvido sus modales empezó a comer con rapidez, en cada mano tenía dos Scones, Meribeth y Sr. Grayton sonrieron antes lo que estaban viendo, Nicola recordó a su hermana siempre que había Scones los tomaba todos sin dejar que nadie más los probara, la Tía Abuela la reto un poco pero siguió desayunando.

\- ¡Parece que te gusta los Scones Candy! – expresó Meribeth al ver que la chica empezó a robarle a Albert los suyos

\- Están delicioso jamás había probado algo así – alegó con una sonrisa inocente cuando Albert se dio cuenta de que le estaba robando sus Scones, hizo acto de su arma secreta le hizo un puchero a rubio que solo negó con la cabeza antes de entregarle el resto de ellos

\- Si quieres te enseño a prepararlos – ella estaría encantado de enseñarles a cocinar

\- No gracias prefiero comerlo antes que cocinarlos – negándose rotundamente

\- ¿Pero si te gustan porque no quieres aprender a prepararlos? – pregunto con una ceja alzada

\- Candice no tiene paciencia para la cocina, la última vez que lo intento quemo la mitad de la cocina – respondió la Tía Abuela a lo que Candy de sonrojo por completo, todos empezaron a reírse ante eso.

\- A mí se me gustaría aprender – intervino Annie en voz baja.

\- Yo igual – hablo Paty emocionada pensando en llevarle varios a Stear, su mirada soñadora se pudo percibir en el comedor.

\- Bien ya que ustedes aprenderá yo me encargare de probar lo que hagan – se jacto la rubia.

\- Glotona – murmuraron los más jóvenes

.

.

Al finalizar el desayuno las 4 chicas junto con la Tía Abuela entraron a la cocina, bajo la mirada de la mujer mayor preparan diferente postres Escoses, Annie y Paty aprendieron rápido, Candy solo probaba las cosas que ellas preparaban, si algo no le gustaba simplemente no los intentaba, para el almuerzo Annie fue la encargada de hacerlo, al final todo el mundo la elogio lo que causo que la chica se sonrojara.

\- Creo que la señorita Brigther será una buena esposa – comento Nicola Grayton probando el pastel de Zanahoria que había preparo de postre

\- Eso es cierto el joven con el que se vaya a casar será muy afortunado - expreso Albert al ver como la chica se sonroja

\- Me pregunto si ese afortunado será cierto chico de Cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules – indicó Candy con picardía – Aunque claro ella no es la única que está interesada sino también mi amiga Paty que está encantada con cierto inventor

\- Candy – Chillaron las dos chicas completamente avergonzada

Las 2 personas mayores miraron a Candy confundido sin lograr entender el comentario, pero Albert y Meribeth se rieron antes el comentario de la rubia, las adolescentes mirando a la Andley con molestia planeando como vengarse de la chica.

\- ¿Y tu Candy no tienes a ningún enamorado? – pregunto Paty pícaramente, el rostro de la rubia se tono completamente rojo antes de empezar a toser, Albert golpeo suavemente su espalda

\- ¿Esta bien? – pregunto preocupado, la rubia solo asintió antes de ver a la chica con molestia

\- Oh porque me miras así, pregunte algo indebido, no me diga que realmente te gusta alguien – pícaramente vio como la chica se sonroja aún más que antes

.

.

El fin de semana paso rápido para el domingo en la tarde las chicas estaba en la cocina preparan Scones para llevarle a los chicos, Candy saco unos cuantos sin que nadie se diera cuenta y los guardo en una cesta diferente, quería entregarle esas cesta al joven duque por a verla ayudado noches atrás, guardo una de las mermelada de fresas que habían preparado el día anterior, al igual que alguna galletas.

\- Meribeth dentro de dos semanas será la presentación ante la sociedad de Sr. William también presentaran su compromiso? – le pregunto Paty a la pelirroja

\- Aun no estoy segura - encogiéndose en hombros – no hemos hablado sobre eso, aunque en Escocia nuestro compromiso es sabido por todos – restándole importancia

\- Mi hermano dijo que tenía más de una sorpresa para ese día pero aun no me ha dicho nada – comento Candy desde su lugar en la encimera de la cocina

\- Candy bájate de ahí o la Tía Abuela te va a retar – advirtió Albert entrado en la cocina

\- Mou en verdad eres molesto hermano – se quejó la rubia bajando, noto que algo se movió en la espalda – ¿Qué tienes detrás de ti?

\- Quiero presentarles a unos amigos mío – les dijo antes de mostrarles lo que tenía detrás de él.

En su mano derecha tenia lo que parecía ser un pequeño zorrillo y en la otra un pequeño cachorro de zorro, Candy sintió como si su cuerpo se congelara, escucho los gritos emoción de sus amigas y cuñada al ver a los animalitos, todo empezó a darle vuelta sintió un escalofrió y algo lamiendo su pie, bajo la mirada y vio aquel zorrito lamiendo su dedos

\- Oh no es tierno Candy creo que le gusta – escuche decir a Meribeth, pero su mente empezaba a dejar su cuerpo

.

.

Meribeth amaba a los animales tanto como a Albert, si los enumera su rubio sería el primero y los animales lo segundo, por eso cuando vio por primera vez a Puppet se enamoró del pequeño zorrillo, cuando lo vio en brazos del Andley todo encajo perfectamente, se acercó a la rubia para tomar al zorrito en sus brazos, notando como el cuerpo de estaba temblaba

\- ¿Candy te siente bien? – le pregunto al levantarse con el zorrito en brazos, el rosto de la chica estaba pálido por lo que se acercó a la rubia tocando su frente con su mano lo que aprovecho el zorrito para lamer la mejilla de la chica – le gusta verdad – sonrió ante tal dulzura

\- NO – grito con fuerza la rubia empujando a Meribeth con fuerza

\- ¿Candy pero que te ocurre? – Albert sujeto a la pelirroja antes de que caiga, pero al ver a la rubia supo que algo andaba mal, su respiración estaba agitada y sus ojos estaban como ido – ¿Candy?

\- Aléjense no se acerquen – chillo retrocediendo hasta golpear los gabinetes – Anthony, Anthony – gritaba llorando con su manos en su cabeza

Paty, Annie y Meribeth se encontraban sorprendidas y preocupadas al ver el estado de la rubia, Albert no se encontraba en mejor trato de acercarse a la chica pero ella empezó a agitarse

\- ¿Qué le pasa Albert? - Pregunto Meribeth con una voz tembloroso

\- Está teniendo una crisis – vio a la rubia con tristeza – ahí que traer a la Tía Abuela ella podrá controlarla

Annie salió de la cocina para buscar a la Tía Abuela, estaba preocupada nunca la había visto así, su respiración estaba agitada, su ojos parecía estar en blanco y el miedo estaba plasmado en su rostro, no se parecía a la niña que había conocido años atrás, esa era una persona completamente diferente, antes de llegar al salón escucho un grito de dolor provenir de la cocina, se detuvo antes de continuar en búsqueda de la matriarca de la familia Andley.

.

.

Elroy y Nicola estaba en la biblioteca hablando con el doctor que había mando a llamar el último para que revisar a su nieta, no se confiaba mucho en los Andley – mejor dicho no se confiaba de Elroy Andley – por eso había pedido a George que trajera un doctor que pudiera darle una segunda opinión sobre la condición de la rubia.

\- Creo que la condición de la señorita Andley es preocupante - informo el doctor - pero me gustaría revisarla así conocería mejor su condición

\- Estaría más cómodo con que la revisara así, nos daría su opinión de lo que deberíamos hacer – afirmo Nicola si el doctor le decía que era recomendable decirle la verdad a Candy el sería el primero en hablar

\- Bien mandare a llamar a Candice – se levantó la Tía con cierto recelo, no confiaba en este doctor, pero si así Nicola Grayton mantenía su boca cerrada ella aceptaría – esperan un…. – iba a hablar cuando la puerta se abrió con brusquedad – ¿Que significa esa manera de entrar Señorita Brigther?

\- Disculpe Señora Andley pero necesita venir de inmediato a la cocina – hablo Annie agitada

\- ¿Que está pasando? – Nicola tenía un mal presentimiento al ver a la chica agitada

\- Candy está teniendo una crisis – informo

Elory salió corriendo hacia la cocina seguido por Nicola, el doctor y Annie, al entra se quedó parada con miedo al ver a la rubia en posición fetal, sus uñas estaban enterrada en sus brazos con pequeña laceraciones, su rostro plagado de lagrima y se mordía el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que hilos de sangra salían de él.

\- ¡No! yo… yo… yo no tuve la culpa – murmuro llorando

\- Candy – susurro acercándose a la chica lentamente, se arrodillo frente a ella hasta quedar a su altura – Pequeña soy yo, cálmate – le hablo con dulzura, rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos atrayéndola hacia su pecho.

La tía abuela noto que Candy estaba sollozado pero al menos estaba más tranquila, miro por encima de su hombro y le hizo señas al doctor para que se acercara, el doctor saco de su maletín una jeringa con una extraño líquido, luego de acercarse a la dos mujeres dosifico a la rubia, quien poco a poco empezó a cerrar los ojos, lo ultimo que escucho la Andley fue el nombre de su sobrino Anthony, Albert se encargó de llevar a la más joven a su habitación en donde el doctor y su Tía se encargaron de limpiar sus heridas.

.

.

Fuera de la habitación el jefe de los Andley le conto a Nicola lo que había ocurrido, por qué la chica había sufrido una crisis, el Grayton estaba preocupado no solo había visto con sus propios ojos lo que le pasaba a su sobrina, el terror y el miedo estaba reflejado en sus ojos, solo se había calmado cuando estuvo en los brazos de Elroy y el detestaba admitirlo pero por una vez en su vida su antigua prometida tenía razón.

\- ¿Siempre ocurrido lo mismo cuando tiene una crisis? – le pregunto a Albert una vez que este dejo de hablar

\- No, hoy es la primera vez que ella se lastima – negó, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, el doctor salió dejando a Elroy junto a la joven que seguía dormida, las chicas entraron a todo velocidad.

\- ¿Doctor como esta mi sobrina? – le pregunto Nicola

\- Sus heridas son leves así que no tiene por qué preocuparse – hablo suavemente – pero estoy preocupado estas crisis parecen afecta directamente a su corazón quisiera hacerle un chequeo más extenso, así que espero que la puedan llevar a mi consultorio – quitándose sus gafas

\- No se preocupe lo haremos – informo Albert a lo que Nicola asintió

\- Otra cosa que quería comentarles – les hizo señas para que se alejaran un poco – Su presión estaba alta, su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, si no se hubiera tranquilizado es posible que haya tenido un infarto, a pesar de ser muy joven si niveles de estrés y ansiedad son muy alto – los dos hombre lo vieron intrigado – Sé que esto puede ser extraño, pero no han pensado en evitar el pasado de la señorita, no suelo apoyar el suprimir sus recuerdos, pero hay algo en su pasado que está causando sus crisis, creo que es mejor que averigüen que es lo que realmente oculta su pasado

-… - Ni Albert y mucho menos Nicolas, dijeron nada solo asintieron, acompañaron al doctor a la salida quien les aconsejo que dejaran descansar a Candy hasta mañana.

.

.

 **América (Hogar de Pony)**

La hermana María caminaba por el Hogar de Pony en búsqueda de un par de traviesos que por lo general salían a explorar los alrededor, aunque no le causaban ninguna clase de daño realmente, eran aun unos niños que podían lastimarse con facilidad, pero ellos parecía amar la aventura

\- Josh, Amber en donde se metieron – los llamo, pocos segundos después aparecieron los niños corriendo, cubierto de barro – Es hora de comer

\- Si vamos – respondí el niño tomando la mano derecha de la mujer, mientras la niña tomaba su mano izquierda.

El lugar había cambiado en los últimos años gracias a la ayuda de los Andley, quienes solían enviarle dinero mensualmente para las mejoras de lugar, el padre adoptivo de Candy el señor William había expresado su agradecimientos hacia el lugar que vio crecer a aquella pequeña revoltosa que ahora era la heredera de una de las familias más importante de país. Ahora aquella casa se podía comparar con una pequeña mansión, una cocina en donde podían entrar más de 60 niños al igual que un gran comedor, se había añadido 10 habitaciones más con junto con una habitación especial para los niños de 0 meses a 12, tenía su propio granero donde había vacas, caballos y gallinas, al tener un lugar más grande también necesitaban mucha ayuda, por lo que habían tenido que encontrar a más personas, así se le unieron 5 mujeres, 2 de ellas se encargaban de la cocina, las otras ayudaban a cuidar a los niños juntos con la hermana María, mientras la señorita Pony seguía encargándose de lugar

Al llegar al lugar los 2 niños soltaron sus manos corrieron hacia el comedor, la hermana se quedó atrás al ver un auto entrar por el camino, no se sorprendió ya que generalmente venían muchas personas que deseaban adoptar, pero un extraño malestar se asentó en su estómago cuando dos hombres y una mujer bajaron de auto.

\- ¡Buenos días! – Saludo la mujer con cortesía – están interesados en adoptar a un niño - pregunto

\- En realidad… - empezó el hombre que tenía cabello rojizo y ojos azules claros con un traje de color negro

\- Si estamos interesados en adoptar – interrumpió la mujer de cabello negro azabache y ojos cafés tenia puesto un vestido veraniego

\- Llegaron al lugar indicado, tenemos niños desde la cuna hasta mayores – informo la hermana pero sin dejar que nadie entrara al lugar, tenía un muy mal presentimiento con respecto a esas personas

\- En realidad mi hermana y su esposo estaban buscando niñas algo mayores – expreso el segundo hombre de cabello negros y ojos grises con un traje azul oscuro

\- Claro tenemos niñas entre 8 y 12 años

\- No tienes niños más grandes – inquirió la mujer – de preferencia niñas tenemos una hija de 15 años que se siente sola y pensamos que una niña de 14 o 15 años sería la más indicada

\- Oh lo sentimos pero no tenemos niñas mayores de 12 años – negó

\- ¡Que no tienes! – la expresión de pánico de la mujer llamo la atención de la hermana pero trato de no mostrarlo

\- No, muchas de nuestro niños son adoptados antes de los 10 años, son pocos los que estaban aquí pero los que quedan solo tiene 12 años y son niños – hablo con seriedad

\- Esta segura, no hay aunque sea una niña de cabello rubio y ojos…

\- Annabell – ladro el hombre de cabello rojizo

\- Lo siento – murmuro con vergüenza

\- Bueno entonces iremos a otro lugar – volvió a hablar el hombre – gracias por su atención

Los 3 se marcharon pero la hermana María no encontró hasta que no los perdió de vista, esas personas venían a buscar a alguien en especial, ella estaba segura de eso.


	11. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10**

 **He regresado me tome unas vacaciones pero ya terminaron – mi internet no funciono durante unos meses asi q no fui ser humano durante mucho tiempo – en fin aki les traigo el nuevo capi espero q le guste sin vetear todavía**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran míos desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **América**

El auto se estaciono en una cabaña cerca del lago de este descendieron 3 personas que se encontraba furiosas su plan se había estropeado.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que la hayan adoptada? – señalo furioso el hombre de cabello negro a la mujer una vez dentro de la cabaña - Se suponía que debías de dejarle una nota cuando la abandonaste para que nadie la adoptara - miro al hombre de cabello rojizo

\- Lo hice Vika, pero tienes que entender que ese día había un tormenta de nieve tal vez la ventisca se llevó la nota – trato de explicarle algo nervioso

\- No lo comprendo cada año iba a ese lugar y esa niña seguía ahí, no sé qué fue lo que paso – explico la mujer preocupada de que se desatara una pelea

\- Debías de regresar y asegurarte de que no sería adoptada, esa niña era nuestra oportunidad de ser los jefes de Clan Grayton y Duncan – molesto se sentó en unos de los sofás

\- Vika te lo juro yo iba cada año a ese hogar, la niña nunca fue adoptada, pero sabes que después que Meribeth regreso no podía salir, pero ya la niña tenía 10 años y ella misma aseguraba que jamás seria adopta aun después de que la otra niña fuera adoptada – expreso la mujer

\- Nunca debimos permitir que esa niña fuera adoptada – golpeando el sofá – ¿Quién adopto a la otra niña? – le pregunto directamente al pelirrojo

\- Tengo entendido que fue la familia Brigther, son importante comerciantes – respondió el pelirojo

\- Bien Ivan cuando crees que tardes en deshacerte de ellos – volvió a preguntar

\- ¿Quieres que los asesine? – pregunto con miedo

\- Es lo mejor, necesitamos recuperar a esa niña, si la tenemos podemos averiguar en donde está la otra – su tono era frio y carente de emoción

\- Vika creo que es peligroso no has pensado en las consecuencias que podamos enfrentar – trato de hacerlo reaccionar – una cosas es acabar con Meribeth pero una familia que no nos ha hecho nada

\- Cierra la boca Ivan, tú tuviste la culpa de esto, se suponía que Blaire Grayton debía de permanecer en ese lugar hasta que fuera por ella, la muerte de Meribeth sería fácil luego aparecíamos con la niña ya casa conmigo pero ahora si ella todo se está complicando – hablo con frialdad

\- Lo se Vika hemos estado planeando esto durante casi 15 años, pero asesinar a unas personas que no nos han hecho nada, déjame que yo me encargue recuperaremos a esa niña sin mancharnos las manos - le aseguro Ivan

\- Mas te vale sino también sufrirás las consecuencias – lo miro fríamente " _o te pasara lo mismo que a Rosmery Andley"_ pensó

.

.

 **Mansión de los Andley (Londres)**

Candy abrió los ojos sintiendo como un fuerte dolor de cabeza la golpeaba, llevo sus manos a la zona que le dolía antes de suspirar, debía a ver tenido una crisis, ya que sentía como si algo la hubiera golpeado con fuerza, sentía la boca seca tanteo la mesa de noche que estaba al lado de su cama, tomo un vaso y bebió el agua con rapidez. La puerta se abrió pero la rubia no levanto la mirada

\- Candy que bueno que despertaste – esa voz se le hizo familia, por lo que subió la mirada para ver de quien se trataba – ¿Te siente mejor? – le pregunta la chica de cabello rojizo, no la reconoció al momento – ¿Candy?

-… - la rubio levanto sus manos para que la chica se callara unos minutos, trato de enfocar sus recuerdos – Meribeth – afirmo antes de soltar un suspiro – Lo siento cuando tengo un crisis mis recuerdos se vuelven confusos

\- ¿Te pasa a menudo? – le pregunto sentándose a su lado

\- No solo me a pasada en dos ocasiones más – se llevó sus pies a su pecho – sabes la última vez pregunte si Tom sabia de la muerte de Anthony

\- ¿Quién es Tom? – le pregunto curiosa

\- No sé – encogiéndose en hombros – pero por alguna razón siento que es alguien especial en mi vida, es curioso pero sé que ese Tom le gusta los caballos y que solía discutir con él, pero no recuerdo su rostro

\- Tal vez sea algún amigo de la infancia no le has preguntado a Archibald o Alistear, tal vez ellos podrían ayudarte a recordarlo – insistió la chica

\- Les pregunte pero al parecer Anthony y yo éramos más cercanos a él, lo único que me pudieron decir es que Tom vive cerca de Lakewood – no quería admitirlo todos su pasado estaba en ese lugar

\- ¿Por qué no regresas a Lakewood? – inquirió la chica

-… - Candy suspiro con pesar – la Tía Abuela dijo que jamás debía de volver a ese lugar

\- ¿Por qué? – aunque ella conocía la respuesta

\- Ese lugar me traía recuerdos amargos – hablo con voz temblorosa – La Tía temía por mi salud así que nos fuimos y no regresamos nuevamente

\- Tú quieres volver verdad – afirmo la chica

\- Si – susurro

\- Porque no hablas con ella si deseas regresar tiene que hablar con ella – vio cómo su hermana se encogía – ¿le tienes miedo…

\- No, no le tengo miedo – dudo antes de continuar – solo que no quiero que la Tía sufra por mi culpa, Anthony era muy importante para ella y su muerte fue un fuerte golpe para ella, sé que es egoísta de mi parte, pero prefiero no volver a que ella sufra

\- Oh Candy – abrazo a la chica con ternura – a veces es bueno ser egoísta, solo hablar con sinceridad con la Tía no creo que se niegue si le explicas tu razones

\- No lo sé – titubeo antes de dejar escapar un suspiro – intentare hablar con ella

\- Eso es lo que quería oír – sonrió antes de levantarse – Por qué no intentas dormir un poco ya son pasadas las 8

-… - la chica asintió – Annie y Paty? – pregunto acomodándose en la cama

\- George y Albert las llevaron al colegio, también le informaron a la madre superiora que no ibas a ir hasta mañana – Candy le dedico una sonrisa antes de volver a acostarse

.

.

 **Real Colegio San Pablo**

\- Así que tuvo otra crisis nerviosa – exclamo Stear al leer la carta que Paty le había dejado en su lugar secreto

\- Sus crisis son más frecuente que antes crees que eso signifique que Candy recuperara la memoria – Archie tenía la esperanza que la rubia volviera a ser la persona él había conocido hace años atrás

-No lo sé – el mayor de los hermanos tenía sus dudas con respecto a la situación de la chica

\- ¿Porque no te vez tan feliz de que Candy recupere la memoria? – pregunto consternado el menor

\- ¿Dime algo crees que sea mejor que recupere la memoria? -

\- Por supuesto que si – respondió pero vio la expresión en el rostro de su hermano – ¿Que pasa Stear?

\- Yo prefiero que Candy siga igual que como esta – respondió acostándose en su cama

\- ¿Qué? – hablo con molestia – pero que estás diciendo, Candy no es la misma chica que era antes, ahora es diferente es más seria, refinada, dulce e inocente que antes

\- Si porque ahora es feliz – respondió con un tono serio, vio a su hermano antes de suspiro – Antes Candy era más independiente pero no era feliz, en una ocasión cuando salimos de compra la vi ver a una familia con cierta añoranza, a pesar de que ahora era de nuestra familia, era como si ella no se sintiera así, pero siempre nos mostraba una sonrisa que en muchas ocasiones no llegaba a sus ojos, pero ahora ese brillo no desaparece al ver las familias pasar a su lado

Archie no respondió ya que él también se había dado cuento de esas miradas, pero aun deseaba que la chica que él conocía.

\- Sé que tienes la esperanza de que Candy se fije en ti, pero eso no pasara y lo sabes – volvió a hablar el científico – para ella siempre serás su primo – para Archie eso fue un duro golpe pero esa era la verdad

\- Crees que no lo sé durante años he tenido estos sentimiento hacia ella, pero siempre voy a ser su más adorado primo – suspiro con tristeza

\- Oye como que su adorado primo, creo hermano que te has equivocado pero Candy me quiere mucho más a mí que a ti – se quejo

\- Disculpa pero yo soy su primo favorito – se jacto

Lo que dio inicio a una pelea entre los hermanos Cornwell, sin que ellos lo suspiran su vecino de al lado había escuchado toda la conversación y estaba más que feliz de que la rubia solo viera a ese par como familia, había sospechado que Archivald Cornwell tenía sentimiento hacia su prima, ahora que sabía la verdad se empeñaría más que nunca en que la chica se enamorara de él y como que se llamaba Terruce Graham Grandchester que lo lograría.

\- Nadie me va a quitar nuevamente lo que quiero – juro con firmeza

No es que haya querido escuchar la conversación, los dos hermanos hablaban en voz alta, así que toda la conversación se escuchaba hasta su habitación, que haya usado un vaso para escuchar mejor no significaba nada.

.

.

Al día siguiente y contra las protestas de Tía Abuela y Nicola Grayton, Candy regreso al colegio, no es que le emocionara volver, solo que se sentía que se volvería loca si se quedaba en casa con ambas personas al pendiente de cada paso que daba.

\- Si te sientes mal no dudes en ir con la superiora para que nos llame entendido – le había dicho ambos antes de marcharse, luego de que la rubia les prometió más de 100 veces que les llamaría si se sentía mal la dejaron irse

\- ¿Ya te sientes mejor? – le pregunto Meribeth la cual estaba sentada a su lado

\- Si – susurro antes de cerrar sus ojos, no quería preocupar a nadie pero realmente no se sentía muy bien, pero trato de fingir que todo estaba bien

\- Sabes que puedes confiarme en mi verdad – le susurro a la rubia

\- Estoy bien en serio – forzó una sonrisa

Albert, George y Meribeth no le creyeron pero lo dejaron pasar, solo para no agobiar más a la chica, cuando llegaron al colegio vieron un carruaje detenerse a su lado, la persona que bajo fue rápidamente reconocida por Meribeth

\- Richart – llamo la chica al hombre el cual volteo a verla, mujer se bajó de auto y camino hasta donde estaba el Duque de Grandchester

\- Meribeth – hablo con sorpresa al ver a la cabeza de los Grayton, abrazo a la joven aun sorprendido – ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto

\- Estoy visitando a mi prometido – respondió con una sonrisa, al sentir una brazos rodear sus cintura alejándola de Duque – Richart quiero presentarte a mi prometido William Albert Andley - presentado al rubio quien veía al hombre con cierto desagrado

\- No sabía que estas comprometida y menos con un Andley – Sorprendido – no crees que eres muy joven para comprometerte? – le dedico una mirada severa al joven

\- Richart por favor tengo casi 30 años, como diría mi abuela ya a mi edad ella estaba teniendo sus nietos – dándole una sonrisa burlona – además William y yo hemos estado esperando todo estos años para casarnos

El duque seguía intranquilo, aunque conocía la edad de la joven Grayton para él seguía siendo una niña pequeña, se sentía cada vez más viejo al ver como la niña que había conocido antes ya estaba comprometida.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto Meribeth luego de unos segundos

\- Terrence asiste a este colegio, tú que hace aquí? – indago

\- Vinimos a acompañar a mi… mi cuñada – señalo antes de buscar con la mirada a su pequeña hermana quien veía todos desde el auto – Candy ven por favor.

La rubia quien no conocía a aquella persona, camino hasta ellos con algo de timidez, ese hombre a pesar de estar entre sus 50 tenía un aura dominante, serie y familiar, por lo que cuando estuvo cerca se situó al lado de su hermano.

\- Richart quiero presentarte a Candice White Andley, la hermana menor de William – presento a la rubia – Candy él es el Duque de Grandchester y un buen amigo de mi familia

La rubia se quedó sin palabras pues el hombre que estaba frente a ella, era el padre de su tormento personal, viéndolo más de cerca si se parecía a Terry tenía su barbilla, su nariz y su presencia.

\- Es un placer conocerlo – hablo la rubia dedicándole una sonrisa

\- El placer es mío señorita Andley – tomo su mano y deposito un suave beso

\- Richart mencionaste que Terry asistía a este lugar me gustaría ver a mi bolita de lana – hablo con dulzura.

\- ¿Bolita de lana? – pregunta la rubia tratando de no reírse antes el apodo

\- Si cuando era niño era tan dulce se metía en tanto problemas que un día le dio por trasquilar a un oveja pero quedo cubierto de lana, se veía tan lindo, que desde ese momento lo llame así – Candy trato de disimular la risa con un ataque de tos

\- En este momento iba a hablar con él, si quieres puedes venir – la mujer no lo pensó dos veces antes de tomar al hombre del brazo.

.

.

Terry se encontraba en su habitación cuando uno los sacerdotes le dijo que su padre lo estaba buscando, él chico solo rodo los ojos de seguro su padre se había enterado de su escapabas a la cuidad y venía a reclamarle, opto por simplemente ir aunque no fuera en tendría permiso de ir a su cuarto y no deseaba a su padre hurgando entre su cosas, antes de entrar oyó voces provenir de la oficina de la vieja directora.

\- Realmente han cambiado mucho desde la última vez - escucho hablar a la hermana superiora

\- A mí también me sorprendió al verla, ya no es la niña revoltosa de antes ahora ya es un mujer a punto de casarse – estaba vez hablo su padre, no le gusto esa conversación así que entro

\- Ya estoy aquí que quería viejo – exclamo con frialdad sin mirar a su padre

\- Bolita de lana – escucho decir antes de verse rodeado por unos brazos muy conocidos

\- Beth – expresó alejándose solo un poco del agarre de la mujer

\- ¿Quien más Bolita de lana? – le dijo nuevamente abrazándolo con toda su fuerza para besarlo por toda la cara

Terry trataba de librarse de aquella mujer, pero ella realmente era fuerte y no deseaba lastimarla si la empujaba con fuerza, sin embargo iba a tener que hacerlo pues se estaba quedando se oxígeno.

\- Cariño creo que deberías soltarlo se estaba poniendo rojo – hablo una voz conocida

\- Oh en serio – la mujer soltó un poco su agarre – oh lo siento bolita de lana es que tenía tanto que no te veía que creo que me emocione un poco – se disculpó pero sin soltar al joven del todo

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto avergonzado antes el ridículo apodo

\- Es verdad – lo libero de su abrazo de oso, para tomarlo del brazos y llevarlo a donde se encontraban dos personas muy conocidos.

\- Bolita de lana quiero presentarte a mi prometido William Albert y a su hermana Candice White Andley – presento a los rubios quienes tenía una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, entonces recordó como la mujer lo había estado llamando

\- Beth me llamo Terry no Bolita de lana – le recordó avergonzado

\- Pero si tú siempre serás mi Bolita de lana – se quejó con molestia

\- Ya no soy un bebé – volvió a decir sonrojado

\- Lo se has crecido, recuerdas cuando era niño y deseaba bañarte conmigo, entrabas a mi cuarto mostrando a tu pequeño junior y…

\- Cierra la boca – grito avergonzado

\- ¿Qué pasa bolita de lana? – pregunto la pelirroja intrigada

\- Beth por favor no hable de cosas vergonzosas - suplico mirado por el rabillo del ojo a la rubia la cual estaba ocultando su risa

\- ¿Cosas vergonzosas? No he dicho nada que sea vergonzoso, o te refiere a la vez que me viste desnuda y empezar a preguntarte porque no tenía pitito, luego lo agarraste entre tus mano y lo usaste como un espada – recordó

El rostro de Terry estaba a punto de estallar, pero la melodiosa risa de la rubia se hizo escuchar, el joven duque le dedico una mirada molesta aunque por dentro deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.

\- Cariño creo que es mejor no mencionar su infancia – advirtió Albert, Terry lo vio agradeciéndole

\- Oh está bien – se quejó haciendo un puchero, abrazo nuevamente al joven duque – pero que ha sido de tu vida, sigues igual de rebelde que antes – confirmo

\- Me ofendes ya no soy ese niño rebelde de antes – se hizo el ofendido, pero Meribeth no le creyó – Bueno así que te vas a casar – evitando el tema, vio al rubio – espero que sepas en lo que te estas metiendo – con burla

\- Lo sé y me gusta – respondió el rubio con una gran sonrisa

\- Pues prepárate porque Beth es todo menos una personas dócil – la chica no se ofendido en lo más mínimo – pero al final es una gran mujer

\- O bolita de lana – la mujer sentía emocionada – Solo por eso no diré nada que te pueda avergonzar – besando sus mejillas – por cierto de donde se conocen William y tu – Meribeth no era tonta se había dado cuenta que ambos ya se habían conocido antes

\- Nos conocimos en el zoológico – respondió Albert – hace un par de semanas nos encontramos y congeniamos

Meribeth no se creyó ni una palabra pero no dijo nada, conocería la verdad quisiera o no, lo que no se le paso por alto fue las miradas que se dedicaban Candy y Terry ahí algo estaba pasando.

\- Disculpe pero volveré a mi cuarto – informo la rubia

\- ¿Te siente mal? – pregunto Albert preocupado

\- Solo estoy cansada, no creo que sea conveniente que siga faltando a mis clases – miro a la madre superiora quien asintió

\- Esta bien entonces nos veremos – exclamo Meribeth con pesar, no volvería a ver a su pequeña hermana hasta dentro de 3 semanas

\- Si me disculpan – hizo una leve inclinación antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

\- Yo también volveré a mi cuarto – Terry se separó de la pelirroja y camino hasta donde estaba la rubia – Señorita Andley la acompaño – le dijo de forma caballerosa, Candy no puedo evitar sonrojarse, pero asintió

Abrió la puerta permitiendo que ella saliera primero para luego él salir, una vez que los dos jóvenes estuvieron afuera, en la oficina de la hermana Grey, los adultos se había quedado en silencio - en especial el duque quien nunca había visto a su hijo comportarse de esa manera – puesto que para ninguno de ellos había pasado por alto la forma en la que el joven se comportaban ambos jóvenes, Terry de manera poco discreta estaba cortejando a Candy y estaba parecía conocer su intensiones.

\- Creo que tu hijo tiene intensiones muy clara con mi cuñada Richart – Meribeth toco el tema directamente

\- Meribeth – intervino Albert antes las palabras de su prometida, aunque él también había visto la situación entre su amigo y su hermana

\- Soy sincera, tu viste como se comportó le abrió la puerta y por si fuera poco coloco su mano en su espalda, claramente Bolita de lana está interesado en Candy - firmemente

\- Hablare con mi hijo Señor Andley, pienso que su actitud hacia su hermana no son correctas – expreso el duque con malestar, su hijo estaba yendo contra todas las reglas al cortejar con una señorita sin la autorización de sus familias.

\- En realidad Richart no creo que sea necesario hacer eso – intervino Meribeth – verdad cariñó – mirando al rubio quien se había quedado sin palabra

Albert no sabía que opinar conoció al joven duque en una pelea en un bar, ambos se hicieron amigos enseguida pues sus vidas eran parecidas, el rubio no supo si era porque las copas, pero se abrieron mutuamente contándose la historias de sus familias y lo difícil que había sido creer entre ellas, lo que llamo la atención al jefe de los Andley fue el cómo se expresaba de una joven pecosa que había hechizado joven, las veces que se habían encontrado este hablaba siempre de la joven de su manera ser, su ojos hipnóticos, sus labios tentadores, una chica dulce y amable, un ave libre en una sociedad enjaulada, ahora sabía quién era esa persona y no sabía qué hacer.

.

.

Candy y Terry caminaba por el pasillo sin decir palabra alguna, cada quien metido en sus pensamientos, para la rubia fue una sorpresa saber que el joven duque era un conocido de su hermano y de su cuñada, no quiso admitirlo pero cuando vio a Meribeth abrazando al joven sintió un profundo ardo en su pecho, para ella no estaba claro sus sentimientos, pero no lo veía como un simple amigo. Terry por su parte no cabía en su felicidad había vuelto a ver a su amiga de la infancia y sabía que ella iba a hablar a su favor, no por nada mostro su intereses en la rubia antes de salir, solo esperaba que nadie se interpusiera en su camino porque no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a la joven.

\- Entonces conoces muy bien a Meribeth – exclamo Candy tratando de no parecer interesada

\- Si nos conocimos hace unos 10 años atrás – Terry había conocido a la chica poco después de que su padre lo apartara de su madre, al principio odiaba a aquella mujer pero fue ganándose su cariño

\- Me doy cuenta de que son muy íntimos – lo miro por el rabillo del ojos – no es así Bolita de lana – en tono burlón

\- Por favor no repitas ese estúpido apodo – se sintió avergonzado e iba a reclamarle, hasta que escucho la risa de la joven – bien burlarte todo lo que quieras

\- No te preocupes lo hare – volvió a reírse – eres muy dulce cuando no tratas de coquetear conmigo

\- Vamos mujer adoras que coquetees contigo – le dijo antes de ver en todas direcciones, al ver que no venía nadie tomo la mano de la chica y arrastro hasta uno de las habitaciones que servía como oficinas en la que no había nadie, cerró la puerta antes de abrazas a la rubia – no sabes lo duro que fue no verte estos 3 días – confeso

\- Arrogante – expreso desviando la mirada algo sonrojada, pero sin apartarlo


	12. Capitulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

 **Bien aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo espero q les guste, dos cosas que quiero aclara**

 **1 espero poder actualizar cada semana digamos que tengo mi mente activa pero hay ocasiones en que suelo cambiar casi todo el capítulo dependiendo de si me guste o no cuando lo leo**

 **2 se que Terry no apareció mucho en los anteriores capítulos pero eso está por cambiar asi que respiren chicas que aún falta mucha participación del joven duque**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran míos desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

Candy regreso a su dormitorio aun avergonzada, no sabía que era lo que le pasaba pero siempre que estaba con Terry todo se sentía bien, no tenía que esforzarse ni fingirse ser la perfecta señorita Andley podía ser ella misma, no comprendía sus sentimientos pero tampoco quería forzarse a darle un nombre, solo deseaba estar a su lado.

Camino hasta el balcón de su habitación mirando el cielo se sentía tan bien, miro hacia donde estaban las dulce Candy.

\- Anthony encontré una personas muy especial, es un idiota y pervertido pero no creo que sea una mala persona – susurro mirando las flores

Se quedó mirando al vacío unos minutos hasta que escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta.

\- Adelante – entro nuevamente a su cuarto, Annie y Paty entraron y la rubia noto la mirada triste de la pelinegra - ¿Ocurre algo? – pregunto una vez que la puerta fue cerrada

\- Candy Eliza exilio a Annie – respondió Paty, Annie solo bajo la mirada antes de empezar a sollozar

\- Exiliar? – Candy no comprendía a lo que referían

\- Eliza rechazo a Annie delante todas las chicas, como ahora es nuestra amiga ella insinuó que ella solo era un oportunista que para busca a alguien con una mejor posición social – explico abrazando a la joven

-… - Candy fruncio el ceño ante eso, Eliza solo destilaba veneno cuando quería arruinar a alguien. – Descuida Annie yo me voy a encargar de que Eliza aprenda a no hablar mal de las personas – con firmeza

\- Candy no vaya a ser nada de que te arrepientas – le dijo Annie preocupada pero con lágrimas en los ojos

\- No te preocupes, yo nunca haría nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir – sonrió con malicia

Eliza Leegan había firmado su sentencia hacia mucho, pero la rubia siempre terminaba por no hacerle nada pero esta vez se había metido con una persona inocente y no se lo iba a perdonar.

.

.

Al día siguiente en el salón de clase, Candy se dio cuenta de cómo las palabras de Eliza había afectado a todas, nadie se acercaba a Annie ni le dirigían la palabra y la Leegan parecía disfrutar de eso, se hacia la victima delante todas mientras hablaba mal de la Brigther, la rubia siempre supo que su prima era una víbora, ahora que su veneno estaba suelto había que detenerlo, se levantó de su asiento y camino hasta donde esta Eliza.

\- Eliza – le hablo con dulzura – tengo algo importante que debo decirte – sonrió con inocencia, intento sacar algo de su ropa

Eliza no confía en la rubia por lo que se levantó y le dio la espalda

\- Tu y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar – le dijo antes de irse

\- Pero… - trato de llamarla pero ya se había ido junto con Luisa – oh y ahora que voy a ser debía de decirle algo importante – hablo en voz alta para que todo la escucharan – ya se buscare a su hermano para que le dé el recado. Annie, Paty me podrían ayudar a buscar a mi primo Niel

\- ¿Por qué quieres ver a tu primo? – le pregunto Paty confundida la rubia no le agradaban los Leegan

\- Tengo que decirle algo muy importante, la Tía Abuela me pidió que se los informara, pero al parecer no es posible – aparento estar triste – mejor lo vuelvo a intentarlo – su voz sonó firme antes de salir en busca de la chica

Paty y Annie la vieron salir extrañadas pero optaron por seguirla, no muy lejos vieron a Candy acercarse a Eliza pero esta seguía sin mirarla y la ignoraba delante todas las personas, pero la rubia seguía insistiendo, eso se repitió durante toda la semana más hasta que al final la rubia pareció rendirse.

.

.

El domingo las 3 chicas mientras se dirigían a la capilla para la misa dominical, aunque Paty y Annie le habían preguntado el porqué de su insistencia de hablar con Eliza pero ella solo había sonreído.

\- ¿Candy estas bien? – le pregunto Annie durante el trayecto

\- Por supuesto que estoy bien – respondió con una sonrisa – solo estoy preocupada porque Eliza no me deja hablar con ella – con voz triste

\- ¿Que estas planeando? – pregunto Paty en voz baja

\- Ya lo verán – mostrando una sonrisa maliciosa

Las chicas solo la miraron intrigadas optaron por dejarlo pasar, al salir al jardín alguien se atravesó en su camino.

\- Buenos días señoritas – hablo el joven duque con una leve inclinación, Paty y Annie se quedaron sin palabras, pero Candy solo camino hasta el joven, Terry sonrió antes de tomar su mano y entrelazarla.- Buenos días señorita Pecas – deposito un beso en su mano

\- Buenos días señor arrogante – respondió sin soltar su manos – espero que haya pensado en lo que te pedí – le recordó, Terry solo hizo un mueca – si no estás dispuesto es mejor que no nos volvamos a ver – soltó su mano con cierto pesar

\- Espera no he dicho que no lo vaya hacer – hablo apresuradamente antes de tomar su mano – no me agrada la idea pero lo hare

\- Entonces andando, luego de la misa podremos reunirnos con los demás – le informo continuando su camino, Terry se vio forzado a seguir a la rubia, las otras 2 chicas estaba en estado de shock, pero se recuperaron rápidamente al ver como aquella pareja se detenían no muy lejos de ella soltando sus manos

\- Es mejor que estemos a su lado – Paty miro a Annie antes alcanzar a los dos chicos

\- Candy espero que esta decisión sea la correcto – dijo Annie para sí misma antes de alcanzar al resto

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar cuando todos vieron al joven duque llegar al lado de aquellas 3 chicas, Stear y Archie se quedaron conmocionado, cuando los 4 entraron Terry llevo a las chicas a sus lugares, antes de sentarse en el suyo, las hermanas y lo sacerdotes al igual que el resto estaban sorprendidos al ver llegar joven problemático, más aun cuando este no se fue sino que se sentó a escuchar la misa, solo una de las hermanas se mostraba conforme al ver eso. Para ella no pasó desapercibido como el chico se toma más tiempo con la rubia que con las otras chicas, también como muchacha le dedico una sonrisa triste cuando el joven se a lejos de ellas.

.

.

Al finalizar el servicio las 3 jóvenes se dirigieron al lugar de encuentro, detrás de ellas venia un muy molesto Terry, el cual trataba de pensar una excusa para no hacer lo que la rubia le había pedido o más bien lo que la joven la había exigido aun recordaba ese día

 _ **Flash Back**_

 _Candy y Terry se encontraban en aquella habitación abrazados, a pesar de que ningún de los dos sabían lo que realmente sentía, pero el joven duque solo tenía una sola en mente y era que no deseaba estar a lejos de ella._

 _\- Quería pedirte algo – escucho decir a la rubia, por lo se separó un poco de ella_

 _-Disculpa – la miro intrigado_

 _\- Deseo pedirte algo – se sorprendió al ver la tan decidida_

 _\- Pídeme lo que desees y lo hare – solo quería que ella fuera feliz._

 _\- Quiero que te disculpes con Stear y Archie – hablo con voz decidida_

 _Terry se arrepintió de haberle dicho eso, pues Terrence Graham Grandchester jamás se disculpaba con nadie, pero ahora esa rubia le estaba pidiendo que lo hiciera._

 _\- Pide cualquier otra cosa – prácticamente le suplico_

 _\- No, quiero que te disculpe con Stear y Archie. – firmemente_

 _\- Y si me niego. – inquirió_

 _La rubia lo empujo suavemente dio tres paso hacia atrás antes de ver al joven._

 _\- Entonces jamás permitiré que te me acerque nuevamente. – Lo miro fríamente – eso significa nada de abrazos y menos que me beses. – se sonrojo un poco._

 _\- Espera, ¿si quiero hacer eso tengo que disculparme con el científico y el elegante?.- atónito, debía ser una broma_

 _\- Se llaman Stear y Archi y si debes disculparte con ellos_

 _\- No pienso hacerlo – cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho_

 _\- Bien – Candy lo rodeo antes de abrir la puerta – fue un placer conocerlo Joven Grandchester – se despidió antes de marcharse._

 _Terry se quedó ahí parado sin moverse, pensando que la rubia volvería para decirle que era una broma, pero ella no regreso abrió la puerta ya que creía que la chica estaba afuera esperando que el diera a torcer su brazo, pero tampoco estaba ahí, la busco durante ese día y los días siguiente pero nunca pudo dar con la chica, cuando la veía estaba lo ignoraba o desviaba su camino, cosa que estaba empezando a enfardar al joven duque así que ir a buscarla al único lugar en donde la rubia estaría._ _Llego a la colina donde vio aquel grupito, que al parecer estaba merendando diferente tipo de chocolate, diviso a la rubia la cual le estaba dando de comer al Elegante_

 _ **Fin de Flash Back**_

El pelinegro sintió como su sangre empezaba a calentarse, odia a ese sujeto como nunca pensó que odiaría a alguien siempre que los veía cerca deseaba ir y romperle la cara a ese idiota, él era el que debía estar cerca de ella, a él era que ella debía de darle de comer en la boca no a ese sujeto. Fue por eso que se tragó su orgullo y acepto ir a disculparse con ese idiota y su hermano, pero dejaría claramente sus intenciones.

\- Chicos llegamos – la voz de la rubia lo saco de sus pensamientos, suspiro antes de plasma una sonrisa en su rostro

\- ¿Que hace él aquí? – Archie a ver llegar al joven duque con sus chicas, si había dicho sus chicas porque las 3 eran personas importante para ellas.

\- Archibald – lo reto Candy vio a su primo con molestia – Terrence quiere hablar con ustedes y los 2 lo van a escuchar entendido – sentencio, Stear asintió un poco dudoso pero Archie no se quedó callado

\- Me niego gatita, ese sujeto siempre llega y terminamos discutiendo no tenemos nada que decir – replico furioso

\- Archie por favor solo escúchalo – suplico la rubia acercándose a su primo

\- Olvídalo pecas él no me quiere escuchar y yo no perderé mi tiempo – hablo Terry molesto, Candy lo vio con tristeza – es mejor que me vaya – se dio la vuelta, Candy lo detuvo tomando su brazo derecho

\- Por favor espera – imploro

\- Candy no tienes por qué suplicarle nada a ese idiota – Archie la tomo del brazo alejándola de Terry – es mejor que te aleje de él es un idiota agresivo

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – Pregunto Terry mirando al chico a punto de golpear a ese egocéntrico – soy un agresivo al menos no soy vanidoso como cierta persona

\- ¡A quien llamas vanidoso! – grito al chico molesto

\- A ti a quien más, te la pasas mirando tu reflejo en la ventana siempre que puedes – señalo con burla

\- Al menos a mí me importa mi apariencia no como cierta persona, que solo arreglas las cosas a los golpe eres un salvaje – expreso con una sonrisa desafiante

\- Pero yo tengo dos cualidades soy fuerte y sin parecer arrogante muchas mujeres dicen que soy atractivo, a ti cuantas te dicen esos? – recalco

Eso dio inicio a una batalla verbal, los dos chicos soltaba insultos cada vez más y más, Annie, Paty y Stear solo suspiraron al ver la discusión, pero Candy estaba empezando a molestarte, si algo destetaba era que las personas discutieran por tonterías, estaba acostumbrada a que Archie perdiera la paciencia cuando se metían con su apariencia, pero ahora había otro que era al parecer igual de vanidoso que su primo.

\- Cierren la boca – hablo Candy, pero los chicos no la escucharon, ella al ver que era ignorada camino hacia donde estaba Stear le quito el libro que este tenía, para luego dirigirse hacia donde estaba el par de idiota – Ya cállense – grito golpeando a ambos chicos en la cabeza.- ya me canse de sus estupidez así que más le vale que se disculpen ahora mismo – todos se quedaron viendo a la rubia sorprendidos

\- Pero gatita… - intento decir Archie

\- Gatita nada, estoy cansada de esto, Terry discúlpate por ser un idiota que pensó que tenía algo con mi propio primo, Archie tu discúlpate por ser tan meloso conmigo que todo se malentendió – hablo tan rápido que estaba jadeando

\- Espera pensaste que yo tenía algo con ella – Archie ignorando a su prima para ver al joven sorprendido

\- Siempre estas encima de ella que esperaba que pensaran todos – se quejó con desagrado

\- Pero… pero… - él no sabía que decir, si tenía sentimiento por Candy pero no podía decir eso sin revelar la verdad

Noto que Stear lo miraba preocupado le hizo señas hacia la pelinegra la cual tenía una expresión triste y decaída, no le gusto causarle dolor a una persona tan dulce, pero tampoco podía mentirse a sí mismo, estaba entre la espada y la pared, admitir que estaba enamorado de su prima o negarlo.

.

.

Annie se había resignado desde que había conocido a Archie fue amor a primera vista, él era su príncipe azul siempre fue una chica romántica y deseaba conocer a su propio caballero como en sus cuentos favorito, por eso cuando vio al Cornwell todo su mundo pareció iluminarse, cuando le escribía una carta en ella plasma sus sentimientos y con cada nueva carta que recibía se enamoraba cada vez más y más, pero ahora sabía por qué el joven nunca expreso sus sentimientos él estaba enamorado de quien alguna vez fue su hermana, sentía su corazón oprimirse por lo que tuvo que hacerse la valiente escucharía la declaración de Archie y luego se marcharía persuadiría a sus padres de que la sacara de ese colegio, desaparecería para siempre de la vida de ambos.

\- Eres un idiota – escucho decir a Archie – para tu información Candy es prácticamente mi hermanita pequeña es obvio que soy muy sobreprotector con ella – Annie vio como el chico colocaba sus brazo en la cintura de la rubia y la acercaba a ella – la quiero pero como una hermana y no deseo que nadie le haga daño

\- Oh Archie yo también te quiero – su amiga le sonrió con ternura, antes de besar su mejilla

\- Como veras no tenemos esa clase de relación – explico pero la chica noto cierta tristeza en sus ojos

\- Gracias al cielo – dijo el joven duque antes de caminar hacia los dos primos para alejar a la rubia de los brazos del otro – porque yo si tengo sentimiento hacia ella y no voy a dejar que nadie se interponga en mi camino – antes de besarla

.

.

Candy se sonrojo tanto que su cabeza empezó a darle vuelta, no solo Terry había declarado sus intenciones sino que también la estaba besando, no sabía si corresponder o golpear al chico, pero no tuvo que hacer nada puesto fue separada del chico antes de que pudiera reaccionar

\- ¡Desgraciado como te atreviste! – grito Archie molesto agarrando al chico con el cuello de su camisa a punto de matar al duque

\- Eres un miserable nuestra prima no es una mujer de dudosa reputación – le grito Stear también molesto, una cosa era que ya no estaba enamorado de la rubia y otra cosa era que se atreviera a besarla frente a ellos

Ambos se posicionara a cada lado del duque dispuesto a golpearlos, pero Terry solo hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer, reírse de la cara de los chicos.

\- Idiotas – le dijo soltándose del agarre del menor – Ella es mía así que acostúmbrese

\- ¿Qué? – gritaron los dos furiosos

\- Hare oficial el cortejo, hablare con mi padre así que háganse la idea, primitos – se burló de ello antes de darse la vuelta – nos veremos luego señoritas, señoritas pecas ya conoces mis intenciones espero tu respuesta.

Candy lo vio marcharse antes de que sus piernas empezaran a fallarle, Annie y Paty fuero las que evitaron su caída, sin embargo Archie y Stear tenía fuego en sus ojos, ese miserable había llegado para llevarse a su prima.

Terry se escondió no muy lejos de donde estaba aquello jóvenes, esta avergonzado y su rostro estaba completamente rojo, si había querido decir lo que les dijo, pero si inicia el cortejo significaría dejar su sueño atrás. Candy no era como las otras chicas que él había conocido ella si valía la pena y si para tenerla a su lado debía renuncia a su más profundo sueño lo haría.

.

.

Luego de que Candy les prometió a sus primos no estar a solas con el duque fue que la dejaron irse, pero la rubia conocía a ese par por lo que sabía que no iba a dejar en paz el tema, por lo que solo le quedaba confiar en que no le haría daño, o al menos no mucho.

\- En serio jamás pensé que el joven Grandchester que iba a declarar frente a tus primos que pensaba cortejarte – hablo Paty mientras se dirigían a sus dormitorio

\- Ni yo, él siempre es así de directo pero no pensé que fuera… - la rubia se volvió a sonrojar

\- Pero fue muy arriesgado hacerle, si alguien más lo hubiera escuchado – comento Annie con cierta preocupación

\- Bueno el solo dijo que estaba interesado en cortejar a Candy, no es como si le hubiera pedido que escapasen junto – justifico Paty

\- Aun así es demasiado apresurado tu que piensa Candy – las dos miraron al chica quien seguía en las nueve

\- No creo que nos responda – suspiro Paty antes de sonreír al igual que Annie

Candy seguía recordado la declaración del duque aunque por fuera estaba en silencio por dentro estaba gritando de la emoción quería saltar y bailar, pero estaba tratando de parecer calmada, aun no entendía sus sentimientos, pero algo muy lindo estaba empezando a florecer en su corazón

\- Hey Neil – Candy salió de sus pensamiento al escuchar el nombre de su primo

Levanto la mirada y no muy lejos encontró a los amigos de su primo y a este caminado en dirección opuesta a las de ella, noto que a la hermana Margaret cerca de ellos, por lo que su plan debía empezar ahora, le dijo a las chicas que la esperaran un momento antes de dirigirse a donde estaban ellos

\- Neil espera – lo llamo en voz alta, el chico se detuvo aun ciertamente molesto

\- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunto una vez que estuvo cerca de él

\- No te quitare mucho tiempo – le respondió antes de sacar de su vestido un sobre blanco y dárselo

\- ¿Qué es esto? – tomando el carta que tenía su nombre

\- Dentro de dos semanas abra un evento importante para nuestra familia, dentro del sobre esta toda la información y el permiso firmado por tus padres que deberás entregarle a la hermana Grey para que autorice tu salida - informo

\- ¿Por qué deben autorizar mi salida¿ – abrió la carta ya que no confiaba en la rubia, pero efectivamente había una carta con la firma de sus padres

\- Porque el coche vendrá por nosotros el viernes en la mañana y regresaremos el domingo en la noche – respondió – es importante que lleve esto ante la hermana Grey o sino no podrás salir – lo miro dudosa – podría entregarle esto a Eliza – sacando la carta que iba dirigió a la Leegan – no quiere hablar conmigo y es importante que entregue esto – Neil dudoso tomo la carta

\- Yo se la entregare – exclamo ganándose una sonrisa de la rubia, no pudo evitar sonrojarse – es mejor que me marche – se despidió

\- Esta bien yo debo regresar a nuestros dormitorio – se inclinó levemente – adiós y gracias

Neil la vio alejarse algo confundido, casi nunca habla con ella y cuando lo hacía era para lastimarla o herirla era la primera vez que no pasaba nada malo y ella le sonreía, era una chica muy extraña, guardo la carta en su bolsillo luego le entregaría la carta a su hermana.

.

.

 **2 semanas después (jueves)**

Candy camina tranquilamente hacia su colina, su plan estaba yendo de maravilla, Eliza seguían sin saber de la fiesta, cuando se enterara ya sería demasiado tarde, eso le enseñaría una lección a su prima - además porque no negarlo ella sería feliz de que la chica dejara de ser tan pretenciosa creyendo que todos eran inferiores a ella, esa sería la mejor cosas de todas – estaba llegando a la colina cuando vio a Terry sentado dándole la espalda, la rubia camino sin hacer ruido hasta colocarse detrás de él iba a asustarlo cuando vio la carta que tenía entre sus manos y en grande letras estaba el nombre de

\- Eleonor Baker – leyó, Terry giro a verla sorprendido no había escuchado a la chica acercándose

\- ¿Que haces aquí? – le pregunto guardando la carta entre su ropa

\- Tú me pediste que viniera – respondió confundida – ¿Por qué Eleonor Baker te escribió una carta? – le pregunto intrigada

\- No es asunto tuyo – su voz mordaz asusto a la rubia

\- ¿Pero porque?, además te escribió "Querido Terry" ¿Por qué esa actriz te escribió una carta Terry? – la rubia estaba empezando a molestarse, sentía una extraña quemazón en su pecho

\- Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo – volvió a decirle con una voz fría

La rubia se sintió dolida por esas palabras, pero ella no era una chiquilla que lloraba por todo, se dio media vuelta y empezó a regresar por donde había venido.

\- ¿Espera a dónde vas? – pregunto Terry al ver a la rubia irse

-… - Candy no respondió siguió su camino

Terry frunció el ceño antes de levantarse e ir en busca de la rubia, no sabía que era lo que le ocurría pero si se iba debía de ser por algo, al ver que no se detenía corrió hasta tomarla del brazo

\- Señoritas pecas que ocurre? – volvió a preguntar intrigado

\- No es asunto tuyo – le dijo en el mismo tono que él había usado antes

\- ¿Espera porque estas molesta? – estaba preocupado, al ver como la rubia se libraba de su agarre

\- Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo – entonces el joven duque entendió

\- Estas molesta por lo de la carta verdad? – dejo salir un suspiro, al ver la mirada molesta de la chica

" _No como crees que si feliz de que una actriz famosa te escriba carta, acaso te estaba declarando su amor, o tu eres el que está enamorado de ella y por eso le envías carta con la esperanza de que te responda, si es así que significó yo para ti"_ pensó furia deseaba decirle tantas cosas pero era una dama y por tal no dijo todo – no estoy molesta joven duque y si me disculpa debo volver a mi habitación

\- Dios – hablo con frustración pasando sus manos por su rostro, esa mujer lo hacía ser cosas que jamás pensó que haría. – Es algo que no puedo contarte en verdad…

\- Si me disculpa debo volver a mi cuarto – iba a continuar con su camino

\- Es mi madre – expreso con pesar – Eleonor Baker es mi madre – expreso desesperado,


	13. Capitulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

 **Si sé que prometí actualizar en lunes, pero vinieron tantas ideas a mi mente, que tuve que plasmarla, asi que tuve que hacer unos pequeños cambios, pero aquí les traigo el nuevo capi y el martes el siguiente ya que estoy a la mitad de capitulo 13**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran míos desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 _ **Eleonor Baker es mi madre**_ – esas palabra seguían resonando en la mente de Candy, pero aunque seguía escuchando esas 5 palabras seguía sin creerlo, ella y sus primos eran grandes admiradores de esas actriz, tenían todas sus fotos y recortes de periódicos, jamás habían escuchado que se hubiera casado o que tuviera un hijo de la misma edad que ellos.

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto después de una rato en silencio

\- Es una historia larga – respondió con pesar, antes de caminar hacia la colina, una vez sentando Terry empezó a contarle la historia de cómo se habían conocido sus padres, la vida que llegaron hasta el momento en que nació él, sus primeros años de vida hasta su cumpleaños número 6 donde todo cambio. – recuerdo ese día esperaba con ansia que mi madre llegara para corta mi pastel, pero nunca llego empecé a preocuparme entonces mi padre entro a mi habitación para decirnos que nos íbamos – recordó con tristeza – pensé que nos reuniríamos pero cuando subimos al barco le pregunte al duque por mi madre y me dijo que jamás la volvería a ver - sintió como la mano de la rubia apretaba la suya – poco después me dijo que yo sería el futuro duque, que la presencia de mi madre seria borrada y que la olvidara, nunca entendí porque me dijo eso estaba triste y odiaba a mi padre cuando conocí a mi abuelo el me hizo creer que le había pagado una gran suma de dinero a mi madre para que renunciara a mí – luego de que su abuelo le dijera eso él entro en una gran depresión no quería comer y solo deseaba estar solo, era un niño que había perdido a su madre, su padre nunca entendió por qué su hijo se encontraba en ese estado - fue entonces que me llevo a Escocia donde conocí a Meribeth, ella era molesta siempre estaba detrás de mí cuidándome, pensé al principio que ella deseaba casarse con mi padre, así que trataba de ganarse mi cariño, un día la enfrente y le dije que jamás seria mi madre – miro a la rubia con una pequeña sonrisa – sabes lo que me dijo _ **"Lo siento ternurita pero me gusta los rubios ojos azules"**_ no entendía esas palabras hasta el día de hoy que conocí a tu hermano. – Siguió contándole su historia hasta el momento en que fue a américa – la espere durante horas a que saliera, estaba feliz al verla pero ella simplemente me rechazo, me dijo que me marchara… -

\- Por eso la noche que te conocí estaba llorando – interrumpir la rubia

\- Te dije que no estaba… - intento enfrentarla pero la mirada triste de la rubia se lo impidió – ese día me prometí dejar el pasado atrás.

\- Lo siento mucho – susurro Candy abrazando al joven no le importaba si los veían solo le importaba consolarlo.

Terry rodeo a la rubia con sus brazos para acercarla aún más a él, odia sentirse débil y frágil pero cuando estaba con ella era diferente, sin importa si estuviera triste o cuan molesto se sentía solo con ver a la rubia todo eso desaparecía, estaba empezado a tener sentimiento mucho más fuerte de los que creía por ella. Sin siquiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo alejo un poco a la rubia antes de tomar su mentó levanto su rostro para luego unir sus labios, pensó que la rubia se quedaría sorprendida como siempre lo hacía cuando la besa, pero esta vez él fue el sorprendido cuando la chica empezó a corresponderle.

Sintió como la rubia llevaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, al principio fue un simple roce de labios pero el joven duque no perdió tiempo antes de profundizar aún más el beso, al principio cuando introdujo su lengua en la boca Candy, la sintió tensarse, pensó en ser más suave pero cuando no lo alejo, mando al diablo ese pensamiento, solo se dejó llevar por su instinto, la tomo por la cintura para luego sentarla en su regazo y siguió besándola.

.

.

Paty desde lejos miraba a aquella pareja de revoltoso, se sentía avergonzada de a verlos encontrado en una posición comprometedora, por lo que les dio la espalda estaba esperado a que su novio?, ella aun no podía darle un nombre a lo que ella y Stear eran, puesto que este tampoco le había pedido ser su novia, pero eso no significara que ellos son era igual de amorosos que aquella pareja – bueno al menos no tan amorosos como ellos – aun así ella seguía sin saber cuál era su status por lo que le había pedido a Cornwell que se reunieran, pero al parecer aquellos dos pensaron lo mismo, escucho unos pasos acercarse por lo que opto por alejarse todo lo posible para que nadie los viera. No tardó mucho en divisar a su propio príncipe dirigirse hacia donde estaba ella, sabía lo que pasaría si Stear veía a Terry besando a Candy, así que corrió hacia él.

\- Disculpa la tardanza – hablo una vez que la chica se encontraba frente a él.

\- No te preocupes – le dedico una sonrisa antes de tomarlo por el brazos derecho y caminar en dirección contraria a la colina

\- ¿No íbamos a la colina? – le pregunto el chico confundido, giro su cabeza a ver porque no iba a ese lugar

\- Es que quería hablar contigo de algo importante – trato de no sonar nerviosa

\- Esta bien – no estaba muy seguro de lo que estaba pasando

Llegaron a un pequeño claro en donde estaba una fuente de la virgen María cargando niño Jesús, alrededor había bancos por lo que se sentaron en uno.

\- Stear quería hablar de algo – empezó a decir jugando con sus manos sobre su regazo, había practicado lo que iba a decirle, que lo podía decir hasta dormida pero ahora simplemente tenía un nudo en la garganta

\- Te importa si yo hablo primero – sintió como Stear tomaba su mano derecha, la joven asintió – sabes que a partir de mañana y hasta el domingo no estaré en el colegio por la presentación de Albert a la sociedad – la chica volvió a asentir – Annie y tu fueron invitadas a la fiesta el sábado y bueno yo quería saber – Paty se dio cuentas de que el joven inventor estaba sonrojado y nervioso – sé que Tu madre y Abuela estarán ahí, por lo que quería que nuestros familiares se conocieran

Paty se levantó sorprendida y sonrojada lo que el Cornwell le estaba diciendo era prácticamente una declaración de compromiso.

\- Claro solo si tú quieres – agrego completamente sonrojado

\- SI – grito emocionada, al darse cuenta de eso se aclaró la garganta – si me gustaría eso.

\- En verdad – se levantó emocionado antes de levantar a Paty en el aire, empezó a dar vuelta entusiasmado, estaba nervioso porque la chica de la que estaba enamorado no aceptara su petición pero ahora todo sus nervios e inquietudes había desaparecidos.

Luego de unos minutos tuvo que detenerse ya que se había mareado, pero decidió ser más osado así que en vez de sentar a Paty a su lado la sentó sobre su regando mirándolo a él.

\- Sé que es demasiado apresurado, pero desde que te conocí supe que era la indicada para mí – revelo con una expresión seria

\- Yo igual, cuando te veía por los pasillos siempre quise acercarme pero me daba miedo y vergüenza – recordó aquellos días en que lo seguía con la mirada siempre imaginándose como seria hablar con él, pero nunca tuvo el valor al menos no hasta que conoció a Candy

\- Si Candy es una persona única verdad – comento Stear al escuchar como la chica hablaba en voz alta de su prima

\- Lo dije en voz alta – pregunto sonrojada

\- No te preocupes, me alegra que tenga una gran respecto hacia ella – sonrió pero con cierta tristeza – Anthony estaría orgulloso de la persona en la que se convertido

\- Casi nunca hablas de tu primo como era – sentía cierta curiosidad por esa persona.

\- Es difícil describirlo – sonrió con nostalgia – amaba la naturaleza, era demasiado positivo, valoraba a las personas, animales y flores para él eran los más importante, detestaba la maldad y la envidia esa seria sus virtudes – el recuerdo de su primo siempre lo entristecía – pero sus defectos era que tenía una cara de ángel y una dulce mirada logra manipular a la Tía Abuela librándose de los castigos, siempre fue su consentido – seguía molesto por aquellos recuerdos infantiles donde su primo siempre era el líder de sus travesuras.

\- Es una lástima que haya muerto siendo tan joven – comento

\- Si creo que por eso es que decidí hacer serio nuestra relación – Paty lo miro confusa - Anthony estaba enamorado de la misma persona que Archie y yo, pero ella solo tenía ojos para él, pero cuando él murió ella su dolor fue muy grande para ella, al recordar la muerte de mi hermano me di cuenta de que la vida es muy corta que uno no puede dar por asegurado nada – tomo la manos de Paty y la besos – no quiero arrepentirme en un futuro por no hacer las cosas, quiero vivir cada día como si fuera el ultimo

\- Oh – jadeo antes de rodear su cuello con sus brazos – te amo – confeso con timidez

\- También te amo – declaro antes de fundirse en un tierno beso

.

.

Archie veía desde lejos a su hermano mayor besando a aquella castaña con dulzura tuvo una mezclas de envidia y tristeza, él deseaba tener a alguien igual de importante, pero había tomado la decisión de mantenerse alejado de quien había sido su gran amor en los último años, quería a Candy pero estaba simplemente lo veía como un hermano, la había perdido dos veces primo por Anthony y ahora por un miserable duque, si antes lo desataba ahora lo odiaba él había logrado ganarse el cariño de la rubia en cuestión de semanas, aunque su orgullo le dolía admitirlo estaba seguro sentía lo mismo por él.

" _Nunca tuve oportunidad con ella verdad"_ pensó con la mirada perdida – ¿Qué es lo que debo hacer ahora? – pregunto en voz baja

\- Archie – sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho aquella voz, miro por encima de su hombre aquella tímida chica

\- Hola Annie – saludo antes de darle la espalda a su hermano y su novia – ¿Qué querías? – pregunto, vio como la chica libero el aire contenido en sus pulmones, ante de extenderle un paquete – es para mí – la chica asintió rápidamente, tomo el paquete y al abrirlo se encontró con una bufanda tejida a mano de color azul oscuro

\- Cuando nos vimos la última vez note que tu bufanda se había destejido, así que pensé que te gustaría una nueva – explico con las mejillas sonrojadas, había tarda casi 1 mes tejiendo esa bufanda, había deseado que fuera su regalo de navidad el año pasado, pero no tuvo la oportunidad de entregárselo, cuando fue al colegio pensó en entregarla pero siempre se arrepentía por lo que la mantuvo escondida – sé que pronto llegara él verano pero pensé que te gustaría ya sabes guardarla – se mordió el labio inferior con nerviosismos

\- Gracias – Archie reconoció que era una bufanda muy bonito y muy acorde a su gusto, se la puso alrededor del cuello, el aroma de las rosas le llevo – Orquídeas – reconoció el aroma de su flor favorita

\- Sé que es tu flor favorita y quise que siempre que la usaras las recordaras, fue entonces que el joven noto el bordador en una de las puntas de una orquídea

Miro a la chica y luego la orquídea, tal vez no todo estaba perdido para él, no estaba enamorado de esa joven frente a él, pero podría hacerlo.

.

.

 **Mansión Andley (Londres)**

Los preparativos estabas casi listo para la presentación de Albert el sábado ante la sociedad, Elroy y Meribeth se encontraba revisando que cada cosas estuviera perfecta para ese evento, además de que el día de mañana vendría un periodista y fotógrafo a hacerle una entrevista que saldría el sábado en todo los periódicos, en dicha fotos saldrían los sobrinos y la hermana de este por lo que habían tenido que pedir un permiso especial para que los más jóvenes pudieran salir el día de mañana del colegio. La Tía Abuela quería que todo el mundo conociera al futuro de su familia – y porque negarlo quería que Nicola Grayton se disculpara por a encararle el hecho de no tener hijos propios – todos conocería a la próxima generación de los Andley.

\- ¿Señora Andley este son los cuadros que quería? – pregunto una de las empleada señalando los cuadros que traían 5 sirviente.

\- Si – se acercó a los cuadros, al verlos fijamente se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal – no, no van a servir

Meribeth estaba bajando las escaleras cuando vio a la Tía Abuela rodeada por los sirvientes que tenían diferentes cuadros, sonrió al ver que la mujer ya se había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle.

\- Tía te diste cuenta que esos cuadros van a funcionar verdad – comento al llegar junto a la mujer

\- Los cuadros son perfectos pero… - viendo a la joven para luego mirar los cuadros

\- Candy no sale en ellos, o al menos no cuando era bebe – en cada cuadro se veían a Albert y Rosemary solos o juntos con sus sobrinos antes de que la mujer muriera, pero como ella murió cuando aún era joven los chicos no llegaron a tener más de 2 año de vida, por lo que Candy no aparecía en la mayoría de esos retratos – si colocan esos cuadro ella empezara a sospechar

\- Todo estaba perfecto pero no podemos colgar esos cuadros – expreso la mujer con pesar, podía colocar esos cuadros pero entonces su sobrina empezaría a sospechar y le aterraba la idea de que le ocurriera algo. Ya habían colocado los otros cuadros donde ella aparecía pero luego de que fuera adoptada por William. – ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?

\- Descuida Tía yo ya me hice cargo de eso – le dijo la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa – Dorothy y Amber traigan eso por favor – llamo a las 2 sirvientas más jóvenes

Elroy vio como las dos mujeres traían un gran cuadro con una sábana blanca encima, 2 de los sirvientes tuvieron que ayudarlas al bajar el cuadro por la escaleras, una vez que estuvieron en la sala, Meribeth le quito la sabana

\- ¿Qué te parece este cuadro? – le pregunto a su Tía la cual estaba sorprendida

Frente a ella estaba un retrato de Rosemary sentada con un vestido de color verde esmeralda su cabello estaba recogido con una cola de cabello con risos cayéndolo alrededor de su cara, a su lado se encontraba Albert – el cual solo tenía 10 años - con un esmoquin negro y el cabello corto, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Elory fue a la bebe que estaba en las piernas de Rosemary, la cual tenía el cabello rubio a la altura de los hombros con un vestido de color azul oscuro con un gorro de mismo color azul y con encaje, con grande ojos esmeralda y una gran sonrisa en su rostro y a sus espaldas se veía un gran jardín de rosas

\- ¿Eso es? – con la mano temblorosa toco el retrato sin creer lo que veía

\- Me costó algo pero logre terminarlo justo a tiempo – comento con una sonrisa

\- ¡Tú lo hiciste! – volteando a ver a la mujer más joven

\- Si, aunque claro fue fácil terminarlo cuando solo estaba reproduciendo una fotografía – mostrándole la foto que ella tenía en sus manos donde estaba en mismo pero con la excepción de que atrás de ellos había un gran árbol de navidad y que Albert tenía a Anthony en brazos- esta fotografía fue tomada por mi padre un día antes de la desaparición de mi hermana, es uno de mis recuerdos más preciado – apretando la fotografía contra su pecho

\- Es hermoso – sintió las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos, pero logro componerse – este será el cuadro que va a ir sobre la chimenea y…

Se escuchó un carruaje detenerse frente a la mansión

\- Oh creo que ya regreso – Meribeth abrió la puerta antes de que alguien tocara – Por favor tenga cuidado con esos cuadros

Elroy tuvo que salir a ver con quien hablar la mujer, a fuera Nicola Grayton bajaba de carruaje mientras otros 2 bajaban 2 cuadros más de la diligencia

\- Disculpa la demora, realmente tuve que movilizar a todos en la mansión ya que estos cuadros estaba ocultos en el ático – le dijo a su sobrina antes de girarse a ver a Elroy y dedicarle una sonrisa – ¡Querida no has cambiado en estas 2 semanas?

-… - Elroy evito responderle pues sentía curiosidad por esos cuadros que aquellos hombres llevaban dentro de la casa, ambos fueron colocarlo a un lado de la escaleras por ellos, luego de despedirse los 2 hombres se fueron

\- Espero que puedas colocar también estos cuadros – Meribeth les quito las sábana blanca revelando en el primer cuadro se apreciaba a 6 bebes todos en una manta roja con ropas abrigadas de colores rojos y verdes, el segundo era más pequeño y solo estaba una bebé rubia con vestido blanco sentada en el pasto con una mariposa en su pequeña nariz. – los hice hace año atrás también reproduciendo unas fotografías – toque el cuadro más pequeño – esta fue ella seria para su primer cumpleaños, me todo mucho tiempo terminarlo, pero estaba feliz de haberlo terminado – miro a la mujer con tristeza – sé que es peligroso decirle la verdad por lo que pensé que era mejor mandar a traer estos cuadros

\- Gracias – fue todo lo que dijo la mujer antes de mandar a colocar el retrato y algunas fotografías de Candy cuando era una bebe.

.

.

 **Colegio Real San Pablo**

Luego de la cena Paty les conto a sus amigas lo que Stear le había dicho, Candy no soporto mucho antes de que empezara a gritar emocionada, al mismo tiempo de que empezar a planear la boda de Stear y Paty, esta última estaba tan sonrojada que estaba al borde del desmayo, la rubio sola se reprimo cuando Annie señalo el hecho de que aun ellos no habían planeado casarse todavía.

\- Mou por ahora pero cuando mis tíos conozcan a Paty ya vas a ver que la Tía Stella no se va a reprimir. – señalo la rubia ella se aseguraría de eso.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de arreglas tus cosas?.- le pregunto Paty para evadir el tema

\- Si, aunque solo serán 3 días, ya tengo todo listo para mañana – respondió la rubia de camino a su habitación

\- ¿A qué hora vendrá por ti el carruaje? – le pregunto Annie

\- A las 7 de la mañana más tardar a las 8, tenemos que estar antes de la 9 pues el periodista llegara a esa hora – explico

\- Entonces no te veremos hasta el sábado en la fiesta – pelinegra estaba seguía desanimada solo Paty y Candy le hablan el resto de las chicas ni la miraban

\- Tranquila Annie, ya verás que después de la presentación de mi hermano, todas las chicas olvidaran lo que Eliza te dijo – la animo Candy con una sonrisa

\- Nos vas a contar que estas planeando – Paty estaba más intrigada por las palabras de la rubia, quien afirmaba que todo se calmaría después de ese evento

\- Ya lo verán, solo puedo decirle que a mi queridísima prima aprenderá su lección – su voz sonaba tenebrosa que asusto a las muchachas – oh y hablando de ella – alzando la vista para ver a Eliza junto a Luisa de camino a sus cuarto – Eliza – la llamo pero estala ignoro – en serio – se quejó antes de correr hacia ella, le tomo el brazo para detenerla

\- Sueltas campesina – chillo la Leegan golpeando la mano de la rubia – no vuelvas a tocarme con tus sucias manos – expreso con odio, la rubia tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle sus cuantas verdades.

\- Bien – tocándose la mano lastimada – solo quería decirte que te espero en la entrada a las 7 de la mañana por favor no te retrase – le dijo para luego marcharse

\- Eliza de que se trató eso? – escucho a Luisa preguntarle a su prima

\- Pues no me interesa y si cree que voy a ir está muy equivocada – manifiesto la chica siguiendo su camino

La rubia sonrió con malicia su plan estaba yendo de maravilla, Eliza se iba arrepentir de ser tan orgullosa y arrogante, ella seria quien más iba a disfrutar de eso. Las dos muchachas las vieron intrigadas pero Candy solo le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

.

.

Al día siguiente Candy ya estaba lista y con su bolso preparado, no era más de las 7:30 de la mañana por lo que decidió de que ya era hora de empezar, salió de su cuarto para dirigirse al cuarto de Eliza, toco varias veces antes de llamarla.

\- Eliza, Eliza estas lista – hablo en voz alta

\- Señorita Andley – la hermana Margaret se acercó – ¿no debería estar en la entrada esperando a que los venga a buscar?

\- Si pero pensé que Eliza aún no se había levantado – mirando la puerta de cuarto la otra chica

\- Son más de las 7:30 así que ya debe estar junto con sus primos, es mejor que se vaya – exclamo con seriedad – no es aceptable que una señorita llegue tarde

\- Esta bien – suspiro con pesar, antes de correr

\- Señorita no corra por los pasillos.- reto antes de negar con la cabeza continuando con sus tareas

Candy se tomó todo su tiempo antes de llegar a la entrada principal de colegio, diviso el Vehículo de los Andley, pudo ver a Stear, Archie y Neal esperando afuera, pero no a Eliza tuvo que reprimirse para que no notaran que está feliz, así que echo a correr hacia ellos.

\- Lo siento me quede dormida – se disculpó agitada.

\- Señorita se supone que debía estar aquí a las 7 ya son las 8 – la reprendió George abriendo la puerta del auto

\- Lo siento es serio anoche, me quede hasta tarde hablando con las chicas, no me di de cuenta de la hora hasta que las hermanas nos llamaron la atención – eso era verdad había planeado quedarse hasta tarde así nadie podía sospechar de ella.

\- ¿Oye dónde está mi hermanita? – le pregunto Neal con una voz nasal

\- ¿No está aquí? – fingió ver a su alrededor preocupada – llame a su puerta pero nadie salió, la hermana Margaret me dijo que tal vez estaba aquí – trato de sonar angustiada

\- ¿Señorita le informo a la señorita Eliza que nos veríamos a esta hora? – le pregunto directamente George

\- Si, ayer de caminos a nuestros cuartos le dije que debíamos reunirnos aquí entre las 7 y las 8 de la mañana – se mostró preocupada.- tal vez aún no está lista es mejor esperarla

Transcurriendo 30 minutos más y la chica seguía sin aparecer, George volvió abrir su reloj de bolsillo por decimoquinta vez, no podía seguir esperando.

\- Ya es demasiado tarde – hablo Stear al ver como el hombre mayor se encontraba frustrado

\- Es que no entiendo le dije que nos encontraríamos aquí a la 7:00, será mejor que la vaya a buscar – dijo dispuesta abriendo la puerta del vehículo

\- Señorita Candy, por favor vuelva a su asiento – le dijo George – le entrego la carta a la señorita Eliza verdad – no es que desconfiara de la rubia solo era extraño que la otra no hubiera llegado aun

\- Lo intente pero ella simplemente me ignoraba así que le di la carta a Neal para que él se la entregara – señalando al chico quien estaba preocupado por su hermana – Neal le entregaste la carta a Eliza verdad

El joven tardo un poco en responder, su rostro paso desde confundido a estar completamente pálido.

\- Neal le entregaste la carta a Eliza sí o no – insistió la rubia

\- Bueno, creo que si –respondió nervioso

\- ¿Como que crees que si? – Pregunto preocupada la chica – te pedí ese favor porque Eliza no me habla, como es que se te olvido fue hace dos semanas que te di la carta con la autorización – se levantó alterada

\- Candy cálmate – pido Stear antes obligarla a asentarse – Neal explícate – mirando al chico cuyas manos estaba temblando

\- Sé que me diste la carta pero no recuerdo si se la he dado o no

El terror apareció en el rostro de la rubia, su pecho subía y baja antes de librarse del agarre de Stear y bajar del auto.

\- A dónde vas – pregunto Archie también bajando del carro

\- Voy a buscar a Eliza, jamás debía de confiar en que Neal le entregara la carta, la Tía Abuela me va a retar si ella no llega con nosotros – expreso preocupada

\- Señorita ya no tenemos tiempo el periodista ya nos debe estar esperando, son casi las 9:00 de la mañana – George estaba preocupado pero no tenían tiempo de esperar por Eliza

\- Entonces que vamos a ser – pregunto Stear intrigado

\- No dos queda de otras más que dejar a la señorita, yo personalmente le explicare a la Tía Abuela lo que pasa – explico

\- Neal y yo iremos contigo, fue mi culpa confiar en que le entregaría la carta y Neal vas a tener que explicar lo que paso – Candy vio al chico con la mirada fija

\- Esta bien – susurro

Nuevamente subieron al auto, Candy fingió estar preocupada todo el camino, ella sabía que estaba mal culpa a Neal, pero él y su hermana la habían culpado de muchas cosas que no había hecho, por lo que ahora no se sentía realmente mal.

.

.

Al llegar a la mansión Candy tuvo que respira profundamente antes de seguir con la falsa, la más mínima muestra de que ella estaba involucrada en la falta de Eliza sería perjudicial, pero claro había planeado todo tan perfectamente que nadie sospecharía.

\- ¿Como que Eliza nunca recibió la carta? – pregunto una Tía Abuela furiosa golpeando el escritorio, Candy se encogió en su asiento ante el golpe de la mujer

\- Lo siento Tía fue mi culpo – respondió Candy antes de contarle todo lo que ocurrió desde el momento en que intento entregarle la carta a la pelirroja, como está la ignoraba o la humillaba, se cansó de ser tratada de esa manera por la chica por lo que le entrego la carta a su hermano para que este se la entregara

\- Neal eso es cierto – la mujer desvió su mirada de la rubia al mayor de los Leegan, el joven estuvo a punto de asentir

-No digas mentira – habla Sara Leegan entrado a la biblioteca molesta por que su hija no hubiera llegado

\- Sara – exclamo Elroy alterada ante la forma irrespetuosa en que entro la mujer

\- No voy a permitir que ensucies la integridad de mis hijos – ignorando a la matriarca de los Andley - porque simplemente no dices que no quisiste entregarle la carta a mi querida hija porque la detesta – escupió la mujer furiosa antes de tomar a la rubia por el brazo levantándola de la silla – estas diciendo mentiras sobre mi hijo, Neal jamás le haría daño a su hermana – zarandeando a la chica, la cual hizo una mueca de dolor – responde porque estas mintiendo

\- Sara ya basta – Elroy se molestó al ver como la mujer trataba a su sobrina

\- Pero Tía no vez que esta moza está difamando el nombre de mis hijos – miro a la mujer angustiada – dime porque estas mintiendo sobre mi hijos ahora mismo

\- No estoy mintiendo – se quejó tratando de liberarse del agarre de la mujer la cual le estaba clavando la uñas en sus brazos

\- Ya basta Sara suelta a Candy de inmediato – la mujer rodeo el escritorio, dispuesta a separar a la mujer de su protegida.

\- Deja de mentir ahora mismo – grito la mujer levantando su mano derecha para golpear a la joven en el rostro.

El sonido de aquella bofetada fue tan fuerte que se escuchó en la biblioteca, justo en ese momento Meribeth entraba junto con Albert ambos al ver aquellos se quedó estáticos en su sitio. Candy sintió un punzante dolor donde la mujer la había golpeado, jamás se imaginó que su plan iba a resultar tan doloroso.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – gruño Meribeth furiosa caminado a pasos fuerte hasta donde se encontraba ambas. La Grayton no lo pensó antes de cachetear a la mujer quien se tambaleo un poco pero soltó el agarre de la joven – ¿estás bien? – pregunto preocupada tomando el rostro de su hermana entre sus manos, la zona rojiza en la cara de la chica fue un como encender una fogata en la mente de la mujer, quien en ese momento veía todo rojo - ¿Cómo te atreviste a lastimar a mi bebe? – grito la mujer, se giró a ver con los ojos encendidos de ira, estuvo a punto de brincarle encima pero fue detenida por Albert quien al verla reacción de la mujer se movió con rapidez para detenerla. – suéltame Albert voy a matar a esas zorra – chillo tratando de librarse del agarre de su prometido

\- Cálmate Beth estas asustando a Candy – señalando a la chica quien estaba en los brazo de la Tía Abuela temblando, Meribeth miro a su hermanita y luego a la Leegan, tuvo que relajarse antes de separarse de Albert para abrazar a la rubia – lleva a Candy a su habitación – ordeno sin ver a las dos mujeres su vista estaba centrada en Sara Leegan

La pelirroja asintió pero antes se salir le dedico una mirada iracunda a la mujer, jurando venganza hacia aquella mujer que se atrevió a lastimar a su hermana.

Una vez que estuvieron solo Albert tuvo que respirar varias veces para calmar su humor, estaba furioso y quería golpear a Sara Leegan pero se contuvo el no sería un salvaje que golpeaba a las mujeres, aunque la mujer que estaba frente a él se lo merecía, camino hasta su escritorio y una vez sentando juntos sus manos apoyando su cabeza miro a la mujer

\- Tía Sara tienes 24 horas para que te vayas de esta casa – su voz sonó fría y distante

\- ¿Qué? – la mujer se puso pálida antes eso

\- Acabas de golpear a mi hermana, la acusaste de mentir, da gracias a que no te eche a la calle ahora mismo, solo lo hago porque el respeto que te tiene mi Tía pero te quiero fuera de mi casa en 24 horas – mirando a la mujer

\- No puedes hacerme esto, Tía por favor – busco ayuda en Elroy pero esta tenía la misma expresión que la cabezas de los Andley – me están corriendo a mí, que soy su familia por una, por una….

\- Candy es mi hermana o se te olvida eso – señalo el rubio con los ojos entrecerrados

\- No tiene sangre Andley es solo una huérfana que adoptaron…

\- En eso te equivocas – hablo una voz gruesa, todo miraron hacia la puerta por donde se encontraba parado Nicola Grayton – Candy tiene más sangre Andley de la que tú y tus hijos tienes

\- Nicola abstente de eso por favor – pidió Elroy

\- Elroy acordamos que haríamos estos a tu estilo, pero esa… - Nicola estuvo a punto de insultar a la mujer pero se abstuvo - mujer se atrevió a golpear a mi sobrina y eso no lo voy a perdonar

Albert estuvo de acuerdo, él conocía todo el sufrimiento que la rubia había pasado a manos de los Leegan en especial de Eliza y Neal, pero jamás pensó que la madre de ellos le levantaría la mano a la rubia, si no hubiera sido por que Meribeth reacciono antes, quien hubiera golpeado a la mujer hubiera sido él.

\- Es mejor que tú y tu hijo se entere ahora – mirando al chico deseando hacerse invisible en el sillón – Candy es legalmente la hija de Albert Andley por lo que eso la convierte en la única heredera de los Andley, una vez que este se case con Meribeth Candy pasaría a ser no solo la hija de Albert sino la de mi sobrino por lo cual sería también la heredera de los Grayton y si eso no te parece poco, Candy es realmente mi sobrina desaparecía Blaire Aila Grayton quien fue secuestrada hace casi 15 años atrás, creo que tú lo sabias verdad – inquirió, Sara Leegan se había quedado sin palabras antes esa acusación.


	14. Capitulo 13

**Hilos del destino**

 **Hola les tengo malas noticia, no tengo internet en mi casa hasta nuevo aviso asi q tardare en actualizar, detesto los cibercafé siempre me dan mala espina, por lo q luego de rogarle a mi hermana me presto su laptop para subir el nuevo capi, pero está incompleto ya q no pude escribir todo lo q deseaba, ya q la bruja esa no quiere prestármela durante mucho tiempo así q no puedo darme todo el lujo, afortunadamente tengo mi compu asi q ahora si es hasta nuevo aviso solo actualizares los lunes q es el dia en q mi hermana se va a la uni desde la mañana**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran míos desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

Meribeth estaba hecha una furia quería ver la sangre correr y esa sangre era la de Sara Leegan, esa mujer se había atrevido a lastima a su bebé – Blaire o Candy o como quiera que la llamaran a ahora la rubia era su bebé y nadie tocaba a su bebé – una vez en el cuarto de la rubia le pido a una de las sirvientas que le trajeran unas toallas fría, hizo que la rubia se quedara quieta mientras revisaba detalladamente su cara, la zona que había sido lastimada tenía la marca de la mano de la mujer.

Dorothy regreso con las tollas y se las entregó a la pelirroja, quien se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas antes de colocar unas de las toallas en el rostro de la rubia.

\- Esta helada – se quejo

\- Lo sé pero así no se hinchara tu rostro – le respondió – me podrías decir por esa zorr… esa mujer te golpeo – pregunto tragándose el insulto que iba destinada a la mujer, Candy suspiro antes de explicarle todo lo sucedido, la conducta de Eliza cada vez que ella se acercaba hasta la petición que le hico a Neal de entregarle la carta, hasta el momento en que Sara Leegan la golpeo

\- Yo quise entregarle la carta pero ella me evitaba – murmuro con cierto pesar, no porque realmente estaba triste de que Eliza no hubiera ido sino porque fue golpeada por esa mujer

\- Su hija siempre te trata mal verdad – afirmo, Albert le había contado todo lo que esa familia le había hecho en el pasado, por eso es que le desagradaban pero hoy eso se había convertido en odio absoluto

\- No sé porque me odian tanto en especial Eliza – suspiro molesta – es como si yo hubiera hecho algo para que ella me odiara, pero no sé qué hice para que ella me odiara – a veces se sentía frustrada, nadie respondía sus pregunta, ¿Por qué Eliza la odiaba?, ¿Por qué le hacían la vida imposible?, ¿Qué había hecho para merecer eso?, está segura que sus respuestas estaban en su pasado.

\- Tal vez ya sabes nunca le agradaste ese problema, aunque si su hija es como su madre no me sorprendería – hablo molesta

\- Beth porque dijiste que soy tu bebé? – la rubia miro a la pelirroja confundida – es decir apenas y nos conocemos, pero te lanzaste sobre la Tía Sara como si fuera una fiera

\- Bueno… - respiro profundamente – tu no lo sabes pero cuando naciste te declare mi bebé –se sintió avergonzada

\- ¿Por qué? – aún más intrigada, la pelirroja se mordió el labios antes de levantarse de la cama

\- Es que… eres… te pareces… agrrr – gruño alborotándose el cabello – bien te lo diré pero ni tu ni tu pueden repetirlo – señalando a Dorothy que estaba arreglando el vestido que la rubia usaría para las fotos – eras una copia entre Albert y yo – murmuro, pero las dos chicas la escucharon perfectamente – tienes el color de cabello de él y mi color de ojos, por eso al momento de nacer dije que tú eres mi bebé porque imagine que así serían nuestros hijos.

\- ¡Tienes una obsesión con mi hermano verdad! – inquirió la rubia con recelo, ella tenía 15 años y Meribeth casi 30 y su hermano solo tenía 25 si sus calculo no fallaban cuando ella nació la pelirroja tenía 14 años y el rubio 10, esa mujer había estado pensando en hijos cuando su hermano aún era un niño

\- Eso es amor querida, algún día lo entenderás – se defendió antes de sonreí con picardía, no le paso por alto las mejillas rosa de la rubia – espera te gusta alguien? –

\- ¿Qué? por supuesto que no – negó sonrojándose más

\- ¿Quién es? – ella sabía de quien se trataba pero deseaba que la rubia confesara

.

.

Nicola Grayton seguía sin apartar la mirada de aquella mujer, la había acusado de saber la verdadera identidad de su sobrina, aunque el realmente no estaba seguro de que eso fuera verdad simplemente tenía un corazonada, pero siempre confiabas en sus presentimientos había escuchado toda la conversación y algo le decía en que esa mujer sabia la identidad de su sobrina.

\- Nicola Grayton que estás diciendo – exclamo Elroy asombraba, el hombre había lanzado una acusación muy grave

\- Cariño yo estoy diciendo la verdad – le sonrió a Elroy – porque simplemente no hablamos y me explicas desde cuando conocía la identidad de Candy

-... – Sara se quedó en silencio, tuvo que sentarse antes de que pudiera decir algo – Yo no sé de lo que se refiere – hablo luego de unos minutos en silencio – hasta ahora pensé que esa niña había muerto hace años atrás – confeso, pero Nicola Grayton no le creyó él tenía ese don para conocer si alguien decía la verdad o no y esa mujer no estaba diciendo la verdad al menos no del todo

\- ¿Estas segura que no nos estas ocultando nada? – indagó sin apartar a vista de a mujer

\- Por supuesto que no, Tía, William se los juro me estoy enterando en estos momentos – miro a ambos desesperado

\- Nicola basta – Elroy miro al hombre dándole a entender que se había sobrepasado – Sara sabes que te aprecio a ti y a toda tu familia, pero atacaste a Candice sin ni siquiera escuchar lo que paso – fijo la mirada en el Leegan que seguía sin decir nada - Neil lo que Candice dijo es verdad

\- Pero… - Sara quiso intervenir pero una mirada de la Tía Abuela la hizo callar

\- Si Tía Abuela ella dijo la verdad – afirmo – ella me entrego mi carta y la de Eliza, ya que mi hermanita la había estado evitando – saco la invitación de Eliza de su pantalón – solo que se me olvido entregársela, pero pensé que ella seguiría insistiendo por lo que no me preocupe mucho lo lamento – se disculpó avergonzado.

\- Neal cómo pudiste sabes lo importante que es este evento – recrimino su madre – Tía debe de a ver una manera, Eliza es parte de la familia – mirando a la mujer desesperada

\- Eliza no estará en la presentación, el periodista está aquí y nos estamos retrasando, Neil ve a cambiarte – mirando al joven quien salió de la habitación a todo velocidad – espero que puedas ir al colegio y traer a Eliza para la fiesta de mañana

\- Tía Sara no se te olvide que tienes 24 horas para marcharte de la casa – Albert no iba permitir que esa mujer se quedara en su casa durante más tiempo

\- Pero pensé…

\- Golpeaste a Candy, sea quien sea ella es legalmente mi hija y la voy a defender sobre todas las cosas, así que esa es mi última palabra, te quiero fuera de mi casa en 24 horas, ya no eres bienvenida aquí a menos que seas invitada – la actitud fría y distante de Albert asusto a la mujer, la cual solo asintió antes de irse

Nicola Grayton se mostró complacido por las palabras de su sobrino, esa mujer era desagradable y altanera, era la clase de persona que no le importaba lastimar a las personas en su camino, se preguntó que tanto habría hecho esa mujer para mantenerse en la familia Andley.

\- Es mejor que vayas a prepararte William – Elroy rompió el silencio que se había formado en la biblioteca – Nicola hablaremos más tarde – miro al hombre antes de marcharse

\- Tu también tienes tus dudas sobre esa mujer verdad – pregunto Nicola sin ver a su sobrino

\- Nunca he confiado en ella, pero no creo que tenga que ver con la desaparición de Candy – respondió

\- Sobrino no hay que darle la espada al enemigo, esa mujer no es alguien de confianza – hablo con sabiduría

.

.

\- Bien esta será la última por favor no se muevan – les dijo el periodista, a había terminado de entrevistar a Albert, pasó a tomarle fotos a él y a su familia, por lo que había organizado diferente lugares donde se tomarías las fotografías – Perfecta esta es la imagen que deseaba - Candy y Albert estaban sentados en el sillón. Archie estaba al lado de rubio parado y Neal del lado de la rubia Stear estaba detrás de ellos con su manos puestas en los hombros de la chica – Bien listo aunque siento curiosidad, ¿Por qué son tan sobre protectores con la señorita Andley?

Durante toda la entrevista no se pasó por alto en que los jóvenes Cornwell no dejaban sola a la Andley, siempre que uno se alejaba él otro se quedaba más cerca y cuando ninguno de los 2 estaba era turno de su hermano estar cerca de ella, el otro joven no se le acercaba mucho, parecía mantener su distancia, pero siempre tenía su mirada puesta en ella

\- Candy es una persona preciada para nosotros – respondieron los 3 al mismo tiempo, la rubia solo se sonrojo

\- Bien – sonrió antes de empezar a guardar sus cosas – mañana leerán en el periódico la entreviste y claro verán las fotos – se despidió antes de marcharse

\- Al fin – se quejó Archie tirándose en el sofá – no podía soportar más esa sonrisa forzada

\- Hicieron un buen trabajo chicos, Candy estas hermosa – era cierto Meribeth y Dorothy le habían elegido un vestido de color azul cielo rosas blancas en la falda, su cabello tenía una trenza francesa la cual caía de lado con broches en forma de rosas y un gran lazo azul en la parte de abajo

\- En verdad no puedo respirar – se quejó – les dije a esas que no apretaran el corsé tanto, me querían asfixiar

\- No digas tonterías te vez hermosa - hablo Meribeth entrando a la sala

Candy la miro molesta antes de ver al bebe que tenía en brazos, si existía algo a lo que ella era débil era a los bebés.

\- Oh quien es esa hermosura? – pregunto acercándose a la chica

\- Si es lindo pero tiene muy mal genio – se suspiró cuando él bebé se removía incomodo en sus brazos

\- No digas tonterías – le quito al bebe de sus brazos, el cual al sentir otros brazos levanto la mirada – ohhhh que lindo – sintió como su corazón se estrujo al ver aquellos ojos cafés – como se llama

\- Richart Terrence Grandshester IV – respondió los más joven la miraron sorprendidos – si es el hermano menor de Terry

Nuevamente miraron al pequeño el cual estaba haciendo pucheros y tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero era tan lindo que simplemente negaron que fuera el hermano del duque.

\- Pues en realidad eres un dulzura verdad – acercando su nariz al de pequeño para frotarla, el pequeño se rio y empezó a balbucear – ¿Por qué está aquí? – no era que se quejara, ese pequeño se había ganado su corazón desde el momento en que lo vio

\- Richart tenía un reunión en la casa de lores así que me pidió que lo cuidara hasta que el regresara – manifestó, aunque el duque no le dijo que el pequeño formaría un rabieta desde el momento en que se lo entrego

\- Oh entonces te ayudare – propuso antes de irse al jardín con él bebe en brazos, Archie y Stear la siguieron dejando a Albert, Meribeth y Neal en la sala, este último decidió que era mejor irse a su cuarto como estaban las cosas con su madre preferir no provocar más problemas

\- Bien entonces que va a pasar con esa zorra – Meribeth no se iba a contener más tiempo quería saber que iba a ser Albert con esa mujer

\- Cariño por favor – Albert trato de calmar a su prometida

\- Cariño nada, dime que esa mujer se va a ir y no va a volver – exigió

\- Le pedí que se fuera en menos de 24 horas y que no podía volver a nuestra casa sino era invitada – expreso sombríamente – lo mismo va para sus hijos – hizo una pausa – no los quiero cerca de Candy, pero son parte de la familia y la Tía Elroy le tiene un gran aprecio

\- Después de lo que esa mujer le hizo a Candy – Meribeth estaba sorprendida, le tenía un gran cariño a Elroy pero el que ella siguiera teniéndole cariño a esa mujer

\- Cariño – Albert abrazo por detrás a la pelirroja – antes de que Candy llegara Eliza siempre estaba con ella, por eso la Tía le tiene un gran cariño

\- Pero si tratan mal a Candy tú mismo me lo has dicho – protesto

\- Si, pero no puedo cambiar lo sentimiento de la Tía – le dijo antes de besarla

\- Bien, pero no los quiero cerca de Candy o no respondo – expreso la chica al finalizar el beso – porque nos vamos a mi habitación ya que Candy se quedara con Richart – de manera sugerente

\- Señorita Grayton que pensara su Tío y mi Tía – sonrió con maldad

\- Bueno oficialmente estamos comprometidos – pestaño coquetamente antes de acercarse a su odio y susurrarle algo que hizo sonrojar al hombre – Amor sabes que eso es algo que solo George conoce – mirando hacia todos lados

\- Entonces vienes o no – jalándolo por la corbata – o debería de ir con nuestro sobrinos y hermana?

\- Me enseñaron a nunca decir no a una petición de una mujer - Ambos se fueron a la habitación de la pelirroja

.

.

\- Que ella te golpeo – gritaron Stear y Archie furioso al saber la noticia, Candy tuvo que taparle los orejas al bebe para que no se alterara por el grito de sus primos

\- Pero quien se ha creído que es esa mujer – gruño Archie caminando de un lado a otro lanzado palabrotas contra la mujer

\- Esto no se va a quedar así me va a oír – hablo esta vez Stear, él siempre era el calmado pero era muy protector cuando se trataba de su familia

\- Tranquilos Albert dijo que él se encargaría – tratando de calmar la situación

\- Candy esa mujer paso el límite, no podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados – exaspero el menor

\- No se preocupen yo me estoy encargando de todo – anuncio la rubia

Los dos chicos estrecharon sus ojos, la rubia solo sonrió

\- Digamos que en estos momentos estoy haciéndoles pagar todos sus comentarios y malos tratos - ambos fruncieron el ceño

\- Candy – vacilo Stear – tu planeaste todo esto verdad

-… - la rubia miro a su alrededor antes de hablar – en realidad Eliza no debía asistir hoy, esa era el plan desde un principio, pero jamás pensé que su madre podría golpearme, ella se molestaría y gritaría, no imagine que llegara al punto de agredirme físicamente

\- Eres una mente maligna – Archie negó antes de sonreír

\- Solo estoy defendiéndome

.

.

Terry llego a su casa esa noche pensado en lo que le diría a su padre, mañana iría a la fiesta de presentación de quien sería su cuñado – aunque este aun no lo sabía - tendría que hablar con él duque, el cual debía de conversar con los Andley para él pudiera empezar con el cortejo de forma oficial, lo había pensado mucho durante semanas, si realmente valía la pena olvidarse de su sueño de ir a américa y convertirse en actor de teatro, nunca lo había admitido en voz alta pero siempre soñó con subirse al escenario y representara diferente personajes, durante su infancia cuando iba a ver a su madre ensayar o realizando una obra no podía evitar sentirse eufórico y receloso de no ser él el que estuviera haciendo eso, por eso había anhelado regresar a América y mostrarles a todos quien era Terrence Grandshester. Pero ahora no podía hacerlo si lo hacía tendría que separarse de Candy y él se negaba a hacerlo, ella se había clavado profundamente en su corazón, estaba empezando a creer que el amor no era una cuento, aun no podía decirlo pero estaba enamorado de ella.

Al traspasar la puerta de la mansión Grandshester se sorprendió de no escuchar los gimoteo de su hermano menor, en realidad la casa estaba en completo silencio se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde su padre siempre se encontraba, al entrar vio a su padre pero no al mocoso.

\- Vaya el mocoso se durmió temprano eso si es un milagro – expreso sentándose frente a su padre

\- Es porque no se encuentra en casa – respondió dejando a un lado los papeles que estaba revisando

\- Decidiste enviarlos con los padres de aquella mujer – había decidido no seguir insultando a una persona que ya había muerto, aunque esta se mereciera cada insulto

\- No – suspiro con pensar, una de las sirvientas entro y les sirvió a ambos un poco de Té – él se encuentra en la casa de los Andley

Terry casi se ahoga con el Té antes esa revelación

\- ¿Qué está en dónde? – pregunto tosiendo un poco

\- Tuve que ir a una reunión con los Lores, por lo que Meribeth decidió quedarse con él – explico – regrese hace un par de horas y cuando fui a buscarla la señorita Andley, me pidió que lo dejara en su casa ya que estaba durmiendo – el duque miro a su hijo fijamente cuando menciono a la menor de los Andley

\- Si ella es así – una sonrisa tonta se formó en sus labios.

Richart suspiro, tratando de pensar en cómo sacar el tema sin que si hijo se lo tomara mal.

\- Terrence, ¿Cuáles son tus intensiones con la señorita Andley? – pregunto

\- Es una hermosa noche no crees – Él sonrió

\- Terrence – presiono

\- Escucha si tengo intensiones con ella y son muy seria – revelo con un tono serio – quiero cortejarla

\- Terrence ella es una señorita diferente a todas con las que haz tonteado, sabes eso verdad – su hijo asintió – estas seguro de esto

\- Sí, quiero a ser todo bien – miro a su padre con determinación

\- Hablara con su hermano entonces – una gran sonrisa se formó en el rostro del más joven

\- Gracias no sabes cuánto te lo agradezco – le dijo antes de levantarse

\- Terrence, Eleonor me escribió una carta – esa noticia petrifico a chico en su lugar – quiere hablar contigo

\- No quiero saber nada de ella – en un tono frio

\- Ella dijo que vendría para el inicio de las vacaciones

\- Bien no estaré aquí me iré a Escocia, Meribeth se casara ahí

\- Terrence

\- No voy a permitir que nadie se interponga – si quería cortejar a la rubia nadie debía se conocer su pasado y menos quien era su madre

\- Entiendo le informare de tu decisión entonces

Vio a su hijo salir antes de levantarse y caminar hasta una de la cortina

\- Ya lo escuchaste – dijo cuándo de ella salió una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules

\- Tuviste que insistir más, es mi hijo – sollozar la mujer

\- No me culpes, tú tuviste la oportunidad de resolver todo esto y no lo hiciste – señalo el hombre con pesar.

\- No voy a perder a mi hijo nuevamente Richart y si para eso, todo el mundo debe de saber que eres mi esposo y que Terrence es mi hijo entonces que así sea – Eleonor Baker no iba a renunciar nuevamente a su hijo

\- Aun no puedo creer que no hayas firmado los papeles de divorcio – suspiro el hombre tomando a la mujer por su cintura – legalmente sigues siendo mi esposa y madre de mi primogénito.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente en la mansión Andley había un gran ajetreo, sirvientes iban de un lado a otro arreglando o quitando alguna cosa que no iba de acuerdo con el evento de esa noche, todo era supervisado por Elroy quien era la responsable de que todo estuviera perfecto.

En el comedor todos estaban desayunado – Candy se dedicaba a darle de comer al pequeño Richart el cual estaba feliz de recibir las atención de la rubia – para nadie pasado desapercibido la tensión que había en el ambiente con respecto a Sara Leegan quien se encontraba comiendo en silencio mientras su esposo y su hijo hablaban con Nicola y George. Albert se mantenía en silencio cuando una sirvienta entro trayendo consigo 4 periódicos que les fueron entregados a los hombres antes de retirarse.

\- Vaya primera página – comento Nicola viendo la fotografía que estaba en el periódico – Cariño te vez hermosa – alago a la rubia quien se sonrojo un poco

\- Me gusta el título "El Guía, los 4 caballeros y la princesa Andley" – expreso George señalando el titulo

\- Fue idea de la Tía, quería la nueva generación fueran el centro de atención – respondió Albert leyendo la reseña que había hecho el periodista

\- La Tía me explico que la fotografía de mañana seria con todos junto incluyéndome como la futuro esposa de Albert – comento Meribeth tomando la mano del rubio – por eso fue que no aparecí en la fotografía

\- Claro así las mujeres de hoy vendrás con la intención de lanzarse sobre mi hermano– la rubia miro a la pelirroja con burla – y mañana deseara ser tú, excelente jugada

\- Por eso es que me encantó la idea – respondió la mujer con una gran sonrisa

El ambiente se fue relajando poco a poco al mismo tiempo en que todos hablaban de lo que ocurría ese día, cuando los padres de Stear y Archie llegaron junto con el padre de Anthony el desayuno paso a segundo plano mientras estos comentaban como habían sido sus viajes, también estaba sorprendido del compromiso de Meribeth y Albert, aunque la madre de los 2 Cornwell le había dicho a la pelirroja que se había tardo mucho en ir a reclamar su compromiso.

\- En verdad tardaste mucho en venir Meribeth siempre pensé que cuando William cumpliera los 18 años aparecerías por esa puerta alegando que mi sobrino ya era mayor de edad – comento la mujer

\- Créeme tía Stella no lo hice porque el tío Nicola no me lo permitió, además me encontraba al sur en Irlanda en esos momentos – la mujer vio a su tío con molestia

\- Y eso alguna vez te detuvo acaso – la pelirroja solo le sonrió antes aquel comentario, logrando que todos se estallaran en una carcajada

\- Me alegro de que todos se estén llevando bien, pero no creen que esto está mal – Sara Leegan no pudo resistir más tiempo aquello – mi hija no está aquí y al parecer a nadie le importa – todo quedaron en silencio inclusive el pequeño que al no saber qué hace solo miro a la rubia

\- Sara por favor –Thomas Leegan intento que su esposa volviera a sentarse

\- No voy a calmarme Eliza debería estar aquí no esa – mirando a la rubia furiosa, la cual simplemente la ignoro – me canse de todo esto – vocifero – mi hija siempre está recibiendo las sobras, ella no se merece eso.

\- Si tanto te molesta puedes irte ahora mismo – Albert miro a la mujer con frialdad – te lo dije ayer y lo repito tienes que irte de mi casa y no volver al menos que seas invitada – miro a Thomas Leegan – no quiero que nuestra familia se desintegre pero la actitud de tu esposa hacia mi hermana – recalcando a la rubia – me molesta

\- Lo entiendo William nos iremos…

\- No lo hare – grito la mujer caminando hasta la rubia quien se levantó de su lugar para dar pelea – tu deberías estar aquí, sino fuera por mi esposo tu no estaría aquí

\- Sara detente – Thomas miro alarmado a su esposo, antes de ver como su esposa tomaba a la rubia por el brazo y la empujaba hacia atrás causando que la rubia golpeara la pared logrando que la chica exhalara una grito de dolor.

Eso fue todo lo que Meribeth decidió ver antes de que se lanzara contra la mujer, golpeándolo directamente en la cara, lo que dio inicia a una lucha entre las 2 mujeres, el bebé Richart empezó a llorar a causar de los gritos, Archie corrió a ayudar a la rubia a levantarse mientras que Stear tomaba al bebe en brazos.

\- Archie, Stear, lleven a Candy a su cuarto, tía Stella encárgate del bebe – la voz autoritaria de Albert resonó en el comedor, los Cornwell hicieron lo indicado, George y Thomas por su parte se encontraban separando a las mujeres antes de que se hicieran más daño

\- Suéltame George voy a matar a esa mujer – chillo Meribeth tratando de librarse del agarre del hombre

\- Eres una salvaje todos en tu familia lo son – recrimino la mujer al ver que tenía el labio herido

\- Te voy a ser más daño cuando te destroce la cara – expreso pisando el pie de George quien soltó un alarido antes de que Meribeth tuviera tiempo de lanzarse sobre la mujer, Albert la retuvo por la cintura – suéltame Albert esta vez la voy a matar, nadie se mete con mi bebé

\- Ya basta Meribeth Elizabeth Evangelin Grayton – hablo con autoridad el rubio, la pelirroja dejo la luchar más por miedo que por la orden del su prometido, nunca había escuchado a este decir su nombre completo y si lo hacía era porque realmente estaba enfadado, levanto la mirada solo para toparse con una expresión fría, que era dedicada a la mujer frente a ella – Te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora mismo

\- Pero William… - quiso hablar la mujer nerviosa

\- No voy a volver a repetirlo, lárgate de mi casa, no eres bienvenida ahora ni nunca, si la Tía quiere a alguno de tus hijos aquí lo acepto, pero tú no pondrás un pie en esta casa nuevamente – declaro antes de salir del comedor con Meribeth en sus brazos

Una vez afuera se encaminaron al cuarto de la rubia

\- Cariño – quiso decir Meribeth

\- Nunca debí permitir que esa mujer estuviera cerca tan de Candy – murmuro el hombre con la voz ahogada,

\- Oh cariño – abrazo al joven al sentir la húmeda en su cabello – esa mujer es una arpía, pero hiciste lo correcto odia a nuestra hermana, no podemos cambiar eso – ella estaba furiosa con aquella mujer pero el sufrimiento del hombre eso lo único que le importaba ahora

\- No voy a permitir que le sigan haciendo daño a Candy, hoy voy a ser el anuncio – revelo

\- Pensé que íbamos a esperar a nuestra boda para hacerlo

\- Estamos legalmente casado, la boda que haremos en Escocia es una formalidad – encogiéndose en hombros

\- Aunque nos casamos en Gretna Green, nuestro matrimonio es oficial – suspiro nadie debía de enterarse que se habían casado en Escocia antes de que Albert volviera a Londres – Lo sé, pero ahora muchos empezaran las habladurías.

\- Acaso te importa lo que la sociedad Inglesa diga – con una ceja levantada

\- Sabes que no – besando su pecho – de acuerdo hoy entonces hoy será el anuncio

\- Si nadie volverá a poner en duda quien es Candy luego de lo de hoy

Al entrar en la habitación notaron que la Tía Abuela le hacía una exhaustiva revisión, para encontrar cualquiera herida, aunque al parecer solo había golpeado la espalda contra la pared, pero igual la mujer había mandado a llamar a doctor.

\- Estoy bien Tía te lo aseguro – hablaba la rubia estirando los brazo hacia el pequeño Richart quien se removía incomodo en los brazos de la madre de los Cornwell

\- Prefería que te quedes en cama hasta que el medico te revise – comento la mujer levantándose de la cama

\- Esta bien – acepto de mala gana arrullando al pequeño – ¿Beth está bien? – le pregunto a la mujer que solo tenía el cabello alborotado al igual que su vestido

\- Peor quedo esa mujer, crecí en una casa llena de hombre se cómo defenderme – comento sentándose en la cama – pero tu estas bien

\- Ya les dije que si – se quejó molesta – solo me duele un poco la espalda pero estaré bien

\- Me alegra – acaricio rostro de la chica antes de besar su frente

.

.

Elroy salió de la habitación sin hacer el menor ruido, afuera se encontró con Nicola Grayton quien se encontraba recostado en la pared, quien estaba esperando a que la mujer saliera.

\- Andando cariño – le dijo a la mujer antes de empezar su recorrido

\- Mantén tus comentarios para ti solo – hablo la mujer cuando llegaron al cuarto de los Leegan, desde afuera se podía escuchar los comentarios e insultos que iba dedicado a la menor.

La matriarca entro sin tocar, Sara Leegan había agotado su paciencia y ahora conocería la furia de Elroy Andley.

.

.

 **Nota: Gretha Green** ; Es una población en la costa oeste del sur de Escocia, se hizo famoso por poseer una ley que permitía los casamientos legales de menores sin autorización de sus padres u otras autoridades.


	15. Capitulo 14

**Hilos del Destino**

 **Hola disculpen la demora mi mente se había ido de paseo, en fin aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, la canción con la que me inspire para este capi y la que bailan es una que amo demasiado soy fans de Twilight y la canción de Christiana Perry "A Thousand Years" tenía que está presente, el que no la he escuchado le recomiendo escuchar la versión instrumenta es bellísima**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran mios desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **Colegio Real San Pablo**

Paty y Annie había terminado de empacar en pocos minutos sus padres vendrían por ellas y no regresaría hasta mañana, a pesar de que seguían sorprendidas de que el día anterior al entrar al salón de clase vieron a Eliza, cuando se suponía que debía estar camino a la mansión Andley, pero ellas no dijeron nada en absoluto, fue la hermana Margaret quien le pregunto a la joven porque ella estaba ahí, la Leegan la vio confundida. La hermana iba a decirle algo cuando empezaron a llegar las otras estudiantes por lo que dio inicio a las clases.

\- Annie ya estas lista – Paty entro a la habitación de la pelinegra cuando estaba cerraba sus maleta

\- Si – respondió la chica antes de salir del cuarto – tu abuela vendrá por ti

\- Si ella me llevara al hotel en donde mis padres debieran de estar esperándome – explico

\- Entonces podríamos irnos juntas – a sus padres no les molestaría llevar a dos personas mas

\- Seria una excelente idea – comento saliendo de cuarto

\- Pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí – ambas chicas hicieron una mueca a escuchar aquella voz tan molesto – ¿Que ocurrió acaso los expulsaron del colegio? – Eliza sonrió al ver la maleta que ambas chicas portaban – claro es natural, personas como ustedes arruinan este prestigio colegio – Paty mordió su lengua para no dejar salir un impropio, pero Annie ya estaba cansada de esa chica

\- Claro que no Eliza – educadamente – vamos a ir a la presentación oficial de William Albert Andley – explico con voz inocente

\- ¿Qué? – Chillo sorprendida la joven Leegan – De que estabas hablando – pregunto

\- Oh Eliza es que no lo sabias, hoy abra una fiesta en nombre de nuevo jefe del Clan Andley – le dijo fingiendo sorpresa – Candy y sus primos se marcharon ayer en la mañana

\- Eso es mentira – tomando a la joven por los brazos – eso que dice no es cierto

\- Claro que si – intervino Paty extendiéndole la carta que ellas habían recibido

\- Dame acá eso – le dijo arrebatándose para leerla, antes de arrugarla – Ustedes planearon esto verdad – miro a las 2 chicas con odio – yo nunca recibí una carta, todo esto fue ideas de ustedes

\- ¿De que estas hablando? – pregunto Paty confundida

\- Ustedes y esa huérfana planearon todo esto – chillo

\- Nosotras no planeamos absolutamente nada – respondió Paty seria – esta carta la recibimos personalmente de señor William, Archie, Stear, Neil y tu debían de recibirlas también

\- A mí nunca me llego nunca carta

\- Pues eso es extraño – intervino esta vez Annie – ayer ellos se fueron a la mansión Andley, por eso es extraño que tu aun continúes aquí

\- Eso es una trampa, están mintiendo – chillo enfurecida

\- ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? – pregunto una voz autoritaria

Las 4 chica giraron la cabeza para encontrase frente a la hermana Grey que como siempre tenía una expresión seria y sin emociones

\- Hermana ellas me tendieron una trampa – señalo Eliza con lágrimas en los ojos

\- Explique señorita Leegan – exigió

\- Mire esto – mostrándole la carta arrugada, pero la mujer no la agarro

\- Ya leí la carta yo misma autorice la salida de las señoritas Brigther y O'Briam – manifiesto

\- A mí nunca me llego ninguna invitación, seguramente a mi hermano tampoco le llego ninguna carta ellas lo planearon todo – sollozo la chica tapándose la cara

\- Señorita Leegan sabe que está mal comerte perjurio verdad – la mujer miro fijamente a la joven que asintió sollozando – ¿está segura que su hermano no recibió la invitación?

\- Estoy segura esa huérfana nos odias, seguro oculto nuestras invitaciones, lo iré a buscar él le dirá lo mismo – estaba ansiosa necesitaba a su hermano de su lado

\- Señorita Leegan su hermano me entrego su permiso hace una semana atrás, ayer al igual que sus primos se marchó a primera hora de la mañana, la única que no me entrego su permiso fue usted – autoritariamente – vuelvo a decirle que está segura de no cometer perjurio?

Las palabras no le salían a Eliza, ella había estado segura de que su hermano tampoco había ido, pero se había equivocado.

\- Señoritas sus familiares han venido por ustedes – giro a ver a las dos chicas, quienes le dieron una última mirada a Eliza antes de marcharse – señorita a mi oficina ahora

.

.

Richart Grandshester se encontraba en la biblioteca de los Andley hablando cómodamente con los más grande de aquella familia, había ido en buscada de su hijo menor dejando al mayor de muy mal humor puesto que él no le había permitido ir con él, si realmente quería cortejar a la menor de aquella familia, las cosas iban a hacerse de la manera correcta lo que significaba que él debía quedarse en el castillo Grandshester.

\- Estoy feliz que mi hijo no les haya causado ninguna molestia – expreso viendo por la ventana a la rubia jugar con el pequeño

\- En realidad es un niño encantador – respondió Meribeth sirviéndole un poco de té – aunque es un poco caprichoso, no quería que nadie más que Candy lo tuviera en brazos – dedicándole una sonrisa – creo que es algo de familia – tanto Albert como Richart se ahogaron con aquellas palabras

\- Cariño por favor – se quejó Albert recuperando el aliento

\- ¿Qué?, solo dije que los hijos de Richart al parecer siente cierto encantamiento con ella – aclaro – creo que tuvieran hijos serian encantadores no creen

Albert, George y Nicola se quedaron en silencio antes esas palabras, Elroy en cambio estuvo encantada con aquella idea, su sobrina era educada, sincera, amable y una digna heredera, como Duquesa seria la enviada de toda la sociedad, Richart en cambio se preguntó si aquella mujer estaba al corriente ido a la mansión, solo basto con mirarla para confirma su sospecha, ella lo sabía.

\- Cariño no crees que Candy aún es muy joven para pensar en casarse – hablo Nicola seriamente.

\- En realidad ella está por cumplir los 15 años querido tío – manifestó la pelirroja – no creen que es hora de ir pensando en buscarle un pretendiente

\- Ya basta se trata de mi hermana de la que están hablando – expreso Albert con cierto tono de celoso, aquella rubia ante sus ojos seguía siendo la misma niña que conoció hace años atrás, es verdad que había planeado que se casara con el primo de Meribeth, pero él nunca iba a permitir que esa boda se realizara, encontraría cualquier excusa para impedirla.

\- Cariño ya no es una niña – hablo Meribeth – Richart por que nos quería a todos aquí – miro al hombre quien empezó a sentirse un poco incómodo, pero se mantuvo serio

\- Mi hijo Terrence ha expresado su interés en la señorita Andley, por lo que ayer me pidió el honor de hablar en su nombre para cortejar a la señorita… -

.

.

Candy se encontraba en el jardín con sus primos comiendo unos bocadillos, cuando escucho un grito provenir de la casa

\- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto Archie tomando unos de los pastelillos

\- Creo que fue mi hermano gritando – respondió Candy intrigada su hermano era una persona muy calmada no se explicaba por qué había gritado

\- Volviendo al tema me van a ayudar con mis padres y los de Paty – Stear mirando tanto a su hermano como a su prima

\- Cuenta conmigo sabes que Paty es mi mejor amiga – expreso la rubia dándole de a saborear al bebe del dulce.

\- A mí también me agrada, y creo que a nuestros padres le van a encantar – Archie estaba muy contento por la felicidad de su hermano, había sido muchos años de dolor que había oscurísimo a su familia – algo bueno ya que nuestros padres estaban empezando a considera arreglarte un matrimonio

-… - Stear se tensó un poco pero luego se relajó, siempre había estado en contra de los matrimonios arreglado – si bueno ya no es necesario que sigan buscado

\- Estoy tan emocionada, hoy será una noche interesante – exclamo la joven con una sonrisa – es una lástima que Eliza se vaya a perder de este evento – tratando de sonar triste pero no lo logro

\- Yo no contaría con eso Candy – Archie miro a su prima con una sonrisa cómplice – conociendo a la Tía Sara seguramente ira a buscar a Eliza y a traerla

\- Déjame creer que eso no va a pasar – Candy hizo un puchero con molestia – pero sé que esa mujer va a ser eso

\- Descuida no dejaremos que ella te haga nada – Stear estaba dispuesto a defender a su prima contra aquellas dos víboras

\- No se preocupes tengo todo planeado en caso de ella se aparezca – sonriendo con malicia

\- ¿Qué estas tramando? – preguntaron los dos hermanos en voz baja.

\- Un gran sabio dijo alguna vez, hay que tener a tus amigos cercar, pero a tus enemigos aún más cerca, Eliza se va a arrepentir de todo lo malo que ha hecho en todo su vida

.

.

Esa noche la mansión Andley estaba en todo sus esplendor, miembros importes de la sociedad Inglesa estaban llegando, Duques, Condes, inclusive varios Jeque amigos de William habían llegado a la fiesta de presentación de nuevo jefe de la familia Andley, Terrence llego junto a su padre dejando al menor al cuidado de la nueva niñera de este, la cual el joven duque no había tenido el agrado de conocer, el hombre le había dicho que se la presentaría el día de mañana - detestaba cuando su padre le ocultaba la cosas, puesto que nunca sabía lo que este se traía entre manos -, en el momento en que trastazo el lumbar de la puerta se vio rodeado por varias mujeres quienes trataba de llamar su atención hacia sus hijas, el joven estaba acostumbrado a eso, al ser primogénito de los Grandshester llamaba la atención de muchas madres con hijas casaderas, aunque muchos en la sociedad inglesa conocía su reputación, eso no le quitaba el título noble que heredaría.

\- Señoras no creen que este no es el momento para eso – escucho la voz de Meribeth acercándose

La mujeres se fueron alejado un poco de ellos para alivio de menor, quien le dio una mirada de agradecimiento a la mujer, antes de verla de arriba abajo sorprendido y cierta mente sonrojo, siempre supo que la mujer era hermosa, pero al verla con aquel vestido rojo que se ajustaba en los lugares perfectos, lo había dejado sin palabras.

\- Vaya estas hermosa Beth – halago en Duque con una sonrisa antes de abrazar – realmente William tiene suerte de a verte elegido como sus futuro esposa – le susurró al oído

\- Lo se muchos aquí al verme se quedaron sin palabras – mirando a su alrededor comprobando que todas las miradas masculinas estaba centradas en ella

\- Es una lástima que hoy se dé a conocer su compromiso – fingiendo estar dolido – vas a romper muchos corazones el día de hoy

\- Jajajaja – se rio la joven – pero todavía hay alguien que va a llamar mucho más la atención que yo – señalo la joven mirando al joven que aún no había dicho una sola palabra – Terry cariño cierra la boca o entraran las mosca – le dijo al joven

\- Lo siento… es solo que… esta… no… – respondió al joven sin poder coordinar sus palabras - estas hermosa

\- Gracias – le dijo antes de abrazarlo – pero temo decirte que Candy esta igual de hermosa que yo, vas a tener mucha competencia el día de hoy – le susurro al odio antes de separarse de joven con una sonrisa inocente – bien es mejor que vayan al salón, en unos pocos minutos bajaran – señalo antes de girarse a un grupo de personas que venía entrando

-… - Terry gruño pensado que tenía que romperle la cara a todos aquellos que se atrevieran a fijarse en su rubia

\- Terry compórtate por favor – advirtió el Duque leyendo los pensamientos de su hijo.

.

.

Arriba en la habitación de la rubia, las sirvientas estaban terminado se arreglarla, se sentía como una muñeca a la que tenía que vestir y prepara, por eso desteta tener a su servicio a tantas personas, no la dejaban a ser nada por su propia cuenta, su Tía Abuela Elroy se encontraba sentada en la cama viendo todo con una expresión seria y autoritaria, ya le había cambiado de vestido cinco veces y su peinado tres veces al final había decidido por un vestido verde esmerada que hacia juegos con sus ojos, habían optado por dejar el cabello semi-suelto con una pequeña tiara en su cabello con esmeras incrustados, no iba demasiado maquillada puesto que aún tenía 14 años, pero su mejillas estaba algo sonrojadas a causa de que el vestido le quedaba demasiado ajustado por los que sus pechos se notaba demasiado para el gusto de la rubia – quien nunca fue amante de los vestido con corsé -, la rubia al verse en el espejo no se reconoció a su misma.

Antes se veía como una niña con vestidos de mujer, pero ahora era una jovencita a un paso de convertirse en mujer, sus pechos había crecido en los últimos meses – segura de que no era por comer demasiado – su cintura se veía pequeña con aquel vestido y sus caderas se notaba demasiado, sus rostro estaba sufriendo los cambios de la infancia hacia la madures y ese día se notaba más que nunca, empezó a sentirse nerviosa de que todos los ojos se centraran en ella, pues no solo su hermano iba a ser presentando en la sociedad, sino también que iba a ser su debut en la sociedad.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos antes la sensación de malestar que estaba formándose en su estómago, trato de aplacar la náuseas que sentía, respiro profundamente varias veces antes de calmarse.

\- Te ves hermosa cariño – sintió la manos de su tía posarse en sus hombros – hoy es un día muy importante para familia, solo sonrió y se amable con todos

\- Esta bien – su voz sonó aguda, carraspeo varia veces antes de volver a hablar – lo hare tía

\- Bien creo que ya es hora – dijo la mujer al escuchar los pasos acercarse

La puesta se abrió mostrando a los tres Andley, Albert lleva puesto un traje de color negro con una corbata negra y una camisa blanca debajo, Stear un traje azul marino y una corbata de mismo color y Archie un traje verde oscuro y una corbata de ese mismo color, las mancuernillas de los chicos tenia grabado el escudo de la familia Andley, los tres tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

Candy se levantó de su asiento con rapidez lo que le causo vértigo, por lo que tuvo que sujetarse al tocador para no caerse, los tres chicos corrieron hasta situarse a su lado, Archie pasó su brazo por la cintura de la joven para estabilizarla

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? – le pregunto Albert preocupado por la palidez de su hermana

\- Si – su voz se escuchó débil, por lo que tuvo que cerrar los ojos.

Sintió como si estuviera cayendo al vacío, antes de verse a su misma con un vestido muy elegante, pero más joven de lo que era ahora, se estaba viendo a través de un espejo pero con solo 10 años Archie estaba a su lado derecho, Stear detrás de ella y a su lado izquierdo había un joven que le parecía familia.

\- Anthony – murmuro al reconocer al joven que estaba a su lado

\- ¿Candy? – pregunto Stear mirando confundido

\- Hubo una fiesta cuando yo era más joven – respondió la chica con su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Archie – ustedes estaba ahí y Anthony, ustedes bailaron conmigo, me sentía como una princesa en ese momento – sonrió con tristeza – Ustedes arreglaron que usara un hermoso vestido, los tres se encargaron de eso

Todos los que se encontraba en la habitación guardaron silencio, Elroy sabía que se refería a la fiesta que se hizo en su nombre en Lakewood, esa fue la primera vez que había conocido a la rubia, también la primera vez que había visto a sus sobrinos felices

\- ¿Quieres sentarse? – le pregunto Stear rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

\- No – negó la chica – estoy bien es mejor que bajemos antes de que todos se preocupen – respondió con una sonrisa

\- Bien pero antes – Albert se separaron antes de extenderle una caja cuadra a la joven – ábrelo pequeña

\- ¿Qué es? – pregunto la chica curiosa, abrió la caja quedándose sin palabras a hacerlo, en la caja había una gargantilla de oro blanco y un diamante en forma de corazón, aretes también de diamante en forma de corazón y un brazales de oro blanco con dijes con las letras, Un león de Oro con una A en el medio, unos libros con otra A, una Rosa con una A, un espeso con una A, y Cuatro Corazones unidos por una C/B, y el escudo de la familia

\- Son nuestras iniciales – respondió Albert a la pregunta no hecha de la rubia, tomo el brazalete para luego colocárselo – si quieres agregar algún otro dije – alzo la almohadilla que había en la caja en donde había otras dije con letra – Es un regalo que ha pasado de generación en generación en nuestra familia – explico

\- Gracias – susurro con los ojos rojos

\- Nada de lágrimas señoritas, vas arruinar tu maquillaje – advirtió la mujer

Archie le coloco los aretes y Astear le coloco la gargantilla.

\- Ya estamos todos listo – Nicola entro en la habitación seguido de Neal Leegan quien traía un esmoquin de color canela oscuro

\- Bien ya está toda la familia es hora de bajar – hablo Elroy con voz autoritaria

\- Tía Abuela – la llamo Neal con cierto temor – Eliza también está aquí – mostrando a su hermana que estaba detrás de él, con un vestido de color rosado suave, Elroy la vio de arriba abajo, la joven ciertamente se veía hermosa con ese vestido de no ser por la expresión hostil en su rostro se vería perfecta

\- Tía lo que paso fue… - la joven empezó a hablar pero se calló antes la mirada molesta de la mujer

\- No quiero excusas Eliza, hablaremos más tarde, hoy nada arruinara este evento entendido – sentencio, todos asintieron

Eliza está molesta si la Tía Abuela le hubiera explicado lo que había pasado, en estos momento ella no estaría siendo echada a un lado por sus primos, pero se quedó callada no iba a darle el gusto a esa huérfana de verla molesta, ella iba a ser el centro de atención, con altanería levanto su rostro en señal de orgullo, más si embargo al ver a la vestimenta de la rubia no pudo evitar sentir celos, el vestido de Eliza era uno de alta costura hecho a la medida que hacia lucir su cuerpo mejor que el de cualquiera, pero el de la rubia era superior al de ella, se notaba a simple vista que había sido confeccionado por una de las mejores costureras de toda Inglaterra, se notaba las pequeña diamante que habían sido pegados al vestido, también llegaba las joyas de la familia Andley, joyas que debía de ser entregadas a ella en vez de aquella mujer.

\- Hermanita cálmate que se nota a simple vista tu molestia – le susurro Neil al oído cuando caminaba por los pasillos

\- Esa maldita lleva las joyas de la familia, esas debía de a ver sido dadas a mí que soy la única mujer Andley en la familia no a ella – chillo en voz baja apretando con fuerza sus puños

\- Trata de mantener la compostura ya sabes lo que dijo mamá – le advirtió a su hermana

Eliza tuvo que tragarse todos los insultos que iba destinado a la rubia, su madre la fue a buscar en el internado molesta por no estar presente el día de ayer, le costó un poco explicarle a su madre la vedad, pero estaba se había negado a escucharla, solo pido el permiso especial y se la llevo pero no a la mansión Andley como la joven creía sino a un hotel en donde se hospedaba su familia, luego de la explicación de su madre Eliza pensó en que jamás odiaría a otra persona en su vida como lo que sentía por aquella intrusa que había entrado en su familia, robándose la atención de todos, pero su madre le había advertido que se mantuvieran alejada de aquella malnacida para evitar problemas con la Tía Abuela.

Pero en esos momentos las únicas cosas que estaban pasando por la mente de Eliza era lanzarla por las escaleras y que desapareciera de sus vidas.

.

.

Terry estaba empezando a impacientarse había llegado hacía más de una hora a aquella fiesta y no había rastro de la rubia, Meribeth tuvo que acercarse en varias ocasiones para calmarlo y que no golpeara a las madres que le estaban lanzando a sus hijas, estaba irritados y cansando de todo esto, estaba a punto demandar todo al demonio, cuando la sala quedo en silencio, todas las mirada se posaron en la escalera que daba a la sala, por la cual estaba bajando tres jóvenes que él conocía muy bien, todos vistiendo muy elegante, detrás de ella bajo la hermana del Leegan, la cual se pavoneaba como si fuera la reina del lugar, lo que llamo la atención de muchos caballeros, pero sus miradas quedaron en la joven pareja que venían detrás de la chica, la vista se Terry quedo centran en aquella rubia, quien para él se veía igual que las ninfas retratadas en las pinturas que su padre tenía en el castillos.

Si antes se había quedado mudo al ver a Meribeth, ahora no solo había perdido el habla sino también el aliento, aquella rubia era hermosa con su uniforme pero ahora las misma diosas griegas sentirían enviada de aquella joven, Terry no se dio cuenta cuando la pelirroja se posó al lado de la rubia – dejando a Candy en el medio, Albert a su lado derecho y Meribeth a su izquierda -, tampoco cuando su amigo empezó a hablar y agradecerle a todos lo que estaba ahí presente, solo reacciono cuando todos aplaudieron al mismo tiempo sacándolo de su estado de shock.

La música empezó a sonar y nuevamente la fiesta volvió a la normalidad, estaba vez el joven duque estaba agradecido de que ahora las mujeres estaba centrando su atención en los jóvenes de la familia Andley, los cuales estaba rodeado a las dos chicas evitando que cualquier chico se acercara a ellas – el noto que los Cornwell protegían más a la rubia dejando por fuera a la Leegan -, Terry quiso acercarse pero conocía las reglas de la sociedad – aunque le importaron muy poco – debía ir con su padre a felicitar a la cabeza de la familia y luego podría sacar a bailar a la rubia. Busco a su padre con la mirada encontrándolo al otro lado del salón hablando con un grupo empresarios, deseo matar a su padre por hacerle eso en estos momentos, volvió a mirar a aquellos jóvenes, estaba vez varios jóvenes se había acercado y el sabia con qué intensiones, mandado al demonio los reglas se encamino hacia ellos.

Stear y Archie estaba empezando a molestarse con aquellos chicos que se había acercado con el claro propósito de hablar con sus primas, a ellos le importaba muy poco lo que le pasara a Eliza, pero con la rubia era algo distinto sobre sus cadáveres dejaría que algunos de ellos posaran sus manos sobre ella.

\- Hola como estas chicos – escucharon decir entre el grupo de jóvenes quienes se hacía a un lado para darle espacio al peor de sus problemas

\- Tú – gruñeron los dos jóvenes al mismo tiempo

\- Veo que tienen problemas en alejar a estos sujetos – mirando al grupo de jóvenes quien al ver la expresión sombrías del joven duque decidieron marcharse – ven problema resuelto

\- Lárgate de aquí – rezongo Archie controlando su impulso de golpear a duquesito

\- A mí también me da gusto verlos – sonrió el chico acercándose más a los dos jóvenes para luego bajar la voz – quitante de mi camino que me estorban – les dijo con autoridad

\- No dejaremos que te le acerque –expreso Stear en el mismo tono que el Duque

\- ¡¿Quieren apostar?! – cerrando sus puños

\- Oh Terry veo que ya conociste a mis sobrinos – la voz de Meribeth saco a los tres chicos de su lucha de miradas

\- Si Beth somos grandes amigos – le dijo rodeado con sus brazos los hombros de los hermanos

\- Oh me alegra tanto, pero ven a conocer a la familia – jalando al joven para acercarse a su familia – creo que ya conoces a Albert y a el Tío Nicola al igual que George, pero creo que no conoces a la Tía Abuelo Elroy, Stella y Alfonso Cornwell los padres de Alister y Archibald, El Capitán Vicent Brower, el viudo de Rosemary Andley la hermana de Albert y Candy, y también el tío Thomas y Sara Leegan – presento a cada miembros de la familia, pero para nadie paso desapercibido el tono molesto al presentar la madre de los Leegan – él es el Terrence Graham Grandchester futuro duque de Grandchester y un muy buen amigo, y su padre Richart el actual Duque.

Terry no se había dado cuenta el momento en que su padre había llegado a su lado, pero fingió se un caballero para no entrar en una pelea, poco a poco el ambiente se vio más amigable, por lo que ahora su padre se encontraba hablando de negocios con la familia Andley, Terry aprovecho eso para sacar a bailar a Candy antes la quejas de los chicos, Meribeth tuvo que intervenir al buscar a las amigas de la rubia y a su familia, ahora en el medio de la sala Archie bailaba con Annie, Stear con Paty, Terry con Candy, Eliza fue sacada a bailar por un que debía de tener la edad de su padre y Neil baila con una joven conocida de sus padres, varias pareja también se encontraba en la pista bailando, cuando los jóvenes entraron la banda empezó a tocar una nueva canción "A Thousand Years"

\- Estas bellísimas – Le dijo Terry a la rubia colocando su brazo en el cintura de la rubia

\- Gracias – susurro la chica sonrojada – tú no estás tan mal... para ser una rebelde que se escapa del colegio – miro al joven con picardía

\- Señorita me ofende jamás me escaparía del colegio de dónde saca tan acusación – teatralmente se hizo el dolió

-… - la chica solo se rio antes de golpear su hombro antes de apoyar su cabezo en el hombros del joven

\- Cariño dejas de apretar tanto tus diente puedo escuchar el choque de ellos – le dijo Paty a su novio sonriendo al ver a su amiga en los brazos del Grandchester

\- Ese malnacido está pasándose de la raya – gruño el inventor dispuesto a matar a aquel joven le pasaba su mano por la espalda de la chica en una íntima caricia y lo veía desde su lugar con desafío

\- Pero Candy se ve feliz eso no es lo importante? – señalo la chica un tanto sonrojada al ver a la joven con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del joven

\- Si lo es – suspiro antes de alejar la mirada de aquella pareja – no te había dicho lo hermosa que estas hoy – expreso con una sonrisa

\- Gracias, tú también estas guapo – respondió la chica sonrojada

\- Archie – Annie tuvo que pisar el pie del su compañero de baile para llamar su atención

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – se quejó el joven molesto

\- Porque tu intención de golpear a Terrence es demasiado obvia – respondió la chica con molestia antes de soltar al joven – si quieres ve iré con mis padres – dijo con pensar antes de empezar a alejarse, Archie vio a la pareja y luego a la joven alejarse, se debatió entre que era lo que debía hacer, pero opto por seguir a Annie, se había prometido no intervenir entre la felicidad de Candy pero seguía sin confiar en ese sujeto.

\- Espera Annie lo siento – la detuvo tomando su brazo – que tal si vamos a la terraza entre más lejos de ellos mejor

\- Esta bien – sonrió emocionada

La velada paso lentamente, Albert trataba de hablar con todos sus invitados saludando a sus amigos y familiares, mostrándole a todo que era un líder aunque no era algo que le gustaba, trato de parecer interesando en la mayoría de las conversaciones, gracias a cielo Meribeth estaba a su lado para darle ánimo y apoyarlo, por lo que fue fácil presentarla a todos como su prometida y futuro esposa dentro de poco, Elroy se cercioraba de que todo estuviera perfecto y sin ningún inconveniente, el único momento en que tuvo que alejarse fue cuando Stear le presento a sus padres oficialmente a la chica con la que quería casarse, su madre fue la más emocionada ante esa idea y junto con la madre de Paty y su abuela empezaron a hablar sobre la mejor fecha para la boda.

Lo único que no le pareció correcto a la mujer fue el que Candy no hubiera aceptado bailar con nadie más que no fuera el joven Duque, aunque había dado su autorización del cortejo, la mujer veía incorrecto que la rubia no aceptara bailar con nadie más, pero había aceptar respectar los deseos de sus sobrinos, vio a Archibald hablando con la señorita Brigther, le agrada mucho esa jovencita, puesto que era educada y paciente, además sería una buena esposa, estaba feliz porque todos sus sobrinos hubiera encontrando a sus parejas, los únicos aún no había encontrado a nadie eran Eliza y Neil. La joven Leegan ya había bailado con 3 caballeros pero ahora se encontraba sentado en una silla junto a su madre mientras Neil estaba con Albert hablando de negocios, al menos el chico estaba haciendo algo productivo.

\- Elroy aún son jóvenes no crees que es muy pronto para buscarle compromiso matrimoniales – Nicola Grayton conocía perfectamente a Elroy y sabía lo que estaba pensado

\- Nicola no es de tu incumbencia lo que haga con mi familia, quiero ver a mis bisnietos antes de morir – replico la mujer apretando el abanico

\- No creo que vayas a morir todavía, además deja que ellos elijan si los obligas cometerán errores, son jóvenes aun – tomando su mano – solo mantén la calma

Elroy no respondió pero tampoco alejo su mano, siguió mirando la pista de baile y las parejas en ella.

.

.

Candy y Terry caminaba por el jardín de la mano, luego de bailar una última pieza ambos habían optado por tomar algo de aire fresco, se habían mantenido en silencio entraron al laberinto de rosas, continuaron su camino hasta que llegaron al centro en donde había una fuente de agua, la rubia camino hasta ella y sentó a admirad la estrellas.

\- Entonces señorita Andley que le pareció su primera fiesta inglesa – le pregunto el chico con educación

\- Aburrida si no fuera por el baile ya me hubiera dormido – fingió indignación

\- Dios no mencione eso si la hermana Grey, le escuchara – se burló el chico sentándose a su lado

\- Es aburrido, mi hermano solo está hablando de negocio, Stear y Paty están junto con sus padres encerrados en la biblioteca hablando de la boda y Archie y Annie no…

\- Espera el inventor y la tímida se van a casar – Interrumpió Terry sorprendido

\- Si – asintió la joven mirándolo a la cara – aprovecharon el día de hoy para que Stear expresara sus intenciones con Paty

\- Pero si apenas tienes unas semanas conociéndose – aun sorprendido

\- Y eso que? ellos están felices juntos

\- Están locos – se alejó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro – aún son jóvenes no conocen de la vida, y estoy seguro que el inteligente nunca ha estado con una mujer en su vida, si no le gusta hacerlo con ella terminaran separados y luego quien sabe, por el amor de dios yo podría enseñarle un par de cosas pero de ahí a casarse se ha vuelto loco

Candy solo fruncía el ceño cada vez entre más hablaba Terry, a pesar de que solo estaba hablando consigo mismo, muchas de las cosas que se decía no las entendía, que cosas según él debía enseñarle a su primo.

\- Voy a tener que hablar con él, demonios esa es una decisión muy grande – murmuro antes de detenerse – pero de qué hablar no somos amigos, por mí que se case ya me vendrá a ver cuándo necesite consejo sobre el sexo y como complacerá su pareja, ese idiota no sabe en lo que se está metiendo – sonrió con petulancia

\- Así que tu podrías explicarle no – Terry no percibió la molestia en las pregunta de Candy

\- Pues claro pecosa, soy un experto en los placeres de la mujer, tal vez debería darle uno que otro consejo – se rio en voz alta

Candy molesta se levantó de su lugar para emprender el regreso a la fiesta, Terry al darse cuento la alcanzo y la detuvo

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – intrigado

\- Nada que te incumba – respondió irritada

\- Todo lo que tenga que ver contigo me preocupa – expreso con sinceridad antes de tomarle por los brazos – ¿Qué ocurre?

\- O dime tú, eres el que sabe cómo complacer a las mujeres no – con ironía, Terry entendió lo que pasaba y maldijo en voz baja

\- Escucha si – levantando el mentó de la rubia – no soy una santo cometí muchas tonterías antes de conocerte – confeso _"Y aun conociéndote"_ pensó recordando la mujeres con las que se había acostado, porque trataba de olvida a la rubia – pero créeme cuando te digo que en estos momentos solo me importas tú – la rubia evadió su mirada – soy un tonto lo admito y tal vez arrogante y todo lo que quieras decirme, pero te estoy siendo sincero – Candy lo vio de reojo – me gusta

\- Tu también me gusta – respondió sonrojada – pero no me gusta escucharte hablar de otras mujeres

\- No lo haré lo prometo – manifestó, antes de atraer a la joven y besarla durante unos segundo – me gusta que seas celosa conmigo

\- Arrogante – señalo antes de llevar sus brazos hasta su cuello para luego besarlo

Ambos estuvieron besándose durante unos minutos sin darse cuenta de que era observado por la joven Leegan quien echando humos por todos lados.

" _Maldita no te voy a permitir ser feliz"_ pensó antes de alejarse, sabía cuál era el punto débil de la chica y la golpearía en ese lugar, la rubia se iba a arrepentir de a verse metido en su camino.

.

.

Cuando regresaron a la fiesta ya no había tantas personas como en un principio, era familiares y amigos cercados, por lo que Albert aprovecho eso y les pidió a todos que los acompañaran a la sala, intrigados lo siguieron hasta el lugar, muchos se sorprendieron antes la pintura que había sobre la chimenea, principalmente Archie y Stear quienes reconocieron a Candy aun siendo un bebe.

\- Solo quería darle una noticia a todos ustedes, Meribeth cariño – extendiéndole la mano a la pelirroja quien se acercó con una gran sonrisa – sabes que tenemos muchos años conociéndonos, siempre supiste que nos casaríamos aun cuando yo te evitaba, pero tu seguías insistiendo, una tragedia nos a lejos a todos aun cuando podía arreglar las cosas, siempre hubo discordia entre nuestras familias, pero hoy en día quiero que sepas que ocupas un lugar muy importante en mi vida y me harías las persona más feliz – se arrodillo mostrando una pequeña cajita con una anillo dentro – si te casaras conmigo

\- Si, si mil veces si – grito la mujer antes de lanzarse en los brazos de Albert

Los aplausos y silbidos no se hicieron esperar, Elroy tenía lágrimas en los ojos al ver aquella escena durante año espero que su sobrino encontrara a alguien que lo hiciera feliz, ahora al fin la había encontrado y aunque ya había visto aquella petición en Escocia aquí con sus familiares y amigos la hacía mucho más real.

\- Hoy delante todos nuestros amigos y familiares me comprometo contigo Meribeth Elizabeth Evangelin Grayton, para unir a nuestras familias y nuestro corazones – declaro antes de ver a su pequeña hermana la cual los veía emocionado y con lágrimas en los ojos – también aquí y delante todos ustedes, quiero presentarle a alguien muy importante para nosotros – los ojos de la pareja se centraron en la rubia a quien ambos estiraron su mano para que se acercara, Candy no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero se acercó a ellos – oficialmente y ante los ojos de todos quiero a nuestro futura hija Candice Blaire White Andley

\- ¿Qué? – grito la rubia mirando ambos sorprendida

\- Luego de nuestro matrimonio la adopción será oficial – mostrándole los papeles de adopción

\- Por lo que te convierte en la heredera de Clan Duncan – explico Meribeth con una gran sonrisa – lo que te da el título de Condesa Duncan

\- Eso no puede ser – grito Eliza furiosa mirando a la rubia con puro odio en sus ojos


	16. Capitulo 15

**Hilos del Destino**

 **Hola disculpen la demora al fin me arreglaron el internet ya tenía el capi completo pero solo con 8 paginas, pero pensé tengo internet a la mierda con eso de capítulos corto voy a actualizar con mi compu, así q me di el lujo de escribir todo el capi completo, a los q no le gusta los capi largo pues ni modo chicas, soy de q escribe capiulos largos, pero por cuestiones personales no pude escribir el capi que deseaba desgraciadamente le quitaron la vida a un amigo en la protesta de en ciudad Bolivar, Soy de Venezuela y no pude escribir nada hoy termine de escribirlo espero q les guste**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen sino a K. Mizuk y Igarashi si fueran mios desde un principio hubiera dejado a Terry y a Candy juntos.**

 **Capítulo 15**

Candy estaba sorprendida luego de la revelación de Albert y Meribeth, sin darse cuenta en su corazón nacía un sentimiento que no podía explicar, el que ambos serian legalmente sus padres la llenaba de dicha y felicidad, pero quería respuesta, pero no las iba a obtener hasta que todos los invitados se hubiera ido.

Tres horas después y luego de que el ultimo invitado se hubo marchado la joven se encontraba agotada, sus ojos se cerraba por si solos, se iba a quedar dormida antes de poder hablar con su hermano, molesta solto un bostezo que provoco que su tía fijara su mirada en ella, ordenándole que se fuera a la cama, resignada subió a su recamara despidiéndose de todos.

Archie y Stear también se fueron a sus habitaciones, en el salón solo quedaron los adultos quienes esperaron a que todos los jóvenes se hubieran ido a sus cuartos, antes de empezar con sus preguntas.

\- Albert cariño me podría explicarte decisión – Stella Cornwell no era de la que daba rodeos – le tengo mucho cariño a Candy, pero sabes lo que acabas de decir verdad

\- Tía Stella se lo que estaba diciendo y es lo correcto – Albert la miro antes de ver a su Tía Elroy la cual dio su aprobación

\- Creo que es mejor que se siente porque lo que tenemos que informales es algo muy importante – expreso Meribeth mirando a los Cornwell y al Brower

Una vez sentados Albert comenzó a contarles como había conocido a la rubia, su decisión de adoptarla a petición de sus sobrinos y su propia disposición de traer a su familia a aquella pequeña que le había robado el corazón, todos escucharon atentamente sin interrumpir, hasta que el rubio menciono el hecho de que la joven podía ser la desaparecida Blaire Grayton, la legitima heredera del clan Duncan, no podía explicar muchas cosas, pero la marca de nacimiento era algo que solo los Grayton poseía, la madre de Albert también había tenido una marca pero en el cuello, aun así la desconfianza no se había dispersado del todo.

\- Están seguro de eso? – pregunto Vicent Brower con voz seria

\- La marca no miente –respondió Meribeth encaprichada

-Lo se cariño, pero como pueden estar seguro, una marca de nacimientos no puede ser la única cosa – expreso Sebastián Cornwell

\- En realidad señores – intervino George mostrándoles un sobre sin abrir el cual se lo entrego a Vicent Brower – le pedid a las mujeres que cuidaron de la señorita si me podía enviar una fotografía de ella cuando era una bebé, dentro del sobre esta la única que tenia de ella pocos días después de su llegada.

Vincet miro el sobre antes de tomar la decisión de abrirlo, Meribeth apretó la mano del rubio aguantando la respiración, si la bebe de la fotografía no era igual a la que ella tenía, su corazón iba a romperse, el hombre saco una carta seguido de un foto, doblada a la mitad, la desdoblo antes de verla y mostrársela a todo con asombros.

En ella se veía claramente un bebe la cual debía de tene meses tal vez menos, se notaba ver que su cabello había sido cortado sin tener el menor cuidado, como tratando de oculta su identidad, ella estaba dormida sobre una manta blanca abrazando una muñeca de trapo.

\- Esa muñeca yo la hice – exclamo la pelirroja con voz solloza – tarde mucho en terminarla era mi regalo especial para ella – tomando la foto acariciando la fotografía – yo borde el nombre de Candy pues ese es su nombre

\- Beth – Albert le extendió la muñeca que había guardo en su bolsillo esa noche – esta muñeca se las entregaron aquellas personas a la Tía Abuela el mismo día que se marcharon de ahí de Michigan

La mujer con la mano temblorosa tomo la muñeca antes de caer de rodillas llorando, aferrándose a aquella muñequilla como si su vida dependiera de ella, entonces recordó algo importante, volteo a la muñeca para luego quitarle el vestido, en la espalda del juguete sobresalían un hilo un poco más grueso en forma de lazo, la mujer deshizo el lazo antes de hurgar entre el relleno de la muñeca, sacando un pedazo de tela escocesa, abriendo la tela encontró el escudo de los Grayton un broche de oro en forma en formas de alas y un "G" en el medio.

\- Mi bebé, ella es mi bebé – sollozo, Albert la abrazo sintió las convulsiones que provocaban los sollozos de la mujer.

Por ironías del destino ambas familias habían perdido a una hermana, los Andley había adoptada a aquella niña traviesa e inquieta, la habían estado cuidado como si fuera una más de la familia sin saber el lazos que los unía, solo una muñeca de trapo contenía la verdad.

.

.

 _Era extraño como si se encontrara flotando en una nube esponjosa, se sentía en paz y armonía, sin dolor y sin ningún dolor, quería seguir descansado pero algo la llamaba para que despertara, una voz a lo lejos que no lograba reconocer, aun así era familia quería abrir los ojos y saber quién la llamaba, pero se le hacía imposible, le costó trabajo pero logro abrirlos, noto que estaba acostada en el pasto con muchos flores a su alrededor, sentó y miro a su alrededor no reconocía nada pero al mismo tiempo se hacía familiar, no muy lejos vio un gran roble alzándose, su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, camino hacia ese lugar con su pecho comprimo, los niños jugaban en lo que parecía una casa algo pequeña y antigua, una mujer con un habito azul y blanco era rodeada por los pequeños quienes cantaba a su alrededor, otra señora algo mayor caminaba hacia ellos, respiraba con pesadez entre más se acercaba, pero quería acercarse necesitaba hacerlos._

 _Las dos mujeres sintieron presencia por lo que voltearon a verla, pero no pude ver su rostro pues todo su alrededor se volvió negro._

 _\- NO – escucho a alguien gritar, era una voz un poco infantil, empezó a buscar de donde provenían aquellos gritos_

 _\- ¿Dónde estás quién eres? – pregunto con desesperación_

 _\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? – busco el origen de aquella voz_

 _\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué? – pregunto nuevamente_

 _\- ¿Por qué quieres recordar? – hablo alguien a su espalda_

 _Candy giro a ver quién era, se sorprendió al verse a sí misma frente a ella, pero más joven era la niña de las fotos antes de la muerte de Anthony vestida con aquella ropa de caza con los colores de los Andley_

 _\- Eres yo – sorprendida al verse a su misma_

 _\- Tienes una nueva vida, ¿Por qué tratas de recordar el pasado? – le pregunto aquella niña con lágrimas en los ojos – no quiero, no quiero volver_

 _\- Porque, dime porque necesito recordar mi pasado – hablo von temor_

 _\- No, no lo voy a permitir – grito la niña antes de verla – no voy a regresa, no volveré a pasar por aquel dolor – hablo antes de mirarla fijamente_

 _La rubia empezó a sentir mucho dolor, le estaba costando respirar antes de darse cuenta todo a su alrededor empezó a giro busco a la niña para verla lejos de ella aferrándose a sus piernas la podía escucha llorar._

Candy se despertó sudando y agitada ese sueño había sido tan real, miro a su alrededor estaba en su cuarto estaba a salvo, quiso encender la lámpara de gas que había al lado de su cama, pero sus manos estaban temblando, respiro profundamente para calmarse lo que le costó un poco cuando finalmente lo hizo, sintió las lágrimas caer por su mejilla.

.

.

Meribeth logro calmarse luego de un par de horas, desde que vio a la rubia se sentido ligada a ella - si era parecida a su madre de eso no había duda – pero había algo más cuando vio la vio a los ojos lo supo, ella era su hermana, ahora todo estaba confirmado.

\- ¿Estas mejor? – pregunto Albert sentándose a su lado

\- Si – susurro apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del rubio, se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos admirando el jardín desde el balcón de la habitación de la pelirroja.- Ella ha crecido mucho es dulce y alegre y estoy feliz de que ella haya convivido con tantas personas diferentes. Si ella recupera la memoria me gustaría que supiera la verdad – confeso

\- ¿Quieres hablarle de sus padres? – preocupado

\- Si sé que tú eres legalmente su padre, pero quisiera que ella supiera que era querida que no la dejaron ahí porque no la amaban, que hubieron personas que la alejaron de nosotros, pero que nuestros padres la amaron hasta su último aliento – dejo escapar un sollozo

.

.

A la mañana siguiente el carruaje de los Andley se detuvo en el colegio, los tres jóvenes se bajaron sin mucho voluntad de volver a ese lugar, Meribeth y George sonrieron al ver la reacciones de los chicos, cuando la reja se abrió una vez que bajaron.

\- Vamos chicos arriba esos ánimos – les dijo la pelirroja golpeándolos en la espalda con un poco de fuerza – solos unas semanas más y luego nos iremos al Escocia

\- Claro animo – Stear trato de sonreír sin muchas ganas

\- Piénselo así – parándose frente a ellos – dentro de ese lugar están las personas que quieren, van a dejarlos solos? – con una ceja alzada, los tres evitaron ver a la chica pero sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, pero se encaminaron hacia el colegio arrastrando sus cosas

\- En verdad sabes cómo lidiar con ellos – George le dedico una sonrisa

\- Es fácil una vez yo también tuve su edad hace poco.- respondió camino detrás de ellos – o se me olvida pronto será el Festival de Mayo

\- ¿Festival de Mayo? – Candy se detuvo y volteo a ver a Meribeth

\- Si, durante la última semana de Mayo el colegio hace un gran Festival de Flores, ahí música, bailes disfrace y una gran carroza donde las chicas que nacieron en Mayo son el centro de atención – expreso la chica sonrieron – es el único evento que realmente me gusta ya que tanto chicas como chicos pueden hablar sin ninguna restricción

\- Es conocido por los alumnos como el Evento de Matrimonio – agrego George

\- Evento de Matrimonio – gritaron los tres sorprendidos, Stear y Archie no habían escuchado jamás hablar de eso

\- Jajajaja – rio la pelirroja al ver la miradas de asombro de sus sobrinos – No se dieron cuenta que luego de ese evento el amor está en el aire – los chicos asintieron aun confuso – como es un evento que solo se hace una vez al año, muchas parejas se forman y generalmente esa pareja termina formalizando una relación, solo los del último año saben que la realidad de ese evento en formar parejas de tu mismo círculo social.

\- Tu… - pregunto todos mirándola

\- Yo siempre estuve enamorada de Albert – encogiéndose en hombros – así que todos sabían que está comprometida

" _Demente"_ pensaron los jóvenes, George solo se reía.

\- Bueno les enviare sus disfraces así que no se preocupen por lo que usaran – iban a protestar pero la mirada demandante de la pelirroja los hizo callar – así me gusta, bueno adiós – se despido una vez que estuvieron dentro del colegio, le dio un beso en la mejilla a los chicos seguido de un abrazo – animo sí, no me gusta verte triste – le susurro a la rubia, la cual solo le dedico una sonrisa, una vez que estuvieron fuera se su vista ellos se marcharon

\- ¿Cuándo te marchas? – le pregunto la mujer al hombre

\- Hoy en la noche el barco partirá antes de la media noche – informo sacando su agenda

\- Me informaras todos sobre lo que encuentre ¿verdad? – mirando a quien consideraba un buen amigo

\- Si, como ya les dije a todos tengo mis dudas sobre la desaparición de la señorita cuando era una bebe – George no era la ciego como muchos en su familia, la desaparición de aquella niña siempre le había parecido una muy extraña coincidencia pero jamás revelo sus dudas, hasta ahora.

\- Lo sé, yo también tengo muchas preguntas, pero sé que puedo confiar en tu buen criterio – el hombre asintió antes de endurecer su expresión

\- ¿En cuánto a Sara Leegan? – pregunto con seriedad

\- Quiero todo sobre ella, esa mujer ha cruzado la raya, si es posible contrata un detective privado, quiero todo sus secretos sucios sobre la mesa – fríamente

\- Eres una mujer vengativa – sonriendo débilmente

\- Por mi bebe soy capaz de todos

.

.

Luego de separarse de sus primos la rubia fue directamente a su habitación, seguía cansada y quería recostarse un poco, esa mañana le habían informado que su hermano había salido de la ciudad por lo que no pudo hacerles las preguntas que quería, y su cuñada era una tumba con respecto a sus preguntas, pero ella no era de las que se rendía tan fácilmente iba a conseguir respuesta.

Seguía pensando en aquel extraño sueño el cual no tenía sentido, todavía era muy confuso pero esas mujeres de su sueño, ellas si se le hacía familiar pero al no ver sus rostros no sabía de donde, solía ayudar en los orfanatos nunca supo de donde provenía ese deseo de ayudar a los niños, pero amaba ir a esos lugares y jugar durante unas horas con ellos, su Tía solía decirle siempre le gustaron los niños, ella no estaba segura de eso.

\- Candy – Annie y Paty llegaron corriendo hacia ella

\- ¿Qué ocurre chicas? – le pregunto al verlas agitada

\- Que bueno que ya llegaste andando – le dijo Annie tomándola del brazo derecho antes de arrastrarla

\- ¿Oigan que les pasa? – le quejo al ver como Paty tomaba su maleta y la lanzaba dentro de su habitación

\- Tienes que inscribirte en el Festival – Respondió Paty a su lado también corriendo

\- ¿Inscribirme en qué?

Pero las chicas no contestaron, hasta que llegaron al comedor donde había un gran cartel, con varios nombres.

\- Princesa de Mayo – leyó la joven

\- Si desde el año pasado las hermanas decidieron hace una especie de concurso, todas las chicas que nacieron en Mayo pueden participar – le una emocionada la pelinegra – obtendrá el titulo el ultimo día del Festival y podrá elegir a su pareja durante el cierre del evento.

Candy miro el famoso cartel ganar, debía tener la aprobación de las hermanas, realizar varias evento durante el festival y ganarse la aprobación de las estudiantes pero más importante aún debía realizar una acción que se pudiera considera desinteresada ante los ojos de todos.

\- Vamos Candy escribe tu nombre – insistió Annie teniéndole una pluma

\- No lo hare – expreso Candy antes de darse media vuelta

\- Pero Candy – se quejó Paty confusa

\- No me gusta los eventos en donde tengo que actuar igual que los demás – mirando a las chicas, antes de ver a las otras chicas que no estaban actuando como ellas misma – soy fiel a mí misma no participara en esa competencia

Las dos chicas se miraron y luego sonrieron antes de caminar hacia la rubia, ninguna se dio cuenta de mujer que había visto y escuchado aquella conversación, tenía la hoja de inscripción en su manos y anoto el nombre de la rubia.

\- Entonces ya fijaron la fecha de su boda.- Pregunto Candy a Paty sin ninguna delicadeza

\- Candy – chillo la joven sonrojada

\- Vamos dime, ayer no tuve tiempo de preguntarte por todas las cosas que sucedieron – suspirando – así que dime cuando será la boda – Annie solo se rio ante la insistencia de la rubia

\- Bueno tu tío dijo que aún era muy pronto para pensar en un matrimonio, ya que Stear no está trabajando y según tu tía somos muy jóvenes – le rubia se quejó antes eso, su Tía Stella tenía 32 años por el amor a dios tuvo a Stear poco después de cumplir los 16 – Se lo que piensa yo también lo hice, pero la señora Stella nos pidió tener un poco de paciencia al menos hasta que Stear cumplirá los 19 años, pero oficialmente soy su prometida – mostrándoles el anillo de oro con un diamante de 30 quilate en el medio

Las dos chicas empezaron a gritar antes de lanzar sobre la chica, empezaron a hacerles pregunta sobre donde harían la boda y quienes estarían invitados, durante un minutos todo estuvo tranquilo hasta el momento de la verdad inicio.

\- ¿Quién será la Dama de Honor? – pregunto Candy fijando la vista en la chica

\- Pues… - se puso nerviosa al ver a ambas chicas

\- Seré yo – dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo que se miraba

" _Creo que acabo de inicia una guerra"_ pensó al ver como las chicas iniciaban una lucha verbal de quien sería la mejor dama de honor.

.

.

\- Vaya pero miren a quienes tenemos aquí – Terry no estaba sorprendido al ver a los primos de su rubia esperándolo frente a la puerta de su habitación

\- Tenemos que hablar – Archie le dijo plantándose firme frente al futuro duque

\- Si vienen a decirme que me olvide de ella, será mejor que se larguen – expreso fríamente, si ellos creían que lo intimidaban estaba muy equivocados

\- Ni siquiera sabes nada sobre ella – exclamo Archie molesto

\- Tenemos muchos años para conocernos tanto emocionalmente e íntimamente – mostrándole una sonrisa pícara a los chicos los cuales solo se sonrojaron

\- Si les pones una mano encima – advirtió Archie tomándolo por la solapa de la camisa

\- Voy a serle muchas más cosas que solo ponerle una mano encima – espetó

\- Maldito voy a romperte la cara – lanzo Archie un puñetazo directo a su cara, pero fue detenido por el inventor

\- Es mejor que hablemos en otro lado – mirando a su hermano con dureza.

El menor murmuro entre diente molesto, pero siguió a su hermano jalando al duquesito hacia su habitación una vez adentro Stear cerró la puerta, escuchando como su hermano se quejaba, lo vio doblado en el suelo con las manos en su estómago y el duque sentando de lo más normal en su cama.

\- Antes que nada quiero saber una cosa – mirando al pelinegro ignorando a su hermano – está enamorado de Candy -

\- Me gusta si esa es tu pregunta – respondió

\- La amas – insistió haciendo que el joven se removiera incomodo en su lugar

No le gustaba el rumbo en que estaba yendo la conversación.

\- ¿Por qué quieren saber eso? – pregunto incomodo

\- Responde la amas – inquirió Archie

\- No tengo porque responderles esa pregunta – expreso evitando la mirada de ambos chicos

Archie y Stear se miraron antes de que el mayor de los hermanos le lanzara un álbum de color blanco, Terry los miro con la ceja levantada, pero igual lo abrió al hacerlo se sorprendió, era fotografía de aquella chica pero había algo extraño, en la fotos se veía una niña diferente a la que él conocía, aquella tenía una mirada traviesa e inquieta, se la veía montano un caballo salvaje, en la siguiente foto enlazando a un caballo, o un toro, inclusive había una en donde ella estaba sentando encima de Neil Leegan con las manos y los pies atado con un pesado de trapo en su boca, cada foto que veía lo atrapaba más y más, otras hacían que su sangre hirviera como en donde ella estaba junto a un rubio en lo que parecía un picnic cualquiera que viera pensaría que era hermanos, pero la mirada que ambos se dedicaban no era nada fraternal, ese rubio aparecía en muchas de la fotos, en otras estaban los dos hermanos Cornwell en diferente escenas con la rubia siempre en ellas, la última foto del álbum le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Los 4 jóvenes estaba frente a una casa blanca llevando con los colores de la familia Andley, todos tenía una gran sonrisa en sus labios abrazando a la rubia quien estaba completamente sonrojada, sintió ganas de golpear golpearlos a verlos abrazar a lo que él consideraba suyo, paso la página pero regreso a la anterior había algo que no encajaba, siguió pasando las fotografías a pesar de que seguían aparecía su rubia y sus primos, el rubio ya no se encontraba en ninguna de ellas, además los ojos de la joven parecía diferente, como si algo hubiera opacado su brillos.

\- Te diste cuenta verdad – le dijo Stear el joven levanto la mirada y se encontró con una melancolía por parte de los que él consideraba sus rivales – la última foto antes de pasar a las más reciente fue antes de accidente de Anthony

\- La pecosa me conto sobre eso, su primo murió a causa de un accidente a caballo – recordando la conversación que había tenido al inicio de su relación.

\- Su caballo quedo atrapado en un trampa de cazador, el cayo de su montura y murió al instante, Candy había ido a cazar a su lado al ver a nuestro primo se desmayó golpeándose la cabeza y perdió la memoria – explico Archie tomando con sutileza el álbum de las manos del rubio

\- Perdió la memoria – sorprendido no recordaba que la joven hubiera mencionado eso

\- Si eso fue hace casi 4 años, desde entonces ella ya no es la misma de antes – Stear dejo escapar un suspiro antes de continuar – la joven que viste en las primera fotografías es la verdadera Candy, la niña dulce, traviesa e inquieta, la que tú conoces no es la misma, es verdad a veces puede ser muy parecía a la que nosotros conocíamos pero…

\- Nunca será la misma, la muerte de Anthony y su pérdida de memoria hizo a nuestra prima diferente – Archie miro al futuro duque con frialdad – los doctores dicen que puede recuperar la memoria en cualquier momento, y lo que ha vivido hasta ahora puede que se le olvide por completo

\- Están tratando de decirme que es posible que ella no me recuerde si recupera la memoria – pregunto molesto, los dos jóvenes asintieron – eso tiene que ser una mentira – levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia la puerta

\- Tu haz visto una de sus crisis no es así – objeto Stear lo que hizo que Terry se detuviera

\- Cuando ella tiene una crisis en ocasiones fragmentos de su pasado regresa, pero no recuerda quienes son las personas a su alrededor – expreso Archie – Los doctores piensa que si ella recupera por completo la memoria lo que ha vivido durante estos 4 años será olvidados por completo

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con cierto pesar en su voz

\- Ellos no lo saben, nuestra familia ha ido con los mejores expertos y todos nos dan la misma repuesta – contesto Stear caminado hacia el joven – dime estas dispuesto a cortejar a nuestra prima aun sabiendo que es posible que no te recuerde en el momento en que recupere la memoria

Terry se quedó en su lugar sin saber que responder, si la rubia recuperara la memoria realmente de olvidaría de él?, de lo que había vivido durante todo ese tiempo?, sus sentimientos hacia él?, es más él estaba dispuesto a vivir con esa incertidumbre de que una mañana ellos despertara y ella implemente no lo recordaría?, era demasiada cosas en las que debía pensar, aun cuando tenía fuerte sentimientos hacia la rubia, no estaba seguro de que pudiera soportar el que ella se olvidara de él, iba a responderles cuando recordó el momento en que conoció a la rubia por primera vez, en sus ojos había triste y dolor pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron vio una chispas que no había visto antes.

\- Aunque ella me olvidara yo intentaría una y otras vez enamorarla - respondió con una ligera sonrisa – mi respuesta a tu pregunta en si la amo, pues esa es tu respuesta si se olvidara de mi seguiría enamorándola una y otra vez, no la voy a dejar tan fácilmente.

\- Idiota – magullo Archie antes de mirar a Stear quien le entrego un álbum un poco más pequeño al duque

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

\- Vi cómo te quedaba mirando las fotos de Candy, así que pensé que te gustaría tener un par de sus fotos – Stear no quería entregarle algo tan valioso a ese duque pero quería hacerlo – no son todas, pero si algunas igual tengo más de ella

Terry tomo el álbum abriéndolo mirando con devoción cada fotografía, como si fuera su más preciado tesoro.

\- Si intentas algo raro con ellas te juro que voy a despellejarte – Archie fríamente

\- No soy un pervertido – protesto el duque no muy convincente

.

.

\- Bien entonces así quedamos – Candy había logrado llegar a un acuerdo con respecto a quien sería la dama de honor en la boda de Paty – Yo seré la dama de honor de Paty, Paty será la de Annie y Annie será la mía así todos tendremos una oportunidad

\- Sigo confundida porque tu será la primera – se quejó Annie, pensando en el absurdo juego que había definido quien sería la dama de honor – como se puede resorber algo así con piedra, papel o tijera

\- Era eso o una competencia de carrera y obviamente yo iba a ganar – se jacto la rubia

" _Eres una tramposa"_ pensaron las 2 chicas viendo como la chica se reía

\- Así que ya volviste – Candy escucho la voz nasal de su prima a su espalda pero ni siquiera se giró a verla

\- Dios creo acabo de escuchar a un mosquito – se quejó la rubia ignorando a su prima

\- Como te atreves – chillo la joven antes de tomar a la rubia por el hombro para que mirara

La rubia solo rodos los ojos, ya se estaba empezando a molestar por el comportamiento tan infantil de Eliza.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – le pregunto sin ganas

\- Solo quiero informarte que Luisa va a ganar la corona de princesa de Mayo ya tiene la aprobación de todas las hermanas – señalo con aire de grandeza, la rubia voltea a la amiga de Eliza quien tenía una gran sonrisa en sus rostros, ella no tenia en nada de Luisa solamente le parecía algo engreída.

\- Si pues me alegro Luisa espero que ganes – comento la rubia antes de darle la espalda y continuar su conversación con Annie y Paty

\- Eso es todos – comento Eliza intrigada, había esperado que la rubia empezara a decir que ella ganaría pero no lo hizo

\- Candy no se inscribió en el evento – Annie le respondió la duda que ambas chicas tenían

\- Oh ahora entiendo tienes miedo de que Luisa te ganara no te preocupes eso es normal nadie puede ganarle – Eliza no paraba de sonreí

\- En realidad no me inscribir porque me parecía algo falso y sin sentido – comento Candy levantándose – si Luisa piensa que puede ganar pues me alegro, yo en cambio no participare en algo que no considero digno de una dama, competir para que otros te digan que eres la mejor es absurdo, pero si tú necesitas eso para sentirte mejor contigo misma perfecto pero creo que debería pensar seriamente si necesitas que otros te digan que eres la mejor, si es así significa que no te quieres a ti misma tal y como eres, pero como dije antes si te siente mejor así pues creo que no podría decirte nada para que cambiaras de idea - Candy tuvo el placer de ver como Eliza y Luisa se quedaban sin palabras y pálidas antes las palabras que había dicho – chicas es mejor que regresemos ya se está haciendo tardes, adiós Luisa, Eliza – despidiéndose de la chicas antes

Cuando estuvieron lejos de ella las tres empezaron a reírse como posesas, tuvieron que limpiarse las lágrimas que había soltado antes de burlarse de las expresiones de las chicas, no le dio tiempo de ir a sus cuarto pues ya era la hora de la cena por lo que fueron directamente al comedor aun riéndose de las dos chicas, al poco rato entro una pálida Luisa seguida de una altanera Eliza, la rubia tuvo un muy mal presentimiento ante la mirada de superioridad que le dedico la Leegan, en cambia su amiga solo la miro con arrepentimiento.

Al finalizar la cena Candy se levantó a toda velocidad y corrió aun cuando la retaron varias veces, algo le decía que fuera a su cuarto a toda prisa, algo había hecho Eliza, escucho los pasos de Annie y Paty a su espalda pero los ignoro, estaba frente a su cuarto la puerta estaba entre abierta y la chica sintió como su respiración se hacía pesada, empujo levemente la puerta la cual se abrió mostrando su habitación, su maleta se encontraba abierta y su ropa estaba esparcida por toda su habitación destrozada y llena de lodo al igual que su cama había pétalos de rosas blanca por todo el lugar, la maseta en donde había estado las **"Dulces Candy"** había sido lanzado contra la pared por lo que había fragmentos sobre su cama, en el suelo y sobre su escritorio.

La rubia escucho varios jadeos a su espalda, pero los ignoro camino por inercia hacia donde quedaba una flor algo estropeada y pisa en el suelo se dejó caer impotente, tomo la rosa entre sus manos, no pudo contenerse las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, los sollozos no se hicieron esperar, sentía como si su alma se le escapara de su cuerpo, no le importaba los vestidos o las cosas materiales, pero esas flores, ellas era importante para ella aunque no recordaba nada de su pasado, esas flores era un vínculo muy importante, las había encontrado cuando estaba a punto de colapsar.

Todos le decían quién era y como era que debía comportarse pero ella sentía que muchas de esas cosas no era verdad, por eso un día había escapado de la mansión, no sabía hacia donde ir no le había permitido salir de ese lugar, pero ese día simplemente se dejó guiar hacia un invernadero que estaba descuidado, la naturaleza estaba empezando a tomarlo, fue extraño pero en cuanto entro el olor de esas flores las llamaba, al acercarse vio brotes de una hermosa flor blanca, supo su nombre nada más al verla y la imagen de Anthony vino a su mente ese día lloro como nunca, pero seguía recordaba el rostro de ese joven la hizo sentirse segura, había cultivado esas flores con tanto amor, aun cuando no sabía cómo hacerlo, cuando se abrieron en Mayo volvió a lloro y recordó que Anthony era quien las había nombre en honor a su cumpleaños.

\- ¿Candy? - escucho a lo lejos la voz de Annie, sintió como alguien tocaba su hombro

\- ¿Quién haría esto? – Paty se preguntó preocupada, la habitación de su amiga alguien se había dedicado a destruir sus cosas

\- Oh pero miren quien haría algo así – esa voz tan desagradable y culpable

La rubia se levantó de golpe giro a ver a la peli-castaña que se estaba riendo junto con su amiga, había varias chicas detrás de ella quien intentaban ver lo que había pasado, pero para la Andley solo había una persona culpable de que sus amadas rosas hubiera sido destruida.

\- Tu – acuso la rubia viendo a la chica con odio – tu hiciste esto – señalo

\- Yo – haciéndose la ofendida – yo no hice nada estuve con Luisa todo este tiempo verdad – mirando a su amiga quien asintiendo débilmente – seguramente alguien más entro y destruyo tus amadas rosas, debías de a ver cerrado tu cuarto mejor

Eso fue todo lo que necesito escuchar antes de lanzarse sobre la peli-castaña, Eliza grito en el momento en que el puño de Candy golpeo su ojo derecho, las dos rodaron por el suelo y los gritos no se hicieron esperar, la Leegan quedo a arriba de la rubia y comenzó a cachetearla, pero la Andley no se intimido golpeo con sus brazos las manos de la otra chica, usando su peso logro empujar a la chica luego se subió encima de la rubia y empezó a jalarle su tan preciado cabello, Eliza gritaba pero también le jalaba el cabello a su rubia, ambas tenían una sola cosa en mente hacerle pagar a la otra, nuevamente giraron y Eliza volvió a quedar sobre Candy, estaba vez llevo sus manos a la garganta de la rubia y empezó ahogarla. La Andley golpeaba con fuerza los brazos de la Leegan tratando de alejarla de ella.

A Eliza no le importaba nada más que apretar con todas sus fuerza la garganta de aquella maldita huérfana desde sus llegada todo su mundo se había ido a la basura, todos la querían y amaban, inclusive su propio padre parecía querer aquella molestia más que ella que era su propia sangre, su estómago era golpeado por las rodillas de la chica, pero no se iba a rendir no hasta que esa mujer no diera su último aliento. En eso pensaba antes de que alguien la tomara por la cintura y la apartara de la rubia.

Annie y Paty ayudaron a la rubia a sentarse quien empezó a toser con zozobra tratando de recuperar el aliento débilmente pudo ver a Eliza siendo sostenía por unos de los sacerdotes pero la Leegan seguía peleando, la hermana Margaret llego corriendo juntos con varias hermanas quien traían un botiquín de primeros auxilio, Candy como pudo se levantó pero no se quedó quieta se volvió a lanzar sobre la peli-castaña quien se tambaleo pero pudo librarse del agarre del sacerdote, así que también se arrojó contra su enemiga jurada.

\- ¿Que está ocurriendo aquí? – resonó la impotente voz de la hermana Grey, nadie respondió, ambas chicas se detuvieron por lo que las hermanas las agarraron por los brazos evitando que volviera a pelearse. – Eh preguntado que esta pasando aquí – la voz de la superiora exigía respuesta, ambas jóvenes tenia golpes y heridas no muy pero no muy graves.

\- Candice fue la que empezó hermana – expreso Luisa nerviosa

\- Ella empezó esto hermana ella me ataco y yo solo me defendí – sollozo Eliza haciéndose la víctima.

Candy solo las miraba sin poner decir nada, le dolía la garganta

\- Hermana, Eliza entro al cuarto de Candy y lo destrozo – Annie señalo el cuarto de la rubia que se encontraba claramente arruinado al igual que su ropa

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunto la mujer viendo a la joven Leegan quien solo negó

\- Es verdad hermana nosotras hemos estados todo el día afuera hasta hace un rato regresamos encontramos su habitación así – explico Paty fulminando con la mirada a Luisa

\- Yo jamás haría algo así, ellas me culpa porque me odian – chillo Eliza cubriendo su rostro con sus manos sollozando con exageración

\- Eres una… - Candy quiso hablar pero su voz sonaba mas como un graznido

\- Basta Señoritas Leegan y Andley a mi oficina ahora – reto antes de darse media vuelta

Ambas chicas fueron llevada por los hermanas seguidos desde muy cerca por sus amigas y una que otra curiosas, al no poder entrar todas se apegaron contra la puerta a escuchar como la madre superiora retabas a las dos chicas por comportarse como salvaje y no como dignas señoritas, más de una ocasión se escuchaban los lamento de Eliza, pero en ningún momento Candy hablo.

.

.

\- ¡Como que Candy estaba en la celda de castigo! – grito Archie pero fue callado su hermano quien cubrió su boca con su mano

\- Hubo una pelea el cuarto de Candy junto con su ropa y sus rosas fueron destruidos, Eliza y Luisas iban pasando, luego Candy se lanzó sobre Eliza y terminaron a los golpees, la hermana Grey las castigo a ambas y las envió a las celdas de castigo hasta que ella decida un mejor castigo o expulsarlas – le explico Paty, quien no podía quedarse quitar y luego del toque de queda, había decidido junto con Annie ir a área de los chicos.

\- Eso fue obra de Eliza de eso no hay duda – Stear estaba furioso solo pocas personas conocía lo importante que era esas flores para la rubia y Eliza es una de ellas

\- Que podemos hacer, la hermana estaba furiosa Eliza tenía el ojo derecho hinchado y el labio roto, Candy ni se diga tenía un horrible moretón en el cuello de cuando Eliza intento ahogarla – Annie estaba preocupada por su amiga siempre se había molestado pero nunca había visto a Candy tan furiosa en su vida ni cuando Tom le había puesta un ratón en su cama

\- ¿Que esa perra hizo que? – Terry entro en el cuarto furioso

Las dos chica dieron un brinco al ver al joven duque con los ojos lleno de rabia.

\- Rayos bajen la voz quieren que nos metamos en problema – riño Stear antes de cerrar la puerta – Estabas escuchando nuestra conversación – le pregunto al Grandchester

\- Eso no importa como que esa perra intento ahorcar a Candy – ignorando la pregunta de Stear.

\- Eliza estaba sobre Candy tratando de ahogarla, si no hubiera sido por las hermanas la historia hubiera sido otra – Paty estaba algo nerviosa al ver como la cara del joven duque empezó a volverse más y más roja

\- Maldita perra la voy a matar – gruño golpeando sus manos – dices que la tiene en la celda de castigo

\- Si Candy y Eliza fueron llevadas ahí – hablo Annie

\- Voy a ir a verla – le dijo dándose la vuelta

\- Espera – Archie lo retuvo del brazo – sabes que no podemos ir y si están encerrada no podrá abrir la puerta

\- ¿Quién te dijo que voy a ir por la entrada? – Cínicamente – hay una forma de entrar sin que nadie me vea

\- Vamos a ir contigo – Stear con firmeza

\- Nosotras también – se atrevió a decir Annie

\- No ustedes vuelvan a sus habitaciones ya se expusieron demasiado, si alguien las llega a ver aquí se pondrán meter en un gran aprieto – Archie tomo la mano de Annie y la apretó suavemente – regresen ahora

\- Esta bien – suspiro la peli-negra – tenga cuidado

.

.

Terry corría a toda velocidad por encima del tejado seguir a duras penas por los hermanos Cornwell, quienes en ese momento no les importaba si se caía y se fracturaban algún hueso debía de llegar con su prima lo antes posible, preocupados por la rubia si tenía una crisis y ellos no estaban ahí no sabían que podría ocurrir.

\- Rayos ¿cuánto falta para llegar? – le pregunto Stear a Terry al ver a un grupo de hermanas caminar a los lejos

\- No mucho, solo que vamos a tardarnos un poco en encontrar cual es la celda de ella – le respondió voz cierta preocupación

\- Solo ruega que no nos encontremos a Eliza primero porque no respondo – Archie no se iba a contener estaba en contra de golpea a las mujeres pero su prima se lo iba a merecer.

\- Solo déjenme a esa mujer a mi va a prender a no tocar lo que me pertenece – gruño molesto

Stear iba a decir algo cuando escucho unos sollozos

\- Escucharon eso – los otros chicos asintieron – viene de ese ventana – señalando la ventana que estaba más alejada

\- Andando

Con la cabeza baja llegaron hasta su destino los tres chicos palidecieron ante la imagen que veía, la rubia se encontraba en un rico con las rodillas flexionadas y su cabeza apoyadas en ella, aunque trataba de amortiguar su llanto era imposible, los chicos entraron y corrieron hacia donde estaba la chica

\- Candy – vocifero Stear en voz baja

La chica se tensó al principio, pero lentamente levanto la mirada, Archie y Terry dejaron salir una exclamación de odio hacia la Leegan mientras Stear la abrazo para consolarla.

\- Se fue Stear – murmuro con voz ronca - El en verdad se fue

\- Shhh no hable pequeña – le susurro Stear besando su cabello y tratando de arreglar

Su cabello rubio y estaba revuelto y enredado su rostro estaba rojo y tenía el labio partido, sus brazos tenia golpees rojos que se iba a convertir en horrible hematomas, estaba seguro que para mañana todo el cuerpo de la rubia iba a dolerle.

\- Espero que Eliza haya quedado peor – Archie trato de romper aquel silencio triste y deprimente y lo logro al escucha la risa de la rubia

\- Su ojo se verá horrible durante unos días – se jacto con molestia – lo siento – murmuro con tristeza

\- No te disculpes vamos a traerte más **"Dulces Candy"** es más las traeremos aquí si es posible – le dijo Stear tomando su rostro entre sus manos

\- Ella destrozo las rosas – nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas – quise… quise…

\- Lo sabemos – Archie la interrumpió – nosotros nos encargaremos de que ella se lamente por lo que hizo

\- Gracias – miro por encima del hombro de Stear y logro sonreírle a Terry

Terry ya había visto suficiente, había agradecido que ellos hayan consolado a su chica, pero ya estaba empezando a molestarse de que estuvieran estrechándola más de la cuenta, así que cuando la chica lo vio camino hasta ellos y los alejo sin ninguna delicadeza, antes de levantarla del suelo y llevarla a la cama.

\- Bien señorita trata de descansar como dice el Elegante nosotros nos vengaremos de esa… - reprimió el insulto dirigido hacia aquella molesta chica – nos quedaremos contigo hasta que te quedes dormida – dedicándole una sonrisa seductora

\- Gracias – volvió a decir antes de cerrar los ojos

Como había prometido los chicos se quedaron hasta casi la media noche, la había visto removerse incomoda llamando entre sueño a **"Anthony pidiéndole que no se vaya"** , Terry se sentía celoso, pero comprendió que esa persona _**"había"**_ significado alguien muy importante en la vida de aquella rubia, aunque no lo recordaba en su corazón si lo hacía, solo por eso él no iba a molestarse con alguien que ya estaba muerto.


	17. Capitulo 16

**Hilos del Destino**

 **Summary: Algo había pasado cuando Anthony había caído del caballo, Candy había perdió no solo el conocimiento sino también sus recuerdos, la Tía Abuela Elroy toma una decisión que cambiara el destino de la joven.**

 **Estoy de Regreso si lo se te tardaste años q paso contigo, es culpa del condenado técnico quedo en que vendría a mi casa y estuve esperando y esperando nada, al final me moleste y la semana pasada y se la lleve el sábado me la arreglo y el domingo fui a buscarla y tuve que transcribí todo lo que ya tenía escrito en una libreta, desgraciadamente mi tio abuelo murió el domingo y nosotros nos enteramos lunes en la madrugada y no tenia cabeza para nada, pero quería terminar este capi asi q aquí lo tienen**

 **Capítulo 16**

El sol golpeaba directamente su rostro, algo que realmente le molestaba siempre cerraba las ventanas y las cortinas de su cuarto, era una persona madrugadora pero era incomodo cuando el sol pegaba directamente su rostro, se removió en la cama un poco incomoda en la cama, la cual no era tan suave ni cómoda como lo recordaba, molesta abrió los ojos se sentía desorienta y asustada al no reconocer su alrededor, cerro nuevamente los ojos y se masajeo la cien, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado a ese lugar, todo llego de golpe sus cosas destrozadas su ropa cubierta de tierra y destroza, alguno de los regalos que le había dado sus tíos estaban aplastados, pero lo que realmente le dolió fueron sus rosas, las había cuidado desde el momento en que las encontró, cuando florecieron fue como si una parte de su pasado hubiera vuelto, recordó el momento en que Anthony las había bautizado con su nombre y el día de su cumpleaños.

Pero ahora estaban destruidas por Eliza, siempre supo que la odiaba pero jamás lo había demostrado al menos no a tal extremo, ahora conocía a que nivel esa chica la detestaba, juro que se vengaría podía perdonarle cualquier cosa a Eliza menos el que se haya metido con las rosas, podía ser dulce y gentil, pero también lograr a ser la persona más cruel y vengativa si se lo proponía.

\- Señorita Andley ya despertó? - La puerta se abrió y la hermana Margaret entro

\- Si ya estoy despierta - expreso la rubia sentándose en la cama

\- La superiora vendrá en unos momento a hablar con usted con respecto a la pelea que tuvieron la señorita Leegan y usted - explico la hermana, Candy solo suspiro y espero a que la mujer llegara solo esperaba que no le pidieran que se disculpara porque eso jamás lo haría

Un par de minutos después la mujer entro, su expresión era dura e inexpresiva, la rubia se preguntó si esa mujer se reía o se hubiera reído alguna vez en su vida, se mordió la lengua para no expresas lo que se le estaba pasando por la cabeza

\- Señorita Andley quisiera saber ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió para que atacara a la señorita Leegan? - la mujer fue directo al tema, la rubia quiso rodar los ojos para que tenía que explicarlo si su cuarto respondía todas las respuesta.

\- Eliza entro en mi cuarto y como pudieron ver todas mis cosas fueron destrozada en especial mis ROSAS - señalo fríamente

\- Señorita esta consiente de que nadie vio a la joven Leegan entrar en su cuarto - la hermana Grey miro a la rubia buscando algún indicio de duda, pero no había rastro de ella

\- Fue ella - inquirió - puede preguntarles a todas las chicas de nuestra clase, desde el momento en que llegue aquí ella empezó a atacarme - afirmo, la hermana Grey miro a la hermana Margaret quien asintió levemente - solo ella había algo así, ella no solo destrozo mis cosas sino que se metió con mis rosas, nadie excepto mi familia sabe lo importantes que son ellas para mí, y Eliza desgraciadamente forma parte de mi familia

\- Aun así no era necesario que usara la violencia, pelearse directamente con otra chica es algo que está prohibido en este colegio - expreso la mujer - hasta nuevo aviso se quedara en esta habitación por lo que no podrá participar en el festival de mayo

\- Por mí no se preocupe - la chica solo alzo sus hombros - es por Eliza quien debería de preocuparse, formara un escándalo y lo más probable es que necesitara que alguien la calme

Ambas mujeres vieron a la joven curiosas por su comentario, una vez que se retiraron de la habitación en donde estaba la rubia se encaminaron a la habitación de la Leegan quien al verlas entrar empezó a gritar y a llorar afirmando que ella era inocente y que la rubia era una salvaje campesina que no merecía estar en ese colegio sino en un establo como lo animales, a ambas mujeres no pudieron evitar que la chica chillara más fuerte al enterarse de que se iba a quedar en la habitación de castigo hasta después del festival de mayo, su alarido fueron tan fuerte que Candy pudo escucharlos desde su cuarto, por lo que sonrió antes el sufrimiento de su prima, sin embargo al recordar lo que le había hecho sintió sus ojos arde, pero se contuvo no iba a darle el justo a Eliza.

En vez de eso empezó a planear su venganza, Eliza iba a saber quién era Candice White Andley y se iba a arrepentir toda su vida de a verse metido con ella.

\- Espero que ya hayas terminado de planear tu venganza - la rubia se giró sorprendida de encontrar a Terry sentando en la ventana

\- Terry - dijo asombrada, el joven duque simplemente entro en el cuarto y se sentó a su lado para luego sentarla a ella en su regazo

\- ¿Como amaneciste pecosa? - pregunto preocupado

\- Ya me encuentro mejor - trato de no mostrarse dolida

\- Si digamos que no te creo - mirándola con ternura, deseaba profundamente tener a la chica en una bola de cristal para mantenerla alejada de todos los que quisieran hacerle daño.

-No lo quiero olvidar - susurro con dolor - no quiero olvidarme de Anthony

\- No lo harás - le dijo abrazándola con más fuerzas - mi madre siempre decía que si amos a alguien aunque este lejos jamás lo olvidaríamos, porque nuestros corazones siempre lo recordara – le susurró al oído, Candy solo se aferró a él permitiéndole a sus lágrimas salir.

A pesar de que Terry quería consolarla, no podía sentía como si su corazón estuviera sufriendo aun cuando su mente no recordaba mucho de su pasado, su corazón sabia lo importante que había sido aquel chico para ella, por eso se sentía triste, aterrada, nerviosa pero sobre todo sentía como si un gran vacío se formara en su pecho.

.

.

Annie y Paty se encontraban aun molesta por lo que había pasado, ellas al igual que la rubia sabían que Eliza había destruido las cosas de la rubia solo necesitaba que su cómplice hablara, por lo que junto con los chicos y el joven duque habían planeado la manera perfecta de que Luisa hablara, por lo que dos días después de aquel evento, un nuevo rumor se había esparcido en todo el colegio.

\- Pueden creerlo que quien entro en el cuarto de Candy lo hizo para robarse una gargantilla muy valiosa - comento una de chicas

\- Eso es una gran deshonra para nuestro colegio, una ladrona entre nuestras compañera - hablo otra alterada

\- Hola chicas que ocurre? - Luisa entro en el salón de clase curiosas por los murmullos que se escuchaban en los pasillos

\- No te enteraste Luisas, las hermanas van a ir a revisar nuestros cuartos - se quejó otra estudiante

\- ¿Por qué? Pensé que la revisión seria luego del festival - intrigada, normalmente las hermanas iba a sus cuartos para supervisar que todo estuviera impecable pero solo lo hacía dos veces cada tres meses

\- Al parecer quien entro en el cuarto de Candy fue para robarse una de las joyas de su familia, las hermanas están horrorizadas antes eso y decidieron revisar todos los cuartos para encontrar tal joya – le respondió una pelirroja que estaba a su lado

-…- El rostro de Luisa se puso completamente pálido al escuchar eso

Eliza nunca le dijo nada sobre robarse una joya, solo quería darle una lección a su prima, ella por seguir a su amiga participo pero solo en embarra tierra en los vestidos de la rubia, jamás tomaría algo que no fuera de ella, eso sería una deshonra para sus padres ni que decir de su reputación, pero si eso era verdad y Eliza se había llevado una de las joyas de su prima, tendría serios problemas.

\- Puedes creer que alguna de nosotras sea una ladrona - señalo otra escandalizada

\- Tal vez sea un malentendido - Luisa trato de alejar esos conversación

\- No - negó la primera estudiante - escuche a la hermana Silvana hablar con la enfermara sobre eso, los primos de Candy los hermanos Cornwell al enterarse de los sucedido fueron directamente a hablar con la superiora preocupados de que algunas de sus joyas faltaran y en efecto faltaba según escuche fue un regalo de parte de la familia de la novia de su hermano, era una reliquia que el antiguo Rey de Escocia le había dado y ella se la dio a ella como muestra de cariño

\- Eso quiere decir que es una joya sumamente valiosa - hablo otra sorprendida

\- Si - afirmaron todas

Ninguna noto como Luisa perdía por completo el color de su rostro, al menos no ninguna de grupo, Paty y Annie no se había perdido ningún detalle de la conversación, pero se había quedado alejadas para no atacar a la chica con preguntas, pero a ver que ella misma estaba escandalizadas fue suficiente para que la joven empezara a preocuparse, las chicas solo esperaba que Archie hubiera hecho su parte del trato.

\- Chicas es horas de las clases todas a sus lugares - les dijo la hermana entrando en el salón de clases

Luisa se sentó en su lugar temblando y helada, espera… no rogaba que Eliza no hubiera algo tan bajo, por mucho que odiara a su prima se negaba a aceptar que la joven hubiera robado, aunque desde que llego la rubia su amiga había cambiado bastante, ella creía conocer lo suficiente a su amiga como para saber que ella jamás haría algo tan bajo, aun así la chica no pudo dejar de pensar en eso durante todo el día.

.

.

Candy termino de vestirse, sus primos le había enviado una carta con Terry informándole que se vería afuera de colegio, en la carta también había un mapa de como escaparse de la habitación de meditación y del colegio, por lo que se quitó su uniforme colocándose las ropas de hombre que le había dejado Terry, las hermanas no vendría hasta las 5 de la tarde por lo que tendrá bastante tiempo de irse y volver, salió por la ventana corriendo por el tejado hasta llegar a al lugar indicado en el mapa, el muro no quedaba lejos así que tomo algo de impulso antes de salta, le costó un poco de trabajo no perder el equilibrio pero una vez del otra lado de muro pudo respirar aliviada

\- Tardaste más de lo esperado - la voz frente a ella la hizo salta un poco, pero al darse cuenta que era sus primos pudo respira aliviada

\- Me asustaron idiotas - se quejó la chica antes de caminar hacia ella y abrazarlos - me tarde porque debía estar segura que no hubiera nada cerca

\- Al menos ya estás aquí es hora de irnos - Stear le dedico una sonrisa antes de besarla en la frente

\- Irnos a ¿Dónde? y ¿Cómo? - les pregunto al verse en medio de la calle sin ningún vehículo

\- Es cierto donde esta ese idiota? se suponía que íbamos a esperarlo aquí hace media hora - se quejó Archie mirando hacia la nada

\- Recuerda que dijo que se tardaría en encontrar un vehículo - Stear trato de defender al duque, pero no fue necesario ya que un auto se acercaba a ellos y Terry venia conduciéndolo

\- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto idiota? - reclamo Archie subiendo de copiloto

\- Crees que es fácil entrar en mi casa y sacar un auto - acuso el chico mirando al joven con molestia había esperado que la rubia se sentara junto a el

\- Pues para la próxima avísanos si podría o no - respondió

Candy los miro confunda pensando en si en verdad abría una próxima vez, le agradaba que sus primos y Terry se llevaran bien, pero era extraños verlos bromear y discutir sin llegar a los golpees, el auto siguió su camino y la rubia se preguntaba a donde irían.

\- Por cierto a donde nos dirigimos - pregunto luego de unos minutos

\- Pensamos que querías ir a un lugar en donde puedas gritar todo lo que quieras - le dijo Archie mirando el camino

\- Y ese lugar seria? - pregunto nuevamente inquieta

\- El hipódromo - respondieron los tres a la vez

Candy sonrió ante la idea de ir a un lugar como ese, nunca había ido al menos no en compañía de la Tía Abuela, por lo que estaba emocionada de ir, podía aporta y gritar todo lo que quisiera sin que nadie la callara o la censurara, ahora entendía él porque debía vestirse como un chico. Aunque había una duda en su mente en esos momentos.

\- Esperen como es que están afuera si se supone que no podemos salir en días normales - los miro a los tres chicos que solo sonrieron aún mas

\- Bueno como decirlo, estamos castigado - respondió Stear entre comillas, la rubia lo miro esperando más que solo eso - nos metimos en una discusión y los tres estamos confinados a nuestros cuarto durante dos días

\- Oh - jadeo antes de darse cuenta que los tres chicos parecía satisfechos con estar castigados - debo preguntar quién fue la persona con la que discutieron?

\- Alguien sin importancia - señalaron los tres duramente

\- Está bien no preguntare - dejo escapar un suspiro y se preguntó quién sería el pobre que se había metido con aquellos tres chicos

Pero esa pregunta quedo en el aire una vez aquel llegaron al hipódromo la chica estaba prácticamente brincando en su asiento, los tres jóvenes solo negaron con la cabeza antes de bajar del vehículo, Archie tuvo que tomar a la rubia por el brazo para que esta no corriera hacia adentro y se pidiera, su prima no tenía muy buen sentido de la orientación

\- Tranquila gatita que si te pierdes nos meteremos en serios problemas - le dijo al odio a la rubia la cual se avergonzó un poco

\- Podrías quitarles tus manos de encima - ladro Terry acerándose a la pareja molesto

\- Deja tu celos duque es mi prima - señalo el joven besando la mejilla de la rubia, Terry juro por debajo antes de que Stear se interpusiera en medio

\- Cálmense chicos - les dijo nervioso de que se pusiera a pelear - recuerden que venimos por Candy

\- Pues dile que quite sus manos de ella - reprocho Terry señalando al joven

\- Deja los celos enfermizos es mi prima - señalo el joven

\- Me importa si es tu hermana suéltala - apretando con fuerza su mandíbula

Candy solo suspiro no todo podía ser bueno, Terry era posesivo o Archie era terco

\- Ya basta - grito con voz baja antes de liberarse del agarre de su primo - por si no se dan cuenta estoy vestida como un hombre no pueden tratarme como una mujer, se vería extraño - señalo a su alrededor y en efecto muchos hombre los estaban viendo entre intrigados e incomodos

Archie se alejó un poco al igual que Terry no quería causar más espectáculos, Stear asintió complacido de ver como su prima había solucionar sus diferencias, por los que los cuatros entraron.

\- Escuche que ahí un caballo nuevo que venía desde América - hablo Terry caminado hacia la casilla de apuesta

\- En serio - Candy se emocionó por que hubiera un caballo de América

\- Si creo que se llama Pony Fash

\- Perfecto entonces le apostaremos a ese caballo - afirmo antes de revisar sus pantalones pero no tenía ni un centavo

\- Toma - Terry le acerco un par de billetes, la rubia frunció el ceño al ver el dinero y luego al chico - es para que apueste - le dijo al ver la mirada de la chica

\- No voy a aceptar ese dinero - Candy lo miro firmemente

\- ¿Por qué? - la miro intrigado - te lo estoy dando para que puedas apostar

\- No voy a aceptar tu dinero - volvió a decirle antes de acercarse a sus primos quienes le dieron un par de monedas, la chica lo acepto sin objetar nada, antes de irse a la casilla de puesta

\- ¿Por qué acepto su dinero y no el mío? - los miro molesto, Stear solo sintió pena por el en cambio Archie sonrió con aire de grandeza

\- Ella jamás aceptaría tu dinero tiene orgullo, en nuestra familia se le enseño a que no debía aceptar dinero sino no los ganábamos - respondió con burla el menor de los hermanos

-Tiene que ser una broma - se quejó el chico mirando a Stear quien negó

\- La Tía Abuela no quería que fuéramos niños mimados por lo que, si queríamos dinero debíamos hacer trabajos para ganarnos nuestro dinero – expreso el científico recordando las veces en que le toco trabajar en la empresa familiar como mensajero – ella pensó que así aprenderíamos lo difícil y valioso que era ganarnos cada centavo

Terry gruño molesto por aquella revelación, él había decido que le daría todo lo que la rubia quisiera, había ido a una de las mejores y exclusivas joyerías de Londres donde compro varias joyas y prendas como regalos para la rubia, el anillo de compromiso lo había mando a hacer de acuerdo a unos bosquejo que el mismo había diseñado, ahora no estaba muy seguro de si la joven aceptaría aquellos presente de muy buena gana.

Candy camino hasta la gaceta de apuesta emociona, no era de las que apostara al menos no si no valía la pena y el dinero hacerlo, pero que un caballo de América fuera a competir fue todo lo que necesito escuchar, decidió que apostaría todo lo que tenía a ese caballo, estaba tan emocionada que al escuchar a las dos hombres que estaba hablando del nuevo caballo se concentró en la conversación.

\- Ese nuevo caballo que llego de América es muy rápido – el hombre debía tener la edad de su Tío Nicola aunque era un poco más bajo que él Grayton, Candy asintió antes esas palabras aun cuando no estaba hablando con ella

\- Si pero será un desperdicio apostarle unos centavos a ese caballo – respondió el otro hombre las joven de cabello negro, aquellas palabra molestaron a la rubia – tengo entendido de que viene de finca ganadera, es la primera vez que un caballo llega a esta clase de competencia, lo más seguro es que termine en último lugar

\- Si tienes razón es mejor aportarle al ganador de las ultimas 3 carreras

Candy los vio alejarse completamente roja de furia, jamás había tolerado a las personas hacían menos a otro, pero a un animal era algo que no perdonaría jamás a nadie, se dio media vuelta y busco a los chicos los vio caminar hasta ella, por lo que corto la distancia que los separaba.

\- Necesito todo su dinero – les dijo antes de extenderle la mano

\- Y eso como para qué? – Archie la miro desconfiado, su prima por alguna razón estaba molesta, su mejilla estaban sonrojada y su respiración agita

\- Solo denme todo el dinero – exigió autoritariamente

Archie y Stear se vieron antes de darle el dinero que tenían encima, la rubia miro a Terry le extendió la mano ante la mirada asombrada de sus primos, la Andley jamás le había pedido dinero a nadie, el joven duque no lo dudo antes de entregarle lo que tenía encima, la chica no les dijo nada solo se dio media vuelta y volvió a la casilla de apuesta

\- Todo esto a Pony Flash – le dijo al hombre quien la miro como si estuviera loca

\- Joven está seguro, es un caballo nuevo no creo que…

\- Le pedí su opinión? Quiero todo esto a ese caballo – fríamente, el hombre maldijo en voz baja antes de entenderle la catilla a la rubia

\- Espero que no se decepcione cuando pierda todo – hablo el hombre

La rubia solo se alejó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro ella jamás perdía una apuesta, los chicos vieron aquel intercambio de palabras con suspicacia, alguien había hecho enfadar a la rubia al límite de que esta apostara todo lo que había traído consigo a un caballo al que nunca había visto correr antes, eso solo los dejaría sin un centavo y con una rubia furioso, Terry se rasco la cabeza antes de caminar hasta donde ella se encontraba buscando los mejores asiento, iba a tener una larga conversación con esa chica.

\- No deseo estar en su zapatos – les dijo Stear a Archie al ver como el joven duque se acercaba a la rubia

\- Esto va a ser interesante, él no sabe lo terca que es Candy cuando se lo propone – Archie sonrió divertido al ver como la rubia empezó a discutir con Terry y estaba trataba de calmarla

\- Creo que debamos intervenir – miro a la pareja estaba vez Candy estaba señalando al joven con el dedo

\- Para nada quiero ver hasta donde llegar – cruzo su brazos sobre su pecho

\- Archie, Stear – ambos chicos giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo al reconocer aquella voz

El chico que tenía la misma edad que Stear, era igual de alto que el Cornwell pero un poco más fornido, cabello castaño igual de largo que el de Terry con ojos color ámbar oscuro, usaba un par de vaquero negros, camisa y su Stetson (sombrero de vaquero), los chicos lo reconocieron enseguida aunque hubiera pasado casi 5 años desde la última vez que lo vieron

\- Tom – Stear se acercó al muchacho y lo abrazo – vaya que has cambiado llevas el cabello largo

\- Al mi viejo le gusta así – respondió devolviéndole el abrazo – Archie vaya tu sí que sigues igual

\- En serio quieres que te golpee – expreso el menor con burla antes de abrazarlo - ¿Qué haces aquí? En tu última carta nos decía que no podía viaja por tu padre

\- Si pero se presentó un inconveniente con un caballo que iba a trasladar y tuve que venir con él – aclaro – mañana estaré regresando a casa

\- Vaya así que solo estas de paso es una lástima – Stear suspiro con tristeza, la última vez que se vieron fue poco antes de que se mudaran a Nueva York, aunque se mantuvieron en contacto por medio de cartas extrañaba a aquel chico

\- Lo sé, pero que hacen aquí no se suponen que este en la prisión – los miro intrigados

\- Nos escapamos un rato y vinimos a este lugar – Archie sonrió con complicidad, Tom entendió lo que estaba pasando y rió

\- Pues me alegra a verlos visto luego de tantos años – señalo el chico antes de bajar la mirada – ella como esta? - Archie iba a responderle cuando la voz de la rubia los interrumpió

\- Chicos porque se tardan tanto – Candy camino hasta donde estaban sus primos seguida de una Terry molesto porque la rubia lo dejo con la palabras en la boca

Tom miro por encima de sus cabeza a su amiga de la infancia caminar hasta ellos, sin percatarse de su presencia fueron unos pequeños segundo en donde el joven la examino de pie a cabeza, la niña que el recordaba se había ido casi por completo, su cabello estaba más largo que antes ya no usa sus distintivos lazos su cabello estaba trenzado y caía a un lado de su cuerpo, no podía distinguir su cuerpo por aquella ropa masculina que usaba, pero noto que era unos 10 centímetros más pequeña que él, sus ojos estaba un poco oscurecidos y la soledad que la rodeaba, pero ella mostraba una sonrisa sincera, deseaba tomarle un fotografía y mostrárselas a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María, las cuales seguían preocupadas por la chica luego de que esta se mudara, por lo que cuando recibía un carta de los hermanos Cornwell en donde mencionaban a la rubia esta iba al Hogar de Pony y se la leía.

Candy sintió que alguien la estaba mirando, busco a la persona topándose con una mirada ámbar que la miraba con familiaridad y tristeza, sintió como su corazón daba un salto cuando la mirada de ambos se toparon, temerosa y algo agitada camino directamente hasta el joven, al pasar a un lado de sus primos estos se preocuparon por lo que pudiera ocurrirle, quisieron detenerla pero fue demasiado tarde, la rubia estaba frente al chico con su mano derecha tocando su rostro, Terry al ver aquella se molesto quiso apartarlo pero los chicos le dieron una mirada de que se detuviera. La Andley seguía mirando al joven buscando algún señal de reconocimiento pero nada su mente estaba en blanco, pero su corazón sabia la verdad esa persona era alguien importante, si no lo reconocía era porque era parte de su pasado.

\- No te recuerdo, pero… - sus ojos se empañaron – siento que te conozco, nos conocemos verdad?

-… - Tom sintió un nudo en su garganta quiso responderle, pero las palabras no le salían, hizo lo único que podía hacer, abrazo a la chica con fuerza, la había extraño profundamente siempre supo que sus sentimientos por Annie y Candy no eran de amigos sino que las veía como sus hermanas pequeñas desde el momento en que las vio por primera vez, cuando fue adoptado estuvo feliz pero triste al mismo tiempo de ser alejada de aquellas niñas, luego de enterarse de lo sucedido con la chica fue a verla pero esta no lo reconoció, fue como si algo dentro de él se desquebrajara. La niña que había conocido hasta que fue adoptado, desapareció solo quedaba un caparazón vacío, la chica que tenía entre sus brazo no era la misma niña de antes aun así seguía siendo la Candy que él conoció aquel día nevado.

-… - Candy no dijo nada solo se dejó abrazar por aquel muchacho, su corazón se sentía feliz y triste a la vez, su aroma a canela era perturbado y familia, ansiaba recordad quien era aquel chico realmente quería hacerlo, pero su mente se negaba – no sé quién eres pero está bien si te abrazo – susurro antes de que el chico asintiera, con sus pequeño y delgados brazos la rubia abrazo al Tom, todo se sentía bien y perfecto.

Terry ardía de los celos al ver a su chica abrazando a otro hombre que no fuera él, Archie y Stear tuvieron que sujetarlo, o se lanzaría sobre aquel vaquero armado un gran escándalo, pero a él le importaba muy poco los rumores que podían iniciarse solo quería separara a su futuro esposa de los brazos de aquel hombre.

\- Te puedes calmar – murmuro Stear alejando al chico

\- Que me calme? – miro al Cornwell con los ojos lleno de celos y odio – a mí no me permitían acercarme, llega ese tipo la abraza como si nada frente a ustedes y no hace nada

\- Diablos quieres calmarte es un amigo de su infancia – explico Archie con fastidio – si la viera de la misma manera en que tú lo haces ya los hubiera separado, pero es solo la ve como una hermana pequeña así que relájate

\- Hermana pequeña – con sarcasmo en su voz – claro y yo soy un monje

\- Escucha si, él puede ser una de las persona que más conoce a la antigua Candy, si vas ahora y lo golpeas ella no te lo va a perdonar – Stear trato de hacerlo entrar en razón

\- Malditos – gruño mirando nuevamente a la pareja que se estaba separando

Tom sonrió antes de limpiarle las pequeñas lágrimas que se le habían escapado a la chica.

\- Te has convertido en un llorona – le dijo antes de besar su frente

\- Lo siento – se disculpó antes de mirar al chico – realmente no sé quién eres, aun así – llevo sus manos a su pecho – mi corazón si lo hace, solo que mi mente no

\- Lo sé, descuida cuando me recuerdes estaré feliz, ahora solo déjame verte has crecido mucho – la hizo girar un poco – mi padre no te reconocería, te has convertido en todo una señorita, no en aquella salvaje que enlaza y montaba como un chico - Candy se ruborizo un poco luego empezó a reírse, no recordaba ese joven pero definitivamente habían sido muy buenos amigos. – Hey chicos por están tan lejos – llamo a los hermanos Cornwell

Estos dos se acercaron junto con Terry quien antes de acercarse le dedico a Tom una mirada frial casi psicópata que congelaría el mismo infierno.

 _"A este sujeto que le pasa"_ se preguntó Tom ante la actitud del chico

\- Hey porque no vamos por nuestros lugares – les dijo Terry antes de acercarse a la rubia y tomarla por el brazo – creo recordar que el caballo al que le apostaste va a correr en unos minutos

\- En verdad vamos – la rubia no se dio cuenta de la mirada que Terry le dedico a Tom, ni tampoco su actitud posesiva, por lo que muy inocentemente tomo al vaquero por el brazo llevándolo consigo ignorando al Grandchester

\- Lo mato – gruño Terry al verlos alejarse, Stear y Archie se rieron nerviosamente golpeando suavemente la espalda del chico.

\- Cálmate solo son amigos

\- Amigos claro y ¿Por qué diablos la miro tan intensamente? – pregunto

\- Es un larga, larga historia – Stear se removió algo incomodo

\- Chicos apresúrense – les grito Candy al ver que no los estaban siguiendo

.

.

Meribeth termino de empacar sus cosas, debía regresar esa misma tarde a Escocia, había dejado sus deberes en manos de sus empleados y familiares, pero ya no podía retrasar su regreso su compromiso ya estaba en boca de todos, debía empezar con los preparativos de la boda y la recepción, al igual que informarles a todos en su familia sobre la anulación del compromiso de Alexander y Candy, aun no sabía cómo explicarles a todos que la heredera de los Andley era realmente su hermana menor, lo bueno era que la Tía Abuela tomo la decisión de irse con ellos, al menos con la mujer cerca la pelirroja tendría un poca más de apoyo, también debía de realizar los cambios sobre la herencia de sus padres y el título de los Duncan sería demasiado trabajo para una sola persona.

\- Cariño ya terminaste de empacar – Nicola Grayton entro en la habitación

\- Si ya todo está listo – Meribeth termino de guardas las ultimas prendas – la Tía Abuela?

\- Esa mujer sigue quejándose del porque tiene que ir conmigo, pero ya está preparada y lista – el Grayton le dedico una sonrisa pícara a la joven – esa mujer no cambia ni con el pasar de los años

\- Creo que si fuera así no la amarías tanto – señalo de manera inocente

\- Que puedo decir Elroy siempre ha sido la única mujer que puede conmigo – encogiéndose en hombros

\- Tío aun no entendiendo porque simplemente no le dices que la amas – tomando la maleta por el aza – ya estamos cansados sobre sus disputas llevas más de 45 años discutiendo

\- Todo a su tiempo, cuando esa mujer admita que me ama tal vez dejaremos las discusiones, de los contrario – miro a su sobrina con malicia – creo que seguiremos discutiendo y quejándonos como hasta ahora

Meribeth solo negó con la cabeza, todos los Escoses sabían que Nicola Grayton estaba perdidamente enamorado de Elroy Andley, estaba segura que inclusive los Andley estaban al tanto de eso todos menos aquella mujer, que seguía resentida por algo que había pasado 4 décadas atrás, pero era más que obvio que la mujer seguía amando al hombre, sus ojos no engañaba a nadie tras todos aquellas discusiones e insulto se encontraba una joven enamorada aun.

\- Por cierto me entere que George regreso a América – platico bajando por las escaleras

\- Si fue por unos documentos sobre la adopción de Candy

\- Si eso es lo que le dijiste a Elroy pero hay algo más que no le dijiste verdad – El hombre no era todo había más de lo que su sobrina le había contado a su querida Elroy

\- Nunca te puedo engañar verdad – la miro al hombre antes de dejar escapar un suspiro – George piensa que había más personas en el secuestro de Candy, por lo que decidió reunirse con el investigador que había llevado el caso.

\- Comprendo creo recordar que ese hombre no creía que ella hubiera muerto aquella noche – recordó

\- Si George y yo pensamos que alguien más cercano a la familia está involucrado en su secuestro, porque tío entiendo que no hayan asesinado porque era un bebé, pero ¿Por qué llevarla a un orfanato a un par de millas de la mansión? eso me parece demasiado raro – señalo – algo muy extraño está pasando y queremos saber que es

\- Lo entiendo, si se enteran de algo mantenme informado

La pelirroja asintió, antes de reunirse en el carruaje con Elroy quien no oculto su molestia al estar sentada al lado de Nicola, la chica solo sonrió antes de decirle al cochero que se pusieran en camino, Escocia estaría sorprendidos de ver llegar a Elroy Andley y a Nicola Grayton en el mismo carruaje y vivos.

.

.

El sol estaba por ocultarse cuando los 4 chicos regresaron al colegio, la rubia seguía algo triste de a verse despido de Tom había deseado tanto quedarse un poco más junto al chico, más sin embargo en su situación no podía permitir que alguien se diera cuenta de que se habían ausentado, por lo que llorando le exigió al joven que se mantuvieran en contacto, también le prometió que le enviaría una invitación a la boda de su hermano, al mencionar la existencia de su hermano vio como el joven se removió incomodo, pero no le pregunto el porqué de eso, pero no lo dejaría pasar por mucho tiempo.

Ese día estuvo lleno de muchas emociones que ella apenas podía controlar, lloro al encontrarse con aquella persona a la que no recordaba pero que estaba segura que había querido en el pasado, celebro cuando el caballo por el que había apostado gano en su primera carreras, el cual casualmente le pertenecía a la finca de Tom, no supo eso hasta después que el caballo gano y luego de que le sacara en cara a aquellos personas que se habían negado a apostarle que jamás excluyeran a un caballo por ser su primera vez corriendo, mayor fue su sorpresa cuando fue a cobrar su premio y enterarse que había sido la única que le aposto al caballo por lo que ahora regresaba con 4 bolsa de dinero – eran 5 pero la otra se la había dado a Tom, quien renuente termino por aceptarla -, una vez que le pago a los chicos por su préstamo la joven seguía pensando en qué hacer con el dinero que había recibido. Temporalmente decidió que Stear se quedara con el dinero hasta que pensara en que iba a hacer.

Los días transcurrieron lentamente al fin el día del festival de Mayo llego y desde la habitación de meditación Candy vio la carroza de flores avanzar a lo lejos gracias al telescopio de mano que Stear le había dado visualizo que Luisa no se encontraba en él, intrigada se recordó que le preguntaría a las chicas del por qué aquella chica no participo?, realmente anhelaba estar en el baile el solo pensar que alguien más bailaría con Terry le provocaba un sabor amargo en su boca. Pero como si la hubiera Albert estuviera leyendo su mente ese mismo día le llego un paquete de su parte en donde había dos disfraces de Romeo y Julieta, se rio al leer la tarjeta

 ** _Úsalos de manera correcta_** – leyó la chica antes de que una brillante idea que tuvo, rápidamente se cambió colocándose el disfraz de Julieta, salió por la ventana dispuesta a disfrutar de la fiesta.

.

.

Vaya que la rubia disfruto bastante de aquel baila, sus primos no la reconocieron al momento, en el que entro en el salón de baile más si embargo Terry se acercó a ella y le pidió que le concediera aquel primer vals, Candy quiso golpearlo al verlo coqueteando con otra chica, aunque fuera ella misma disfrazada.

\- _¿Sabía yo lo que es el amor? Ojos jurad que no, porque nunca había visto una belleza así._ – Pronuncio el joven duque, ella lo vio intrigada _-_ _¡Habló! Vuelvo a sentir su voz. ¡Ángel de amores que en medio de_ _la noche te me apareces_ – enuncio, Candy entonces recordó esa cita en el libro que estaba leyendo

\- ¿Romeo? – le pregunto al chico

\- Eres mi Julieta y yo soy tu Romeo mi hermosa pecosa – le dijo tomando su manos y dejando un sutil beso

\- Como supiste que era yo – cuestiono sonrojada

\- Puedes usar todos los disfraces que quieres, eso no me importa siempre voy a reconocerte

Candy juro que estaba rotundamente y profundamente enamorada de aquel joven rebelde, él poco a poco se había adentrado tan profundamente en su corazón, que con cada palabra, cada gesto o un simple rose la cautivaba más y más.

.

.

Aquella noche Candy escucho pasos acercarse por lo que guardo telescopio entre su ropa y se sentó en la cama, a leer el libro que le había dado la hermana Margaret, segundo después la puerta se abrió

\- Señorita Andley – Candy levanto la mirada del libro se sorprendió a ver a la madre superiora y a Luisa quien tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo

-… - la rubia miro a ambas intrigada

\- La señorita Hale tiene algo importante que decirle – empujo a la chica para que entrara

\- Lo siento – susurro la chica apena

\- Disculpa?

\- Elisa y yo fuimos la que destruimos tu habitación – pronuncio con lágrimas en los ojos – yo no sabía lo que iba a ser hasta que estamos en tu cuarto te lo juro, yo solo ensucie tu ropa nada más, no tengo nada ver con el robo de tu collar

\- Perdón – Candy la vio confundida de que collar hablaba

\- Por favor perdóname yo no lo sabía – rogo la chica tomando las manos de la rubia – mi familia no tiene nada que ver en esto

\- Espera de que estas hablando? – le pregunto Candy confundida

\- De la desaparición del collar que tu cuñada te dio en la presentación de tu hermano – los engranes en la mente de la rubia empezaron a funcionar, Stear le había mencionado sobre el plan para presionar a la joven para que hablara

\- Oh si ya recuerdo, pero ese collar no estaba entre mis cosas – fingiendo inocencia

\- Como dijo? – la madre superiora se acerca a la chica

\- Si es que esa noche a mi sirvienta de le cayó y varios diamante cayeron al suelo, así que Meribeth decidió mandar a arreglarlo, creo que el estuche lo guarde vacío entre mis cosas – apenas la rubia miro a la mujer – siento mucho si eso causo algún tipo de problema

\- No se preocupes creo que no le preguntamos a usted antes de sacar nuestras propias conclusiones – expreso la mujer aliviada por la reputación del colegio

\- No se preocupe – se forzó a sonreír, Luisa por su cuenta estaba aliviada de no estar implicada en un robo

\- Creo que sería justo levantarle el castigo señorita Andley – miro a Candy quien trato de no salta sobre su lugar – la Señorita Hale y la Señorita Leegan permanecerán durante un par de semanas mas

Candy sintió pena por Luisa mientras que su mente exigía venganza hacia su prima, pero trato de que no se reflejara en su rostro, solo asintió con la cabeza antes de seguir a la mujer, ya encontraría la manera de vengarse de Eliza. Abajo en las escaleras Annie y Paty la esperaban emocionadas al fin la había liberado de su castigo, por lo que al verla corrieron a abrazarla, se rieron y lloraron entre ellas misma, la Hermana Grey le pidió que llevaran a la rubia de regreso a su cuarto, a lo que las chicas aceptaron sin rechista, en el camino estas le contaron todo lo que habían hecho hasta que Luisa no pudo soportar más y confeso que entre Eliza y ella había interrumpido en el cuarto de la rubia.

\- En serio hubiera visto a Luisa esta mañana tenia grande ojeras y se sobre saltaba por todo – menciono Annie

\- En verdad es que ambas cuando se lo proponen pueden ser cruel – Candy tenía una gran sonrisa

\- Ella se lo busco en primer lugar, si no hubiera seguido a Eliza tal vez la historia fuera otra – exclamo Paty antes de detenerse en el cuarto de la rubia – bueno nosotras no iremos a nuestros habitaciones

\- ¿No quieren pasar? – les pregunto confundida

\- No Candy ya es un poco tarde y tendremos que ir a descansar – se apresuró a decir Annie

\- Esta bien, entonces hasta mañana – se despidió de ambas antes de entrar en su habitación, confundida por la actitud de sus amigas, nada más al entrar el dulce aroma de las "Dulces Candy" la golpeo

Sintió un dudo en su garganta al ver aquellas jarrones con su flores por toda su habitación, sino por la persona que estaba parada frente a su ventana con una rosa en mano.

\- Terry – susurro antes de llevar sus manos a su boca

\- Este día de Mayo agradezco a la vida que te haya traído hasta mi – empezó a decir caminando hasta ella – por lo que de ahora en adelante atesorare cada momento, cada segundo en que te pueda ver – sin más se arrodillo frente a ella movió la rosa que estaba en su mano revelando una estuche rectangular de color blanco – Feliz cumpleaños amada mía

Candy sintió como las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos, pero no eran de dolor o de nostalgia sino lagrima de felicidad, temblando tomo el estuche al abrirlo se encontró con una delicada gargantilla de oro con una rosa ella completamente de diamante, levanto la mirada encontrándose con la del rubio quien le mostro el brazalete que tenía en su mano derecha donde había una rosa también de diamante y similar al de ella.

\- Es un recuerdo de que nuestras vidas siempre estarán unida – revelo con una tierna sonrisa

\- Oh Terry –

La rubia solo se lanzó en su brazos antes de unir sus labios, al principio solo fue un choque un poco brusco por lo que el joven duque tuvo que dominar el beso, al principio fue algo violento y ansioso, pero poco a poco se fue volviendo lento y dulce, solo un roce de sus labios fue suficiente para el chico, por primera vez en mucho tiempo él no pensó en llevársela a la cama y marcarla como suya, simplemente quería sentir y saborear aquellos dulces labios. Se burló de el mismo era un casanova alguien que jugaba con las mujeres de dudosa reputación, ahora mismo solo quería besar a aquella rubia que había llegado para cambiar su vida y eso era algo que no le molestaba.


	18. Capitulo 17

**Hilos del destino**

Summary: Algo había pasado cuando Anthony había caído del caballo, Candy había perdió no solo el conocimiento sino también sus recuerdos, la Tía Abuela Elroy toma una decisión que cambiara el destino de la joven.

 **Hola gente bonita gente bella aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, tuve que dejarlo a media pues el próximo capítulo será algo más extendido espero q los disfruten.**

 **Capítulo 17**

\- Si vacaciones – Candy corría por las colinas Escocesas emocionada, al bajar del auto lo primero que hizo fue admirar aquel bello paisaje antes de correr como una niña de 5 años, era extraño que se sintiera como en casa en aquel.

\- Candy deja de correr y ven a ayudarnos – Escucho a Annie llamarla desde la casa, suspiro entristecida antes de regresa a la casa – en serio debías ayudarnos antes de ir a recorrer el lugar – la rubia se sintió como una niña de 5 años a la que su madre la regañaba

\- Lo siento – murmuro tomando una de sus maletas

\- Un lo siento no es suficiente, tú fuiste la que nos aconsejaste venir un día antes y lo primero que haces al llegar es irte a correr – siguió retándola

Stear, Archie y Paty veía la aquella escena con diversión, era extraño pero cuando la morena la reprendía la rubia solo asentía y bajaba la cabeza.

\- Hermano creo que elegiste una buena candidata para ser tu esposa – Stear le susurró al oído a su hermano

\- Cierra la boca –le respondió antes de sonreí de forma disimulada

Una vez que entraron a la mansión Andley, los sirviente los ayudaron con el resto de sus maletas, Albert no llegaría hasta dentro de 3 días y la Tía Abuela actualmente se encontraba en la mansión Grayton por lo que una vez que terminaron de arreglar sus cosas, los jóvenes se dirigieron a la casa de su nueva familia. Por decisión de la rubia fueron caminado así admirar un poco más el lugar la mansión Andley quedaba frente a Loch Laggan, divisaron a los lejos un par de botes con familias o jóvenes parejas, al parecer eso era muy común en esa zona, durante su camino se encontraba a varias personas las cuales al verlos por extraño que parecía hacer la señal de la cruz hasta de salir corriendo.

Al principio les parecía gracioso pero entre más personas se encontraban más raro se estaba volviendo todo, los 5 jóvenes se vieron entre si antes de aumentar sus pasos así llegar pronto a la mansión Grayton. Al llegar a esta la cosa se puso aún más raro pues había un grupo de jóvenes – todos hombres – quienes al verlo llegar se acercaron a recibirlo, pero antes de estar frente a ellos los jóvenes se paralizaron en su lugar, sus rostros perdieron todo el color y luego salieron huyendo gritando unas extrañas palabras.

\- Bien, creo que eso fue extraño – menciono Candy al ver el camino por donde aquellos muchachos huyeron - y que significa aht aht…arg que rayos fue lo que dijeron – se quejó la chica

\- Si mas no recuerdo creo que dijeron Taibhs – hablo Stear con expresión sombría – eso significa fantasma

\- Eh! – la 3 chicas miraron al Cornwell asustadas

\- ¿Es una broma verdad? – Paty trago con pesar

\- No, la Tía Abuela nos enseñó un poco de Gálico Escoces y sé que esa palabra significa eso – admitió el joven

\- Bueno porque mejor no entramos – señalo la rubia básicamente corriendo hacia la puerta de la mansión, no le gustaban los cuentos de fantasma ni nada de eso, no era por temor ni nada, pero en su experiencia si no lo podía ver simplemente no existía, al llegar a la puerta toco con fuerza, segundo después un hombre de traje negro abrió la puerta

\- Sí que… - las palabras del hombre quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver a la joven parada frente a ella – Señora Adaira – susurro antes de retroceder asustado

Stear y Archie escucharon lo que dijo el hombre, sus mirada recayeron en la rubia que estaba frente a ellos, antes de ver el cuadro que estaba sobre la escalera sorprendidos. Annie y Paty llegaron en ese momento al lado de los chicos, los cuales se habían quedados inmóviles en su lugares, siguieron la mirada de los chicos al igual que ellos se quedaron sin palabras al ver el cuadro de una mujer idéntica a la rubia solo que esta tenía el cabello rojos y sus piel era un tono más blanco que el de la Andley.

\- Chicos que les pasa? – Candy sacudía su mano frente a los chicos que parecían estar en el otro lugar

\- Oh ya llegaron – la voz de Meribeth saco a la rubia de su pensamientos, busco a la chica con la mirada y la encontró bajando la escaleras con una gran sonrisa en su rostro – Chicos que sorpresa verlos aquí un día antes – expreso la chica al llegar hasta donde estaba ellos, antes de abrazar a la rubia – ¿Cómo has estado cariño? – le pregunto a la rubia tomando su rostro entre su mano

\- Bien – respondió un poco avergonzada por las muestras de cariño que tenía aquella mujer con ella – pero no sé qué les pasa a ellos desde que llegamos han estado como idos – señalo a los chicos que tenía la mirada perdida

Meribeth los vio intrigado antes de ver lo que ellos estaban viendo, era uno de los retratos de su madre cuando tenía más o menos la misma edad que Candy, el parecido era realmente aterrado y cualquiera que la viera pensaría que son la misma persona.

\- Oh creo que se los que les pasa – la pelirroja señalando el cuadro

Candy miro el cuadro intrigada, confundida y asustada, la mujer en ese cuadro era igual no más bien idéntica a ella solo que su todo de cabello y piel eran diferente, sin saber porque camino has el cuadro, de cerca el parecido era mayor al que se imaginaba, leyó la placa dorada que había a pie del cuadro

\- Adaira Grayton 15 años

\- Es un retrato de mi madre cuando tenía tu misma edad – expreso la pelirroja con nostalgia, Candy no dijo nada solo se quedó viendo aquel cuadro sin saber que pensar, aquella mujer y ella podía ser gemelas

\- ¿Por qué me parezco a ella? – miro a la pelirroja confundida y nerviosa, había visto cuadros de su madre y no se parecía ni un poco a ella, ahora estaba en una casa diferente y la mujer de aquel cuadro era idéntica a ella.

\- Recuerda que nuestras abuelas eran primas, es normal que te parezca a nuestra familia – la tranquilizo – si te das cuenta Rosamery se parece también a mi madre

Candy volvió a ver el cuadro y encontró un parecido a su hermana mayor como sus ojos y su nariz, pero hasta ahí llegaba el parecido, tal vez Mierbeth tenía razón y el realidad era porque eran familias lejana que esa mujer y ella se parecían tanto.

\- En fin es momento de que se preparen – Hablo Meribeth antes de llamar la atención de los jóvenes

\- Prepáranos para qué? – pregunto Paty saliendo de su ensoñación

\- Para la boda – revelo emocionada, los chicos la miraron confundida se suponía que la boda seria dentro de dos semanas – Perdón, lo que quise decir es que llegaron a tiempo para que se prueben sus ropas, tenemos que medírselos ahora por si hay que hacerle alguna modificación – tomo las manos de las chicas, antes de llevarlos a todos hasta el jardín donde había un gran número de personas arreglando el lugar – Atención todos – se aclaró la voz, todos la voltearon a ver mucho de ellos confundidos y otros tan pálidos como fantasma al ver a la rubia a su lado – ellos son Alister y Archivald Cornwell los sobrinos de William Andley, las señoritas son Patricia O´Briam la prometida de Alister y la señorita Patricia Brigther novia de Archivald y por supuesto esta que es aquí es Candice White Andley la heredera del Clan Andley – explico ante la mirada asustada de todos – todos son familias, así que por favor hagan correr la voz, los chicos irán a prepararse, Angus, Frey por favor lleven a los chicos para que se prueben sus ropas – los hombres asintieron antes de retirarse – bien, es hora de cambiarse

La mujer llevo a las chicas a su cuarto, al entrar las chicas admiraron un hermoso vestido de organza y encaje cpn mangas largas de encaje y pequeña cristales pegados al vestidos **(NA: ver imagen en mi perfil para que se hagan una idea)** alrededor de los hombros tenía un chal con los colores del Clan Grayton, a su lados había 3 vestidos dos de ellos tenían los colores de los Grayton y el de los Andley **(NA: ver imagen en mi perfil por favor)**

\- Son hermosos – exclamo Paty acercándose a los vestidos juntos con sus amigas

\- Verdad que si – sonrió la pelirroja - en cuanto regrese de Londres ordene los tres vestidos para mi cortejo, espero que se lo prueben

\- ¿Seremos tu cortejo? – le pregunto Annie sorprendida

\- Por supuesto ya pedí la autorización de la Tía Abuela, así que Annie y Paty usaron el vestido con los colores de mi clan y Candy usara el que tiene los colores de Andley – señalando cada vestido

\- Espera no se supone que tu cortejo sean tus familia y amigas? – pregunto extrañada la O´Briam

\- Se supone que debería ser así pero… - se removió un poco incomoda – alguna noto a alguna mujer en la casa

Las chicas la miraron confundida, antes de recordar que fueron recibidas por un hombre, las personas que estaba arreglando el jardín para la recepción, era solo hombres cuando subieron al cuarto de la chica todos los sirvientes eran hombres, las tres negaron con la cabeza

\- Si lo que ocurre es que en mi Clan solo ahí hombres, soy la única mujer en todo este lugar – les dijo con una gran sonrisa, las jóvenes no sabían que decir solo se quedaron sorprendidas y en shock

\- Espera un segundo me estás diciendo que en toda esta casa en todo este Clan la única mujer que existe eres tú? – señalo Candy nerviosa

\- Así es, yo soy la matriarca de un grupo de hombres, no es maravilloso – aplaudió antes de reírse, en ese momento las 3 chicas comprendieron del porque aquella mujer era como era – por supuesto que ahí una que otra mujer que son primas o tías lejanas pero ellas viven en sus propias casas, pero en esta mansión yo soy la dueña y señora de todas, la última vez que conté solo había 20 mujeres y 60 hombres – les informo – bien basta de charla deben probarse los vestidos y así mandar a ser las modificaciones, Annie y Paty será mis damas y Candy serás mi madrina

\- ¿Por qué yo? – pregunto la chica confundida

\- Porque Bolita de lana será el padrino de Albert – informo – según las tradiciones la madrina y el padrino al final de la boda deben salir juntos detrás de los recién casados, así se trae la buena suerte a nuestro matrimonio, además Stear y Archie saldrán con sus respectivas pareja y no iba a permitir que tu saliera con un completo extraño – explico, la chica se dio cuenta que al mencionar al joven duque su hermana se había sonrojado luego interrogaría a Terry sobre cómo iba su avances.

.

.

Luego de que las chicas se probaron sus respectivos vestidos, bajaron al comedor en donde las esperaban los chicos quienes estaban merendando el pastel de manzana que la Tía Abuela había preparado, la rubia al ver a la mujer se acercó a ella y la abrazo antes de sentarse a comer, la charla estuvo más centrada en la boda que en otra cosa, por lo que los chicos pronto se aburrieron, empezaron a querer irse en ese momento un joven de cabello rojizo y ojos verdes entro en el comedor

\- Hey Beth mira a quien Alexander encontró – dijo el chico entrando, el joven tendría unos 20 o 21 años, su cabello era de color cobre con el mismo corte que tenía Stear, sus ojos eran verdes esmera, de 1.90cm de contextura musculosa parecía a un oso pero sin mucho vello fácil, llevaba pantalones negro y una camisa blanca – oh Hola señoritas, siéntanse agradecida de conocer a un ser tan maravilloso como lo soy yo – al ver a las chicas sonrió se acercó a cada una de ella y beso sus manos, ante la mirada molesta de los Cornwell, cuando fue el turno de la rubia el chico retrocedió asustado – Tía Adaira – hablo con pavor – por Jesucristo te lo juro Tía el que se comió la última galleta fue Angus – señalo el joven caminando hacia atrás

-… - Meribeth dejo escapar un suspiro, eso iba a ocurrir con mucha frecuencia al menos hasta que los rumores se expandieran – ella es Candice Andley la hermana menor del William recuerdas

El chico miro nuevamente a la joven antes asentir aun dudoso se acercó a la chica. Candy miro al joven de arriba abajo le había parecido simpático antes de que la confundiera con la madre de la pelirroja.

\- Lo siento, pero como el demonio te parece mucho a la Tía Adaira – le dijo antes de tomar su mano – Soy Alexander Richarson Grayton para ti es un honor conocerme señorita

\- Déjate las galanterías y aléjate de ella – Candy reconoció aquella voz masculina y celosa, miro por encima del hombro al Grandchester que entro en la cocina un tanto irritado por el comportamiento del su amigo

\- Terry – exclamo la rubia antes de levantarse y correr a los brazos del chico – pensé que no vendrías hasta mañana – le dijo al estar en sus brazos

Terry la abrazo de forma posesiva antes de mirar a su amigo enviándole una mirada fulminante, conocía lo coqueto y mujeriego que era el pelirrojo, por lo que desde ya tenía que marcar a la rubia como su territorio, ante la mirada de todos se inclinó un poco antes de dejar suave beso en los labios de la rubia la cual se sonrojo un poco.

\- Espera un minuto, pensé que Alexander seria el que se casaría con la hermana de William – las palabras del pelirrojo rompieron el ambiente en la comedor, Candy volteo a ver al joven y luego a Meribeth con furia en sus ojos

\- ¿De qué está hablando ese hombre? – exigió la chica apartándose del Grandchester

\- Espera deja que te explique… - Meribeth intento explicando pero fue interrumpida

\- Si es que no lo sabias – Alexander empezó a decir confundido – en la reunión que se celebró hace un par de meses se llegó al acuerdo de que este guapo espécimen que ves aquí y tú se casaría cuando cumplieras los 16 años… - la pelirroja no lo dejo seguir hablando antes de golpearlo en el estómago con fuerza

\- Cierra la boca – le dijo antes de mirar a la rubia la cual solo le dedico un mirada de odio

\- Oh así que esa era la razón – hablo con frialdad – ahora comprendo quería que yo te aceptara en mi familia, por eso actuaste tan dulce y gentil conmigo, pero todo esto era parte de tu plan para casarme con ese – señalando al hombre con desagrado – pues escúchame bien se te acabo el teátrico no me casara con él y tampoco permitiré que te cases con mi hermano, era despreciable y te odio – le grito antes de salir corriendo seguida por Terry

\- Candy espera – la llamo la Grayton al verla salir de ahí – ALE-XAN-DER – magullo antes de ver al joven que estaba en el suelo – mocoso del demonios, te dijimos que ese matrimonio había sido cancelado porque lo mencionaste? – le pregunto sujetándolo por el cuello de la camisa, a pesar de que el hombre era mucho más alto y fuerte que la chica este se puso pálido al ver lo ojos de la chica

\- Oh es verdad – recordó el chico nervioso – creo que Alexander lo olvido – riendo frenético

\- Se te olvido – chillo antes de golpear con su rodillas la entrepierna del chico – maldito chiquillo, si ella no me perdona vas a conocer cuan peligrosa puedo ser – amenazo al chico que estaba en el suelo aullando de dolor sujetándose sus nueces

Tras eso la pelirroja salió de la mansión en búsqueda de su hermana, les había advertido a todos no mencionar sobre el compromiso que había hecho meses atrás, luego de regresar reunió a todos los miembros de su clan y les explico sobre la cancelación del matrimonio entre Alexander y Candy, es más amenazó a todos aquellos que intentaron reprochar su decisión pero como siempre su primo tuvo que abrir su bocota, si no lograba explicarle las cosas a su hermana y ella lo odiaba, su primo se iba a arrepentir de por vida.

.

.

Candy corría a toda velocidad no sabía a donde iba pero tampoco quería saber, solo quería huir había confiado en aquella pelirroja, se ganó su cariño y ya la consideraba su hermana pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo era parte de su plan para casarla con aquel sujeto, era demasiado bueno para ser cierto, tendría que a ver confiando en sus instinto que le advertía que algo estaba tramando, pero no ella cayó como una tonta confió en esa mujer y ahora estaba metida en un compromiso el cual no iba a aceptar, si fuera necesario huiría de su hogar al fin del mundo pero nadie la iba a obligar a casarse.

\- Candy – Escucho a lo lejos que alguien la llamaba, pero la rubia siguió caminando molestas, maldiciendo su suerte y a la pelirroja, escucho el relinchar de una caballo acercándose y su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sintió como si el aire le estaba faltando, por lo que empezó a correr, antes de que pudiera reaccionar sintió unos fuerte brazos que la elevaban hasta quedar sentada sobre el asiento del caballo, el chico le ordeno al caballo que empezara a galopea

\- No, no, no bájame – empezó a chillar al borde del colapso nervioso

\- Ya basta cálmate – reconoció la voz de Terry pero se negó a abrir los ojos

\- Por favor bájame de aquí – rogo empezando a llorar – te lo suplico – aferrándose al chico

\- Pecosa abre los ojos no hay que temer – Terry miro a la chica preocupado no quería que la chica sufriera

\- Por favor, bájame – le dijo antes de que su cabeza empezara a dolerle

Los recuerdos de aquel día empezaron a reproducirse en su mente a toda velocidad, sus respiración se aceleró al igual que los latidos de sus corazón, sintió temor al ver aquella escena Anthony tendido en el suelo, Terry se asustó al oírla gritar, los ojos de la rubia se abrieron pero estaba completamente ido, el chico asustado se bajó del caballo ya frente a su casa, Candy se alejó del chico tropezando.

\- Pecosa… – intento acercarse a la chica, pero estaba cayo de rodilla y empezó a vomitar – Candy – corrió a su lado, la chica estaba helada, preocupado de quito su cacheta colocándola sobre los hombre de la chica la cual seguía devolviendo lo que había consumido, el chico intento hablarle cuando vio a la joven desmayarse, actuó rápido y la sostuvo por la cintura

Llamo a sus sirviente los cuales salieron de la mansión preocupados al ver a su amo, con una joven inconsciente en sus brazos, el ama de llaves fue la que reacciono, le ordeno al joven duque que llevara a la chica a una de las habitaciones disponibles, Terry llevo a su habitación en donde la acostó en su cama, sin darle tiempo de quejarse el ama de llaves aparto al joven, antes de tocar la frente de la chica que estaba empapada de sudor, le ordeno a una de la sirvienta que trajera un tazón con agua fría y un par de trapos.

Terry fue obligado a salir de su habitación por las mujeres que se apropiaron de su cuarto, una vez fuera escucho a la chica gritar seguido de los sollozos de esta, los grito de la chica hicieron que su corazón se encogiera, no había pensado que la rubia se pondría en esa situación al subir a un caballo, había pensado que esta reaccionaria y perdiera el miedo que tenía por los caballos pero no fue así, ahora la chica se encontraba en una crisis nerviosa y todo era por su culpa.

.

.

Archie y Stear esperaron a que Annie y Paty se fueron con la prometida de Albert antes de girar a ver a su Tía Abuela la cual lucia preocupada, al sentir la mirada de sus sobrinos trato de ignorarlos hasta que el mayor de los Cornwell se levantó y camino hasta ella.

\- Tía Abuela creo que necesitamos hablar – le dijo con expresión seria

\- Alister no es momento de hablar hay que buscar a Candice y…

\- Sobre ella es que necesitamos hablar – la interrumpió Archie mirando a su abuela

\- De ella? Si es pos su compromiso ya escucharon a Meribeth este fue cancelado

\- No se trata de eso y tú lo sabes – acuso Stear molesto – Tía Abuela nos puedes explicar por qué hay una retrato de una mujer que es idéntica a Candy y no nos digas que es solo coincidencia porque es obvio que ambas se parecer demasiado

\- No es momento de hablar sobre eso, es mejor que vayan a buscar a su prima – ordeno la mujer levantándose de su silla

\- Ya basta – Archie golpeo la mesa antes de mirar a la mujer – Tía Abuela te respetamos demasiado y siempre hicimos los que nos pediste, pero merecemos una explicación ahora mismo – exigió – ¿Por qué esa mujer es idéntica a Candy?

Ambos chicos vieron a la mujer removerse inquieta en su lugar

\- Candy es realmente la hermana menor de Meribeth – Stear miro fijamente a la mujer que se sorprendido ante esa afirmación al igual que Archie

\- De que estas…

\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? – pregunto la mujer interrumpiendo a Archie

\- El día de la presentación de Albert esa noche cuando nos mandaron a dormir yo me quede afuera escuchando su conversación – le respondió el Cornwell – me pareció demasiado extraños aquellos retratos de cuando Candy era bebé, aun cuando pudieran ser de otra persona era demasiado parecido a ella, además note el gran parecido que tenía ella y Meribeth, por lo que me quede y escuche lo que decían

\- Eso es cierto Tía – Archie miro a la mujer boquiabierto, pero la mujer se quedó callada molestado a ambos – Tía basta no somos una niños merecemos una respuesta y la querremos ahora

\- Es mejor que la digas la verdad Elroy – Nicola entro al comedor con una actitud fría – ellos ya se dieron cuenta de la verdad, ¿Por qué ocultándoselo cuando son las personas que mejor conocen a Candy?

\- No intervengan Nicola – advirtió la mujer viendo al hombre con molestia

\- Elroy se te olvida que Candy es mi sobrina de sangre y que en cualquier momento puedo decirle la verdad y tú no podrás detenerme – respondió el hombre antes de caminar hasta una de las sillas una vez sentado miro a los jóvenes – creo que debo empezar por el principio, el verdadero nombre de Candy es Blaire Aila Grayton es mi sobrina hija de mi hermana mejor Adaira Grayton y Laeton Franw Grayton, el 17 de Diciembre de 1898 ella desapareció de la mansión de los Andley en Lakewood.

El hombre empezó a relatarle lo sucedió luego de la que la rubia fuera secuestrada de su habitación aquella noche de invierno, lo ocurrido con el quiebre de ambas familias, el sufrimiento de sus padres su muerte hasta el momento en que la vieron en la mansión de Londres donde sus sospechas empezaron a crecer hasta ese momento. Archie y Stear solo escuchaba en silencio sin aun creer lo que estaban escuchando pero a la vez aceptando la realidad, Candy no solo era idéntica aquella mujer, sino que también tenía un aire familia a la madre de Anthony, ambos lo había notado desde el primer momento en que la conocieron, en aquel entonces pesaron que era solo coincidencia por lo que le restaron importancia, pero con el pasar de los años la chica se fue pareciendo a su Tía y ahora sabían la razón de ese parecido.

\- Pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué secuestrar a una bebé para después dejarla en un orfanato? – cuestiono Stear

\- Eso es lo que no sabemos, en un principio pensamos que se la habían llevado para pedirnos dinero por ella, pero eso jamás ocurrió si a eso le agregamos la mancha de sangre cerca del lago, hay demasiadas dudas con respecto a su desaparición – Nicola suspiro frustrado

\- No sé todo esto me parece demasiado raro – se quejó Archie pasándose la mano por su rostro – Candy no es Candy sino alguien llamada Blaire que es realmente nuestra prima lejana, eso suena casi improbable

\- Sea como sea es importante mantener a Candy protegida no sabemos si las personas que la secuestraron hace 15 años vuelvan a aparecer – señalo el hombre, escucharon pasos acercarse y guardaron silencio

Al comedor entro un hombre de 35 años y de un 1.80 de alto contextura delgada, cabello alborotado y ojos azules claros, vestía un par de pantalones negros, camisa blanca y zapatos negros, su nariz era un poco ancha, pero por el resto podría ser un hombre atractivo, él recién llegado al ver a la visitas ni se molestó en saludarlos.

\- Nicola en donde esta Meribeth se supone que debíamos vernos en la oficina hace 1 hora y aún no ha llegado – hablo con frialdad en su voz

\- Vika que bien que has saludo a nuestras visitas – ladro el Grayton en el mismo tono del hombre

\- No tengo tiempo para estas tonterías, donde estas Meribeth las acciones que necesitamos se supone que debían de cerrarse hoy – expreso

\- Mi sobrina, es decir, la cabeza de la familia se encuentra ocupada en asuntos personales – respondió el Grayton antes de mirar a los jóvenes

\- Asuntos personales siempre son asuntos personales, voy a hablar con el consejo para que esto se soluciones ahora – exclamo el hombre molesto – una mujer no puede ser la líder de nuestra honorable familia, debería de a ver sido yo

\- Se te olvida Vika – interrumpió el hombre mayor mirando al más joven con severidad – que solo los Grayton de familia directa son los dirigentes de nuestra honorable familia – recalco – esa ha sido la tradición durante los ultimo 350 años, tu solo fuiste el esposo de mi difunda prima, quien se casó contigo cuenta ella tenía 60 años y tú 19 años, aun cuando adoptaste nuestro apellido sigues siendo un intruso así que no venga a exigir algo que no te corresponde

\- Soy un Duncan se te olvida eso – señalo el hombre – por lo que también tengo el derecho de ser el heredero de esa familia, en cambio decidieron darle ese título a una mocosa que tiene sangre Andley – escupió con rabia, Archie y Stear se pusieron el guardia al escuchar a aquel sujeto hablar mal de la rubia, iba a decir algo cuando

\- Y a ti se te olvida Vika – empezó a decir Elroy caminado hasta el hombre – que esa mocosa como tú la llamas es nieta de Evelinde quien resulta ser prima sanguínea de Merry Duncan, ambas nietas de Kade Duncan quien hace 350 años dividió ambas tierras y se las dio a sus nietas como dotes para su boda con los jovenes Cullen Grayton y Aumaury Andley – señalo – con la única condición de que solo los hijos y nietos de sangre serían los únicos herederos de ambas familias, es verdad que eres la que eres un Duncan pero realmente no tiene sangre directa de ellas, pero mi nieta si la tiene por lo tanto es su derecho heredar las tierra y la herencia de los Duncan o es necesario que te muestre el testamento que dejos mi difunto Tatarabuelo – reto la mujer

Vika solo lo miro con odio antes de darse media vuelta, juro por su orgullo que ambas familias iba a pagar por lo que le estaban haciendo, su plan de casarse con la menor de los Grayton fallo cuando fue adoptada, pero ese no sería su última jugada, ellos no sabían de lo que él era capaz de hacer, si era necesario mataría con sus propias manos a Meribeth y William, también a esa supuesta hermana que heredaría las tierras Duncan, pero primero iba a tener que necesitar la ayuda.

Los hermanos Cornwell vieron alejarse a aquel hombre con un muy mal presentimiento, esa persona no les dio muy buena espina desde el momento en que lo vieron, la mirada de odio que les dedico a su Tía Abuela y al Tío Nicola lo rectifico aún más, al igual de su manera de expresarse de su futura tía.

.

.

Meribeth llego junto con Annie y Paty a la residencia Grandchester uno de los sirviente les informo que la rubia se encontraba ahí, por lo que le ordenaron a Alexander que las llevaras, el cual sin decir una palabra la llevo y ahora las esperaba afuera, no deseaba tentar a su suerte su prima era la persona más vengativa que él conocía en su vida, por lo que era mejor mantenerse alejado durante un tiempo hasta que ella lo perdonara o su hermoso rostro seria dañado por las garras de esa mujer.

Las 3 mujeres entraron en la mansión donde un arrepentido Terry las esperaba, la pelirroja no pidió explicación alguna solo se dejó guiar hasta la habitación de chico en donde encontró a su hermana profundamente dormida pero con el rostro plagado de lágrimas.

\- Candy – Meribeth corrió a su lado y tomo su mano – ¿Qué fue lo que paso? – exigió saber

\- Fue mi culpa – respondió el chico con arrepentimiento

\- ¿Que le hiciste Terrence Graham Grandchester? – pregunto la mujer mirando al chico con furia, Annie y Paty que estaba del otro lado de la cama viendo a la su amiga sintieron pena por la chica

\- No hice lo que estabas pensando – respondió rápidamente – luego que salió de la mansión la seguí con mi caballo y…

\- La seguiste con el caballo – Paty se alarmo, su amiga le tenía terror a los caballos

\- Si, sé que les tiene pavor, pero antes de perder la memoria ella amaba galopar, pensé que si la confrontaba ella dejaría su miedo atrás, pero no fue así – bajo la mirada avergonzado – cuando la subía a Atendora, se puso pálida y empezó a chillar, aunque le suplique que se calmara no lo hizo y luego llegamos aquí al bajarla ella empezó a devolver todo, se puso helada y luego se desmayó, el ama de llaves la reviso y le dio un té para que se calmara pues estaba teniendo una crisis y yo… - una sonora chaqueta interrumpió al joven miro a la pelirroja sorprendido antes de llevarse la mano a su mejilla – Beth

\- Eres un idiota Terrence, sabias de la condición de Candy aun así te atreviste a tomar una decisión por tu propia cuenta sin contar los sentimiento de ella – le reclamo – estoy muy decepcionada de ti, pensé que la amabas

\- La amo – respondió alterado – realmente la amo, pero no pensé que se pondría así, pensé simplemente

\- Ese fue el problema solo pensaste, debiste de preguntarle a la Tía Abuela, Albert, George o la los chicos del porque el miedo que Candy sentiente hacia los caballos – reprocho antes de mirar a joven por tristeza – su miedo no es solo por estar sobre un caballo va mucho más que eso Terry

\- Lo siento, en verdad lo siento – agacho la mirada con llorando, no pensó que todo se podría a si y se sentía decepcionado él había jurado protegerla y ahora su preciosa pecosa estaba sufriendo, si el pudiera movería cielo y tierra para alejar aquellos recuerdos dolorosos.

\- A mí no es quien debes pedirme disculpa – señalo la mujer antes de mirar a su hermanita que se estaba moviendo

Candy sintió su cuerpo pesado antes de que su cabeza empezara a dolerle, poco a poco abrió los ojos un poco desorientada, miro a su alrededor encontrándose con personas que no conocía, reacciono rápido y se alejó de aquellas personas

\- Candy ¿estas bien? - le pregunto Paty acercándose a su amiga

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto a la chica de gafas confundida de que aquella chica conociera su nombre

\- Soy Paty no me recuerdas – vio a su amiga confundida

\- Por supuesto que no ni siquiera sé que eres – señalo antes de notar a la pelicastaña detrás de ella – Annie – chillo emocionada antes de saltar sobre su vieja amiga – no sabes cuánto te e extrañado – le dijo – Espera porque estas tan cambiado – notando el cambio de su amiga antes de alejarse – te vez más grande ¿Por qué?

Annie abrió los ojos con sorpresa a ver lo que estaba pasando, esa era la Candy que ella había conocido años atrás, la que si la recordaba pero no recordaba a su actual familia, la Brigther miro por encima del hombro a Meribeth que la veía con una expresión seria al igual que Paty, la chica trago con dificultad antes de responderle a su amiga.

\- Candy, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas? – pregunto con cierta dificultad

\- Lo último que recuerdo – la chica la miro confundida antes de cerrar los ojos – Era mi presentación ante la familia Andley, había ido de caza y entonces… - la rubia intento recordar que había pasado luego de que ella y Anthony se alejaron pero le era imposible – no, no lo recuerdo – murmuro con ansiedad – porque no recuerdo que paso, ¿Dónde estoy? – le pregunto a su amiga aterrada

\- Estas en la mansión Grandchester – respondió la mujer de cabello rojo, Candy la miro confundida esa mujer se le hacía familia pero no sabía en donde

\- Grandchester y quienes son ellos? – le pregunto nuevamente a su amiga intrigada

\- Soy yo – Terry se acercó a la rubia quien al verlo se quedó sorprendida, era un chico muy atractivo, y por alguna razón su corazón empezó a latir como loco. – Hola me llamo Terrence Graham Grandchester futuro duque de Grandchester – le dijo antes de tomar su mano y besarla

Candy sintió sus mejillas arde, ante el gesto de aquella atractivo chico, trato de sacarse aquellos pensamiento de su cabeza, se suponía que ella estaba enamorada de Anthony no debía de dejarse asombrar por aquel chico, aunque fuera solo un poco más guapo que el rubio.

\- Me llamo Candy – le dijo colorada la rubia antes de desviar la mirada azorada

\- Es un placer señorita – Terry le sonrió con cierta tristeza al ver que la rubia había recuperado la memoria

En ese momento la puerta se abrió, el ama de llaves entro con su hermano pequeño en brazos que estaba llorando, instintivamente Candy volteo a ver a la mujer antes de caminar hasta el bebé, el cual al parecer la reconoció pues estiro sus brazos a la rubia para que esta lo cargara.

\- Oh que lindo eres? – tomo al niño antes de tambalearse un poco, Terry corrió a su lado y la sostuvo

\- Estas bien – pregunto preocupado, la rubia tenía los ojos cerrado frunciendo el ceño

\- Te sientes bien – Meribeth se acercó a la pareja preocupada por la condición de su hermana

\- Si – murmuro la chica antes de alejarse del chico – pero sigo molesta contigo – le dijo a la pelirroja antes de mirar al bebe – Hola Richart como estas? – miro al bebe antes de besar toda su cara, no se dio cuenta de la mirada sorprendida de todos, al menos no hasta que sintió sus ojos puesto en ella – Les pasa algo?

\- Candy sabes quiénes somos? – le pregunto Paty temerosa

\- Pero que pregunta es esa por supuesto que se quiénes son – exclamo antes de suspira – Annie, Paty, Terry y la traidora que me quiere comprometió con un completo desconocido – mirando a la pelirroja con molestia

Terry suspiro aliviado la chica lo recordaba, pero como era posible si hace menos de un segundo no sabía quién era, miro a las tres chicas quienes también asintieron confundidas.

\- Escúchame por favor – Meribeth la toma por el brazo – es verdad que Albert y yo te comprometimos, pero cancelamos el compromiso, cuando regrese a Escocia

\- No me importa, ustedes se atrevieron a tomaron una decisión sin pensar en mis sentimientos – acuso molesta

\- Lo sé y te pido disculpa en serio no queríamos hacer algo contra tu voluntad – suplico, la chica dudo antes de asentir

\- Estas a prueba no te voy a perdona pero te daré el beneficio de la duda – le dijo antes de arrullar al pequeño que exigía su atención

Terry le dijo que fuera al jardín a jugar con el pequeño, Paty animada camino hasta su amiga y la siguió Annie quiso acompañarla, pero Meribeth la tomo del brazo antes de exigirle una respuesta. La Brigther entendió que ya no había salida debía revelar el secreto de quien era realmente, desde la ventana vio a su amiga saliendo con Paty y Terry, sintió dolor al ver que su amiga había vuelto a ser aquella niña que recodaba, al menos por unos segundos.

\- Yo conocí a Candy en el hogar de Pony, nos encontraron el mismo día – empezó a decir aferrándose a sus brazos – crecimos como hermanas en aquel lugar, fui feliz pero a veces quería una familia – miro a la mujer con tristeza – cuando yo tenía 6 años fui adoptada por los Brigther, quienes perdieron a su hija hacia poco, aunque la decisión de adoptarme fue porque Candy se negó a ser adoptada por ellos, al principio pensé que había tomado la mejor decisión, pero mi madre pensó que era mejor que nadie supiera que yo era adoptada y menos que provenía orfanato por lo que me hicieron pasar por su sobrina lejana que había perdido a sus padres

Por lo que me prohibieron seguir escribiéndole a Candy, poco a poco deje de hacerlo y me aleja de todos aquellos que recodaban mi pasado, entonces conocí a la Eliza y nos volvimos amiga casi de inmediato, pero yo no sabía que Candy había sido adoptada por los Leegan así que cuando nos volvimos a ver simplemente la ignore – dijo al borde de las lágrimas – no quería que Eliza supiera que yo también provenía de un orfanato por eso fingí no conocerla, deje que ella fue acusada de un robo que realmente nunca cometió, luego de eso me entere de que los Leegan había tomado la decisión de enviarla a México y cuando quise hablar fue que los Andley la adoptaron, pensé que podría ser amiga en ese momento pero luego Anthony murió y ella se fue a Nueva York, no la volví a ver hasta hace unos meses que nos encontramos en el colegio pero ella ya no me reconoció y pensé que era lo mejor, me volvería a ganar su amistad pero sin contarle la verdad

\- Hasta cuando piensas mentirle a todos – cuestiono fríamente

\- Yo… - sintió un nudo en la garganta – no quiero en verdad no quiero mentirle – miro a la mujer preocupada – pero tengo miedo de que me rechacen solo por mis orígenes – sus piernas les templaron y cayó al suelo llorando – amo a Archie tengo miedo de que me odie se sabe la verdad

\- Si realmente lo amas debes de decirle la verdad – le dijo Meribeth caminando hasta ella, toco su cabello y le dedico una sonrisa – si en verdad él es tu otra mitad te aceptara tal y como eres

\- ¿Y si no es así? – le aterraba el solo pensar que Archie no era su tan anhelado príncipe

\- Entonces debes aceptarlos, pero debes de decirle la verdad – sugirió la mujer

\- Pero yo… -

\- Si él se entera por otra persona es posible que si te llegue a odiar – Annie la miro preocupada antes de asentir – ahora vamos antes de que alguien sospeche

.

.

Al llegar caer la noche las 4 chicas regresaron a la mansión Grayton, la rubia ignoraba categóricamente al pelirrojo, el cual había intentado en más de una ocasión sacarle alguna conversación pero esta simplemente lo ignoraba, no fingiría que le agradaba aquel chico, aunque no le caía mal era suficiente con saber que una vez estuvo comprometida con él para que le cayera mal, al llegar a la mansión una a una fue bajando cuando fue su turno sintió como si alguien la estaba mirando por lo que levanto la mirada y se encontró a un hombre que la estaba viendo desde la ventana del piso de arriba.

\- Oye Beth ¿Quién es ese? – señalo la chica al hombre que estaba mirándolos, la pelirroja levanto la mirada para ver al Vika

\- O ese es Vika es un pariente hostil – señalo restándole importancia

\- Si es como dicen los americanos un clavo en el trasero – le dijo Alexander colocándose a su lado

\- ¿Cómo? – pregunto la rubia intrigada

\- Es una molestia, ha querido ser la cabeza de la familia desde antes de yo naciera – explico caminado a su lado – pero como solo es pariente lejano no lo lograra

\- Ya veo es un ambicioso – recalco la rubia

\- Si, imagínate que se casó con la prima mayor de Tío Nicola que tenía 60 años y él tenía solo 19 años, no duraron más de 5 años juntos pues ella murió en extrañas circunstancia – murmuro solo para ellas

\- Alex, la prima Fiora murió de un infarto no son extrañas circunstancia – le recordó la chica

\- Eso dijo el medico pero tú y yo sabemos que la prima Fiora estaba más fuerte que una caballo, cada año participaba en los juegos Highland con **Caber Toss*** y siempre superaba a todos los hombres jamás perdió, y de repente una noche sufre un infarto? como no – musito rodando los ojos – es como decir que yo no soy el más guapo de todo Highland y ambos sabemos que eso es un gran mentira

Las 4 chicas rodaron los ojos ante ese comentario, las tres Americanas entendieron prontamente que Alexander Grayton poseía uno de los ego más grade de todo el lugar, no solo se auto nombrado el mismo adonis de las tierras altas, sino que hablar de sí mismo en primera persona y si a eso se le suma su obsesión por verse en los espejos, da un egocéntrico en todos los sentido de la palabra.

\- Sí, si lo que tú digas Alex – Meribeth solo lo ignoro – solos les digo que no se acerque ni se queden a solas con él – señalando al hombre de la ventana

\- Entendido – expresaron las 3 antes de reírse

Vika seguía mirando a aquellas chicas desde que llegaron con Alexander, su mirada recayó rápidamente en la pelirroja pronto no sería más que una molestia para sus planes, al menos eso fueron sus pensamientos hasta que aquella rubia bajo del auto, aun desde la distancia se quedó mudo y por un momento pensó que era el fantasma de aquella mujer, pero al ver que hablaba con aquellas personas quedo claro que no era ningún fantasma. Entonces se preguntó quién diablos era esa niña y porque se parecía tanto a Adaira, solo rogo por el bien de esa mocoso que no fue la hija de la mujer, porque de ser así lo lamentaría terriblemente, no se había arriesgado para esconderla como para que esta se apareciera así como así frente a ellos.

Los vio entra en la casa por lo que opto por ir a recibirlos y así aclarar sus dudas con respecto a su origen, salió de la oficina desde el pasillo podía oír la voces de aquellas mujeres, al llegar a la escalera vio como Elroy Andley abrazaba a aquella chica con demasiada confianza como para ser una desconocía.

\- Vika que bueno que bajaste – le dijo la pelirroja sin mucha emoción - quiero presentarte a Candice White Andley la hermana menor de William la futura heredera del Clan Duncan – presento

El hombre se quedó mudo es no solo era parecida era la viva imagen de Adaira solo que rubia, sino que ella era la heredera de los Duncan, cuando la chica lo miro el hombre maldijo en voz baja, era la mocoso que había escondido en el orfanato, forzosamente sonrió antes de acercarse a la chica, la cual lo vio intrigada

\- Es un placer conocerla señorita Andley – le dijo antes de tomar su mano y besarla

\- Igualmente – le dijo entre diente la rubia antes de alejarse de aquel hombre que le daba una muy mala sensación, Stear y Archie entraron en ese momento por lo que la rubia corrió a su lado antes de fingir cansancio.

Se despidieron para luego irse directo a la mansión Andley, antes de irse la rubia miro hacia la mansión en donde aquel hombre aun los miraba, su rostro frio y molesto le dio miedo por lo que se apretó más a sus primos quienes iban hablando con sus respectivas novias, estos al sentir el acercamiento de la rubia miraron hacia atrás al hombre que seguía mirándolos, esa sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar no los dejo tranquilos hasta que estuvieron en su coche.

.

.

Vika llego a la pequeña cabaña que había detrás de la mansión Grayton, entro golpeando la puerta antes de agarrar un jarro y lanzarlo contra la pared, Ivan y Annabel bajaron las escaleras asustados por el ruido que había en la entrada, ahí se encontraron con un furioso Vika que los veía a los 2 con odio en sus ojos

\- Ivan – grito asustando a hombre – llama a Sebastian dile que lo quiero aquí mañana mismo

\- Pero hermano él esta… - trato de decir el hombre asustado antes de callarse al ver la mirada de odio del otro hombre – si hermano enseguida le enviare un telegrama

\- Dile que si no estaba aquí para mañana yo mismo me encargare de que todos conozca sus orígenes – advirtió al ver al joven marcharse

\- ¿Que ocurre Vika? ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? – pregunto la mujer al verlo sentarse en el sofá furioso

\- ¿Por qué? – Miro a la mujer encolerizado – la maldita mocosa está aquí por eso

\- No… No entiendo… de quien hablas? – le pregunto Annabel nerviosa antes de entregarle un copa con Wisky irlandés

\- De Blaire Grayton de ella hablo, la mocosa está viviendo con los Andley no sé como pero ahora supuestamente es la hermana de William, quiero respuesta y las quiero ahora – exigió tomando la bebida de golpe – ¿Cómo esa mocosa llego a esa familia?


	19. Capitulo 18

**Hilos del destino**

Summary: Algo había pasado cuando Anthony había caído del caballo, Candy había perdió no solo el conocimiento sino también sus recuerdos, la Tía Abuela Elroy toma una decisión que cambiara el destino de la joven.

 **Hola gente bonita gente bella aquí les traigo el nuevo capi, no logre hacerlo tan extenso como quería pues me estoy tardado dos semanas en publica y eso que hago un capitulo en un día T.T**

 **Capítulo 18**

Candy termino de vestirse antes de bajar a desayunar desde hace tres días que habían llegado a Escocia, ya se estaba acostumbrado a despertar con el sonidos de las gaitas escocesas que le daban la bienvenida a un nuevo día, el aroma de la cocina escocesas que al parecer era lo único que los sirviente solían servirle todas las mañanas, luego iban a la mansión Grayton en donde pasaban horas preparando la boda o iban al pueblo más cercano a comprar o a pasear, siempre acompañado por los chicos y claro por Alexander quien se había unido al grupo y al parecer no tenía ganas de separarse, era agradable estar con él chico pues noto que Terry permanecía siempre a su lado cuando el joven estaba con ellos y eso no la molestaba para nada. A lo único que no se había acostumbrado era las personas que al verla se asustaban muchos corrían y solo unos pocos valiente se atrevía a hablar con ella.

Otra de sus inquietudes era que a veces cuando salía se sentía observada, al principio creyó que era al hecho de que se parecía a Adaira Grayton, pero con el pasar de los días esa idea fue desechada puesto que en la mansión todos la había dejado asustarse y huir cuando la veían – aun así esa inquietud no se había ido, siempre que veía por encima de su hombre había una sombra a la distancia y eso estaba empezando a asustarla no había querido decirle a nadie porque no quería sonar paranoica, pero cada día que pasaba su miedo se iba incrementado, por lo que tomo la decisión de comentarles sus inquietudes a Terry. Una vez lista la rubia salió de su cuarto fue directo al comedor, ese día le entregaría sus vestido por lo que debían antes de las 9 en la mansión Grayton.

Candy escucho voces venir del comedor

\- Gracias Tía Abuela no sabe cómo se lo agradezco – esa voz engreída y con aires de superioridad ella la reconocería en donde fuera, entro al comedor y sus temores se hicieron realidad, al lado de su la matriarca del clan Andley se encontraba Eliza y Neil Leegan – Oh Candy creo que te quedaste dormida ya pasas de las 8 – le dijo con falsa amabilidad

\- Si me di cuenta – Candy se forzó a sonreír, no podía mostrar su desagrado hacia aquella chica, tomo su lugar en la otra cabeceara para sorpresa de Eliza

\- querida creo que ese no es tu lugar sino del Tio Abuelo William – Candy solo la ignoro, tomo una servilleta y la coloco en su regazo, antes de dirigirse a una de las sirvientas

\- Por favor dile a Mabs que puede servir el desayuno – la sirviente asintió antes de irse – Neil, Eliza me alegra de que este aquí disculpen mi malos modales pero que hacen aquí? – la rubia miro a Neil ignorando por completo a Eliza

\- Para tu información la Tía Abuela nos invitó a pasar el verano aquí – respondió Eliza con aire de grandeza

\- Acabamos de llegar, nuestros padre se encuentra en la villa que está en el pueblo – Neil no parecía cómodo estando ahí por lo que la Andley supo que Eliza lo había obligado a ir

\- Bueno entocnes significa que cuando quieran poder irse – comento Archie tomando un panecillo para luego untarlo con mantequilla

\- Archivald – lo reto Elroy ante su falta de tacto

\- Cálmense si – Stear intento calmar el ambiente – por cierto chicas hoy será la última prueba de sus vestido? – trato de desviar la conversación

\- Si, hoy la modista traerá nuestros vestido para hacer los últimos retoques – Paty le siguió la corriente

\- ¿Vestidos? ¿Para qué? – pregunto Eliza interesada

\- Seremos el cortejo de la boda del Señor William con su prometida – manifestó Annie ganándose una mirada molesta por parte de la Leegan

\- ¡Ustedes!, pero que tontería es esa se supone que ese título es para la familia y amigas de la novia, acaso no tiene amigas esa mujer – señalo la chica maliciosamente, las tres chicas la miraron molestas

\- Querida Eliza aquí en escocia las cosas son diferente a América o Inglaterra, por lo que es normal que _**Tú**_ no conozca sus tradiciones – le dijo jocosamente la rubia

\- Para tu información primita - escupió con acides – yo he venido de viaje aquí en más ocasiones que tu

\- Me alegra así conocerás las tradiciones que su cortejo deberá salir con sus respectivos novios para traer la buena suerte en el matrimonio – insinuó con inocencia – dado que Annie y Paty están saliendo con Archie y Stear y ellos son el cortejo de mi hermano ellas participara, y como Yo soy la hermana de Albert sere la madrina y el padrino será Terry quien si no lo sabía es _**MI**_ novio

\- Eres la novia del hijo del Duque de Gradchester – Eliza se levantó de golpeo furiosa y sorprendida

\- Si desde la presentación de mi hermano a la sociedad londinense, él pidió cortejarme ante nuestra familia y la Tía Abuela y Albert aceptaron - recalco ante de desafiar a la chica

\- Eso no puede ser – chillo

\- Pues temo que si Eliza – La Leegan estaba a punto de hacer un escandalo

\- Eliza vuelve a tu lugar que son los modales – reto la mujer mayor – luego hablaremos de tu comportamiento

La chica se tragó su molestia antes de volver a sentarse, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando cómo es posible que un Duque había elegido a un poca cosa antes que a ella que venía de una estirpe noble, mucho mejor que una campesina sin familia y de dudosa procedencia.

\- Buenos días familia – la voz de Alexander resonó en toda la casa

\- Ya llego ese idiota – murmuro Archie irritado simplemente no le caía ese sujeto era demasiado narcisistas, se creía la flor la pura en un campo de espinas era simplemente molesto –

\- Hola querida ya llegue tengo hambre – Alexander entro en el comedor atrayendo la mirada de las sirvientes a las cuales le dedico una sonrisa seguido de un guiñado de ojos, lo que causo que todas se sonrojara

\- Meribeth te volvió a correr de la casa Alexander – Archie de forma mordaz, el chico se sentó a su lado

\- Que quieres que haga querido primo, la Tía simplemente no puede con mi belleza – pasando su mano por su cabello – hey preciosa que tal si colocas un plato para mí – miro a una de las sirviente la cual corrió a la cocina y salió segundo después con un gran planto de panecillos con mermelada, Bacon y huevos – gracias linda – esa era la razón por la cual Archie odiaba al chico, recibía toda la atención de todas las chicas cuando estaban cerca

\- Alex deja de coquetear con las chicas por favor – pidió Candy, Alex solo sonrió antes de ver a los nuevos visitantes

\- Vaya no sabía que tenía visitas – miro de arriba abajo a Eliza, la cual se sonrojo ante la mirada descarada de aquel chico guapo – Buenos días – saludo con la mirada fija en Neil

\- Alexander ellos son Eliza y Neil Leegan parientes de nuestra familia – señalo la rubia

\- Oh vaya es un gusto Alexander Grayton Mortargene I – se presento

\- ¿Eres algún heredero o algo así? – pregunto la Leegan coquetamente

" _Descarada"_ prensaron los jóvenes ante el ofrecimiento de la joven

\- Soy heredero de una gran belleza y humildad mi bella dama – mostrando una gran sonrisa, todos quisieron rodar los ojos ante aquellas palabras – pero si te refieres a mi condición monetaria se podría decir que mis bisnietos podrían disfrutar de una vida de lujos sin tener que mover un solo dedo

Esas palabras le parecieron la gloria a la Leegan la cual empezó a planificar su estrategia para conquistar aquel joven, no era algún duque pero tenía el dinero suficiente para darle los lujos que ella quería y merecía.

Al finalizar el desayuno y la coquetería exagerada de Eliza hacia aquel joven, los 8 jóvenes se fueron a la casa de los Grayton – Eliza y Niel se había auto invitado a la casa, la rubia rogaba que Meribeth corria a la chica en cuando llegaran -, al entra en la mansión Eliza se quedo tiesa en su lugar al ver aquel cuadro para luego ver a la rubia quien entro sin prestarle atención

\- Verdad que es sorprendente su parecido – Alexander se encontraba a su lado admirando el cuadro

\- ¿Qu… Quien es la mujer del cuadro? – pregunto incomoda

\- Ella es la Tía Adaira la madre de Meribeth, todos al conocer a Candy nos sorprendimos pues es idéntica a nuestro Tía a excepción claro de su color de cabello, aunque si fuera pelirroja serian como dos gotas de agua – explico el chico antes de seguir su camino

" _Como es posible que ella se parezca a esa mujer tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto"_ pensó antes de seguir a las chicas las cuales entraron a lo que parecía la sala en donde había tres mujeres mayores arreglando unos hermosos vestidos escoceses, al ver como cada uno camino hasta aquellos vestido sintió envidia, se sentó en el único sillón libre

\- Que bueno que llegaron no tenemos tiempo que perder ahí que probárselos y para hacer los últimos arreglos – señalo una mujer con asentó irlandés de tes pálida ojos cafés y cabello negro – Señorita Andley usted primero

Candy tomo el vestido con los colores rojos y negros, cuello en forma de v con encaje tejido a mano, una falda estaba recogida de un lado mostrando la parte de adentro del vestido que era de holganza blanca con listones rojos, al colocárselo este le quedo a la perfección su pecho se notaba más de lo adecuado pero el resto de su cuerpo se veía hermoso con aquel vestido

\- Maravillo señorita, aunque claro usted de por si usted es hermosa – alago la mujer admirando el vestido – Señorita Brigther su turno – Annie tomo el vestido azul con verdosos y azules oscuro, un escote semi-corazón con encaje en su lado derecho y listones blanco, la falda estaba recogida de lado derecho mostrando la falda de holganza de color crema - exquisita pero debemos ajustar un poco más la cintura le dijo al verla con el vestido – señorita O´Brian el vestido de Paty era idéntico al de Annie – hermosa también

\- Bien hoy probaremos el vestido con las joyas que van a usar – sus asistente les mostraron las cajitas que contenía las prendas que usaría, las cuales pertenecían a la familia Grayton – deben ser cuidadosas pues estas prendas fueron dadas por el Reina María Estuardo luego de su coronación como regalo por su lealtad

\- Porque ellas usaran esas prendas – se quejó Eliza llamando la atención de todos, la mujer mayor miro a Leegan intrigada

\- ¿Y tu quién eres? – cuestiono

\- Como se atreve yo soy Eliza Leegan hija de…

\- A si eres la hija de los Leegan – interrumpió la mujer – escúchame niña tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí, pero si quieres saber estas joyas son usadas por el cortejo de la familia Grayton, si no tiene nada más que decir te agradezco que te calles y cierres la boca o si no te largas de aquí – advirtió antes de darle la espalda

\- ¡Como se atreve! – Eliza estaba furiosa ante la osadía de aquella mujer – usted solo es una empleada no tiene derecho a hablar como si fuera superior, si quiero con tronar mis dedos usted se quedaría sin ningún cliente

\- Escúchame niña – la mujer la miro rabiosa – Tú y tu familia no son nada por estos lares, por lo que tu amenaza me da igual, solo eres una mocosa malcriada a la que sus padres jamás le enseñaron cuál era su lugar – señalo – yo tengo un buen renombre aquí en cambio los Leegan solo son conocidos por ser pariente lejanos de los Andley vales menos que unos cuantos libras así que te pido que te largues de aquí ahora o llamare a Meribeth para que te corra

\- Quien te has creído, eres solo una mugre costurera – le grito enojada

Candy miro aquella escena preocupada Eliza solo se estaba cavando su propia tumba, la puerta se abrió y una radiante Meribeth entro luciendo su vestido de novia, al ver la escena su sonrisa se borro

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – pregunto confundida

\- Señorita Grayton le pido por favor que saque a esta señorita de aquí ahora mismo – exigió la mujer señalando a Eliza que estaba roja de ira

\- Tú no tienes que exigir nada solo eres una costurera – chillo la Leegan sintiéndose humillada por aquella criada

\- Ya basta – Meribeth miro aquella chica con molestia, nadie nunca se había atrevido a hablarle a Mandan Ferth así, esa mujer era una de las mejores costureras de Escocia muchas tiendas de Europa mostraban sus vestidos pero solo pocos podían costearse sus vestidos y joyas. – Señorita Leegan no se quien la invito a mi casa pero le pido que se marche ahora mismo

\- ¿Qué? – Miro a la mujer como si estuviera loca – yo soy de la familia no puedes correrme

\- Puedo hacerlo porque en primer lugar no eres mi familia, segundo acaban de insultar a mi invitada y en tercero no te quiero aquí así que fuera – apunto hacia la puerta

La chica levanto su cabeza antes de marcharse no iba a permitir que nadie la insultara de ese modo, ella iba a encargarse de que esa mujer pagara caro aquel insulto.

\- Oye ven aquí – Eliza estaba a punto de salir de la casa cuando alguien la llamo

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – le pregunto al hombre que le hacía señas desde la parte de arriba de la casa

\- ¿Quieres vengarte de lo que te hizo esa mujer? – le pregunto ganándose la confianza de Eliza

La chica subió las escaleras siguiendo a aquel hombre hasta llegar al estudio que estaba vacío, aquella persona camino hasta sentarse del otro lado del escritorio antes de entrelazar sus dedos.

\- ¿Dime quieres vengarte de aquel insulto que te hizo esa Grayton? – pregunto con una expresión fría

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme? – exigió saber

\- Porque a mí también me han humillado, por eso te ofrezco mi ayuda – confeso con desagrado

\- ¿Que debería hacer? – Vika sonrió había encontrado una aliada sin necesidad de buscar muy lejos

\- Es fácil – saco un pequeño frasco de cristal de su ropa – solo tienes que colocar un par de gotas de este frasco en la bebida de la rubia, durante una semana

\- ¿Por qué en el de esa? – tomando el frasco en su manos y guardarlo

\- Porque a esa mujer le va a dolor más si es esa niña la que sufre – inquirió con una sonrisa – pero ten cuidado no dejes que nadie te vea o podrías ser descubierta, a cambio te daré esto – le acerco una cajita de terciopelo

-… - Eliza tomo la caja al abrirla se encontró con una hermosa gargantilla de oro y diamantes

\- Cada día nos encontraremos al atardecer en el lago y te daré una joya diferente siempre y cuando tú cumplas con mi pedido

\- Muy bien lo hare – acepto cerrando la cajita – pero a cambio quiero que sean tres joyas y no una sola

\- Me parece bien, serán tres pero a cambio quiero que me ayudes cuando yo te lo pida – mirando a la chica con lujuria

A Eliza le importo muy poco eso la mirada del hombre, podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella siempre y cuando recibiera aquellas joyas.

De regreso al salón Meribeth le pidió disculpa a la mujer, la cual acepto gustosamente no sin antes advirtiéndole que no iba a aceptar aquellas niñeras nuevamente, la pelirroja asintió antes de entregarle una par de monedas extras, las cuales la mujer acepto y prosiguió con su trabajo, la Grayton les pregunto a la chicas quien había invitado aquella molestia, pero no tardo en comprender que su quería Tía seguía teniéndole cariño a aquella familia.

" _Maldición no voy a dejar que nadie arruine mi día especial"_

.

.

Terry llego junto con su hermano menor, su padre creía que él era su niñero por lo que desde que llegaron este se había marcho de regreso a Londres por cuestione de trabajo dejando a sus dos hijos solos en Escocia, para molestia del mayor el bebe no aceptaba que nadie que no fuera él lo cuidara cuando estaban en la casa, pero una vez que estaba en la casa de su amiga y cuñada el niño se iba feliz a los brazos de SU novia, si era estúpido sentirse celosos de un bebé, pero el chiquillo siempre acaparaba la atención de su chica, si lo dejaba en casa entonces la rubia empezaba a molestarlo para que fuera por él, estaba empezando a desear mandar al niño de regreso a Londres, entro en la casa y como si lo hubiera olido la rubia salió por una de las puerta.

\- Terry – saludo emocionada corriendo hacia el chico, el joven pensaba que su chica estaba feliz por su llegada, pero cuando estaba estuvo frente a él solo tomo al bebé que se movía feliz – hola mi vida como estas – le dijo al pequeño antes de llenar su cara de beso -

\- Si hola yo también estoy bien – gruño el joven sintiéndose ignorado por SU novia

\- Tonto – se rio la rubia antes de darle un suave beso al chico

Pero Terry no iba a aceptar un casto beso, por lo que atrajo hacia él, metiendo su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica, empezó a jugar y a succionar la lengua de la rubia la cual sonrojo ante aquel beso arrollador, podía sentir la lengua del joven la cual parecía estar haciendo una danza no apta para señoritas, el chico no solo usaba sus lengua sino también sus diente los cuales mordían su labio inferior enviando unas pequeñas descarga a su columna, sintió deseos de estar más y más cerca del chico, al punto de querer quitarse la ropa que estaba sobrando, el joven duque se dio cuenta que tenía a la chica donde quería así que acabo con aquel beso

\- Iré a ver que hacen los demás – murmuro antes de alejarse de la chica, la cual tuvo que sostenerse de la pared o se desmayaría

\- Si – suspiro la chica antes de sentir las manitos del bebé golpeando su rostro llamando su atención

La chica reacciono ante lo que acaban de pasar Terry no solo la había besado con tan descaro, sino que deseo que fuera más allá de un simple beso, se sonrojo hasta las puntas de sus cabellos antes de regresar al salón en donde todas las mujeres habían visto al duque besar a aquella chica, al verla entra sonrieron de manera picara la rubia al darse cuenta de que la había visto se sonrojo aún más.

\- Bueno vamos al pueblo quiero comprar un par de cosas que necesitamos – Meribeth no quería que su pequeña hermanita se pusiera más nervioso de lo que ya estaba _"Deberé de hablar con Terry no voy a permitir que mi pequeña hermanita no llegue virgen al matrimonio, al menos voy a intentarlo"_ sonrió internamente ante ese pensamiento

\- Si vamos – Candy tomo sus cosas y arreglo la ropa del pequeño que al parecer no había sido vestido correctamente – tu hermano no sabe hace esto verdad – le dijo al pequeño quien solo sonrió

\- Creo que Terry no es un experto vistiendo pero si desvistiendo – comento Meribeth pícaramente, provocando que todas las chicas se sonrojara en especial Candy

.

.

Terry entro en el jardín donde al parecer Stear se encontraba trabajando en un raro aparato, logro divisar a Archie y Alexander los cuales estaban en un rincón leyendo y al chico Leegan cerca de ellos.

\- ¿Hey que está haciendo el inventor? – le pregunto a Archie llegando a su lado

\- Dijo algo de hace una máquina que lanzara flores y arroz cuando los novios salieran de la iglesia – explico Alexander

\- ¿Como un caño? – miro el aparato en forma de caño el cual tenía cables a su alrededor y Stear estaba en el suelo uniendo a un cajita que tenía en mano – Es seguro lo que está haciendo? – cuestiono al ver como estaba empezando a meterse pétalos de rojas

\- Creo que si pues no está usando pólvora, aunque… - Archie miro de reojo a su hermano realmente no importaba si usaba pólvora o no sus inventos simplemente no funcionaban

\- Bien prepárense – dijo Stear – esto va a ser bueno – empezó su cuenta regresiva antes de apretar el botón, pero el caño no hizo nada, el chico volvió a apretar el botón una y otra vez desesperado – ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no funciona? debería funcionar – frustrado lanzo el control al suelo antes de acercarse al caño para revisar que había fallado.

\- Al menos no exploto – suspiro aliviado Archie al ver a su hermano volverse loco con aquel cañón

Terry solo se rio estar con ese chico no era aburrido

\- Oh por cierto Terry como vas con el avión – pregunto Alexander llamando la atención de Stear quien al oír la palabra avión logro que su oreja se hiciera más grande

\- Esa chatarra no sirve he tratado de encenderlo y no he podido – se quejo

\- Espera tienes un ¿avión? – pregunto Stear emocionado

\- Era de mi Abuelo lo compro por simple capricho, pero este algo viejo y creo que jamás ha funcionado – restándole importancia, no estaba interesando en los aviones y menos en uno que no funcionaba desde que él tenía razón

\- Deja que yo lo repare – imploro el científico tomando las manos del chico

\- Pero que pasara con el cañón, creí que harías que lanzara flores – recordó Alexander confundido, el Cornwell les había dicho a todos que abría un estallido de flores así fuera lo último que hiciera

\- Tengo una mejor idea, hare que caigan flores desde el cielo – sus ojos brillaron ante esa idea, podía volar el avión y luego dejaría caer las flores encima de los invitados todo sería perfecto

\- ¿Alguna vez ha volado un avión? – pregunto Terry curioso

\- Claro que no, pero no puede ser diferente de conducir – restándole importancia, Terry no estaba muy seguro de que eso fuera cierto

" _Presiento que va a fallar a lo grande"_ pensó Archie al ver como su hermano exigía presión sobre el joven duque antes de que este aceptara dejarle la reparación del avión.

Alexander sugirió ir en ese preciso momento a la casa de los Grandchester para que el Cornwell pudiera ver el avión, por lo que los cinco chico se dirigieron a la mansión del susodicho, el chico tomo a Neil del brazo y lo llevo con ellos, a pesar de que los tres chicos desconfiaban Leegan por alguna rara razón Alexander tenía un fijación por él, los hermanos Cornwell no sabía porque le agradaba tanto aquel chico tan molesto, pero Terry quien si sabía la razón solo suspiro pidiendo que al menos a este no lo matara cuando suspira la verdad.

Una vez en la casa del Grandchester este los llevo al granero en donde se encontraba el avión Stear al verlo grito de una manera nada varonil antes de correr al avión, lo miro desde todos lados antes de tocarlo como si fuera un bebé y luego lo beso.

\- Hey si quieres los dejamos a solas – comento Alexander burlándose del chico

\- Shhh no los escuche preciosa aquí esta quien te arreglara – le dijo al avión ante la mirada shockeada de los chicos

\- Creo que acabamos de perder al pobre – señalo el Grayton, Archie se preguntó si Paty los perdonaría cuando se enterara de que su prometido tenía un nuevo amor un poco raro

.

.

Los días siguiente la mansión Grayton se convirtió en un campo de batalla ante de la boda de la cabeza de la familia, miembros ambas familia llegaban de todos los rincones para la tan anhelada boda entre el amor eterno de la pelirroja y el amante de los animales, muchos entre ellos los mayores había esperado durante años aquella unión luego de escuchar a la joven hablar desde los 10 años de que se casaría con William Albert Andley y al fin luego de todos estos años su sueño se haría realidad, Stear prácticamente vivía en el granero de los Grandchester, había decidió reparar aquel avión así fuera lo último que hiciera en sus vida, Paty al principio le había gustado la idea de que su novio y prometido trabaja en algo que lo apasionara pero luego de que el joven se negaba a ir a casa o a salir juntos ya estaban empezando a molestarse y querer destruir el susodicho avión, Archie al ver eso tomo la decisión de sacar a las chicas a pasear y conocer un poco los alrededores, logrando que la O´Briam se olvidara temporalmente de su hermano.

Terry y solía llegar a la mansión Andley luego del desayuno para unirse a la excursión de la chicas pero principalmente para estar junto a la rubia, desgraciadamente su hermano se llevaba la mayor parte de la atención de su novia, pero al menos ella se notaba feliz pues últimamente la chica estaba cada vez más y más pálida, se fatigaba con facilidad hacia que ya al final de la semana la chica solo se quedaba en casa descansado, el chico se quedaba a su lado preocupado por la condición de la chica, a pesar de que él médico le había dicho que solo era un simple resfriado que se aliviaría pronto él no estaba muy seguro de eso, su hermano al parecer también se había dado cuenta de la condición de la chica pues trataba de mantenerse tranquilo cuando estaba con ella

\- Hey, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – Terry entro a la habitación de la rubia la cual estaba acostada en su cama, su rostro estaba pálida y tenía ojeras pronunciadas, sus labios estaba blanco y partido y sus ojos reflejaban dolor y cansancio, a su lados las sirviente terminaron de recoger la ropa de cama que había cambiado

\- Te..rry – hablo con dificultad tratando de levantar la mano

El chico camino hasta su lado y tomo su mano la cual estaba fría y temblorosa

\- No hables escuche que el doctor vendrá en un rato – sugirió besando su mano

\- Es…toy bi..en – intento decir antes que una incesante tos la atacara, Terry la levanto un poco y golpeo suavemente su pecho – lo siento – le dijo apoyando su cabeza en su pecho

\- No te disculpes, no es tu culpa que esa enfermedad te atacara de repente – acaricio su cabello con ternura antes de besar su cabeza

\- ¿Él bebé? – pregunto buscando al pequeño

\- Meribeth lo tiene no quería que se contagiara, aunque a ese bribón eso no le ha gustado – Candy intento reírse pero le dolía hacerlo, Terry al ver eso solo la apretó contra su pecho había perdido mucho peso en los último días que podía sentir sus huesos

\- **CANDY** – Albert entro en la habitación de la chica corriendo, al ver a su pequeña en esa cama en el estado en que se encontraba – Mi pequeña estas bien – pregunto apartando a Terry – ¿Qué está pasando un resfriado no pudo hacerte esto? – cuestiono tomando su rostro entre sus manos, sus pómulos sobresalían

\- Llegaste – mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa

\- Siento llegar tarde pero las cosas en la nueva empresa se complicaron y tuve que quedarme un poco más de lo previsto – le dijo sentándose a su lado – pero tu ¿cómo te sientes? – la miro preocupado

\- Cansada – susurro antes de cerrar los ojos quedándose dormida

\- ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – miro a Terry quien no tenía respuesta a su pregunta

\- No lo sabemos al inicio de la semana ella estaba como si nada – comento una vez que salieron de la habitación de la chica – pero de repente hace unos tres días empezó a sentirse mal, vomitaba y su apetito había disminuido al igual que si energía, ayer cuando estábamos en el lago navegando se desmayó nos preocupamos, la trajimos aquí y llamamos al doctor pero el simplemente dice que es un simple resfriado que se podrá mejor en los próximos días, pero…

Terry sentía que su mundo se estaba derrumbado su chica se estaba consumiendo enfrente de ellos y no sabía porque, cada día era como si fuera su ultimo y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, quería cambiar las cosas daría lo que fuera por estar en él lugar de su novia, verla ahí cada vez más acabada, hacía que su corazón subiera a su garganta y quisiera llorar, pero no podía hacerlo no frente a ella debía mostrarse animado y optimista.

\- ¿Cómo está? – pregunto Merbeth caminado hasta ellos con el pequeño Richart en sus brazos

\- La veo igual o peor que ayer – suspiro Terry tomando al pequeño entre sus brazos

\- Amor llama al doctor esto no puede ser un resfriado, Candy siempre fue una niña sana, jamás se había enfermado a menos no hasta ese estado – Albert estaba preocupado, cuando leyó en el telegrama que Candy se había enfermado no lo tomo como algo grave pero decidió dejar el resto de los asunto en manos de los inversores, al llegar a su casa y ver el rostro de todos supo que las cosas era más graves de lo que decía el telegrama y al verla ahí en cama fue todo para él, su pequeña niña su hija se estaba muriendo.

\- Dijo que vendría lo más rápido, pero al parecer ahí un epidemia de gripe veraniega, por lo que tardara un poco – Meribeth abrazo su prometido con lágrimas en los ojos, ver a su pequeña hermana que apenas había recuperado casi moribunda era como ver a su madre muriendo.

\- ¿Dónde están Stear, Archie y las chicas? – busco a sus sobrinos algo sorprendidos de que no estuviera ahí

\- Fueron al pueblo de Averill por la medicina que el doctor le receto a Candy – informo Meribeth una de las sirviente entro informándoles que el desayuno estaba listo

\- Le llevare un poco de té a Candice – Elroy salió de la cocina con una bandeja con un poco de té y tostadas

\- El acompaño Tía Abuela – Eliza tomo la bandeja y siguió a la mujer tratando de mostrarse preocupada, pero por dentro estaba encantada de que esa mugrienta estuviera muriendo, además tenía nuevas joyas en su alhajero que eran mejores que las que su madre le había comprado

Al entrar en la habitación Eliza coloco la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche, espero a que la mujer mayor se acercara a Candy antes de dejar caer unas gotas en el té de la chica, el frasco ya estaba casi vacío, ella esperaba que eso significaría que esa iba a morirse pronto

\- Oh mi pequeña – escucho decir a la mujer a su espalda, se giró para ver a la mujer tocando la frente de aquella rubia

" _Termina de morirte"_ pensó viendo a la joven con odio, tenía tantos deseo de verla morir frente a sus ojos rogando por seguir viviendo.

.

.

Aquella tarde Eliza se encontró con Vika como todos los días, esta le informo el estado de la rubia a lo que hombre asintió feliz, no había planeado que la chica muriera pero su joven aliada quería matarla y le estaba dando una dosis más fuerte de aquel veneno, realmente no le importaba si moría o no, lo único que tenía en mente era hacer sufría a aquella altanera mujer, su plan estaba en marchar por lo que solo necesitaba un último golpee.

\- Querida necesito que hagas algo por mí – Eliza lo miro avariciosamente, el hombre entiendo su confusión antes de entregarle un pequeño alhajero con diamantes y algunos rubís

\- Dime ¿que necesitas? – pregunto tomando el alhajero

\- Luego de que todos se hayan ido a dormir quiero que dejen una ventana abierta en el piso de abajo – le informó, Eliza solo asintió – luego de eso ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por esa chica

\- Bien, pero recuerda tu promesa quiero que luego de que te conviertas en el la cabeza de la familia el título y la herencia de ella sean mía – le recordó, aquel hombre al principio le había prometido joyas pero con el pasar de los días descubrió su plan y ella quiso participar quería ser la cabeza de los Duncan y el título que venía con ello

\- No te preocupes querida eso será lo primero en mi lista – él estaba dispuesto a darle lo que pedía solo porque aquella chica era tan perversa como él, además era muy buena en la cama por lo que entregarle la fortuna de los Duncan le parecía algo pequeño en comparación con lo que podría pedirle.


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hilos del Destino**

 **Pues no sé qué decir he estado demasiado estresada, es oficial no tengo computadora pues la reparación que le hice la última vez no fue de ayuda ahora tengo que sacar 150.000 bs de donde no tengo para que me la reparen y me la dejen como nueva, estoy usando la laptop de mi cuñado para escribir, algo q me estresa pues no puedo usarla a mi antojo así que ya se imaginan mi problema, espero q en seis u ocho semanas pueda tener el dinero y mandar a repararla.**

 **Este capi es más algo de pasado de Candy por lo que espero q le guste**

 **Capítulo 19**

La noche había caído la carretera no estaba en buena condiciones, por lo que George estaba preocupado tenía que llegar pronto con los Andley, durante su estadía en América se reencontró con la antigua dama de compañía de la Rosamery, había trabajado para ellos durante toda su vida primero como la acompañante de la madre de ambos herederos, tras la muerte de la madre Rosamery le pidió que fuera su asistente, pero luego de la muerte, Amelia decidió no seguir trabajando y se retiró, fue solo casualidad el encontrarse con aquella persona.

 **Flash Back**

George salió de las oficinas Andley poco después del atardecer, los documentos que necesitarían Albert y Meribeth para completar la adopción de Candy habían llegado el día anterior, por lo que tuvo que ir a recogerlo se entretuvo firmando un par de documentos que llegaron ese mismo día, era una suerte que el tenia libertad para firma aquellos documentos, se le hizo algo tarde lo bueno es que el día siguiente se embarcaría rumbo a Londres y luego a Escocia, no logro encontrar ningún sucio secreto sobre Sara Leegan todo lo que encontró era de su conocimiento, los investigadores no encontraron muchas información del secuestro.

\- Joven George – salió de sus pensamientos, levanto la mirada encontrándose con una mujer mayor, que venía caminando hacia él apoyándose con un bastón, el lunar en su mejilla izquierda se le hizo familiar

\- ¿Nana Amelia? – pregunto curioso a lo que la mujer sonrió ampliamente, corrió a su lado antes de ayudarla – ¿Qué hace aquí?, luego de la muerte de la señora Rosamery pensé que ya no la volvería?

\- Si eso mismo pensé yo – deposito su mano en el brazo del joven antes de que el carruaje de los Andley se estacionara en la acera – hace poco volví y me encontré con esto – hurgo en su bolso floreado antes de sacar el periódico el cual extendió al joven

George el articulo era sobre la presentación de William Albert Andley ante la sociedad Londinense, su compromiso con Meribeth Grayton, la presentación de sus sobrinos y su hermana.

\- Me sorprendido el hecho de que mencionara a una hermana – comento la mujer subiendo al carruaje, George entendió que la mujer iría con él, por lo que subió

\- Es una larga historia que no creo que tenga tiempo que escuchar – le dijo un tanto incomodo, era fácil engañar a los amigos y familiares lejanos de los Andley al mencionar una hija menor, la gran mayoría creyó la historia de que fuera hija de William Alexander y su segunda esposa que murió durante el parto, pero la mujer frente a él había vivido y criado a todos ellos, el mentirle era opción

\- Creo que yo puedo reducir la historia – reprocho la mujer suspirando – esa niña es adoptada no es así? – era una afirmación, el joven solo asintió – Comprendo… no estoy molesta, ella estaría feliz de que adoptara a esa niña, ella la quiso mucho…

\- ¡Disculpe no la entiendo! – miro a la mujer confuso

\- Solo quiero que escuches lo que decirte sin que me interrumpas – George se sentido ansioso de lo que aquella mujer debía decir, ella conocía todos los secretos dentro y fuera de la familia –

Hace unos diez años cuando mi niña aún vivía en Lakewood, por esta misma época la señora Elroy quiso llevarse a los niños a la playa, pero ella no se sentía muy bien por lo que nos quedamos en la mansión, el resto se iba a la playa durante el verano – George recordó ese evento fue el último año de vida Rosamery, en ese tiempo solo unos pocos sirviente se habían quedado si mal no recodaba – una noche una tormenta veraniega se desato, mi niña se preocupó por sus flores por lo que tuvimos que evitar que saliera de la casa, cerca de la media noche la lluvia ceso y ella salió a revisar los daños – solo negó con la cabeza aquella rubia se preocupaba más por las personas a su alrededor que por ella misma – fue cerca de los límites del jardín que ella encontró a una niña no más de cuatro años desmayada – el hombre la miro confundido

\- ¿Una niña? – cuando regresaron no había ninguna niña en la mansión

\- Si una niña, su cabello era hilos de oro algo enmarañados y tenía grandes ojos de color esmeradas un rostro de porcelana bañado de pecas, que se agrupaban en su pequeña nariz, grandes pestañas como de muñecas, no vestía las mejores ropa pero estaban muy bien cuidadas – declaro la mujer con triste – Rosmery pidió ayuda a gritos, uno de los sirvientes llevo a la niña a la habitación de invitados que estaba cerca de la mía, la cuido día y noche de aquella pequeña, hasta que abrió los ojos. – aun recordaba aquel día, la niña de despertó desorientada pero no se asustado al verlas – ella solo nos preguntó si podíamos darle de comer, pues sentía que podía comerse un gran vaca gorda – aun recodaba aquella palabras, ella quiso corregirla pero Rosamery solo se rio antes de ordenarle que le trajera un gran plato de avena – cuando la señorita pidió avena la joven le dijo que no era un caballo que quiera algo más nutritivo, por lo que salió de la cama y se fue a la cocina en donde un par de sirviente estaban preparando el almuerzo, ella se sentó y pidió que le sirvieran lo que estaba cocinando, fue divertido verla comer tanto aunque nos preocupamos pues hasta hacia poco ella había estado delirando e inconsciente pero se despertó como si nada – miro al joven – sabes cómo se llamaba esa niña – George negó aun ansioso – Candy White – George se quedó sin aliento ante aquella revelación

\- Eso es imposible – murmuro pasmado de que ellos hubieran conocido a esa niña cuando ella tenía casi diez años

\- No, lo es, al parecer la niña se había alejado del orfanato en donde residía buscando unas rosas azules

\- ¿Rosas Azules? – confundido no existían las rosas azules

\- Se lo que vas a decirme que no existen las rosas azules, pero esa pequeña había salido en búsqueda de aquellas rosas, pues una niña que vivía en aquella casa hogar quería ver rosas azules antes de morir, la pobre estaba demasiado enferma no iba a sobrevivir durante mucho, por lo que ella salió a buscar esas rosa, cuando la tormenta se desato ella se perdió y estuvo vagando hasta que se desmayó frente a la mansión – explico – la niña se quiso ir pero sabes cómo era Rosa, logro conversarla de que se quedara aún seguía débil, en su condición no estábamos segura de sí llegaría sana y salva al lugar del que había venido, por lo que la pequeña se quedó durante casi todo el verano con nosotras, aquellos momento que había vivido con la pequeña hicieron a mi niña feliz, por eso siempre inventaba una excusa para que se quedara – expreso con tristeza – pero ella se dio cuenta de que Rosamery estaba muy grave y prometido quedarse hasta que regresaran ustedes de su viaje – la mujer abrió su bolso y saco una fotografía algo maltratada de su biblia, se la entregó a George el cual había dejado de respirar por unos segundo antes de tomarla con manos temblorosa, en aquella fotografía se encontraba hermana mayor de Albert igual que la última vez que la había visto, no mentía se notaba muchos más sana y sus ojos tenía un brillo diferente en sus ojos, sentada en su regazo se encontraba aquella señorita que él conocía muy bien, era más una bebé que una niña, la cual estaba sonriendo al estar en los brazos de aquella mujer

\- "Rosamey y Candy Andley" – leyendo el reverso de la fotografía

\- Mi niña se encariño tanto con la niña que había decidido adoptarla – explico

\- ¿Por qué no lo hizo? – cuestiono

\- Porque días antes de que ustedes regresaran mi niña empeoro, ese fatídico día yo había salido a cumplir un par de recado y ellas se quedaron, pensé que todo estaría bien pues solo sería unas horas que estaría afuera, los sirvientes podía encargarse de lo que necesitaran, así que me fui recuerdo que regrese a la una de la tarde antes de llegar tuve un muy mal presentimiento, afuera había una ambulancia un par de enfermera traía una camilla en donde estaba mi niña inconsciente yo no sé qué paso solo corría a su lado y me fui con ella, una de las enfermera me conto que una sirvienta llego al hospital histérica porque su señora había sido encontrada inconsciente en el jardín, tuvieron que dejarla hospitaliza un par de día, fue cuando ustedes llegaron que todo se complicó ninguno de nosotros salíamos del hospital esperando noticia de ella

\- ¡Cuándo llegamos Candy estaba en la mansión! – exclamo, no habían bajo del coche cuando una sirvienta le aviso de estado de salud de Rosamery por lo que se fueron directo al hospital con los niños aun dormidos

\- Yo no volví a la mansión luego de que mi niña fuera hospitaliza y me quede ahí hasta sus últimos días de vida – explico con pesar, - solo un par de sirvientes y yo sabían sobre su existencia, cuando murió mi niña volví a buscar mis cosas, le pregunte a una de las sirvientas que me dijo que la niña había desaparecido luego de que encontrara a la señora inconsciente

\- No entiendo como que desapareció – exigió saber

\- Ni yo mismo lo sé, tampoco hice muchas preguntas puesto que estaba sufriendo por la muerta de mi niña – ella había querido indagar más sobre su paradero, pero su propio dolor la había segado, había querido a Rosamery Andley como si fuera su propia hija y cuando ella murió algo dentro de la mujer murió también

\- Necesito saber qué fue lo que paso, Candy no es una niña que desaparecería así como así – debía de investigar más el problema principal era que muchos de los sirvientes que había estado en la mansión en aquel tiempo o habían muerto o ya no trabajaban más para ellos, pero alguien debía de saber algo

\- Hay una cosa más de debo decir unos días después de que me marchara, un hombre apareció en el hotel en que me estaba quedando, me entrego esto – volvió sacando un sobre arrugado y maltratado de su bolso

Curioso abrió el sobre en la cual había un par de fotografías, en las primera salían los niños en lo que parecía ser la playa, otra comiendo en la terraza de la casa, en el jardín o en un parque, al pasar las fotografías estas fueron cambiado a Rosamery y a Candy tomando de la manos caminado por el jardín o desayunado en el jardín la última fue la que más le asusto, Rosamery yacía en el suelo a la lado se encontraba un aterrada Candy en posición fetal una sombra se ceñía sobre ella.

\- ¿De quién es esa sombra?, ¿Por qué tomarle fotos a todos? – se preguntó tratando de reconocer a aquella persona fue cuando lo entendió – nos estaban vigilando – la mujer asintió señalando la parte trasera de la fotografía **"La muerte es dulce"** – donde encontraron estas fotografías

\- No lo sé cuándo trate de preguntarle él solo me dijo que debía entregársela a ustedes personalmente, pero tuve miedo, ese hombre jamás me trasmitió confianza y cuando vi la última foto, fue decisivo no podía enviarle esas fotografías, fui cobarde pero pensé que debía ocultarlo y destruirla – se sintió avergonzada de no a verlo hecho, pero cada vez que pensaba en destruirla algo la detenía y durante todos estos años la mantuvo con ella, hasta el día que vio el periódico y la imagen de aquellas familia en la portada, reconoció casi al momento a aquella niña eso fue lo que hizo que ella saliera en búsqueda de su antigua familia – creo, no estoy segura de que ese hombre le hizo algo a mi niña – señalando al hombre de la fotografía

\- Tal vez sea cierto – murmuro antes de guardar las fotografías en su maletín – nana no sabe lo agradecido que te estoy, esto tal vez sea lo que necesitaba

\- Siento no a verlos ayudado antes pero…

\- Lo se nana usted quería – exclamo con tristeza

Luego de dejar a la mujer en el hotel en que se estaba quedado y prometerles que iría a visitarlos con los jóvenes, le dijo al cochero que lo llevara a la estación de tren, no irían directo al muelle, primero debía confirma lo que ya sabía.

.

.

Tres días más tarde su coche se estaciono frente al Hogar de Poni los niños al verlo llegar corrieron a recibirlo, los más pequeño nunca habían visto un automóvil en su vida, por lo que estaba maravillados, George le dijo al conductor que le fuera a dar una vuelta mientras él hablaba con las encargadas.

\- Señor George que alegría volver a verlo – la hermana maría fue la primera en recibirlo

\- Hermana agradezco el recibimiento – le dijo a la mujer – pero me temo que no es una visita social – su expresión se volvió – hay algo muy importante que debo preguntarles y deseo que sean sincera – la mujer se extrañó ante su comentario, por lo que llevo al hombre a la oficina de la Señorita Pony, la cual al ver su expresión serie se preocupo

\- ¿Le ha ocurrido algo a Candy? – pregunto inquietada una vez que el hombre se sentó frente a su escritorio

\- No, no se preocupe, la señorita Candy ahora mismos e encuentra como yo le dije en mi última carta en una prestigiosa escuela en Londres – tras escuchar eso las dos mujeres se tranquilizaron – lo que me trajo aquí fue algo diferente

\- Lo escuchamos – exclamaron las dos a la vez

\- Hace poco me encontré con la que había sido la dama de compañía de la difunta hermana del señor William – entrelazo sus manos – veras ella vio este periódico – les saco el periódico que había guardado en su saco, la hermana María y la Señorita Pony al ver a la rubia siendo todo una señorita de sociedad, no pudieron evitar llorar, se veía tan hermosa y feliz, más de lo que había sido luego de la partida de Annie

\- Nuestra pequeña esta hermosa – murmuro mayor de las mujeres, ambas no pasaron por alto a la mujer pelirroja que estaba al lado del patriarca de la familia Andley, la cual tenía un parecido muy familia a Candy

\- La señorita que está al lado del señor William es Meribeth Grayton, su prometida y la hermana mayor de la señorita Candy – explico

Ambas mujeres lo miraron sorprendidas al escuchar aquella revelación, George les explico lo que había descubierto hacia unos meses atrás, la desaparición de aquella bebe de su mansión al ser encontrada por ellas aquel día de nieve, ningún de las dos pudo decir nada solo se quedaron en silencio, la hermana María siempre sospecho que aquella bebé que encontró aquel día, podría ser fruto de una cortesana o de alguna sirviente de clases alta, aun cuando estaba usando ropa de segunda clase, su piel era tersa y brillante, no tenía ningún herida como si nunca su piel jamás hubiera tocado el suelo directamente, sus cabello estaba limpio, libre de alimañas, estaba muy bien alimentada, en el caso de Annie fue diferente la niña tenía una que otra herida en sus pies y manos, su cabello estaba un poco sucio y estaba un poco desnutrida, Candy parecía ser una princesa vestida como sirvienta, pero nunca le dijo sus dudas a la mujer puesto que pensaba que la niña había sido abandonada por ser producto de una relación inmoral, ahora todo tenía sentido.

\- Entonces Candy realmente es hija de una de las familias más influyente de escocia – reafirmo la hermana María

\- Eso creemos existen demasiados indicios que nos lleva a pensar de que es muy probable de que ella sea realmente Blaire Grayton – termino por decir – pero no es a eso para lo que vine realmente, la nana Amelia me dijo algo que necesito que usted me confirme o nieguen – ella asintieron – hace diez años atrás la señorita desapareció durante un largo tiempo

\- ¿Cómo sabe eso? – ellas nunca le había comentado a nadie sobre la desaparición de la rubia

\- Entonces es verdad – La hermana María y la señorita Pony se vieron entre si antes de ver al hombre

\- Hace diez años tras, al inicio del verano una de nuestras niñas se enfermó de gravedad, se llama Nina su madre la había dejado nada más al cumplir los dos años para irse a trabajar a la Chicago, era muy pequeña inclusive Candy era más alta que ella y tenía casi la misma edad, el doctor del pueblo la reviso pero no creía que la joven sobreviviera, la mantuvimos separada del resto de los niños por temor de que se pudieran contagia, solo Candy iba a todo los días a verla – la señorita Pony empezó a relatar aquella historia que pocos conocía – Un mañana todos entraron al comedor, todos menos Candy cuando le preguntamos a todos en donde se encontraba nadie nos pudo dar noticias sobre su paradero, fue entonces que le preguntamos a Annie quien era básicamente su hermana, ella solo nos entregó una nota que ella había dejado – abrió uno de los cajones de su escritorio, saco una biblia de ella saco una papel arrugado y amarillento

 **Busca osas azules**

 **Candy**

George leyó la carta faltaba un par de letras pero se podía leer lo que decía con claridad, aquella pequeña había salido en búsqueda de aquellas rosas decidida a que la niña pudiera recuperarse.

\- La buscamos por todos lados, la policía de la ciudad también nos ayudó pero luego de unas semanas pensaron que simplemente no iba a volver que se había perdido, lloramos durante muchos días, al final Nina murió – agrego la hermana maría con pesar – dos días después de que enterráramos a Nina, ella apareció desmayada cerca del padre Árbol, yo fui la que la encontré, tenía puesto un vestido crema de alta costura con muchos volantes

\- ¿Les dijo donde había estado durante todo ese tiempo? – George necesitaba saber si la joven recordaba algo de lo que había pasado

\- Cuando despertó estaba como ida, no hablaba ni comía solo se quedaba viendo hacia la nada, las primeras noche se levantaba llamando alguien llamada Rosa pidiéndole que no se fuera y que se llevaran al hombre malo – Relato la mujer mayor – semanas después ella volvió a ser la misma de antes, tratábamos de que ella nos contara lo que había pasado cuando desapareció, pero nunca respondía solo se mantenía en silencio, una de las enfermera que vino al verlo nos comentó que era posible que ella estuviera en Shock, que no debíamos forzarla a recordar pues solo le haríamos más daño.

\- Por eso fue que no se opusieron cuando la Tía Abuela se llevó a Candy de Lakewood – afirmo el joven, ambas mujeres asintieron con tristeza – el vestido que Candy usaba aun lo tiene

\- Creo que lo guardamos en el desván – comento la hermana María – porque lo pregunta?

\- Disculpe pero les importaría si lo busco es que necesito confirmar mis sospechas por favor – rogo, nuevamente asintieron.

La hermana María lo llevo al desván, estaba lleno de polvo y telarañas por lo que tardaron casi dos horas en encontrar el baúl en donde guardaban aquel fino vestido, lo encontraron hasta el fondo del baúl, le faltaba un par de cuentas, la falda estaba hecha jirones y tenía unos cuantos agujeros causados por las polillas, pero el reconocería aquel vestido a donde fuera, coloco el vestido encima del baúl antes de sacar la fotografía en donde aparecía Rosamery Andley y aquella niña, escucho un jadeo en sus espalda pero no le hizo caso el vestido que tenía la aquella niña y el que estaba frente a él eran los mismo

\- ¿cómo es posible? – La hermana María se quedó sin palabras al ver la fotografía que aquel hombre había sacado, ella reconocería a Candy en donde fuera.

\- Cuando ella desapareció fue encontraba por la señorita Rosamery Andley, la madre de Anthony y la hermana de William – explico doblando el vestido, se lo llevaría con él a Escocia.

\- Pero… pero no entiendo si se encontraba en ese lugar como es que volvió aquí?, ¿Por qué estaba en shock?, ¿Qué paso durante su estadía con ustedes?, ¿Cómo es que no la reconocieron? – la mujer estaba al borde de la histeria necesitaba respuesta y rápido

\- Porque para ese tiempo solo la señorita Rosamery se quedó en Lakewood el resto nos encontrábamos de vacaciones en la playa, solo unos pocos sirvientes se quedaron en la mansión – prosiguió a decirle lo que había dicho la nana Amelia, la hermana María se tambaleo un poco ante aquellos hecho y sobre todo al saber que era muy posible que Candy presenciara la muerte de aquella mujer.

George se encargó de poner a corriente a la señorita Pony sobre sus reciente descubrimiento el rostro de la mujer perdió el color al conocer la verdad, pensar en lo que había pasado aquella niña, ver como alguien a quien ella quería tanto morir frente a sus ojos, no lo podía creer.

\- Pero porque dejar a Candy aquí cuando era niña y seguir vigilando a la familia Andley? – se preguntó la señorita Pony no tenía sentido secuestrar a una niña y dejarla abandona en un orfanato en donde cualquiera pudiera adoptarla

\- No estoy seguro

\- Tal vez no quería deshacerse de ella - cuestiono la hermana María pensativa, George la miro confundido – piénselo bien, para que la secuestraria si luego iba a dejarla aquí?, acaso hay algo más en todo esto, tal vez su idea principal era mantenerla oculta, así cuando las cosas se calmara vendría por ella con la intensión de adoptarla – George pensó que esa podría ser la razón principal pero aun así no entendía quien lo haría

\- Ahora lo recuerdo hace unos años atrás poco después de que encontramos a Candy aquel día nevado, cada domingo venia una pareja que no parecía ser americanos – recordó la Señorita Pony – siempre venían y se quedaban todo el día, pero nunca adoptaba ni interactuaban con los niños, es mas siempre se mantenían alejados, cuando Candy fue creciendo cuando creía que alguna pareja estaba interesada en adoptarla, ella siempre los espantaba pero antes de eso me dio la impresión de que ellos evitaban que se aceptara a verla

\- Posiblemente esas personas hayan sido parte del plan para su secuestro– la hermana María pensó en muchas opciones pero solo una tenía sentido – ella era la heredera de una gran fortuna no es así – él asintió – entonces ese es el motivo, piénselo bien señor George secuestrar a una niña que es la heredera de un Clan poderoso, le hacen pensar a todo que murió y años después ya ella una señorita aparece diciendo que es la heredera perdida, pero ahora casada con uno de sus secuestradores

George palideció al escuchar aquella, verdad no había pensado que alguien hubiera planeado algo tan descabellado, pero si lo pensaba bien tenía mucha lógica, todos había pensado que Blaire había muerto nadie continuo buscándola aun cuando sus padres nunca creyeron que hubiera muerto, si hubiera parecido ahora muchos dudarían de ella, aun cuando la duda sería razonable, nadie podía cuestionar el parecido su madre era innegable, también existía la marca de nacimiento, existían muchos aspecto quien fuere el que planeo su secuestro debía ser alguien que conocía a la familia, alguien que conocería cada aspecto de la Familia Grayton, alguien que ganaría mucho al regresar a la heredera perdida pero quien, quien ganaría algo con algo con su desaparición?, muchos nombre vinieron a su mente pero solo un persona podría ser capaz de hacer algo como eso.

\- Debo irme – tomo el vestido junto con la fotografía

\- Por favor cuidese y cuide de Candy – suplicaron ambas mujeres

George asintió antes de marcharse si sus sospechas eran reales, todos estaban en peligro.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hilos del Destino**

 **Hola me disculpa por mi ausencia pero bueno hace casi un año me fui de mi Pais, soy venezolana y las cosas en mi país no estan muy buena, no podía subir el capitulo porq no tenia computadora pero ahora estoy en mi país y decidir subir el nuevo capitulo de esta serie no puedo decir que pronto subiré el nuevo capitulo porq aun falta mucho y mañana saldré nuevamente de Venezuela, pero en cuanto pueda actualizare, este capitulo esta dedicado a todas ustedes**

 **Capítulo 20**

Albert entro en la habitación de aquella a la considera desde el día en que la conoció como una hermana, por eso al verla en una cama sin saber que era lo que tenía o si sobrevivía le traía amargos y dolorosos recuerdos. Tomo la mano de la rubia la cual estaba pálida y fría de no ser porque su pecho subía y baja lentamente pensaría que estaba muerta, el solo pensarlo le provocaba un fuerte dolor en su corazón.

\- Albert – Meribeth camino hasta donde se encontraba el rubio – el doctor está por llegar – no recibió respuesta pero se lo esperaba la condición de su hermana había ensombrecido la mansión Andley – le dije a Dorothy que lo haga pasa cuando llegue

\- Entiendo – lo escucho murmurar

\- Estaba pensando que una vez que Candy se recupere podríamos volver a América – se sentó a un lado de la rubia – creo que se recuperaría más rápido si regresamos a un entorno que ella conozca – trato de que su voz sonara animada pero fallo al final

\- Si es que se recupera – su voz sonaba vacía y dolida, Meribeth sintió como las lágrimas se acumulaba en sus ojos

\- Lo hara – unió su manos a la de Albert y Candy – recuerdas siempre me decías que ella superaba hasta la adversidad más grande, acaso crees que una extraña enfermedad podrá con ella? – Quería animarlo – recuerdas que me constate todas sus aventuras y travesura, no importa que, ello lo superara, tiene lo bueno de nuestras familia es fuerte y decidida como una Grayton, pero es dulce y gentil como una Andley, estoy segura que se recuperara.

Albert le dio un apretón en su mano, deseaba creer lo que su novia le decía, pero había visto demasiado en su vida para creer que había esperanza, su hermana murió aun cuando el rezo día y noche suplicando por su mejora, lo hizo cuando se enteró que sus padres había muertos, rogo de que todo fuera un mal sueño, pero sus oraciones nunca fueron escuchada. En estos momentos temía orar y que ella muriera, no podría soportar su perdida.

Meribeth miro al rubio y luego a su pequeña hermana, en solo un par de semanas su vida cambio, recupero a la hermana que había creído perdida durante todo esto años, se iba a casar con el que había sido el amor de su vida, la disputa de sus familias había aminorado, no todo era perfecto pero al menos los Andley y los Grayton había logrado estar en la misma habitación sin que los insultos y los reproches empezaran, cuando creía que las cosas no podrían estar mejor, su hermana había enfermado de la noche a la mañana, el miedo y la angustia de pensar que aquella joven pudiera perder la vida en un instante había ensombrecido lo que debía de ser un verano inolvidable.

\- Por favor dios no permitas que muera, la acabo de recuperar, te lo suplico no me la quites otra vez – susurro una plegaria la Grayton, Albert no pronuncio palabra alguna su mirada seguía fija en su pequeña protegida.

La puerta se abrió con fuerza llamando la atención de los dos adultos, se giraron encontrándose con una agitado George, al ver a la rubia en la cama rodeada de su padre adoptivo y hermano, sintió un feo escalofrió que subía su espina, miro a su alrededor buscando alguna señal de peligro, solo se encontraba Albert y Meribeth ellos jamás le haría daño a la rubia, en la sala había visto a Stear y a su novia, al igual que el joven Grandchester, el inventor al ver llegar a George le explico lo que estaba pasando, el hombre no lo pensó dos veces antes de subir las escalera a todo velocidad.

Su temores fueron confirmado al ver a la rubia en cama, fue como si estuviera viviendo un dejavu, era como volver a revivir la muerte de Rosamery Andley, George a lejos aquellos pensamientos, no iba a permitir que aquella niña pasara por lo mismo, no si estaba en sus manos evitarlo, entro en la habitación camino hasta las ventana reviso los alrededores antes de cerrar la cortina.

\- ¿George que ocurre? – Meribeth le pregunto al no entender lo que estaba pasando

\- No hay tiempo de explicar antes de venir aquí fui con la policía y le pedí que viniera, por lo cual no deben tardar en llegar – les informo caminando hasta el almario de la joven

\- ¿A la policía? – preguntaron los más joven al entrar en la habitación

\- Si – les hizo señas a los chicos que cerraran la puerta con llave antes de acercarse – Albert descubrí que la muerte de su hermana no fue por causas naturales – mirando al rubio

\- ¿Que estás diciendo? – el jefe de los Andley abrió los ojos sorprendidos

\- Eso es imposible, la Tía Rosmery siempre tuvo una condición un poco delicada – expreso Stear aunque era muy joven cuando la madre de Anthony murió, en una ocasión escucho decir a su madre que su prima nació débil por lo que su muerte era inevitable

\- Lo sé pero… - como podía explicarle todo sin que ellos lo interrumpiera, recordó entonces la fotografía que guardaba celosamente entre su abrigo – esto responderá todas su dudas

Archie al estar más cercar tomo la fotografía, al ver la fotografía pudo reconocer a la madre de Anthony pero no a la niña que tenía sentada en su regazo aunque su rostro le sonaba de algún lado.

\- ¿¡Candy!? – Annie reconociendo a la rubia

George fijo su mirada en la morena, si mal no recordaba era la hija de los Brigther, pero que una extraña reconociera a la joven de niña le parecía demasiado extraño, entonces recordó su nombre

\- Tu eres esa niña no es así – Annie comprendió al verlo que él conocía su secreto, quiso negarlo – por favor necesito que me lo confirmes es algo de vida o muerte

\- De que se trata – su voz sonaba débil pero George la escucho

\- Hace Diez años cuando Candy desapareció de ese lugar y regreso ella menciono algo sobre lo que había pasado durante ese verano

\- George de que estas… - Archie se quedó en silencio al ver la mirada que le dedico este

La morena respiro profundamente antes de hablar, siempre temió a este momento en cuanto hablara de su pasado, podría perdería a Archie, él jamás aceptaría a una mentirosa, pero estaba cansada de mentir en especial a él, quien era tan importante para ella.

\- No recuerdo muy bien aquellos momentos, pero una noche mientras estaba durmiendo en la misma cama, ella se despertó a media noche con el rostro plagado de lágrimas – aquella noche ella fue la única en despertarse, puesto que Candy ahogaba sus llanto con la almohada – cuando le pregunte que le pasaba me dijo que tenía que volver que ese señor la había hecho algo malo a Rosa

\- Ella te dijo quién era el hombre?

\- No – negó – pero recuerdo q dijo que aquella persona tenía un ojo como el hielo y otro como la sangre

\- Ojos de diferente color eso es…

\- Solo conozco a una persona con ese tipo de ojos – Meribeth se encontraba cada vez más pálida, en toda escocia solo había una persona con aquellos ojos y esa persona había viajado con ellos a América quince años atrás

No lo pensó dos veces antes de levantarse de su lugar, mataría a ese desgraciado con sus propias manos.

\- Esperen un minuto alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí, y porque Candy aparece en una fotografía con la Tía Rosamery – Stear que era consideraba el más listo de todo el grupo en estos momento no comprendía nada

\- Bueno…

\- Hace diez años atrás al principio del verano muchos niños de hogar de Pony se enfermaron – Annie interrumpió a George – era normal por el inicio de la temporada, pero hubo una niña llamada Nina que enfermo de gravedad, Candy y yo solíamos ir a visitarla a pesar de que se nos prohibió hacerlo – el recordar a aquella niña aun le seguía doliendo, fue la primera vez que vio a alguien cercano morir antes sus ojos – era muy pequeña y débil, aun así cuando íbamos a visitarla sonreía y se reía como si su enfermedad no fuera nada grave, un día nos dijo que lo único que quería una rosa azul

\- ¿Rosa Azul? – murmuro Stear

\- Si, la madre de Nina solía contarle que dentro de las rosas azules vivía Hadas que te concedía cualquier deseo – hoy en día entendía que esa historia solo era una mentira, pero a ser una niña la idea de encontrar un hada sonaba mágico – fue entonces que Candy le prometió que entroneraría una flor de ese color para que ella pudiera pedir una deseo.

 **Flash Back**

Principios del Verano

Candy termino de guardar un poco de pan duro y algo de queso en su pequeña mochila, tenía una misión e iba a cumplirla, miro por la ventana, estaba oscuro – aunque como no estarlo si apenas eran las cuatro de la mañana – aun así podía ubicarse hasta que llegara al lugar en donde crecía las rosas azules.

\- ¿Candy? – la puerta se abrió poco a poco

\- Shhhh, Annie haz silencio – le susurro a la morena acercándose a ella

\- En verdad vas a ir

\- Claro, se lo plometi a Nina y la señolita Pony dices que la plomesa se cumplen – le dijo con orgullo, jamás iba a romper una promesa

\- Entonces ile contigo – Annie se dio vuelta para buscar un poco de ropa

\- No – la rubia tomo a su amiga por el brazo – tú te quedas…

\- No

\- Annie si tú y yo desapadecemos se peocupadan – la morena estaba consciente de eso pero no quería dejar a su hermana ir sola a esa peligrosa misión – tienes que cuilda a Nina hasta que yo leguese con la Osa Azul

\- Quiedo il – se quejó – pedo está bien ten cuidado

\- Descuida, si alguien intenta algo extaño se la vera con mi lazo – mostrándole su soga la cual guardo en su mochila

Ambas niñas caminaron lentamente por los pasillos del orfanato hasta llegar a la puerta principal, Candy abrazo a su hermana antes de correr hacia el sendero, desde la entrada la morena vio cómo su hermana y amiga se perdía entre la niebla sin saber que no la volvería a ver durante el verano, cuando la Señorita Pony y la Hermana Maria notaron la ausencia de la rubia durante el desayuno Annie les entrego la nota que la pequeña les había dejado, ambas mujeres preocupada salieron en su búsqueda pero ya había pasado varias horas y no sabía en qué dirección había ido la pequeña, dieron parte a la autoridades sobre la desaparición de la menor, pero al ser huérfana no le dieron mucha importancia al caso.

 **Fin del Flash Back**

Todos escuchaban el relato en silencio, George interrumpió aquel recuerdo

\- Disculpa pero recuerdas si algún doctor fue a visitarlos durante ese tiempo – la Nana Amelia le informo sobre que había enviado un doctor a ver por la condición de la niña

\- Lo siento pero no recuerdo eso – negó, aunque sinceramente los recuerdo de aquellos días estaban centrados en la desaparición de Candy

\- Comprendo… - se quedó pensativo unos minutos – ¿Qué recuerdas sobre el día que la señorita Candy regreso al orfanato?

Annie se removió un poco incomoda antes de abrazarse a sí misma

\- Señorita? – pregunto al ver a la joven incomoda

\- Ese día… ese una persona vestida de negro la dejo frente al Árbol Padre…

 **Flash Back**

Eran casi las cinco de la mañana y todos aun dormía… bueno todos menos Annie la morena como cada día desde que Candy se marchó en búsqueda de las Rosas Azules se despertaba antes del alba y esperaba frente a la ventana a que su hermana y amiga regresara, ese día en particular estaba muy triste, Nina había muerto sin que pudiera hacer realidad su deseo, estaba segura que cuando la rubia se enterara de lo ocurrido, se pondría triste puesto que ella se fue para cumplir con el último deseo de la pequeña, apoyo su cabeza en la manera con pesar, preguntándose cuando regresaría.

La hermana María y la Señorita Pony habían perdido la esperanza de su regreso después de casi dos meses de ausencia, pero ella no lo había hecho, Candy nunca rompía sus promesa y estaba segura de que regresaría con Rosas Azules o sin ellas, debía confiar en que su mejor amiga y hermana regresaría, estaba por dormiste cuando una sombra misteriosa apareció frente al Arbol Padre, guía por su curiosidad, la niña salió Hogar de Pony queriendo saber de quien se trababa, pero antes de llegar tuvo que esconderse, al ver un carruaje oculto entre la niebla, aun así pudo ver que la misteriosa sombra dejaba un pequeño bulto bajo el árbol antes de alejarse a toda velocidad hacia el carruaje el cual se puso en marchar, una vez que ya no escucho los ruido de las ruedas y los caballos, la pequeña salió de su escondite, corrió a toda velocidad hacia el gran árbol sorprendiéndose al ver que el misterioso bulto se trataba de su mejor amiga.

 **Fin de Flash Back**

\- Cuando me di cuenta de que se trataba de Candy empecé a gritar tratando de despertar a todos, cuando la señorita Pony y la hermana Maria salieron de la casa y vieron a Candy empezaron a llorar…

\- No le constaste sobre el misterioso hombre – la interrumpió George

\- Trate pero entonces Candy despertó, pero no parecía ella, empezó a llorar y a rogar ver a alguien llamada Rosa… - en aquel momento su atención se centró en su amiga y poco a poco se olvidó mencionar al hombre que había visto

\- Recuerdas algo sobre esa persona o sobre el Carruaje algo que pudiera ayudarnos a descubrir su identidad? – George tenía sospechas de quien podría ser aquella persona pero necesitaba pruebas o no podían encerrar al culpable

-… - Annie trato de recordar, pero nunca pudo ver al hombre pues ocultaba su rostro con la gabardina negra… - lo siento

\- Descuida pequeña… - George le dedico una sonrisa triste

\- Eso no importa, yo si se de quien se trata – siseo Meribeth ganándose la atención de todos – solo existe un desgraciado capaz de hacer algo como eso – La pelirroja iba hacer correr la sangre de ese desagraciado – Vika – agrego

George solo asintió, había sospechado sobre esa persona desde un principio, Vika era una de esas persona a las que conocía y te daba un mala sensación, el ayudante de Albert lo había conocido en el pasado, nunca fue de su agrado pero por ser familia nunca se atrevió a decir nada, ahora sus temores se había hecho realidad.

\- Querida no hay que sacar conclusiones tan rápido… - Alberth no quería sacar falsa conclusiones aunque la verdad era que no confía en ese hombre.

Lo que nadie en la habitación sabia era que había Eliza estaba escuchando todo desde afuera, ella vio cuando todos entraron en la habitación de la campesina y sintió curiosidad por saber que era lo que estaba pasando, pero cuando estuvo a punto de entrar la puerta fue cerrada con seguro, aun así se enteró de todo lo que estaba pasando, preocupada se alejó a todo prisa debía de avisarle a Vika de que los Andley estaba sospechando de él.

" _Debo decirle informarle sobre esto"_ pensó bajando las escalera, pero antes de llegar a la planta baja se detuvo _"Pero si lo detienen y dice que yo lo había estado ayudando también me encerraran"_

No creía que su amante se atreviera a acusarla, pero si ella estuviera en su lugar no dudaría en limpiarse las manos, si en dado caso Vika fuera arrestado ella tendría que hacer algo para librarse de la cárcel.

" _Tendré que silenciarlo"_ era la única solución para librarse, dio media vuelva y regreso a su habitación, una vez en su cuarto urjo entre su maleta y encontró lo que buscaba un pequeño frasco de vidrio _"hubiese querido usarlo con ella pero no tengo otra alternativa"_ guardo el pequeño envase entre su ropa antes de tomar una pistola que Vika le había dado en caso de que hubiera algún problema _"Creo que si va a ser de gran utilidad"_ salió de su habitación para ir al encuentro con su amante

.

.

Vika se encontrar en su oficina en su casa cerca de la mansión de los Grayton, estaba cansando de fingir serle fiel a esa familia, pero tenía que continuar haciéndolo al menos por una horas más, luego todo cambiaria, ya había alquilado una carreta con los mejores caballos que lo llevaría esta misma noche a Gretha Green, si las cosas marchaba como debía y la su zorra persona hacia lo que le había ordenado, para mañana a esa hora seria el esposo de Blaire Grayton o mejor dicho de Candice Andley, solo debía esperar una par de horas para entrar en la mansión Andley y llevarse a la mocoso, solo esperaba que ella pudiera aguantar el largo viaje, ya después de estar casado podría simplemente asesinarla.

Tocaron a la puerta dos veces antes de que la su pequeña amante entrara con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto con el ceño fruncido

\- Vamos cariño que acaso no podía venir a verte – Eliza le sonrio con coquetería antes de entrar en la habitación y pasarle el seguro

\- Es peligroso que te vean aquí – Vika ya se estaba cansado de aquella mocosa, era buena en la cama la Leega cosa que la hacía atractiva para él, su exigencia estaban empezando a hastiarlo

\- Descuida nadie me vio entrar a aquí – le dijo antes de sentarse en sus piernas

\- ¿Ahora qué quieres? – no estaba dispuesto a darle de una joya más hasta que no cumpliera con su parte

\- Oh claro – se levantó de su regazo y camino hasta donde estaba el bar – hace rato regreso el sirviente de Tio Abuelo William – empezó a decir a la vez que le servía un trago al hombre

\- Su sirviente?

\- Si, debes conocerlo su nombre es George Wesley – Vika sabía de quien se trataba puesto que había pedido investigar a todos lo que estaba cercar de ambas familias

\- ¿Qué pasa con él? – pregunto antes de tomarse de golpe su trago

\- Bueno le dijo un monto de cosa al Tio Abuelo entre ella que la muerte de la madre de Anthony por causas naturales – el hombre ni se inmuto y Eliza se dio cuenta de eso – ero al parecer la prometida de abuelo William tiene la sospecha de que alguien cercano a la familia pudo a verla asesinado – la Leegan volvió a servirle otro trago

\- Bueno eso no importa no puede probar nada…

\- Si al parecer Candy menciono algo sobre un hombre de ojos diferentes…

Vika miro a la chica sorprendido, eso era imposible la mocosa no pudo a verlo reconocido, ella apenas tenía cuatro años cuando se vieron por primera vez y en ese momento la niña se encontraba en estado de shock, cuando se volvieron a ver semanas atrás ella pareció no reconocerlo en absoluto como era posible que ella ahora lo recordara

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Al parecer una de las amigas de esa también se crio en el mismo orfanato que ella, su nombre es Annabell Brigther

El hombre enfureció era imposible que esa mocosa estuviera tan cerca, si lo ubica sabido hubiera adelantando sus planes, arrojo el vaso de cristal contra la pared furioso, su plan de quince años estaba empezando a tambalearse.

\- También escuche decir al sirviente de Tío Abuelo que había informado a las autoridades sobre un supuesto atentando contra la maldita de Candy – el escoces miro a la mujer impresionado

\- Que?

\- Al parecer venía con esas sospechas – la Leegan empezó a contarle todo lo que había escuchado y sobre las sospechas que George tenía sobre el secuestra de una bebé de la que Eliza no conocía, con cada palabra Vika enfurecía cada vez más, su plan estaba empezando a desmoronarse, aun cuando no tenía nada en su contra estaba al tanto que Meribeth lo acusaría a él. Tendría que adelantarse sus planes – cuando venía hacia aquí note que una de las diligencia de la policía estaba llegando a la mansión – la joven de posiciono detrás del hombre y empezó a darle un masaje en los hombros – pero descuida yo me encargare de que esa campesina page por todo

\- De que estas… - quiso saber a lo que se refería la joven pero su cuerpo empezó a adormecerse

\- Creo que al fin está empezando a hacer efecto

\- Qu… .- su voz ya no salía y poner hacer nada sintió como sus fuerza empezaba a desvanecerse, termino con la cabeza sobre su escritorio

\- Es que el veneno que me diste estaba tardado mucho, tenía que recurrir otra cosa para hacer las cosas más rápida con ella – le mostro el frasco de cristal – me dijeron que era lo mejor para los dolores, pero que en grandes cantidades podía ser peligroso, creo que no estaban equivocados

" _Maldita perra"_ pensó el hombre al verla caminar a donde estaba su caja fuerte

\- Descuida cariño solo vas a quedarte dormido y luego ya no sentirás nada – lo miro con una sonrisa un tanto desquiciada, luego se giró a donde estaba el cuadro que ocultaba la caja fuerte, segundo después la abrió y empezó a sacar todo el dinero y joyas que tenía ahí, las guardo en su bolso para la luego cerrarla nuevamente – sabes agradézcalo que me diste y te prometo que me vengare de Candy por ti, así que ahora descansa – saco la pistola que había oculto en su bolsa, tomo uno de los cojines que había en uno de los sofás y coloco sobre la cabeza del hombre antes de jalar el gatillo

El sonido del arma disparándose no alerto a los sirvientes, pero aun así Eliza no quiso correr riesgo, luego de comprobar que el hombre estuviera realmente muerto, coloco la pistola en su manos y se fue, sin sentir remordimiento alguno


End file.
